Keeping Fantasia: Third Book of Fantasia Series
by sultal
Summary: Jim Hawkins, Wendy Darling, Ariel Triton, Peter Pan - and their children. Return of high school, Magic Bag of Tricks, shadow working magic... death of Fantasia. Once and for all: will the realms close? Will they remain open? Will the guardians ever be together? Or is happily ever after out of reach? (Unless you have a storyteller on your side...or under your control).
1. Chapter 1: Caesarean

**Chapter 1: Caesarean**

Captain Hook clenched her jaw, shoved his hook into her abdomen and –

Wendy screamed. She saw the blood and wanted to cry, but the _feeling_ of Captain Hook shredding her stomach was inexpressible.

It was not a nightmare. It was not a bad dream.

Captain Hook was _gutting_ her. He peeled apart each slimy layer. He squelched her blood and amniotic fluid. He scraped her visceral tissue until it burned. He reached inside, scooped her backbone, and ripped out –

"Aw." Lana batted empty, undead eyes. "A wittle baby boy."

A torch crackled. Firelight stretched over the undead villains as they swarmed Wendy. The dissection table was black with her blood. The cabin began to smell meaty.

The villains were _crazed_. They laughed as Wendy hemorrhaged and Captain Hook yanked a blood-red baby from her womb.

Wendy felt shadows around her, but she couldn't summon them. Her magical needle and thread had been discarded, thrown on the floor. Her power (the ability to control shadows) faded as Captain Hook lowered her baby boy.

 _Boy. Baby boy._ Wendy fought for consciousness. Her body was shutting down, craving death, but her convictions held to a single happy thought: _her baby was a boy_. _That little creature was her son. His name was Peter. Peter Michaleen Pan._

For a moment Wendy was calm. Then panic overwhelmed her with an unhappy thought: _Peter Michaleen had been delivered too early._

Wendy choked. Her baby wasn't due for another month, almost two. He wouldn't survive! He was too small! He was too fragile! He was too weak! Without his mother's nurturing, he was going to die.

"Hush little baby don't you cry..." Captain Hook cradled Peter Michaleen. The villains heckled as he sang. "Mama's gonna sing you a lullaby... Hush little baby don't say a word...Papa shant rescue his Wendy bird...and if that Wendy bird can't sing... shadows will hunt the Once and Future King!"

Wendy sobbed. She made a desperate, lopsided movement for her child, but the villains intervened. Lana and Adella (Ariel's mermaid kin) pinned her to the dissection table. Facilier restrained her arms and head, angling her to Captain Hook. Wendy thrashed; the struggle further split her stomach.

"So my beauty," Captain Hook departed with her baby. "Thus passes Fantasia's shadow worker. Farewell Wendy Pan. I'll see to it your little brats walk the plank!"

The villains roared. They charged up-deck where three children (the spawn of the guardians) were tied to the _Jolly Roger's_ mast.

They left Wendy to die.

Wendy gasped. She wrenched an arm, propping it beneath her. She pushed and fell. Blood popped from her stomach. She couldn't breathe. The pain was blinding. She clawed once for the stairwell and collapsed, lifeless – soaked in her own blood.

Wendy's story almost ended. Then,

Dark energy splintered the hull. Wendy rocked unconsciously with the shockwave. A second blast disintegrated the ship's paneling, but Wendy still did not wake, even as Jim Hawkins pushed through the opening and shouted her name.

"Wen!"

Jim stowed his dark energy blaster. Dropping aside Wendy, he saw her stomach and screamed.

"No! NO! SHIT!" Jim cupped Wendy's cheek, feeling frantically for a pulse. "Wen wake up, wake up, wake – PETER!"

"Rattail! Where is she?!" Peter flew inside, followed immediately by Ariel Triton and Long John Silver. Ariel and Silver leapt from a flying rowboat, just as the villains opened fire. The rowboat exploded, but the company didn't care.

They ran to Wendy.

"Wendy!" Peter held his wife. "Wendy don't! Don't Wendy, PLEASE DON'T!"

"Aside!" Silver shouldered through Peter, Wendy's magical needle and thread in hand. He'd found the sewing instruments with the help of Peter's shadow. As Peter reached for Wendy, Morph looped the needle and thread.

"Move it laddie!" Silver rotated his robotic arm, exchanging the myoelectric fingers for a clamp. The clamp extended and retracted into the wrist joint like a saw. Silver wedged Wendy's needle between the metal pincers. Then, taking her skin flaps, he approximated Wendy's stomach, aimed the needle and –

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Wendy screamed as Silver buzzed the needle in and out of her flesh, sewing the skin. Shadows spasmed reactively to her pain, as always happened when her shadow working magic ruptured.

Wendy's magic was out of control. Unwittingly she, pulled unhappy memories from their shadows.

Silver grit his teeth. Wendy was small, but her magic was enough to resist him. Silver grappled for control. Wendy's insides were still injured, but if he didn't close the wound she would bleed to death.

"Don't let her move!" Blood squirted as Silver readjusted, trying not to puncture vital organs. "Hold her!"

Peter pressed over Wendy's chest, pinning her to the floor. Ariel grabbed a free wrist. Jim locked her legs. Wendy screamed hysterically as Silver sewed, crying for Peter.

"Wendy I'm here!" Peter lifted. Silver shoved him back, but Peter continued. "Wendy it's okay, we've gotcha, I'm here! You're gonna be okay, I promise – "

"Done!" Silver extracted the needle. He bit the thread and tied a knot, securing Wendy's incision. "Pan! The rowboat's been blown to smithereens! Ye need to fly Wendy te the ship then steer her around so we can –"

"Hook knows we're here!" Jim unbuckled his blaster. As Peter gathered Wendy, he pointed to the interstellar space surrounding the ship – every star burned with cannon fire. "He'll attack the second Pan flies out! There isn't time circle back!"

"I can beat that codfish!" Peter growled. "I'm going to slice his head from his –"

"Pan just get Wen to the ship and get out!"

"Get out?!"

"Go through the Black Hole! Charge the engine, build altitude, and when the atmospheric drag reads zero open the solar sails and get Wendy to a _goddamn_ medical station!"

Peter motioned upwards. "You're going to let Hook go free?"

Jim stood. "I'll take care of Hook!"

"No, Hook is _mine_!"

"Wendy is _dying_ , Peter!"

Ariel swung her trident. "Would you guppies _shut up_! We need to find the kids NOW! Fantasia is right below! If we jump for it – "

"No good!" Jim barked, glancing at the distant planet. Part of him ached – he hadn't seen Fantasia in twelve years. "Wen will never make it!"

"But Merlin can heal her with magic –"

"Ariel, she'll die before we reach Fantasia! Hook will shoot us all from the sky!"

"But Arthur can –"

"Arthur will _close the realms_ if he finds out Hook is still alive! We have to save the kids and draw Hook from Fantasia before Wendy dies –"

"She is NOT going to die! Here—" Peter charged the opening, Wendy in his arms. "Ariel – cover me! I'll catch you!"

Peter hurtled into outer space. Immediately the villains pursued him with gunfire.

It was infuriating to watch (Peter's battle strategies were typically imprudent and unilateral), but Ariel and Jim had learned to capitalize on Peter's methods. Without hesitation, Ariel followed Peter. She leapt from the _Jolly Roger_ , twisted under her trident, and blasted electricity at the villains as she fell.

Peter dodged the gunfire, relying only on hearing to evade each shot. His pointed ears guided him through the mire, and to a flying ship called the _Second Star_.

The _Second Star_ was a small attack cutter, equipped with solar sails, pixie dust engines, and nursery for their children. The _Second Star_ was their home (and had been since leaving Fantasia).

But the _Second Star_ was burning. Although she boasted speed and maneuverability, the _Second Star_ lacked the _Jolly Roger's_ durability and gun power. She could win a close fight when it was well executed. However, Silver, Peter, Ariel, and Jim had abandoned ship to save Wendy; without a crew, the _Second Star_ was vulnerable.

Peter slammed into the ship. Shadow and Morph swooped behind as shrapnel sprayed the deck. Cannonballs fired relentlessly, hitting the meteorite to which the _Second Star_ was anchored. The impact threw Peter sideways; he and Wendy landed with a _thud_.

Wendy's stomach squirted. She did not stir.

"Pretty girl _please_." Peter probed Wendy's temple. Her veins were black, another indicator of unbridled shadow working magic. If Wendy couldn't regain control, the magic would posses her brain – if she survived that long.

"Wendy..." Peter pressed Wendy's incision. Blood stained his fingers. Peter panicked – Wendy was dying. She needed help, she needed a doctor, she needed medicine, and she needed it _now_.

Peter was tempted to abandon their children and comrades, but a second cry from Ariel (plunging deeper into space), swayed his conscience.

"I'll be back." Peter kissed Wendy's forehead. Wendy stirred, but Peter had already spun after Ariel.

"Shadow – Morph!" Peter dove over the rail. "Keep her safe!"

Peter vanished after Ariel. Wendy stared blearily at Shadow and Morph, both who had taken a protective stance. Wendy felt herself fading into unhappy memories. Her wounds were unbearable. Her shadow working magic was feeding off the pain.

And the children were still in danger. They had been kidnapped. It had been a trick. Wendy worried: _were the children safe? Jim's children – her children – her little girl, and baby boy –_

"...shadow..." Wendy gasped before blacking out. "Mich – aleen. Go. _Stay_."

Shadow understood. Although he mistrusted Morph with Wendy's safety (no one could protect Wendy like Shadow could – except perhaps his owner, Peter Pan) Shadow obeyed. Wendy had instructed him to guard her infant – well, Shadow was a trickster. But he vowed to be a guardian angel to Wendy's son. After all, Wendy was his shadow worker...and she was his friend.

Shadow swept over the ship in search of Peter Michaleen. Cannons blazed through him, connecting broadside with the _Second Star_. The _Second Star_ trembled, but her hull held.

Still, Wendy was dying. Her time ticked away as Peter dove after Ariel, and Jim stormed the _Jolly Roger_ for their kidnapped children. The search was short. However, the rescue was futile.

"DAD!"

Jim heard his son the _moment_ he and Silver stormed the main deck. With a vicious turn, Jim found their children. His heart stopped.

"No…"

The four children (two little Hawkins and two little Pans) stood on Captain Hook's plank. Far below was Fantasia – a tiny blue planet surrounded by magical spheres.

The pirates were goading the children, forcing them to walk the plank. The children were frightened, but bundled defiantly together: Jon and Melody Hawkins (ages twelve and five); Gwendolyn and Peter Michaleen Pan (ages nine and…oh god…Peter Michaleen … he was too early for birth).

"Dad!" Jon called again, arm around his sister. He teetered into Gwendolyn as a pirate prevented his escape. "Dad, Mel's afraid!"

Jim didn't think. All he remembered was raising his blaster, pressing both hands, squeezing the trigger, and _somehow_ reaching his children through the dark energy combustion.

"We've got to get back to the _Second Star_!" Jim raced through the _Jolly Roger_ , Melody hugging his neck and Jon sprinting alongside. Silver covered the rear, running behind Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn hadn't spoken, but as she held her baby brother, she turned ghost white. Jim glanced. Peter Michaleen wasn't crying – he was hardly breathing. Was he even alive?

Jim forced himself to continue. The villains were chasing them. Wendy was near death. They had to escape. Squeezing Jon's hand, Jim pressed deeper into the _Jolly Roger_.

"This bottom bunker opens into space!" Jim leapt down a narrow stairwell. Melody whimpered as he landed, but Jim did not stop. Without waiting, he kicked a lever, opening the bunker platform. Remotes adjusted. The floor vibrated. Gears groaned. A platform lowered, opening the floor to outer space.

Fantasia was directly below.

"Okay! Kids, everyone over here!" Jim drew Gwendolyn and Jon to a pod of interstellar longboats. The longboats were short distance vehicles, equipped with pixie dust engines and aluminized solar sails. They were capable – but they did not go fast.

Jim pried Melody from his neck. Nodding to Jon, he forced her into the longboat. "Jon take your sister. Mel it's okay sweetheart, don't cry – "

A tremendous force hit the _Jolly Roger_. There was a loud noise, followed by a violent whiplash. Jim and Silver seized the longboat as it skittered, preventing capsize of the vessel and children. The _Jolly Roger_ lurched again, but this time was followed by villainous cheers.

Silver interpreted the celebration. "Hook's attacked the _Second Star_! He banged right upside her arse! Hook's gonna board our ship! Jimbo –"

Bullets whizzed over Silver's shoulder, scuffing his robotic socket. Gaston, Kay, and Scar had blocked the stairwell, and a slew of pirates had open-fired. They were aiming for the children.

Jim wrenched back the longboat, ordering the children to duck. Silver confronted the villains. He returned each blow with his flintlock, but they were severely outnumbered. They were also out of luck.

"Jimbo!" Silver hollered. "We're not gonna escape this one!"

Jim shoved Jon further into the longboat. "No Jon, this is not your fight! Silver, we have to -"

"But Dad –"

"Jon I said _no_! Silver! Silver we have to get Wen out!"

"She's a goner Jim!"

"There's a medical station nearby – the next asteroid belt! If we escape and get her to a doctor –"

"Belay it lad! _Regardless_ she'll need a miracle!"

"But if we get there _quick_ –"

"By thunder Jim, we've got four ducklings and longboat!" Silver winced as a red-hot bullet cut his cheek. "Ye think we can sneak through the _Jolly Roger's_ cannons, detach Hook's ship, load the kiddies, and fly away on a crippled cutter in enough time te save Wendy? Think Jim! _THINK_! Someone _has_ to die! It's the only way!"

Jim quieted. He scavenged for a solution, a miracle to save them all. But it was hopeless. They were trapped.

Jim stared helplessly at the exploding ship. He heard Melody crying. He felt Gwendolyn's fear as she cradled little Peter Michaleen.

Then Jim remembered Fantasia. He looked. He found the planet.

Slowly, Jim's eyes fell on his son.

"Jon…do you remember how to fly?"

Jon clutched Melody. "Dad?" he asked uncertainly.

Jim knelt. His hands flew over the engine and across the rigging.

"Jon – do you see that blue planet? That is Fantasia – that is our home. You have to fly Mel, Gwen, and the baby there."

Jon froze. Wide-eyed, he looked to Fantasia. The planet hovered in a remote corner of space, farther than _any_ distance Jon had _ever_ flown.

And… he had never flown alone. The thought was terrifying.

"No, no. Dad don't go." Jon started to protest. "Don't go, I don't want to fly alone – "

Jim took Jon's hands. He placed them firmly over the controls.

"Remember," Jim instructed, "Open the throttle –"

"Hurry!" Silver barked, deflecting gun shots. "Jimbo hurry up!"

"—forward thrust –"

"Jim!"

"—propeller engines –"

"Jim!"

"—set sails to the sun –"

"JIM!"

"And fly straight on till morning!" Jim hacked the mooring line. The longboat tipped as Jim pushed it down the platform. "Fly them to Fantasia! Jon you'll be okay, just remember what I taught you – "

"Dad!" Jon tried to climb from the boat. He reached as the pirates broke through Silver. "Dad don't go!"

The pain in Jim's eyes was heartbreaking. Once more, Jim looked over his shoulder, assessing for a solution. He found none.

Decision made, Jim furiously kissed his son's head.

"Keep them safe!" Jim punched the engine. Pixie dust sparkled from the motors. Bending a shoulder, Jim shoved the longboat free. "Wait for me in Fantasia! I'll come back! I'll find you Jon, I'll– "

BANG.

"DAD!" John yelled as the longboat dropped. He screamed as his father disappeared with the burning pirate ship. "DAD! DAD! _DAD_!"

The children fell.

It was a long way down.

The longboat plunged through space, streaked across stars, and crashed into the Western Fantasian Sea.

Jon Hawkins did his best, and it was enough. He wrestled the children to shore, just as it started to rain. He held the girls, Melody and Gwendolyn. He let Melody curl in his lap. He even rubbed Gwendolyn's shoulder when she _finally_ (after gazing at her lifeless baby brother), started to cry.

"Don't worry." Jon stared fiercely at the sky. He tried to find stars through the wind and rain. "My dad's coming. My dad promised. My dad is coming back."

They waited.

But Jon's father never came back.

Neither did his mother. Neither did the parents of Gwendolyn and Peter Michaleen.

None of them came back.

Not when the children were discovered by a one-legged Viking and dragon named Toothless.

Not when they were brought to a man wearing a golden crown and magical sword.

Not when they were admitted to the hospital.

Not when the children were separated.

Not when Jon and Melody were taken by their grandfather.

Not when Gwendolyn was taken by her uncles and aunts.

Not when Peter Michaleen was visited by a shadow as he struggled for dear life.

Nothing.

And all that…was forever ago.

Six years, in fact.

So Jon Hawkins stopped waiting.

His parents were gone. And they were _never_ coming back.

Then, one autumn day…

* * *

 **sultal's note: We WILL be going backwards in time to the pregnancies and raising the children,per request of many readers in Giving Fantasia.**

 **Btw: Happy September 21 - Autumnal Equinox**

 **keep writing**


	2. Chapter 2: One Autumn Day

**Chapter 2: One Autumn Day**

One autumn day –

Actually it was not autumn. Not precisely.

It was early September, which meant there were several weeks until the _official_ start of autumn (September 21st). However, school had just started, the leaves had already changed, and coffee shops were featuring pumpkin spice lattes; so the Fantasians said goodbye to summer and hello to fall.

It hadn't always been that way. Not long ago, the first of autumn, spring, summer, and fall were considered magical holidays. However, _that_ tradition was less popular with the younger generation; seasonal equinoxes and solstices were "older" holidays that "older" Fantasians observed.

(And by "older," I mean "not 15." Take it from me, 30 is not old – especially since most Fantasians live over 150).

In any case, older generations celebrated the first of every season _religiously_. The younger generation did not.

Why the discrepancy? Why did the older generations consider the seasonal firsts magical, while the younger generation considered them random days off?

Well, if you were to ask Master Merlin (the high school magic teacher), he would say: "The younger generation is coddled!"

If you were to ask Archimedes (Master Merlin's educated owl), he would say: "The younger generation is full of pinheads and gullyfluff!"

If you were to ask King Arthur (the king), he would say: "The younger generation did not fight our wars."

If you were to ask Headmaster Mickey (the high school administrator), he would say: "The younger generation has never known Fantasia's guardians."

If you were to ask Edna Mode (the royal seamstress and all-around-Awesome-Sauceness), _she_ would say: "Dahlings! It is because the older generation is _fabulous_."

And if you were to ask Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert), he would say: "Wait! When did we become the _older_ generation?!"

All of those answers are probably true. You see, Fantasia (in all honesty) used to be a wreck.

Currently, Fantasia is quite nice. Everything is chill. Life is a fairytale. The reign of King Arthur Pendragon and his steward Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III could not be more ' _copacetic_.'

( _Copacetic_ : a deceptively long and threatening looking adjective that means ' _in excellent order, fine, absolutely satisfactory, cool.'_ Also a slang word used by the younger Fantasian generations to drive the older folks crazy. For example, a gangster might say " _Yo yo, we all cool? We all copacetic or whaat_?")

Regardless, as I said, Fantasia used to be a wreck. And it was wrecked by magic. The country's relationship with magic could be defined as _'love-hate.'_ With the exception of the current states of affairs, Fantasians always seemed to be either (1) employing, (2) micromanaging, (3) banishing, or (4) slaughtering their magical citizens (and usually in that order).

Every age fought a 'magical' war. Some of the wars were fought _against_ magic. Some of the wars were fought _for_ magic. Some of the wars were fought because one too many magic tricks went awry. It was a peculiar dynamic. Throughout history Fantasia couldn't seem to make up its mind – did it like magic, or not?

Take for example, the two most recent wars: The Battle to Take Fantasia and The Battle to Give Fantasia. Both of these battles had been fought to (1) destroy magic and (2) welcome magic.

Confused? Keep reading. Fantasia history 101.

To understand Fantasia's connection with magic, one first needs to understand the planetary geography. Fantasia (the planet itself) is not just a rock. Fantasia (as Shrek would say) is like an onion.

No Fantasia does not stink. No Fantasia does not make people cry. No, if you leave Fantasia out in the sun it will not get all brown and start sprouting little white hairs.

Fantasia is like an onion…because it has layers.

There are five layers of Fantasia: Underworld, Seaworld, Landworld, Skyworld, and Outerworld. Underworld is underground, Outerworld is in outer space, and all the other realms are in-between. Underworld, Seaworld, Skyworld, and Outerworld are magical, and they are protected by magical guardians.

(More to come on the guardians later).

Landworld is the only NON-magical realm – magical people may _reside_ there, but the region itself is ruled by an un-magical king. Landworld is divided into two countries (Fantasia and the Otherland), and both are governed by King Arthur Pendragon.

The _magical_ realms (Underworld, Seaworld, Skyworld, and Outerworld) surround Landworld. They act as barriers, protecting Landworld. Strategically it makes sense. Think about it – if we use the onion analogy, Landworld is somewhere in the middle (encompassed by two inner realms and two outer realms). In the event of an attack, intruders would have to surpass at least one magical realm before getting to Landworld (where the king, kingdom, and citizens reside).

Ideally, this defense system would allow Landworld to evacuate its people AND establish an offense. The enemy would be defeated. All would be well. And everybody would live happily ever after.

Ideally.

There were a couple glitches.

The first glitch: the magical realms generally remained "closed."

The second glitch: the magical realms were "closed" to cell phone and internet service. This made communication virtually impossible.

The third glitch: the magical realms were "closed" to the magical guardians.

The fourth glitch: only the king could open and close the magical realms.

So here was the dilemma. There were two options:

(1) The realms could remain open. This facilitated cultural diversity and communication between realms, but made Fantasia vulnerable to attack.

(2) The realms could remain closed. This kept Fantasia safe, but stifled the planet's productivity. Each realm had valuable talents and resources, so blocking communications between realms made it harder for Fantasia to thrive.

It also sucked for the guardians.

Ah yes, the guardians.

Some time ago, Fantasia fount two magical wars. As aforementioned, these wars were called The Battle to Take a Fantasia and The Battle to Give Fantasia.

The Battle to _Take_ Fantasia was fought because a magical star (called the Wishing Star) had decided to throw a temper tantrum, and release demons unto the land. As one might imagine, all the bad guys were like "Hell yeah!", while all the good guys were like "Fuck that!" The outcome of _that_ battle was (1) the bad guys lost, (2) the good guys won, (3) Arthur Pendragon was crowned king, (4) Peter Pan, Ariel Triton, Wendy Darling, and Jim Hawkins were chosen (by the Wishing Star) to be magical guardians.

The Battle to _Give_ Fantasia was fought because the Wishing Star's demons returned. It was also fought because of a weird time-paradox with King Arthur _and_ because no one could get along (Fantasia couldn't get along with the Otherland and the guardians couldn't get along with each other). The outcome of _that_ battle was (1) the bad guys lost, (2) the good guys won, (3) Arthur Pendragon was crowned king of Fantasia _and_ the Otherland, (4) Peter Pan, Ariel Triton, Wendy Darling, and Jim Hawkins were _ordered_ to get along!

And to make his guardians 'get along' King Arthur sent them on an adventure.

It was risky move. You see, _another_ outcome of the Battle to Give Fantasia was The Black Hole. Here's what happened: Jim Hawkins ripped the Wishing Star from outer space, creating a tear between the Fantasia and it's neighboring galaxy (Neverland). The tear was called the Black Hole.

The Black Hole was a mysterious, invasive enigma, one that King Arthur considered a threat. So, on a beautiful November night, he made a risky move: King Arthur banished Peter, Ariel, Wendy, and Jim from Fantasia. He sent them into the Black Hole with the following instructions:

 _"I am ordering you to get along. I am ordering you to fight for a common good despite your differences. And I am ordering you to accomplish this task... on a good old-fashioned adventure. I am ordering you to explore Neverland. Chart the galaxies surrounding us. Protect our planet. And you may return to Fantasia...only when you all agree to do so. Because at that point, you will have become one."_

That had been a long time ago. A LONG time ago. Not long enough to forget, but long enough for the guardians to fade. Peter, Ariel, Wendy, and Jim were becoming fictional, and they were _certainly_ unfamiliar to the younger generation.

So, when the first of every season rolled around, the children were apathetic when their parents said "Today is a guardian's birthday. I knew Wendy. King Arthur knew Ariel. Daddy knew Peter. Mr. and Mrs. Maldonia knew Jim. We celebrate the first of all seasons because Ariel was born on the first of summer, Wendy the first of autumn, Jim the first of winter, and Peter the first of spring. Ariel ruled Seaworld. Wendy ruled Underworld. Jim ruled Outerworld. And Peter ruled Skyworld. Someday the guardians will come back. Someday they will reappear from the Black Hole and return to Fanblah blah blah blah blah blah blah blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh …."

In one ear and out the other.

The younger generation did not care about Fantasia's guardians.

Which is why (on an _almost_ autumn day) no one looked twice.

None of the students at _Fantasia School for the Magically Skewed_ blinked as Jim Hawkins slid from the sky, parked his flying rowboat, told his passengers to wait, walked right up to a game of hacky-sack and asked:

"Okay I'm looking for King Arthur. Which one of you punks knows the way to Camelot?"


	3. Chapter 3: Prince Branwyn Pendragon

**Chapter 3: Prince Branwyn Pendragon**

Peter scanned the castle ceiling. "Don't you guys remember this dump being bigger?"

Ariel rolled her eyes. They had _finally_ found Camelot, and Agent Cobra Bubbles (the chief security guard) had _begrudgingly_ allowed them audience with King Arthur. Upon arrival, Agent Bubbles had frisked them, unarmed them, fingerprinted and cross-examined them. It was absolutely insulting.

But Peter thought the whole thing was hilarious.

Ariel was annoyed. Normally she was _extremely_ tolerant with Peter, but right now she wanted to kill him. He was SO immature! The moment they returned to Fantasia, Peter acted like he was on holiday! He cracked jokes, whistled annoyingly-cheerful tunes, and said stupid things like _"Don't you guys remember this dump being bigger?"_

Gosh. What a guppy. Throw in gaggles of happy animated birds and Peter was living a fool's paradise.

Sure. Peter was always the _happy-go-lucky -messy-hair-don't-care_ element of the group, but today Ariel was not in the mood.

As a matter of fact, Ariel was livid. She wanted to see their children! However her _husband_ had insisted they contact King Arthur first.

 _"If we're going to lie to Arthur."_ Jim had reasoned. _"Then we're lying quick. I want to get this shit out of the way so we don't have to worry. Plus, if we just pop up without warning, we'll scare the kids. Don't worry Ariel. It's been six years. One more school day is not going to change anything."_

Ariel sighed. Jim was right. He was a logical thinker and (unlike Ariel herself), he could suppress strong emotions. Ariel _knew_ Jim was aching to see their children. But first, they had to take care of business. Serious, worrisome business.

The guardians were afraid King Arthur would close the realms.

King Arthur had ordered them to explore Neverland. Their eighteen year exploration had been... interesting. Not exactly successful, not exactly unsuccessful, but... interesting. Regardless, the guardians were apprehensive. King Arthur's decision to open or close the realms was contingent on their Neverland report...rather, the lies they were going to tell.

Oh yeah. Lies. They were going to lie to King Arthur.

Unsurprisingly, the guardians were stressed. Ariel had no problem with lying (she was actually very good at keeping secrets), but the _possibility_ that King Arthur would call their bluff was agonizing.

Well...it was agonizing for everyone except Peter.

"Wart must have a crazy electrical bill. Check out all this lighting!" Peter motioned sarcastically to a network of crystal chandeliers. "Notice how the light captures all of those hidden security cameras? Ah, very pretty. It's almost like _they don't trust us_ –"

"Pan." Jim warned, eyes on Agent Bubbles. "Shut up."

Peter did not shut up. He took the opportunity to talk louder.

"Shut up? Shut _what_ up? I have many open orifices!" Peter tapped his ears, nose, mouth, and buttocks. "You're gonna have to be more specific which one you want shut u—"

"Pan—" Jim released Ariel's hand. "Shut up before I...where's Wendy?"

The argument ended. Even Agent Bubbles was impressed how swiftly the conflict resolved. Jim and Peter were notoriously confrontational , but the moment Jim mentioned Wendy, the dispute was forgotten.

"Wen?" Jim called as Peter backtracked. Ariel began to follow as Jim called again, this time louder. Once again Agent Bubbles was surprised: Jim sounded panicked. "Wendy, answer!"

Peter re-emerged, smiling.

" _Relax_ Rattail, she's fine!" he sang, pointing around the corner. "Someone found a friend!"

Jim looked. And he _did_ relax. Wendy was a fair distance away (almost the whole corridor), but she was laughing. Laughing! God. It had been _so long_ since Wendy laughed, Jim thought she'd forgotten how. But there she was, laughing like a little girl, hugging a tall man.

A _very_ tall man. As a matter of fact, the man (top hat included) was nearly twice her height! Squinting (his vision had been a little blurry lately), Jim studied Wendy's stranger: the man was well groomed, overdressed, tidy and trim –

"Oh my gosh." Ariel beamed, recognizing the tall man. "It's John!"

It was – Wendy had found her brother. More specifically, Wendy had found _Mister_ John Darling, Fantasia's snooty, snobby, persnickety Minister of Finance.

Their reunion was short (Agent Bubbles did not like delays, especially if they involved hugging), but John blubbered something about "pizza at Michaels's," Wendy accepted, and the guardians continued on their way.

"Doesn't John look lovely?" Wendy squeezed Peter's hand. Peter squeezed back, but he did not answer – it was nice to hear Wendy chattering away like her old self.

"John will be thirty seven now," Wendy calculated. "That makes Michael twenty nine. Goodness, twenty nine! I can't wait to see Michael! John's aged beautifully, I imagine Michael has as well. And what do you suppose – John and Michael both have children! John has three, Michael has one! Jim, you remember Lilo, don't you? Lilo Pelekai? Well she and Michael are _married_ , and they have a son named Elvis! I couldn't quite catch it, but I believe John said Elvis is eleven or twelve..."

Jim caught Ariel's eye. As Agent Bubbles lead them into a grand-foyer, Ariel silently mouthed: _Twelve. Melody's age_.

 _Melody._ Jim touched his neck. He could almost feel Melody clinging to him, crying into his shoulder as he forced her onto the longboat and into outer space. He remembered the pirate ship battle. He remembered rescuing their children from Captain Hook.

 _Ha. Rescue. That was a laugh. More like abandonment_. Painfully, Jim remembered his son. He remembered Jon dropping the tough-guy act, begging his father not to go.

"Maybe you're right." Jim suddenly halted. He probed Ariel's hand indecisively, strained between emotion and reason. "Maybe we should find the kids first. Just in case Arthur –"

"King Arthur is en route." Agent Bubbles interrupted, fingers on an invisible ear bud. "He's busy but on his way. Apparently a top secret meeting with _you_ _four_ trumps diplomatic relations with the Ferngullians and Vikings. Whatever. He's the king. Lord Hawkins, Lady Siren, Little Eagle, Lady Shadow Worker, you wait here. I'm bringing His Majesty to you."

Without trying to be overly-cordial, Agent Bubbles pointed to two corner canapés. "Park it."

Wendy raised a brow, Jim and Ariel exchanged glances, but Peter was unruffled.

"Thanks Bubbles! Awfully chummy of you." Peter escorted Wendy to her seat. "Might we also expect some muchnies? Refreshments? I'm dying for a chocolate chip muffin."

Agent Bubbles stiffened. _Homemaking? Well that was a personal insult._ "I don't bake."

"No?"

"No."

"So no muffins?"

"Bingo."

"Eh okay." Peter rummaged his pockets. Agent Bubbles noticed that his charcoal grey jumpsuit was identical to the other guardians outfits. "Think I got a lollipop in here or something..."

Agent Bubbles bristled. Peter Pan could ruffle even the most callused personalities (such as Cobra himself). Some people thought Peter's magical-power was flight, but they were wrong – Peter was a super-natural button-pusher. Hell, he was basically an assailant.

Normally Agent Bubbles would have dispatched Peter on the spot. He didn't like irritants and he owned really big guns. However, (1) King Arthur INSISTED the guardians stay, (2) the guardians looked pretty gosh darn disheveled anyway, and (3) Wendy was melting his anger with a warm, motherly smile.

"Thank you Agent Bubbles, we'll wait here." Wendy patted Peter's knee. "And we can guarantee good behavior. Can't we darling?"

Peter dug a half-sucked lollipop from his pocket. "We sure can."

"Lovely." Wendy nodded to Agent Bubbles. "Thank you again. I see the servants are arriving to clean the chandeliers, so we'll wait quietly until you return with His Majesty."

"Quietly _and_ impatiently." Ariel muttered. She scrunched beside Jim as Agent Bubbles departed and the servants arrived. "Wart _better_ hurry. And this meeting _better_ be short. This is so stupid. I need to find my babies."

Jim glanced sideways. Peter was sucking his lollipop as Wendy observed the servants, both seemingly unperturbed by Ariel's comment. However, as Wendy crossed, uncrossed, and re-crossed her ankles, Peter casually took her hand. It was a small gesture, but a significant one: Peter knew Wendy was nervous. Jim knew it too, but Peter was better at calming her. He played with her fingers, rubbed her wedding ring, and then offered his lollipop.

"Wanna lick?"

Wendy exhaled a faint, but appreciative laugh. "Thank you, no. No sugar before midday..."

"Apparently _nothing_ before midday!" groaned Ariel. Several servants turned as she lamented to the ceiling. "Gosh, where is Wart? There must be a legal limit on timeliness in Camelot! Why are we still waiting? I could have found Melody and Jon by now! This is so stupid. I say we ditch –"

"Okay loose cannon. Hold the fire." Jim massaged Ariel's knee. His stroke was deep and aggressive (in attempts to calm Ariel _and_ himself). "Arthur is a busy guy. He knows we're here. He's coming. It can't be much longer."

Ariel glared. "Better not be."

"It won't. Just..." Jim scanned the grand-foyer. He indicated the servants. "Just take in the scenery. It's been a long time since we could all relax, right?"

"Guess so."

"Sure. Just relax babe. I promise..." Jim kissed Ariel's hair. "Jon and Mel are _fine_. Arthur will be here soon. Everything is going to be okay. Just relax."

Ariel was sour but she complied. Jim was usually her anchor during 'stormy emotions,' just as Peter was Wendy's comic relief. Had Jim not been there, Ariel would have given Arthur a rain-check and bolted for her children. However, since Jim ' _insisted'_ they stay, Ariel surrendered. Per her husband's suggestion, she ' _relaxed'_ and ' _took in the scenery_.'

The grand-foyer was actually perfect for just that. King Arthur's castle reflected his personality, so every room was bright, welcoming, and a tad mysterious. Arthur was also humble (secondary to his upbringing), which gave the castle a pure, unadorned feel (much like a coffee shop). King Arthur was not extravagant. Neither was his wife, Queen Amalthea. So their home was relatively unembellished (for a fairytale castle).

True, King Arthur's more 'lavish' friends (a.k.a. Edna Mode) managed to bedazzle the castle with a few outlandish styling tricks, but the overall milieu was serene.

Even Ariel relaxed. The canapés were comfortable. The chandeliers chinked gently as the servants refurbished and cleaned. And just as Ariel began to fidget, a dark haired boy entered from the overhead stairwell.

The boy was young, perhaps 15 years old, and he carried a portable keyboard. Without pause, the boy wove through the servants, retrieved a music stand from the far corner, and began assembling his keyboard.

"Ah entertainment." Peter watched the dark-haired boy mount his keyboard on the stand. "Kid must be a jester, rhymester, versifier, or something."

"A.k.a. musician?" Jim muttered, also watching the boy.

"Eh whatever." Peter chewed his lollipop. "But I gotta say this: if Wart can afford a musician to serenade his servants while they work, he _could have_ sprung us some muffins!"

The guardians laughed, even Ariel. Immediately they noticed they were too loud – the servants had all hushed. Everyone was cleaning quietly, waiting for the dark-haired boy to play.

The boy was unperturbed by the guardians' laughter. Without pause, he continued to assemble his music station.

Once everything was assembled, the boy connected a USB cord between his keyboard and smart phone. Then he opened a pre-recorded audio file on his smart phone. The file was selected. The boy waited for the file to transfer from the phone and to the keyboard speakers.

The file transferred. A delicate violin melody twinkled from the speakers. The boy set down his smart phone, stroked the keyboard, and began to play.

"Oh. Oh gosh that's pretty." Ariel leaned forward, naturally drawn to the music. The boy was playing a complicated piano arrangement over the pre-recorded violin. At first the song sounded classical. But Ariel quickly identified the tune.

It was not classical. It was pop.

"I know this song. This song was big when we were in school. It's..." Ariel waited for the melody to crescendo before exclaiming (and singing along). " _You don't know you're beautiful_!"

 _That_ got the boy's attention.

He glanced at Ariel, startled by her outburst. Ariel smiled, indicating that she liked his music. The boy nodded but he did not stop playing. Neither did he stop staring. He studied the guardians curiously, fingers perfectly in concert, playing with a mind of their own. The melody became almost pensive...

...then it became playful. The tempo increased; the notes bounced; the melody danced; and the boy's gaze lifted as King Arthur appeared.

Ariel popped right up. Of the guardians, Ariel was Arthur's closest friend, so she was the first to give him a hug _and_ the first to scold him for being late. Arthur was apologetic. The guardians were gracious. Hugs were exchanged. And as they departed for 'the top secret meeting' the dark-haired boy whipped his hand down the keyboard.

 _Zrrrrrrrrrrrrrring_! The boy's hands flew up then bounced back to the keys. King Arthur smiled as he played them a lively (albeit pop-y) musical exit.

 **... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ..**

King Arthur had changed. He'd always been a late bloomer, but the guardians were astounded at Arthur's newfound majesty. Not only had the years been kind to Arthur, but they had metamorphosed the teenager into a monarch. Arthur had always _acted_ like a king; but now he _looked_ like a king.

(Edna Mode: Fantasia salutes you).

"Wart I gotta tell ya..." Peter hopscotched into the conference chamber. The chamber as wide as it was tall, surrounded by stained glass, and adorned with a single Round Table. "I _love_ the beard!"

Agent Bubbles cracked a knuckle. _Commenting on the king's personal appearance? Big no no._

But Arthur smiled. "Thank you." he said, playfully stroking his chin. "I try to keep it trim."

"Disposable razor?" Peter asked.

"Electric."

"Cool."

"Allie likes it."

"Well a queen's gotta have what a queen's gotta have! Wish I could grow one for Wendy! But alas..." Peter rubbed his cheeks. "Baby face. Couldn't grow a beard if I tried. Sigh. _But_! Enough of the small talk!" Peter flew backwards over the Round Table. "Let's get this party started! Wart – ask us what you want to know so we can ditch this dump!"

"Peter..." Wendy began.

"No, no." Arthur allayed. "Peter's right. You've waited long enough, and so have I. As a matter of fact..." Arthur produced a stopwatch – the same stopwatch he'd used at their departure from Fantasia. The timer was still running. Arthur hit the stopper with satisfying _click_.

"I've been waiting..." Arthur lifted the stopwatch. "Eighteen years, nine hours, and eight seconds! I think it's about time for a top secret meeting, don't you?"

" _That_ and refreshments." Peter mumbled.

"Agent Bubbles." directed Arthur. "Keep this room sealed tight. No one is allowed in. _No one_. Understood?"

"Understood." said Agent Bubbles. "If they try, I'll burn them alive."

"Do whatever you have to do. Thank you Agent Bubbles, we'll take leave of you now."

"Solid, Your Majesty."

"Remember," Arthur joined the guardians at the Round Table. "No one allowed inside. Especially with the current state of affairs."

Of course, the guardians wanted more information on the 'current state of affairs' and why they were 'especially' important. Arthur waved a dismissive hand hand and said. "Oh just a little tension between the Vikings and Ferngullians. Nothing I can't handle. But tell me...before we address Neverland and your voyage...how are you? Where is Mister Silver?"

They reunited and it was lovely. The guardians apologized for Silver's absence (Silver was wanted for treason in Fantasia, so he had decided to hide on the ship), but they gave Arthur his kindest regards. Arthur asked the guardians to return Silver's greeting – he liked Long John Silver, even though the cyborg was a felon that had almost destroyed his kingdom.

Halfway through the niceties (Jim was describing Silver's hideout – the _Second Star_ ), the door opened. In entered the dark-haired boy (the one who had been playing the keyboard). Casually as ever, the boy approached, pulled a chair to Arthur's right, and politely watched the top secret conversation.

Jim trailed, unsure if he should proceed but very mistrusting of the intruder. The boy merely stared, waiting for him to continue.

Peter broke the ice. "Wart I think someone got through Bubbles."

"Hm?" Arthur blinked, glanced to his right, then,

"Oh! Oh no, this isn't someone!" Arthur gestured to the boy. "Everyone, this is my son – Prince Branwyn Pendragon."

Branwyn smiled. "Try saying _that_ three times fast. You may call me Bran."

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **sultal's note: The song Bran was playing: "That's WHat Makes You Beautiful" By the piano guys.**


	4. Chapter 4: What Happened?

**Chapter 4: What Happened?**

"Three times fast?" Peter scrunched his face. Of course he wanted to try first. " _Prince Branwryn Pendragon, Prince Branrin Prendragron, Prince Brenrrrwrm Prennn_ – haha! _Wow_ that was a tongue twister! Hey Rattail give it a try!"

"I'll pass thanks." Jim muttered, still scrutinizing Arthur's son. Jim was naturally mistrusting (especially to those that waltzed into top-secret meetings), and he had fixed Bran with a stony glare. But after a nudge from Ariel and reprimanding cough from Wendy, Jim softened.

Somewhat.

"So you're a prince, huh?"

Bran nodded pleasantly (despite Jim's tone). Pointing conversationally to his head, he explained, "I left my crown in my recording studio. The crown is heavy, so I remove it during breaks. It's similar to wearing a weight on your head. My cervical muscles aren't strong enough to tolerate the additional force yet."

"His neck muscles get sore." Arthur clarified.

"Yes." Bran adjusted his collar. "It's a pain in the neck."

Everyone laughed at the pun – everyone except Jim. His mouth twitched (the pun _was_ funny, and Bran delivered it well), but Jim resisted a smile. Prince or pauper, Bran was a stranger, and Jim considered their story too personal to share. Moreover, Bran just entered a TOP SECRET meeting! Unannounced! Who DOES that? Dweebs that's who.

Unsurprisingly, tensions were established between Jim and the young prince.

Peter noticed the tension. Immediately, he tried to feed the fire.

"Psst! Yo Rattail." Peter reclined. Whispering behind a hand, he motioned to Bran. "Waddaya think? He a prince or prin _cess_?"

It was a terrible thing to say. Luckily Bran did not hear Peter's comment. Wendy and Ariel _did_ , and they silently scolded Peter (Wendy with a scowl and Ariel with a pinch). Peter accepted their chastisement with a snicker that was hard to muffle. After all, Peter's was right…

…Bran looked like a girl.

Bran was a 'pretty boy,' blessed with his mother's willowy features and obvious poise. Now, Bran _did_ resemble his father – he had big ears, large hands and large feet, but unlike Arthur, Bran was not clumsy. As evident by his piano playing, Bran was graceful and dexterous, just like his mother.

Moreover (like all beautiful people) Bran was unique. He had several 'offbeat' features that pushed him from 'generically good looking' to 'exceptionally good looking.'

First (and foremost) Bran's eyes were violet. Fantasy-fairytale-girly-goo-violet. Second, Bran's hair was long, luscious, and streaked white.

Yes white. Bran was fifteen years old and already going white (a trait from his mother. Amalthea had white hair). Now, one would _think_ that going prematurely white would be unattractive. However it wasn't. Remember, Bran's hair was black – the white streaks resembled shooting stars.

Aw. Shooting stars. How poetic.

Oh yeah. Bran looked like a pretty, pretty princess.

"I hope you don't mind if Bran stays." Arthur apologized, resuming the dialogue. "This is part of his tutelage. Someday Bran will be king, so he has permissions and _obligations_ to attend all royal meetings, including this one. Where I go, he goes."

Bran agreed. "I'm his shadow."

Automatically the guardians looked at Wendy.

"Oh for goodness sake." Irritably, Wendy displayed her magical needle and thread – the items glistened innocently on her hand-guard. "See? Nothing there, no strings attached! Don't look at me, he's _clearly_ using an expression!"

"Hm. Idk. Lemmie look." Peter ducked under the table. He scuffled and sniffed like a bloodhound before sticking up his thumb and proclaiming. "Yup! Wendy's right! Prince Branwyn Pendragon's shadow is attached!"

"Yikes. Our bad. Natural reaction." Ariel nudged Wendy. "Sorry girl."

"Just being safe." Jim rubbed Wendy's shoulder. "No need to say sorry. Right Wen?"

Wendy nodded. But she sighed, hand on her stomach. "Certainly. Of course. A tad hypervigilant, but I understand."

"Yeah. Just…he's not a shadow. Right?"  
"Jim…"

" _Right_?"

"Oh for goodness—" Wendy assessed Bran. She gave a crisp nod. " _Right_. He's not a shadow. He's only a prince. Satisfied?"

Bran raised a brow. He looked at Arthur.

King Arthur deliberated. Then he spoke. "Wendy is a shadow worker."

" _Really_?" Bran re-examine Wendy. "A shadow worker. But I thought they were extinct?"

"No." Arthur smiled as Wendy bristled. "Only endangered. We keep Wendy on the protected species list."

Peter sniggered. "I charge people admission to see her."

"Charming." Wendy glared.

"I'm sorry." Bran apologized, resuming a professional air. Wonderment was a rare expression for Bran, so it took him several moments to recover. "I didn't mean to be rude. You don't look like a shadow worker, at least from what I've read. History books describe shadow workers in a… _less_ flattering light, and you seem quite decorous."

"Decorous?" Peter inquired.

"It means polite, proper, and restrained." defined Bran.

"HA! Polite, proper, and restrained!?" Peter let loose. "Yup that's my baby!"

Wendy brooded. Ariel and Jim tried not to laugh. Bran apologized again. "Really I _am_ sorry. I'm not trying to belittle you. Not at all. As a matter of fact, Master Merlin and Headmaster Mickey speak very highly of shadow workers. Apparently they knew a shadow worker, also a female, one of the four Fantasians guardians that left to explore Neverla– "

Bran stopped. He looked from Wendy, Ariel, Peter, Jim –

"Jumping harptoads." They heard the _ba ba ba da_! trumpet go off in Bran's head. "Oh my goodness you're the guardians."

Peter flourished. "Please – hold all applause."

"Incredible. This is incredible." Bran spoke matter-of-factly, but he gaped like a loon. "Very unexpected. You're Fantasia's guardians. You're the guardians from the Battles to Take Fantasia and Give Fantasia. You're the guardians of Underworld, Seaworld, Skyworld, and Outerworld. You're…our guardians. Huh…"

Bran played an invisible piano scale across the table top, processing the information. Once he'd processed, he turned to Arthur. "They look so young!"

Arthur was nonchalant. "Magic. It extends lives. Just look at Headmaster Mickey and Edna Mode. They're ancient, but they look - "

"Fabulous."

"Yes dahling - as Edna would say."

"Well this is a surprise." Bran shook his head. "Fantasia's guardians have returned, and it's not even twelve o'clock yet!"

King Arthur laughed. "Bran, you can't imagine the trouble I've had with these four. But…." Arthur winked at his old friends. "I'm glad they're back."

"Naturally." said Bran. "So, may I ask whom is whom?"

"Oh yes, introductions. Bran…" Arthur gestured to each guardian. He went slow, allowing Bran adequate face time. "Skyworld guardian Peter Pan; Underworld guardian Wendy Pan (formally Darling); Outerworld guardian Jim Hawkins; Seaworld guardian Ariel Hawkins (formally Triton)."

Bran followed Arthur's finger. After a swift mental review, he recited: "Skyworld, Underworld, Outerworld, Seaworld. Peter, Wendy, Jim, Ariel."

Arthur revised. "Little Eagle, Lady Shadow Worker, Lord Hawkins, Lady Siren in court."

"Of course. And…your last names are _Pan_ and _Hawkins_. So…" Bran tapped his index fingers. "So you're all married?"

" _All_ married?" Ariel grinned. "Like the four of us?"

"I guess that's pretty accurate." Peter unsheated his dagger. He gave it a lazy flip. "We've been around each other for too long. What was it you said Wart? You wanted us to be the gramcrackers, marshmallow, and chocolate in a s'more?"

"Mission accomplished." Jim muttered dryl. "I've seen way too many pairs of Peter's underwear."

"Mixed with Wendy's." added Peter.

"And mine." Ariel chimed.

"Yeah." Jim, ended the conversation before Wendy died of embarrassment. "That happens when you hang laundry from the rigging of a ship. But the point Arthur – we've done what you've asked. And we've succeeded. We…we _actually_ …"

Jim appraised his companions. Suddenly he straightened, like a commander admiring his troops. "We actually work great together. We're a team."

The guardians smiled, warmed by Jim's praise. It was a touching moment.

Jim ruined it. "Yeah we kicked Neverland's ass."

"Language." said Wendy.

"Sorry." replied Jim.

Arthur fingered Excalibur. He studied the guardians. Hand migrating to his beard, he pondered aloud. "I see. So you kicked Neverland's…nether regions?"

The guardians tensed. Arthur was skeptical; they could hear it in his voice and _feel_ it in his piercing blue eyes.

"You betcha!" Ariel drummed a happily little jingle on the table. She was being overly-enthusiastic, but her magical trident twinkled a guilty shade of pink. "We _trounced_ Neverland and we did it together! That's us – one big happy family!"

"Yup the fantastic Fantasian four!" Peter hooked his arms around Wendy and Jim. "Strrrrrrrrrrriking fear into the hearts of intergalactic pirates everywhere!"

"Pan." Jim scowled. "Get off me."

"Darling, indoor voice." Wendy reminded. She smiled hopefully at the king. "I'm sure Arthur's received our message. Neverland is harmless. Fantasia is perfectly safe."

Arthur contemplated. Then,

"So Fantasia _is_ safe?"

"Yes." Jim replied.

"The Black Hole is not a threat?"

"No."

"You've explored Neverland thoroughly?"

"For eighteen years."

"And there is nothing you wish to report?"

"We have tons to report." Jim clenched Ariel's hand beneath the table. "You probably want a layout of Neverland, information about what we did find, and a description of our adventures…but right now, there's nothing to worry about. There's no reason to close the realms."

Arthur lingered on Jim's statement, one hand on his chin and the other on Excalibur. He studied each guardian before looking at The Black Hole. The Black Hole was visible even through the stained glass window - a dark, disgusting smudge.

Arthur sighed. Sympathetically, he addressed the guardians. "Very uplifting speech. You all seem very confident. How long have you rehearsed this?"

Silence. The guardians didn't know how badly, but they knew they'd been caught. Arthur – King Arthur – was empathetic as he was intuitive. He was tremendously receptive to different points of views, which heightened his sensitivity to unhappiness and deceit (both useful qualities for a king). And at that moment, King Arthur knew that the guardians were lying about _something_.

Yes. Arthur had matured in eighteen years, both in stature and ability. He had mastered the art of sovereignty. But King Arthur was also two other things: he was decent and fair. He was a _good_ man.

"Bran." Arthur rose. Voice lighter, he took his son's shoulder. "Could you do me a favor or two? First, Mom is holding negotiations between Ogre Swamp and Fantasia's Southern Sector. Could you tell her I will be detained? Secondly, could you fly Red Velvet to the high school and ask Master Merlin and Schmendrick for those…erm…those _items_ we've been saving? Don't worry, Merlin will know what I mean."

Bran smiled at his farther. "You're getting rid of me?"

"Yes." said Arthur. "So take your time."

"A meeting that I'm not allowed to attend? Wow…" Bran rose obediently from the Round Table. "This must be top, _top_ secret."

"No." Arthur glanced at Wendy. "I think it's personal, private, and…painful."

"Ah. The three Ps. I see. Well…" Bran squared to the guardians. He touched his heart. "It has been an honor meeting all of you. Thank you for your service. Dad, I'll return within the hour?"

"Make it two. Don't forget –mum's the word. This meeting is top secret."

"Utmost?"

"Extremely."

"Am I to forget this meeting ever happened?"

"What meeting?"

"This meet – oh." Bran offered a fist. "Good one."

Arthur returned Bran's fist bump. They chuckled at the joke.

The guardians exchanged weak smiles. _Fantasia's monarchs – what geeks._

"Fly safe." Arthur escorted Bran from the conference. "And _please_ wear your helmet on Red Velvet this time. Remember - you're not a certified dragon rider yet. Licensure for riding dragons without protection is sixteen years old for Fantasians. You still have to take your driver's test in February."

"I know, I know."

"Helmets are ninety-nine percent effective in preventing a traumatic brain injury in the event of a crash."

"Ninety-nine point four."

"Round down."

"Good point. Alright," Bran scanned his smartphone. He made several quick notes before continuing. "I'll return with Master Merlin, Schmendrick, and your _items_ by twelve. And don't worry, I'll wear a helmet on Red Velvet."

"Thank you."

"Bye Dad."

"Fly safe Bran."

They departed with a second fist bump. As Bran disappeared, Arthur murmured quickly with Agent Bubbles before shutting the door and returning to the Round Table.

"Red Velvet is Bran's dragon." Arthur explained, moving his chair closer to the guardians. "And she is a fire breathing sweetheart. She was a Christmas present from Hiccup and Astrid when Bran was eight. Bran's a good flier, but he's not a Viking. So there's a natural learning curve. I make him wear a helmet – " Arthur mimed. "Horns and all."

The guardians tried to smile, but they were too nervous. Perceiving their fear, Arthur laid a comforting hand on the table. "Don't worry." he said softly. "I'm not closing the realms. Not yet. I don't know what you're hiding…but I know it's painful. So…"

Arthur removed his crown. He placed it under the Round Table. "So this is off the record. I'm not asking this as king. I'm asking as a friend."

Arthur leaned. "What happened?"

No one answered. But the guardians condensed around Wendy. Wendy averted her gaze. Peter responded darkly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well." Arthur was grim. "Six years ago, a longboat crashed into the ocean from outer space. Four mystery children were rescued, except the newborn. He was hospitalized."

Arthur waited three seconds. Then he continued. "Hiccup and I spent the evening guarding his sister. She was crying. Scared to death, Afraid of the dark. and afraid…of the shadows."

"She was…Gwendolyn was _afraid_?" Wendy almost stood. She looked frantic. "But I told her…when Captain Ho-"

"—Wen." Jim interrupted. He'd been extremely sharp (for fear Wendy would say too much), so he drew her back gently and kindly as he could. "Wen it's okay. Gwen was just a little girl. Of course she was scared. She's older now, so she'll understand...you were just trying to protect her. It's okay."

"But…" Wendy wrung her fists. "Gwendolyn thinks…and what about Peter Michal…"

Wendy closed her eyes, but not before Arthur saw them flicker black. Wendy lowered her head; her temporal veins had also darkened. The room was colder. The colors drained. The sunlight dimmed. The shadows tingled, energized by Wendy's unhappy memories.

Peter stood. Arthur waited as he perched on the edge of Wendy's seat, scooched in, and held her close. As Wendy calmed, the shadows dispersed and the room brightened.

Softly, King Arthur repeated. "What happened?"

The guardians looked at Jim.

"Well." Jim inhaled, preparing to share their story. His breath was unsteady. Very unsteady. "It all started…after giving Fantasia."

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **sultal's note: And now we go back in time! The next chapter will start directly after the LAST chapter of GIVING FANTASIA! Pregnancies and Neverland misadventure coming up!**

 **keep writing.**


	5. C5:Neverland Misadventures - Vitamin Sea

**Chapter 5: Neverland Misadventures –** _ **The Vitamin Sea**_

 _ **When: 18 Years Ago**_

"What do you mean you got _married_?!"

Wendy was furious. Jim and Ariel had a secret wedding and SHE hadn't been invited! Her best friend in the ENTIRE universe had married the WOMAN OF HIS DREAMS (who, by the way, was carrying HIS CHILD) and now the magical moment was GONE!

Bad form Jim Hawkins. Bad form.

"Okay." Jim rubbed his forehead. He tried to ignore Peter, Silver, and Morph as they snickered at his misfortune. "First of all, don't freak."

"Don't -?" Wendy almost couldn't speak. "I _beg_ your _pardon_? _Don't freak?!_ Did you _actually_ just say that to me? Well let me tell _you_ something James Pleiades Hawkins –"

 _Almost_ couldn't speak.

Wendy was _mad_. And when Wendy got mad, it was best to let her vent. She was a prissy little thing: easy to rile up, hard to calm down, and every emotion was tied to her mouth.

Yep. Jim was in for a long, one-sided argument.

"Unbelievable!" Wendy scoffed (for the third time). She assessed Jim a moment, then repeated it for the forth. "Un-be-lievable! You are married! _Married_! I can't believe that you didn't tell me! I can't believe you didn't invite me! I can't believe you! James Hawkins: what sort of friend gets married in secret?"

"A best friend?"

" _Unbelievable_!"

"Wendy of course I wanted you there! But Admiral Triton just showed up, read the wedding vows, and married us! There wasn't _time_ to contact you! Besides –" Jim motioned at Peter. "I thought you were a little busy with – oh I dunno – your _husband_?! Doing whatever the hell you were doing Skyworld?"

Peter cat-called. Wendy let it slide. She hounded Jim instead.

"Ariel is pregnant! You are going to be a father!" Wendy referred back to the 'hell' comment. She'd been condemning Jim's profanity for years. "When will you learn to mind your language?"

"Maybe when _someone_ stops blaming me for something I didn't do!"

I _am_ blaming you for something you _didn't_ do! You _didn't_ invite me to your wedding!"

"It wasn't a wedding!"

"It certainly was!"

"No it was a marriage! A marriage is two _people_. A wedding is two _families_. I'm _sorry_ Wendy but in the six seconds Admiral Triton gave us to marry, there wasn't enough time to send out gold foil engraved wedding invitations!"

" _Clearly_ because I didn't receive one!"

"You've got a lot of nerve getting on my case about this! Remember your six year _secret_ engagement?"

"That was different!"

"You're right, it was _worse_!"

"Jim you are _trying_ me!"

"Wendy you are being a pain in the a– "

" _Language_!"

Silver chuckled. The guardians had four of the strongest personalities he'd ever met. How King Arthur expected them to explore Neverland without killing each other was beyond him – but Silver was sure it was going to be fun!

It could also be dangerous.

Neverland was not...um...that is to say, Neverland was not exactly...uhhhmmm...

Well Neverland was not many things. For one, Neverland was not small. For another, Neverland was not a daycare center. I guess Neverland was your basic mutliverse mix of cosmic jungles and cosmic civilizations. Some aliens love ya. Some aliens hate ya. Some aliens don't give a shooting-star if you live or die.

However, some aliens do. Some aliens want you dead, and they can get pretty insistent on meeting their quota. So King Arthur (although he was ignorant of the dangers), was VERY wise to investigate Neverland.

Wise but unprepared. You see, Arthur was a "grey area" sort of king. He was not an extremist; he did not govern in black and white. Laws were fluid. Laws were flexible. And King Arthur considered 'law-bending' his royal privilege ( _if_ it served the common good).

This interpretation prompted all sorts of shifty deals and shifty... _affiliations_. King Arthur delegated royal tasks to the weirdest people. For instance, Fantasia's secret service included a group of "royal" vagabonds including Robin Hood (the royal outlaw), Merida (the royal vigilante), Flynn Rider (the royal thief), and _most_ _recently_ Long John Silver (the royal space pirate).

Admittedly, there were pros and cons to hiring "royal" vagabonds. Outlaws, vigilantes, thieves, and pirates tend to be the high risk - high reward sort of employees.

Take Long John Silver, for example. During the Battle to Take Fantasia, he nearly destroyed the country. But during the Battle to Give Fantasia, he basically saved the day.

Weird, right?

Wrong. At least, wrong according to King Arthur. You see, Arthur cracked the code. He understood the motivations of outlaws, vigilantes, thieves, and pirates. Arthur was a sensitive man, and whilst it gave him a reputation of being overly-sentiment, it also made him perceptive. _Dangerously_ perceptive. King Arthur could read behavior faster than a switch blade.

Therefore, because King Arthur understood outlaws, vigilantes, thieves, and pirates...he also discovered how to _persuade_ them _._ According to King Arthur, vagabonds were persuaded by three things:

(1) Freedom, (2) Adventure, and (3) Money

...because they are,

(1) Independent, (2) Adrenaline Junkies, and (3) Greedy little bastards.

So, knowing this, King Arthur made a deal with Long John Silver.

 _"If you guide the guardians through Neverland,"_ the young king had said, _"and promise their safe return, then I will pardon your misdemeanors. I will grant you_ freedom _in Fantasia."_

Silver hadn't hesitated. The deal was too good to refuse. Good as gold. _"Agreed, little majesty yer highness sir."_

So it came to pass! King Arthur flung open the realms, release Fantasia's guardians into the stars, through the Black Hole...

...and into a dump.

Silver's ship, _The Vitamin Sea_ , was a flying piece of crap.

((Note: I would have written flying _'piece of ship'_ but that's WAY too punny. Especially with the _Vitamin Sea_ joke. Get it? Vitamin Sea...Vitamin C...Get it?! GET IT?!))

Annnnyyyway...

 _The Vitamin Sea_ was a sail boat. A 'ketch" to be exact, stocked with square rigged solar sails, anti-gravity shields, and pixie dust turbo engines. Silver explained that he had ' _commandeered_ ' the ship from ' _unknown origins_ ,' which probably meant he had stolen it. In all honesty, _The Vitamin C_ was not worth stealing. The solar sails were tattered, the anti-gravity shields were faulty, and the pixie-dust turbo engines were running low.

As previously stated, _The Vitamin C_ was a flying piece of crap. Had King Arthur actually _seen_ the ship, he might have thought twice about sending the guardians into Neverland under the protection of Master Long John Silver.

Silver wasn't worried. At least, he wasn't worried about _The Vitamin Sea_. Neverland was full of danger. There were other things to worry about.

LOTS of other things.

And Silver had... _plans_ for the guardians. Plans that deviated from King Arthur's instructions. Silver was a busy pirate; if he was obligated to (1) explore Neverland and (2) protect the guardians, he might as well make a little profit.

But there wasn't much time. And there were too many dangers with too much space to explore.

So...the guardians _had_ to stop arguing.

"All-rightie lassie." Silver took Wendy's shoulder. Maneuvering between her and Jim, he motioned for Ariel and Peter. "Yev done a fine job chewing Jimbo out, but it's time te lower yer cannons. Don't take it te heart – Jimbo's not the only sailor that's suffered from cupidity."

"Cupidity?"

"Cupidity." Silver pinched Jim's cheek. "Doin' something stupid in the name o' love!"

"Well." Wendy scowled as Jim threw Silver's arm. " _That_ certainly explains it."

"Yep yep!" Morph squealed. "Stupidity cupidity! He he hee hee heeeee!"

"Okay can everybody shut up?! I wasn't being stupid." Jim motioned to Ariel. "Ariel knows! One moment we're getting ready for bed. The next moment I'm standing in my boxer shorts and Admiral Triton is saying _I now pronounce you man and wife_!"

"Oh dear." Wendy mocked, making eye contact with Ariel. Both women shook their heads as Wendy continued. "You poor thing! Forced to marry your true love and in your _pajamas_ no less. The whole thing sounds _so_ excruciating."

"Love the sarcasm."

"The least you could do – " Wendy stalked beside Ariel. "—is hold a second ceremony."

Jim blinked. "A second what?"

"A second ceremony."

"A second ceremonyyyyy...?" Jim looked at Silver and Peter for help. They shrugged. He looked at Morph and Shadow, the next tier of 'manly' assistance. They shrugged too. Jim knew it was suicide, but he returned to Wendy. "A second ceremony for what?"

Wendy actually growled. "Unbelievable. Ariel – I can only sympathize."

"Sympathize what?" Jim lost patience. "Can we _please_ quit with the secret girl talk? Just tell me what you think I did wrong!"

"Did you ever consider that Ariel might want a big wedding?"

That threw Jim. "What?"

"A big wedding." Wendy circled her hands. "A wedding with friends, family, aunts, uncles, sisters, cousins, parents, teachers – "

"Dogs, cats, mice, birds."

"Stop being sarcastic! Jim, if you don't mind my saying so – "

"—can I stop you?"

"You and Ariel have fought for each other _even_ against the ones you love." Wendy counted on her fingers. Shadow mimicked as she spoke. "You've fought against Admiral Triton. You've fought against Ariel's sisters and cousins. You've fought against Captain Eric. You've fought against Sarah. You've fought against all social expectations –"

"Way to settle Ariel!" Peter called.

"My point –" Wendy said, glaring at Peter. "—is that a wedding would _finally_ bring our families together, regardless of...past grievances."

Jim frowned. "Past _grievances_?"

"Yes. Jim you haven't given the Triton family many reasons to like you. Now I know most were unintentional, but sneaking around with Ariel and getting married behind their backs is not a solution. It only alienates you further. A _wedding_ would be a lovely way to introduce you into Ariel's family."

"So like forced feeding?"

"Whether or not it was a _forced_ occasion," Wendy continued, overlooking Jim's bitterness. "Weddings are meant to be very public and very proper. And if you want my opinion –"

"Not really."

"—you don't stand a chance without a wedding! Think about it. First, your families _already_ have a longstanding feud. Sinbad dislikes Admiral Triton, and Admiral Triton dislikes Sinbad. Straightaway you're off to a bad start."

"No shit."

" _Language_."

"Sorry."

"Second," Wendy resumed. "You and Ariel are... different."

"Again..." Jim spelled _'no shit'_ in the air. Again, Wendy reprimanded his language. Jim rolled his eyes. He decided it would be easier to stomach Wendy's reasoning rather than fight.

"Jesus Wen. Okay, what do you mean Ariel and I are different? Aside from the obvious?"

Wendy sucked a cheek. Delicately, she clarified. "You and Ariel were born at opposite ends of the socioeconoimc stratosphere."

Jim _rarely_ quoted Wendy. But at that moment, he _had_ to steal one of her catchphrases.

"I beg your pardon?"

Peter clarified for Wendy. "Ariel is class and you are trash!"

" _Peter_." Wendy warned.

"Sorry." Peter grinned maliciously at Jim. "Just trying to help, good husband that I am."

"No, you're trying to instigate –"

"Wait." said Jim. "You're saying Ariel's family doesn't like me because I'm not rich?"

"No." Ariel said, speaking for the first time. She sounded extremely miffed with the whole conversation. "My family isn't like that! At least...not all of them are snobs. I mean sure, they have money. But Daddy has worked hard, and he doesn't judge people based on their social class. Remember, my family has a strong military history. They like to give rules and they like for people follow them. Everybody likes to be the boss. Lana did. Arista did. Daddy did. Jim just...just...just..."

"Poops on the rules?" Peter sweetly offered.

Silver chuckled to Morph. "More like eats em raw _then_ poops em _out_."

Morph giggled. Shadow joined.

"My family respects order." Ariel continued. She tapped a foot with her trident. "Think about it, we're of mer heritage. Mermaids and mermen live in the ocean, which is a dangerous, chaotic environment. My family has spent generations trying to calm the seas. They _like_ order. They don't like change. They don't like outsiders. Anything that challenges their authority is considered a threat. Just like the ocean."

Wendy and Jim exchanged sidelong glances. They'd both run amuck with the Triton family, and were perfectly aware that outsiders were unwelcomed.

"Okay." Jim shrugged. "So the Tritons hate me and my family. All the more reason to avoid them with a secret marriage."

"Wrong." Wendy corrected, forcing herself to remain gracious on the Tritons' behalf (she did not fancy Ariel's mermaid cousins. Multiple near-death experiences had dampened her opinions). "A secret marriage makes everything worse. It gives the Tritons one more reason to dislike you _and_ your family – which, by the way, includes me!"

"Includes me too!" Peter chimed. He made a heart with his hands and pumped it at Jim. "We're in-laws bro-ski!"

Jim almost threw up. "Triton family is looking pretty good right now."

"Pity no one knows you're actually part of it." Wendy muttered.

"Wendy!" Jim smapped, ready to rip out his rattail. "Even if you were right it _doesn't_ _matter_! Admiral Triton married us, it's happened, it's done! There wasn't _time_ for a _big-fancy-family-obligation_ wedding and there isn't time for one now! We're in space – we have a mission – our families will just have to feud without us!"

"But—"

"No buts!"

"Jim—"

"No Jims!"

"James Pleia-"

"And definitely no _James Pleiades Hawkins_! We can't have a wedding ceremony because it's literally impossible! So let it go! Ariel and I are happy, please be happy for us too! If you can't, then you've got a shiny new husband named Peter! Go grumble to him!"

Wendy bristled. She looked ready to abandon ship (or set it on fire with Jim tied to the mast), but mercifully she withheld.

" _Fine_." Magical needle extracting and retracting, Wendy joined Peter. Thereafter, she did just as Jim suggested. She grumbled to her new husband.

"Can you believe him?"

Peter draped a consoling arm around his wife. "Nope." he said, giving Jim a smug grin. "Can't says I do Mrs. Pan."

Jim rolled his eyes. If Wendy wanted to gang up with Peter, Jim could only sympathize her for poor decision making.

"Whatever. Back to business..." Jim assessed the ship. _The Vitamin Sea_ creaked. A sail withered then flumped to the deck. Jim grunted. He glared at Silver. Silver shrugged, sheepishly apologizing for the condition of his ship.

"Jesus." Jim scanned the moon, sun, and stars. He glanced at Fantasia. Finally, he assessed The Black Hole.

"Okay." Jim reached through the Black Hole. He ran a hand along the outer rim, smoothing the space fabric.

Space fabric (if you recall) is the velvety substance to which stars are attached via celestial thread. Celestial threads are like nerves, pulsing life into stars. When a star dies, the celestial thread unravels, producing a shooting star. However, if a star is torn, both the space fabric and celestial thread rip apart, producing a black hole.

That is what happened to the Wishing Star – Jim Hawkins tore the star outer space. This created the Black Hole – a magical opening into Neverland. Ultimately, the Wishing Star's death saved Fantasia, but Jim still felt guilty. Stars were livings creatures. Jim was the Outerworld guardian. He was supposed to protect the stars. Instead...he had murdered one. Perhaps the most important one.

Therefore, this mission...this exploration of Neverland...it meant a lot.

"Well..." Jim fingered loose strands of celestial thread. He looked into Neverland. "Well I guess we better just jump in. Neverland's pretty big. If we're going to explore it for Arthur, we better get started."

Peter coughed. "Okay, sure. Like that's going to happen."

Jim turned. "Like what's going to happen?"

"Seriously?" Peter stomped the deck. Several boards splintered. "This rub-a-dub-tub is deteriorating beneath us! Ain't no way she's gonna fly."

Jim took the helm. "She will if I steer. I've flown worse."

"Yeah and I fly for a living." Peter flew to the steering wheel. He grabbed a spoke. "I should drive."

"What? Pan get the hell off the –"

"Ah, ah, ah! Tut, tut, tut!" Peter nodded towards Wendy. "Remember. _Language_."

"Oh I'll give you fucking langu—"

"Hold it lads!" Silver grappled for the wheel. "This is my ship, now. Tain't be no one at the command except for Long John Silver himself. _The Vitamin Sea_ responds to her captain, and her captain is me. Besides...we're taking a little detour before we obey King Arthur's orders."

Jim and Peter stopped (although neither released the wheel). "We're what?"

"We're going on a little _excursion_." Silver pulled the wheel counterclockwise, spoke by spoke. "Side adventure, ye might say."

" _That_ is unacceptable!" Wendy marched to Silver. She wrestled for the wheel. "King Arthur gave us specific instructions! He is depending on us! And if _you_ think that we're going on your self-centered _side adventure_ then you–"

"Wendy this ship couldn't fly if we all helped to push!" Peter yanked the wheel. "Don't worry we're not going anywhere unless I drive!"

Jim wrenched. "You're not in charge, Pan!"

"Well neither are you!"

"Says who?"

"Says Silver!"

"That's rightie, says I!"

"Boys, stop arguing!"

"Wen, let go of the wheel!"

"Don't tell my wife what to do!"

"Pan shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"GUYS!" Ariel swung her trident. But she didn't swing it at the guardians. She swung it at the stars. "Look out we have company! There's something up—"

BAM. SPARKLE. ZRING. ZRING -

" _ATTENTION CARBON BASED LIFEFORMS_!" A three-masted-heavy-metal-fully-armored galleon space ship lowered through The Black Hole. A massive shark-like alien emerged from the deck. As the shark-like alien spoke through a sound system, he directed every lazer cannon at _The Vitamin Sea_. " _YOU HAVE BEEN CHARGED WITH CELESTIAL INVASION BY HER MAJESTY THE QUEEN! PREPARE TO BE DISINTIGRATED_."

Silver and the guardians balked.

Ariel looked at her stomach. Then she screamed. "I'M PREGNANT!"


	6. C6:Neverland Misadventures- Queen Illysa

**Chapter 6: Neverland Misadventures – Queen Illysa**

 _(When: Still 18 Years Ago)_

"No! Let her go! Ariel!"

Jim raced to save his wife. The shark-like alien had imprisoned everyone but Ariel, and was currently dragging her from the brig. The brig was unexpectedly barren (there were no chains, no bars, and no locks), so Jim charged across cell. He ran to the door, over the threshold, through the emergency laser sensors –

"Wait!" Silver tried to catch him. "Jimbo don't –"

 _Zzzzzllllzzzllzzllllluurrrzzzzz_!

The emergency sensors detonated. Lasers exploded. Jim stumbled through the crossfire, but the energy threw him into uncontrollable seizures.

"Jim!" Wendy ran, but Silver blocked her path. Peter followed, but he didn't get far. The lasers were going ballistic, even Shadow was disoriented by the barrage. Jim was still struggling for Ariel, but his body convulsed with every attempt.

The shark-like alien (his name was Captain Gantu) was incredibly entertained. Captain Gantu was a soldier, so he enjoyed torturing aliens. The more bloodshed, the better.

However, as captain of the _Royal Etherium Federation_ , Gantu was forced to maintain his best behavior. For some reason Queen Illysa encouraged "treating all aliens with dignity" and "upholding the value of life."

Puh. Government jobs – so many rules.

However, _this_ arrest was different. The Fantasians had broken a BILLION rules and it was Gantu's job to make them SUFFER!

Okay, _actually_ the Fantasians had only broken _a few_ rules, but they were _serious_ offensives.

First, the Fantasians had broken the Wishing Star. That was bad. That was murder. Stars (especially magical stars) were endangered species. You can't just kill one and get away with it.

Second, the Fantasians created a Black Hole. They tore the space fabric, which left a big ol' hole between galaxies. That was _no bueno_. As a matter of fact, that was called _invading_. To terrestrial beings, that would be like a parent sharing her teenager's bedroom without asking. NO BUENO.

Third, the Fantasians were in the company of Long John Silver.

Silver was a space criminal.

Nuff said.

Once Silver and Fantasians were spotted, the queen granted Gantu clearance to 'search and destroy' _The Vitamin Sea._ Well...Gantu skipped over search and went right to destroy! He was one chuckle away from disintegrating _The Vitamin Sea_ when Ariel declared her pregnancy. Obviously the queen was sympathetic, and forbade the disintegration. The 'search and destroy' orders were changed to 'seize and capture' instead.

Captain Gantu was crushed. So he took it out on the Fantasians.

"Since I can't kill you..." Gantu heightened the laser frequencies, "I can only make you wish you were dead."

The laser frequencies increased. The energy compiled on Jim, but the residual rays began to short circuit Silver's gears. Silver's robotic side crumpled and Jim (still struggling for Ariel) screamed.

Gantu smiled. "Wonderful." he said, pulling Ariel from the cell. "I get to torture criminals and it's not even my birthday. Now...as for you Miss Redhead, Queen Illysa would like to investigate your _pregnancy_. Let's see if you're telling the truth or just – AH!"

"Let go of Ariel! Stop hurting Jim!" Wendy scrambled across the prison cell, Gantu's shadow in her hands. She crawled on all fours, trying to shred Gantu's shadow while simultaneously avoiding the lasers.

It was difficult. Wendy extracted Gantu's darkest memories, and the images were... _alien._ She saw bizarre, frightening creatures; she felt a supernova explosion; she experienced the horror of non-breathable space. Wendy was startled more than anything else.

Had it not been for Peter, Wendy would have lost control.

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts!" Peter darted behind Wendy. Seizing her shoulders, he yelled, "Think of happy thoughts! Think of our wedding, think of our first kiss, think of our song, think of flying, think of last night and the first time we – "

Wendy regained her power. Her eyes burned black as Gantu's memories spilled from his walnut-sized brains (of which he had three). The attack was more disorienting than it was incapacitating, but it gave Ariel the second she needed to wriggle from Gantu, seize her trident, and ram it into the laser sensors.

The good news: the lasers deactivated.

The bad news: Gantu got pissed.

The really bad news: Ariel's electrical volt alerted the entire ship.

"Captain Gantu! What is going on down here!?"

Three aliens appeared. One was eight feet tall, one was three feet tall, and one was three feet wide. The three foot wide alien's name was Dr. Jumba Jookiba. Jumba was a mad scientist. The three foot tall alien's name was Agent Pleakly. Pleakly was a one-eyed human specialist. The eight foot tall alien's name was unknown, but she was called Grand Councilwoman. Grand Councilwoman led the queen's council. And she was pretty grand. Hence...Grand Councilwoman.

"Captain! What is the meaning of this?! Get a hold of your –" Gran Councilwoman swerved as Gantu writhed against his shadow, trying to break from Wendy.

Grand Councilwoman rounded on Pleakly.

"Agent!" she barked, pointing at Wendy. "What is going on here?! You said humans were nonlethal! You _assured_ me that humans cannot summon dark matter!"

"But they can't!" Pleakly insisted, dodging Peter's fist and Ariel's electrical volts. Frantically, he rummaged through a bookmarked text. The book was entitled _Homo Sapiens: Made of Carbon and Chocolate._ "Humans are energy inefficient! They can't summon dark matter, or energy of any kind! As a matter of fact, hydrolysis of ATP to ADP in the human body _releases_ heat, which is a waste of energy –"

"Ack! Shut up little one!" Jumba bulldozed through Pleakly. Skirmishing around Gantu (a remarkably hard feat with Wendy shredding his shadow), Jumba unlocked the prison control panel. An encrypted hologram unfolded. Jumba punched a secret code –

-and gravity disappeared.

"Ahhh! The antigravity shield!" Jumbo chuckled as the Fantasians floated upwards. Jim hit the ceiling. Silver flipped upside-down. Wendy was so startled she lost control of Gantu's shadow.

Even Peter (who was already airborne) floundered without gravity as a reference point. For a moment he faltered, hovering against the ceiling. He jerked his head back and forth, as if he were shaking water from his ears.

Then...Peter turned green. He looked nauseated, ready to vomit. He tried to fly, but immediately stopped, eyes closed and head in his hands.

"Peter?" Wendy bobbed helplessly out of reach. "Peter what's wrong?"

Peter didn't answer. The aliens were pleased.

The aliens (Grand Councilwoman, Pleakly, Jumba, and Gantu) did not lose their gravitational pull. Neither had Ariel. Jumba had directed the gravitational shield towards the center of the prison, placing the aliens outside of the antigravity radius.

"Is so beautiful! Is so brilliant!" Jumba pretended to poke the guardians from midair. He praised the antigravity feature. "Two super magnets and one gyroscope. Antigravity! So simple, yet so brilliant! A genius must have devised this...oh wait." Jumba clapped. "The genius was me!"

"Idiot! Antigravity won't detain them!" Gantu huffed upright, Ariel in custody. The shadow working had shaken him, but Gantu still managed to growl at Wendy. "These humanoids are dangerous. They should be terminated immediately –"

"Noooo!" Pleakly wailed, waving his book. "Homo sapiens are endangered! They account for less than _point one percent_ of the entire universe –"

"Let evolution take over!" Gantu ground his knuckles. "Survival of the fittest!"

"That's barbaric!"

"That's too bad."

"You're a monster!"

"You're going to be looking down the barrel of my blaster –"

"Gentlemen." Grand Councilwoman swept between Gantu and Pleakly, ending their argument. "Enough. These Fantasians are not a threat to us now. _The Vitamin Sea_ has been destroyed—"

"Say what?!" hollered Silver.

"— and the remainder of the Fantasians' punishment will be determined by the queen. Now, we are late. Queen Illysa is waiting for us to bring the _potentially_ pregnant human, so I suggest —"

"Queen Illysa?" Jim rotated midair. "Wait a minute! Hold it! I know Queen Illysa, she—"

"— _I suggest_." Grand Councilwoman glared at Jim before returning to her counterparts. "I suggest that you comport yourselves as professionals. The queen as little patience –"

"Hey!" Jim bellowed. "I _know_ the queen!"

"— _very_ little patience," Grand Councilwoman continued, ignoring Jim. "For mischief and tomfoolery. The state of the universe is in flux, so the queen has little time to waste. So gentlemen, if you'll follow me..."

Grand Councilwoman exited, motioning for Gantu to bring Ariel. Pleakly and Jumba followed, waving a solemn (Pleakly) and cheerful (Jumba) goodbye to the Fantasians.

Jim called for Ariel long after she was removed for an audience with the queen.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Queen Illysa had ZERO time for games.

She also had ZERO tolerance for mischief and tomfoolery.

" _The Vitamin Sea_ is a stolen craft, commandeered by a cyborg named Long John Silver. Silver has _questionable_ associations with intergalactic piracy. I hereby condemn this ship and sentence it to death."

BOOM.

" _The Vitamin Sea_ has been destroyed. Mr. Arrow!" Queen Illysa addressed a barrel-chested, rock-like creature. "Please have the remains collected and searched for particulate contraband."

Mr. Arrow nodded. "Yes Your Majesty."

"Very good. Now..." Queen Illysa tackled the next problem on her unending list. "The captives. There were five, including Silver correct?"

"Incorrect." said Mr. Arrow. He strode alongside the queen as she ascended the quarterdeck. "There were seven captives in total."

"Seven?"

"Indeed. Silver, the four Fantasian humans, one pink blob, and a shadowy specter of some sort."

"Shadowy specter?"

"Indeed."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Fantasia is a Magical-Class planet..." Mr. Arrow remained crisp. "It doesn't have to make sense."

Queen Illysa made a small, critical noise. She detested Magical-Class planets. Magical-Class Planets were the 'sore spots' of the universe. They were impossible to control. Magic was constantly leaking though the planetary atmosphere and into outer-space, which caused _all sorts_ of problems (giant Black Holes and illegal shooting stars, for instance. _Cough, cough "Fantasia!"_ )

Now, don't get the wrong idea about Queen Illysa. Sure, she was ruthless, but she also ruled the entire Etherium (breathable space). That was a big job. The Etherium was littered with vagabonds, and managing them was stressful. The last thing Queen Illysa needed was a couple of jerk-face Fantasians screwing up her cosmos.

Moreover, Illysa was young. She'd inherited the throne from her mother (the late queen), long before she was ready to rule. So, if Queen Illysa came across as feisty, calculative, and cruel...then it was on purpose. She HAD to act tough because she HAD to establish dominance.

"Fantasia is ridiculous." Queen Illysa drummed her fingers on the bulwark. She glared at Fantasia, then at the Black Hole. "Ridiculous. I thought Fantasia's magic was encapsulated. I thought the planet was layered, consisting of four magical realms all closed off. Aren't I correct?"

"Yes," said Mr. Arrow. "But apparently circumstances have changed. Magical-Class planets are volatile. Fantasia's magic may have altered the environmental boundaries."

"Yes I _realize_ this Mr. Arrow. I'm just irritated. Didn't we _just_ explain the ' _No-Unauthorized-Magic-in-Space-Rule_ ' with a Fantasian representative?"

"Lord James Pleiades Hawkins." confirmed Mr. Arrow. "You granted Hawkins the title of Star Grinder..." Mr. Arrow glanced sideways. "I believe Lord Hawkins rescued you from Nathaniel Flint. If memory serves."

Queen Illysa scowled. "Memory serves you well."

It was tongue-in-cheek, but Mr. Arrow decided to accept her praise. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"My communications with Lord Hawkins do not change anything, especially _this_!" Queen Illysa redirected her anger to the Black Hole. "Fantasia has _seriously_ overstepped it's boundaries! Ohhhh yes!"

Mr. Arrow smiled. Queen Illysa was still in her twenties. Like all young Terranians, she could get pretty sassy.

"I agree, Your Majesty." Mr. Arrow said. "The Fantasians have tremendously overstepped their boundaries."

"For sure!" said the queen. "I mean, look at the facts! It's ridiculous! The Fantasians destroyed a star, created a Black Hole, dumped magic into _my_ Etherium, AND NOW they're fraternizing with a pirate!"

"Cyborg pirate." revised Mr. Arrow.

"Long John Silver is a criminal, he's wanted across _multiple_ universes!" Queen Illysa growled at Silver's splintered ship. "I am glad _The Vitamin Sea_ is destroyed!"

Ariel suddenly piped-up as Gantu, Pleakly, Jumba, and Grand Councilwoman dragged her to the quarterdeck. "You are one vindictive snob, chicky-baby!"

Queen Illysa's eyes flashed. Literally. Like all Terranians (the queen's alien race), Illysa's eyes were lined with a reflective tissue called _tapetum lucidum_.

The _tapetum lucidum_ is very cool. Have you ever seen an animal with shinning eyes? Especially at night? Well, that is the work of the _tapetum lucidum_. Located directly behind the retina, the _tapetum lucidum_ is responsible for reflecting light that enters the eye back through the retina. This basically recycles light, allowing for better vision in the dark (where light is dim).

Queen Illysa used her _tapetum lucidum_ to good use. First, it gave her superior night vision (which was helpful in the dead of space). Second, the 'flash' of her eyes was WICKED FREAKY INTIMIDATING (which was helpful as queen).

However, Ariel was NOT intimidated. She was the youngest of seven sisters...she knew how to handle girls with power trips.

"So you're the queen, huh?" Ariel pulled against Gantu. He didn't release, so she flicked her hair in his face. Then, she iced Illysa with her most condescending, passive-aggressive glare.

"Gosh." Ariel scoffed (a trick she learned from Lana). "You're a lousy extraterrestrial. Aren't you supposed to have a bald head, pointy eyes, suction fingers, and a gumby neck? Or does the masculine-look just work for you?"

Ariel instantly felt terrible. She didn't want to insult the queen, and she HATED being catty. Of the guardians, Ariel was the least superficial (second only to Jim). Peter and Wendy tended to be vainer, with Peter beating Wendy by light years.

But Ariel (interestingly) was not vain. She valued inner beauty and individuality. The weirder the person, the better! Ariel could have cared less if Queen Illysa was alien, vegetable, or mineral. It hurt her to be insulting.

Moreover, Queen Illysa was actually quite pretty (in a punchy, dramatic way). Terranians were humanoid, so Illysa looked like a human (with the exception of her reflective eyes). She had strong features which included a square face, angular cheekbones, and taut, sultry lips. Her hair was brown, as were her eyes, and Ariel was pretty sure the queen wore a BACK-OFF sign across her forehead.

The queen's most masculine feature was her wardrobe: a charcoal grey jumpsuit, identical to all members of the crew. Beneath the jumpsuit Illysa wore golden henna tattoos, but Ariel was none-the-wiser. She still felt terrible for insulting the queen's appearance.

However...Queen Illysa had destroyed _The Vitamin Sea_. She had also allowed Jim's torture. And she was _also_ poised to hurt Ariel's friends.

So...Ariel acted like a mermaid. She acted like a bitch.

"Nothing to say? Just torture?" Again, Ariel scoffed. "Gosh you must be a terrific queen! How'd you gain control of the galaxy, huh? Are you secretly a Sith Lord, or do you always blow-up random ships from the sky?"

Queen Illysa bypassed the slander. "So you are the pregnant Fantasian?"

"Cha."

"Can you prove it?"

"Prove what?"

"That you are pregnant."

"Can I _prove I'm pregnant?_ What do you expect me to do? Knock on my stomach and listen for someone to knock back?"

Ariel was being satirical, but Queen Illysa was confused. "Agent Pleakly," she said, consulting the one-eyed alien. "Is she joking?"

Pleakly's head wagged like a rubber ball. "Affirmative Your Majesty. Human pregnancy is confirm by many external symptoms, but fetal movement doesn't occur until 13 weeks post conception –"

"How can we determine if this Fantasian is actually pregnant?"

"Say whaa?"

"How can we determine..." Queen Illysa repeated impatiently. "...if this Fantasian is actually pregnant?"

Ariel raised her hand. "Take my word for it?"

The queen snorted. "Hilarious."

"Hilarious?" Ariel asked. "Why would I lie about that?"

"You were sailing on a stolen ship with a wanted criminal. Long John Silver is a master charismatician. He could have—"

"Charismatician?"

"Combination of charismatic and mathematician. It means a sneaky, conniving, sweet talking con-artist."

Ariel had to agree. "That's Silver."

"Long John Silver could have instructed you to say _'I am pregnant'_ to stop the disintegration." The queen sneered. "Cowardly, but pirates will do anything to save their skin. Pirates have been attacking planetary systems across the universe. My militia has orders to disintegrate pirates on site, without warning. Silver _obviously_ knows this. He could have used you for protection. As a matter of fact..."

Queen Illysa glared. " _You_ might be a pirate, mighten you? Interesting."

Ariel felt the aliens condense. Several blasters hummed. The stars ducked for cover, anticipating an outburst.

Queen Illysa's eyes narrowed on Ariel. "What is your name?"

Ariel stuck out her chin. "I am Ariel Triton, Fantasian Guardian. And I serve King Arthur Pendr – oh wait. Sorry. Gosh. Hawkins. My name is not Ariel Triton – I mean well it is, but now it's Ariel Hawkins. I just got married to Jim. Jim Hawkins. James Pleiades Hawkins...he's the Outerworld Guardian."

Ariel twirled a finger overhead, indicating the stars. "Perhaps you've met him?"

Queen Illysa's mouth dropped. She looked at Mr. Arrow, clearly startled, then returned to Ariel. "Lord Hawkins is your husband?"

Ariel nodded. "You're currently torturing him and my in-laws downstairs."

"But...?" Queen Illysa rounded on Mr. Arrow, Grand Councilwoman, Gantu, Jumba, and Pleakly. "You told me they were pirates!"

The aliens panicked. But they didn't have time to explain.

"Your Majesty..." Mr. Arrow pointed calmly off the starboard bow. Two pirate ships were swooping towards them, cannons aimed. "We have company. And from their standards, I'd say we're about to host Captains Ironbeard and Nathanial Flint."

Queen Illysa stiffened. Her reflective eyes turned to Ariel.

"Bring me to the prisoners."

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **sultal's note: Queen Illysa is a character from Disney PC game (Treasure Planet: Battle at Procyon). The game takes place 5 years after the Treasure Planet film.**

 **Grand Council Woman/Pleakly/Jumba/Gantu: Lilo and Stitch**

 **Mr. Arrow: Treasure Planet**


	7. Ch 7: Neverland Misadventures – Vomit

**Chapter 7: Neverland Misadventures – Vomit**

 _(When: Still 18 Years Ago)_

"So...why are you _really_ upset?"

Wendy glanced at Jim. They had given up trying to fight the antigravity shields; neither was strong enough to overcome the suspension. They had resigned instead to floating face-first into the ceiling while Silver cursed and Peter vomited.

Yes vomited. Antigravity did not agree with Peter. As a matter of fact, antigravity made him sick.

Now, one would _think_ that 'zero-gravity' wouldn't affect Peter because he could already fly. However, Peter was part Ferngullian, and Ferngullians have an _incredible_ vestibular system.

The vestibular system gathers information about a body's spatial orientation ( _i.e. where am I in relation to gravity?)._ It's important for maintaining balance, coordinating movements, and sensing whether your body is accelerating or decelerating (like when you're on a roller coaster).

Let's keep going with the roller coaster example. The vestibular system is actually what makes a roller coaster fun. You go up, you down, you speed up, you speed down...your vestibular system is like WHOOOOAAA DUDE! WE ALL OVER DA PLACE! ARE WE HAVING FUN!?

Well that depends. For persons with exquisite vestibular systems (like Peter), a roller coaster is awesome! Peter _loved_ having his senses barraged with ups, downs, twists, and turns! All of that sensory information lit his vestibular system like a Christmas tree.

However, an absence of sensory information (i.e. the absence of gravity) confused Peter's vestibular system. Peter's eyes told him that he was up in the air. But, because there was zero gravity, his vestibular system could not _confirm_ that he was up in the air.

The information was conflicting. So, the result was nausea, puking, and a _really_ stinky cell.

"Whoa, barf incoming." Jim hooked Wendy's sash. He pulled down, diverting her from Peter's vomit (which was also floating in the anti-gravity). The vomit sailed over Wendy, plunked against the ceiling, and splashed into slimy chunks.

"Oh gross." Jim rotated. He tried not to inhale the droplets. "This is so gross. Pan... _achk_...Oh my god, Pan what did you _eat_?"

"Ugggghhhhhhhrrrrrgggg." Peter bobbed in the corner, eyes closed and head in his hands. "Italian wedding cookies. Pink champagne. More Italian wedding cookies. More pink champagne. More Ital—"

Peter heaved. He vomited Italian wedding cookies and pink champagne.

"Oh dear." Wendy grimaced, simultaneously disgusted and sympathetic. "Peter, hold on everything is going to be alright. Just try and—"

"Just try swallowing!" Silver growled. His robotic arm revolved, producing an electronic fan to deflect Peter's vomit. "Swallow before I shove it back down yer throat!"

"Mr. Silver!" Wendy reprimanded. "That is vulgar _and_ insensitive! Can't you see Peter is in pain?"

"Lassie, my nose is in pain!"

"He's not doing this on purpose!"

"Well I wasn't before..." Peter said, voice raw. He glared threateningly at Silver, "But if somebody doesn't chill out, he's going to get a mouth full of puke right up his – _oh god_!"

"Oh dear." Wendy watched helplessly as Peter vomited into his hands. Determined to put an end to the anti-gravity, she paddled for the prison controls.

It was not easy. The anti-gravity shields were too strong to fight. But Wendy was resolute. She didn't care.

Jim did.

"Wen." Jim swam after her. It was difficult – the antigravity gently sucked him backwards. "Wen come on. Even if you could reach the control panel, you wouldn't be able to restore gravity."

"Really." Wendy grunted. "And why ever not?"

"Well for starters..." Jim braced against the ceiling as Wendy struggled by. "You can't read star-script."

"Star what?"

"Star-script. Alien letters, alien words. Basically, you can't read alien."

"So?"

"So the secret code is in alien."

Wendy scoffed. "Jim if the written language is called _star-script_ , then I _don't_ think you should refer to it as _alien_. That's seems an offensive stereotype for an entire culture."

"Um—?"

"Now if you really want to be helpful—" Wendy angled her feet. "Then you can give me a solid push. If I dive, I might be able to grab hold of the control panel. After all there aren't any bars –"

"There aren't any bars because there don't need to be. Did you notice the hologram that appeared when Jumba activated the antigravity shields?"

"What of it?"

"The hologram contained a grid of letters and numbers, and each symbol was written in star-script. Jumba punched a secret code to activate the antigravity shield. You can't read star-script, so you can't replicate the secret code, meaning you can't deactivate the antigravity shield."

"Well that shows what you know!" Wendy strained for the controls. "It doesn't matter if I _can_ or _can't_ read star-script! I don't know the secret code, so a random guess is as good as any!"

Shadow nodded. Wendy had a point. _Suck it Jimbo!_

Jim wasn't convinced. "Wendy..."

"Don't _Wendy_ me, you overbearing miscreant! Just because you are guardian of Outerworld doesn't mean you know everything about aliens and space!"

"Actually it does."

"It does not! Peter is sick and I am going to try and help him, even if it's a lost cause! It's better than sitting around and doing nothing! So do what you will, Jim Hawkins, but _I_ am going to be _productive_!"

With that, Wendy kicked furiously for the controls. She bobbed down, swiped for the controls, completely missed, and floated back to the ceiling...right into a cloud of Peter's vomit.

Jim had to give Wendy credit – after cleaning the vomit (mostly), she resumed course for the controls. Her attempts were futile, and she quickly lost steam. Pausing for breath (and again, floating into vomit), Wendy allowed Shadow to grapple with the controls. She forbade him to touch anything that looked dangerous, then discontinued her instructions when Shadow almost re-triggered the laser system.

"Just – comfort – Peter." Wendy waved away Shadow's apologies, too exhausted to scold. "Don't worry – you – tried. We'll try again in a moment. – once I've – caught my breath."

Wendy panted, vomit clinging to her hair. She caught sight of Jim, and glared. "Go ahead and mock. But this is still better than nothing!"

Jim hovered silently. Finally he sighed. "Wen...what's this really about?"

Wendy frowned. "What is what really about?"

"Blaming me for marrying Ariel...without telling you."

Wendy pursed her lips. "Well you _didn't_ tell me." she said, looking away. "And that was horrid of you."

Jim drifted along the wall. "Come on Wen. You know the marriage wasn't my fault. You know there wasn't enough time to find you. And you know that out of _anyone_ in the _entire_ universe...I would have wanted you there."

Jim reached for Wendy's blue bow. It was soiled with vomit. He wiped it clean. "So I'll ask again. Why are you _really_ upset?"

Wendy didn't answer immediately. Jim was certain she would persist with her original argument, but she surprised him with a different response.

"I'm upset because...I'm afraid this is how we end."

Jim blinked. "How we end? You mean death? Wen don't worry – space is scary, but I won't let us die."

"No, no. You misunderstand. I mean _we_ as in, how _you and I_ end. _We_ as in us. _We_ as in Wendy and Jim. You know..." Wendy mumbled a halfhearted cliché. "Best friends forever."

Jim was still confused. "But we _are_ best friends. We always will be. We pinkie swore on this, right?"

"Yes, of course. But things change when you grow up. It's easy to be there for each other when each other is all you have. But now we _also_ have Peter and Ariel. We...oh it's awful to say, but...we don't _need_ each other anymore. Think about it. We became friends at the lowest moments of our lives."

Jim smiled. "Wendy."

"Our entire friendship," Wendy continued, slipping into her _emotional-talk-a-lot_ mode, "Was motivated by hopelessness, loneliness, and sadness – none of which we have now! We became friends because we wanted to feel loved and cared for by someone else –"

"Wendy."

"—but now that we have Peter and Ariel, we _are_ loved! We _are_ cared for! We don't need each other anymore!"

"Wendy."

"One moment you're not inviting me to your marriage, then before you know it it's ten years later we don't even send each other birthday cards!"

"Wendy."

"Don't you see?" Wendy clasped her cheeks. "This is how we end!"

"Wendy!" Jim forced himself not to laugh. "You are _way_ over-thinking this. Come on, it's _us_. We're always going to be best friends. We're always going to need each other –"

Wendy cut him off. "Then why wasn't I at your marriage?"

Something in her voice concerned Jim. Wendy was hurt. She wasn't being prissy or jealous...she was actually _sad_ that she'd missed Jim's marriage.

 _But..._ Jim reasoned.. _.it wasn't his fault, right? No of course not. Time was short, Admiral Triton was adamant, and Jim doubted Ariel that would have waited. Moreover, Wendy had been on her honeymoon for god's sake! Peter would have never allowed her to leave Skyworld! Hell, Skyworld was so big, Jim wouldn't have found Wendy in time anyway. Right?_

Wendy read his mind.

"Why didn't you send someone to find me? You could have. We were at King Arthur's wedding, and there were numerous people there that could fly. Sandman, Jack Frost, Tooth, Tooth _less_ —"

"—we were in bed, Wendy."

"Morph then." Wendy nodded. Morph had taken refuge in Jim's pocket. "He's with you all the time. And when he's not with you, he's with Mr. Silver. Mr. Silver was at your marriage. So were Admiral Triton and your parents. Jim...you...you could have _tried_ to find me."

Jim was silent. Wendy sighed.

"I know that romantic relationships generally take priority over friendships." she said. "I've seen it happen... friends pulled apart, neither willingly nor consciously, but it happens all the same. Couples become so devoted to each other, that they forget friends and family. I just...I don't want that to happen with us. I don't want our friendship to end."

It didn't happen often, but Jim was touched.

"Wen..." Jim paddled aside Wendy. Bumping into the ceiling, he hugged her shoulders. "Geeze. Wendy you are a piece of work."

Wendy sniffed. "Not exactly the response I was looking for, but nonetheless expected."

"Let's get one thing straight." Jim said, smiling at her retort. "We are never – and I mean _never_ – going to end. Sure we became friends because we _needed_ each other. But we are going to stay friends because we _want_ to. Yes we have separate lives. Yes, I have Ariel. Yes, you have Peter. But...you and I have something that Ariel and Peter don't."

"What's that?"

"Fear. Fear that our futures will turn into our past."

They were quiet, long enough to remember the first day they'd met: Jim a bitter little boy aching for his father, and Wendy a heartbroken little girl aching for her mother. They also remembered their first day as guardians: forbidden from Fantasia, Jim locked in Outerworld and Wendy locked in Underworld.

Oh yeah. There was _no way_ they were _ever_ losing each other again.

Jim smiled and Wendy. Wendy smiled at him. They silently agreed to stay best friends forever.

"Regardless..." Wendy said, still a little affronted (but mood significantly improved). "You should have sent for me! Jim you got married! _Married_! Dear me, I wish I'd been there."

"Yeah I wish you had been there too. I'm sorry."

"Well you should be. Goodness. Well I still think you should have a proper wedding, but _done is good_ I suppose. Was it a lovely ceremony?"

"I was in my boxers, Ariel was in her bathrobe, Mom and Morph were crying, Silvr was snickering with Sinbad, and Admiral Triton still looked like he wanted to kill me."

"It's so romantic." Wendy leaned into Jim. "Admiral Triton _finally_ realized how wonderful you are—"

"Don't push it Wen."

"—and took it upon himself to marry you and his daughter, uniting the Hawkins and Triton families."

"I'm going to throw up."

Peter burped. "I already did. Multiple times."

"Aye." Silver grumbled. "We smell it. We're trying not te breath it."

"That's exactly how Admiral Triton deals with me." Jim half laughed. "Smells, but tries not to breath."

"Boys!" Wendy scolded as Silver laughed with Jim (and Peter tried, but threw-up). Exasperated, she gave Jim a lighthearted punch and prepared to re-tackle the controls.

"Goodness. You three are devils. How Ariel and I are going to survive this adventure, I really don't know. Jim, I hope Ariel has a baby boy and he turns out to be every bit of a rascal as you."

Jim took her waist, ready to push. "Think junior will be just like me, huh?"

"Yes and it would serve you right."

"Ha. It sure would."

"Stop being sarcastic! Alright – Jim are you ready to help us escape?"

"We can try." Jim peered at the control panel. Gauging the distance, he gave Wendy an experimental bob. "But I don't think it's worth it. We still don't know the secret code, whether it's written in star-script or not. Besides, I think Ariel is going to rescue us anyway... especially if Queen Illysa is aboard."

"Queen who?" asked Wendy.

"Guys." Peter probed the wall, suddenly altered. He could hardly speak for nausea, but his ears were pricked to something outside. "Guys I think –"

"Queen Illysa controls the Royal Etherium Federation." explained Jim, inattentive to Peter. "Basically, Illysa is the queen of breathable, inhabitable space. Technically Fantasia's Outerworld is under her jurisdiction when it comes to inter-planetary conflict. But, since King Arthur rules Fantasia, I control the Outerworld's inner-workings. Make sense?"

Wendy furrowed, both perplexed by Jim's explanation and distracted by Peter. "Sort of. It's a little confusing. Now...Arthur _rules_ Fantasia and the Outerworld is _part_ of Fantasia...so that means you have regulate the Outerworld (for King Arthur), unless there is an alien invasion or something."

"Right. The second Fantasia starts to mix with anything outside of its own celestial boundaries, Queen Illysa gets involved."

"I see. Well that explains why we were captured. Queen Illysa must be terribly upset about the Black Hole."

Jim agreed. "Yeah she's probably pissed. Black Holes are actually illegal when they're man made – they make gaps in the space fabric _and_ mess with time dimensions, alternate universes, and all that physics shit."

"Language."

"Sorry."

"Guys." Peter struggled to speak without vomiting. "Guys I hear something! It sounds like canno—"

Peter cringed, covering his mouth. Silver clawed towards him as Jim continued to reassure Wendy.

"As long as Ariel is okay," said Jim. "We don't have to worry. I've met Queen Illysa. She's actually the one that made me a lord."

"Really?" asked Wendy, very interested. "Why?"

Jim shrugged. He prepared to propel Wendy at the controls. "I saved her from space pirates. Two assholes named Flint and Ironbeard."

Jim waited for Wendy to reprimand his language. But Wendy was preoccupied with one of Jim's previous comments.

"Jim..." Wendy half glanced as Silver tried to decipher Peter. Deciding Jim's comment took precedence, she continued. "Jim, what did you mean Black Holes _mess_ with time dimensions and alternate universes?"

"Huh?"

"You said that, just a moment ago. Black Holes mess with time dimensions and alternate universes."

"Well they do. Supposedly. The physics and magic is way too complicated for me to understand. Why?"

Wendy squeezed his hand. "I don't know, it's just that...well...during the War to Give Fantasia...when you broke the Wishing Star and King Arthur destroyed the Black Cauldron...all of our enemies...Pitch, Facilier, Captain Hook...well they were all cast into the Black Hole."

Wendy turned. Her voice was thin. "You don't think...I mean...if Black Holes change time and alternate universes...you don't think the villains survived? Do you?"

Jim didn't have time to answer.

Ariel, Queen Illysa, and the alien entourage charged into the prison cell.

"Jim!" Ariel cried as Grand Councilwoman deactivated the controls. Seizing her trident, Ariel sprinted into the anti-gravity chamber. "Jim we're being attack by pirates!"

BOOM.

The hull cracked. The ship crumpled. Cannons ripped Queen Illysa's vessel from stem to stern.

Captains Nathaniel Flint and Ironbeard hunted for the survivors.


	8. C8: Neverland Misadventures–Rouge Comet

**Chapter 8: Neverland Misadventures – Rouge Comet**

 _ **(When: Still 18 Years Ago)**_

Queen Illysa woke up safe and sound.

 _Yay! Happy face!_

But she had been rescued by Long John Silver.

 _Sad face. Boo._

" Pirate." Illysa rolled on a strange, icy surface. She was groggy, and the surface was uneven, but Illysa managed to square to Silver and declare:

"John Silver you are under arrest by order of the Royal Etherium Federation."

Morph gasped. _Oi vey_ _they were under arrest!?_ He chirped worriedly in Silver's ear, but the cyborg laughed.

"Under arrest?" Silver's bionic eye revolved. Metal grooves ticked into place as the optical lenses focused on Illysa. "Well that's an inconsiderate demand, Yer Majesty. A _considerable_ inconsiderate demand indeed."

"Inconsiderate?"

"Aye. Very much so."

"How is that inconsiderate? You are wanted for grand larceny, kidnapping, _and_ conspiracy across twenty-eight solar systems. Twenty-nine if we include the public nudity and indecent exposure charges."

"Ah, the Lagoon Nebula." Silver doffed his tricorn in fond remembrance. "They loved me there."

"Yes the Lagoon Nebula. Not the Lagoon Nudity. I _restate_ , you are under arrest."

"And I restate, that's a mighty inconsiderate demand. Especially since—"

" _Especially since_ nothing! You and your little pink blob –"

"—especially since!" Silver towered over the queen. His bionic eye glowed against her tapetum lucidum. "Especially since we saved yer life!"

Illysa planted a hand against Silver's chest. "Get _away_ from me you mindless piece of metal – wait. _We_?"

Illysa's heart skipped. Recalling her feud with Captain Flint, she searched for more pirates. "What do you mean _we_ _saved your life_? Who's _we_? Where am I? What ship is this? Who are you working with? Where is your captain?"

"Right here." Jim emerged behind Silver. As he approached, Illysa's attention widened to their surroundings, specifically the vessel they were riding. It was not a ship.

"Is this..." Illysa probed beneath her. It was cold, hard, and uneven. She looked down. The surface looked like a muddy snowball. Icy particles vaporized between her fingers as she turned to Jim and Silver. "Are we riding a _comet_?"

They were. Sort of. Actually (as Jim explained) they were riding a _rouge_ comet.

Rouge comets are different than regular comets. You see, _all_ comets are made of ice, dust, and charged particles (like ammonia, carbon dioxide, and methane). When comets pass the sun, the frozen substances evaporate into a shiny, sparkly tail.

 _Regular_ comets _orbit_ the sun, and this orbit is unchanged. _Regular_ comets are stuck in the same flight-path (essentially until they melt) because they are pulled by the sun's gravity.

 _Rouge_ comets, however, are NOT controlled by gravity. _Rouge_ comets are like ping pong balls; they bounce around the universe on their own accord, flying wherever they please. _However_ , rouge comets are _also_ like puppies; they LOVE company and are DELIGHTED to provide free rides across the galaxy.

Rouge comets are living things, just like stars. Like stars, comet-organisms burrow inside an outer shell. However _unlike_ stars, rouge comets tend to be kind of...

"Crazy! Absolutely crazy!" Illysa sat up. Her head swam so she lay back down, but did not stop berating. "Rouge comets are the most unstable creatures in the universe, second only to pirates and cyborgs—"

"Hey!" squeaked Morph, diving to Silver's defense.

"Why are we on a rouge comet?!" Illysa pointed between Silver and Jim. "Why are you together? Lord Hawkins don't trust Silver! He's tricked you into one of his schemes! He's a charisamatician! He's a criminal! He's a pirate! _He is a cyborg_! He's probably taking us to Ironbeard and Flint—"

"Okay no offense Your Majesty, but could you shut up?"

Illysa stopped. She was stunned. Jim Hawkins( _a celestial lord_ ) had _actually_ told her to shut up!

Maybe it was her temper, maybe it was the informal setting, or maybe it was her throbbing head, but Queen Illysa looked straight at Jim and said, " _You_ shut up!"

Jim started to speak, did a double take, then smiled. Silver outright laughed.

"That's mighty straightforward for a politician, wouldn't ye say Jimbo?"

"Bit." Jim crouched aside Silver, smile fading. "But there's a difference between straightforward and disrespectful. Care to apologize, Majesty?"

Ilyssa regained her stateliness. "Apologize? To whom? You?"

"No. Silver."

"Why?"

"Call me sensitive!" Silver lamented, wiping invisible tears. "The feelings of a cyborg are easily hurt."

Illysa scoffed. "You don't have feelings! There's nothing inside you except metal, wires, batteries, electrodes –"

"Stop it." said Jim.

"No, I will not stop. Those are the facts Lord Hawkins, that is the science!" Illysa outlined Silver's robotic half. "Cyborgs are kept alive by metal! The machinery runs their body, so their brains don't need to work as hard. Ever hear of the expression _use it or lose it_? Well, cyborgs lose it! They lose their brains, starting with the higher facilities – the complex parts that control judgment, tolerance, empathy, and compassion. All that's left is the primitive brain – the part that controls fear, anger, hunger, hate—"

"I said stop it." Jim repeated, this time louder. He glanced through the comet's sparkling aura, momentarily distracted by something floating far ahead of them. "You have no idea what you're –"

"No idea what I'm talking about? Please, I've read the studies! I've spoken with doctors! And I've seen the results!" Illysa glared into Silver's robotic eye. "Cyborg brains _die_. They lose emotion and intelligence. As the brain withers, first they become animals. Then...when the brain dies...they become nothing. Nothing but a machine."

No one spoke. Morph started to cry and the comet sagged sadly in its flight, but neither Jim nor Silver spoke. Illysa took advantage of their silence.

"I don't trust you John Silver. You are a cyborg and a villain. The little brain tissue you have left is diseased with piracy."

In her younger years, Illysa would have dropped the proverbial microphone and hooted _"In yo' face!"_ She loved clever arguments and she _loved_ being right. It's what made her a ruthless politician. It's also what made her president of her college debate team.

But she wasn't a college student anymore – she was the queen. So she had to act professional. No celebrating after hurting someone's feelings. No fireworks when somebody cries. Just sit back and enjoy the moment.

Her victory was fleeting.

Jim counter-attacked. And his rebuttal was...colorful.

"Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me? Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you insult him! What, you go by everything you read instead of what you see? Or are your eyes just too goddamn shiny to see anything?"

Illysa blinked. "What—"

"Silver saved my life – more than once! And he also saved yours. Had it not been for Silver, you would have blown up when Flint and Ironbeard attacked. "

Jim pointed to outer space. "If you don't want to be here then go! I'll stop the comet and you can jump off! Silver saved you, but no one is forcing you to stay! So, here are your options: either shut up and be nice, or leave so I can save my sister and pregnant wife! Got it?"

Again, Jim jabbed at space. "Well? Which will it be? What's your executive decision, _Majesty_?"

Illysa gaped. Even Silver was stunned by Jim's brutality.

"Jimbo..." Surprisingly, Silver began defending Illysa. "Tis not her fault. Not entirely. The bonnie queen is right. Cyborgs...cyborgs are—"

Silver stopped. He looked down, under the comet. "Jim!" Silver shouted as the comet careened over two floating bodies. "Jimbo! That was Wendy and Pan—"

"Yes I saw them, I saw them! Shit!" Jim scrambled about-face. Breaking into a run, he yelled at the comet. "Hey! U-turn! U-turn! Turn around! Come on boy turn – whooaaaa!"

The comet halted. Eager to please Jim, it did a complete back-flip and sped for Wendy and Peter. It was a rickety ride (they almost collided), but eventually Wendy and Peter were scooped safely aboard.

They were not alone.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Your Majesty! Ohhhhhh Queen Illysa!" Agent Pleakly flopped from Wendy's arms. Apparently, Pleakly had suctioned himself to Wendy during the pirate attack. So, when Peter saved Wendy, Wendy saved Pleakly, and they were stuck together for a very long ride.

Pleakly considered himself the victim.

"Ohhhhhhhh Your Majesty! Thank heavens you're alive!" Pleakly groveled to the queen. "You've no idea what I've been through! After Captain Flint and Ironbeard attacked I was swept into outer space with those humans! But while were flying I discovered something TERRIBLE! Those humans – they're _not actually humans_!"

"Nope!" Peter flew for Pleakly's throat. "I'm a ferngullian, Wendy is a shadow worker, and you are deader than –"

"Peter!" Wendy, Jim, and Silver intercepted, but that didn't stop Peter from swinging at Pleakly.

Saving Pleakly had been _Wendy's_ idea, and the one-eyed alien had been _less_ than grateful. As Peter transported them through space, Pleakly spent the entire ride (1) grieving their misfortune; (2) "investigating" Wendy for "stereotypical human traits" and (3) panicking when he discovered that neither Wendy nor Peter were stereotypically human.

Pleakly had promptly accused them of being pirates, and _that's_ when Peter lost his temper.

Peter Pan was many things. But he was DEFINITELY not a pirate.

"Lemmie go! Lemmie at him!" Peter tried to hop over Silver. "I'm going to pop that eye right out of his head! No one calls _me_ a pirate and lives to tell the tale –"

"Would you calm down!? We don't have time for this!" Jim pulled, but Peter slipped in and out of his grasp. Gasping, Jim hollered to Wendy. "Wen, put Shadow on him!"

Wendy was horrified. "I will not! Shadow is only to be used in battles! Besides, Peter is protected by my thimble—"

"Fine! Silver – blow his ears off!"

"Jim!"

"Wen we've got to find Ariel! I couldn't find her after the explosion! She might've been captured by Ironbeard and Flint, so we've got to keep moving!"

"I understand that but disfiguring Peter is not a solution!"

"Overruled!"

"Jim!"

"Wendy you tell _your_ _husband_ to cool his jets or I'm going to—"

Suddenly Illysa yelped. Peter – in his attempt to murder Pleakly – had lunged over Jim. Aiming wildly at Pleakly, Peter punched. However, Pleakly had excellent vision. So he ducked.

Peter's fist sailed over Pleakly and into Queen Illysa's jaw.

Illysa jerked backwards, teeth rapping together. She wacked against the comet. The last thing she remembered was her incisors slicing into her bottom lip.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Again...

Queen Illysa woke up safe and sound.

 _Yay! Happy face!_

But she woke beside Long John Silver.

 _Sad face. Boo._

This time, Silver spoke first. But this time, Illysa didn't want to fight. Actually...she felt...ashamed.

"Easy now...up'sa daisy." Silver eased Illysa against the comet. Illysa groaned. Her lower lip felt like a hot water balloon.

"Could be worse." Silver watched Illysa dab her swollen lip. Impassively, he chipped iced from the comet and held it to her mouth. "Ye might have lost a tooth. Peter packs a punch. Be grateful it's only a puffy lip."

Illysa was decidedly _un_ grateful but she didn't comment. Instead, she pressed the ice to her lip and studied the comet's crew.

Everyone was astoundingly peaceful. Agent Pleakly occupied a remote nook, far from Peter. Peter sat cross-legged in the center of the comet, Wendy's head in his lap. Wendy was dozing, Shadow curled around her feet like a puppy.

Only Jim was up and alert. He stood at the head of the comet, brows knit and arms crossed. Occasionally he would shift and the comet would shift with him, changing direction. Illysa quickly discovered that Jim (through his weight shifting) was steering; somehow Jim was controlling the comet. No...not controlling...Jim was... _communicating_.

Communicating with a comet? A _rouge_ comet? But that was impossible. Wasn't it?

Illysa rubbed her forehead. She didn't like what she didn't understand. She liked everything to be sweet and simple, not mysterious and complex. And since she'd approached Fantasia, the magical planet seemed to make everything more complicated...right down to the cyborg sitting beside her.

Illysa glanced at Silver. He looked at her and she looked away, trying to ignore the guilt inside her and (oddly enough) a sudden impression that Silver was handsome...in a brutish, bearish sort of way.

Illysa cleared her throat, self reprimanding. Again, she studied the Fantasian crew, ending with Jim. Her head started to hurt, so she stared into space.

It was dark. Duh, space _is_ dark, but even Illysa (with her reflective eyes) had difficulty seeing. They had entered a celestial graveyard. The space fabric was badly burned. Stars hung like broken bones. It was disgusting.

Illysa recognized the destruction. Pirates had created this mess. Rather than heed environmental protection laws, Captain Flint sailed _through_ stars instead of _around_ them. It was similar to bulldozing a rainforest. Instead of killing trees, pirates killed stars.

Illysa gnawed her ice. She was a ruthless environmentalist, but she only advocated for stars.

Stars were functional. They were used for navigation; they provided coordinates between galaxies; they lit interstellar space; and...stars were pretty. They decorated the universe. Sheer beauty made them worth protecting.

Illysa smiled to herself. Long ago, environmentalist had protected tress. Forget trees, Illysa could care less about those. Trees were not endangered. Trees overpopulated the universe. Genetic engineers could manufacture a full-grown tree in approximately 12.6 seconds (depending on the species). Moreover, Illysa had never tried planting a tree herself, but she'd read that trees could be grown organically with a single seed. _Seriously, planting a seed? How easy was that?! You kill a tree – you plant a seed. Bam. Easy._

But stars were impossible to replace. Stars were supernatural creatures, formed from a symbiosis of raw elements, gravity, and magic. _No_ scientist could engineer that.

So when she became queen, Illysa took action. She hounded environmental agencies, and forced them to place protections. She created the ' _Star Grinders_ ,' aliens from across the universe responsible for monitoring stars until their death.

Star Grinders.

Illysa lowered her ice chip. She found Jim.

Jim – _Lord_ Hawkins – was a star grinder. Illysa had knighted him, trusted him to serve. But now...she was uncertain. Jim had killed a star, creating a Black Hole in the process. That was a problem – Jim was supposed to protect Fantasian stars, not destroy them. Moreover, Jim had befriended a pirate. John Silver.

 _Befriended? Goodness, Jim and Silver were more than friendly. The two had history! They defended each other like old shipmates!_ So Illysa wondered _...Was Jim Hawkins actually a pirate? Was he just a desperate husband trying to save his wife? Or was he just..._

"A rouge comet." Silver nodded at Jim, unlit pipe between his teeth. "Never says die, that boy. He'll hunt Flint and Ironbeard until the stars get dizzy and fall out of the sky! Mark my words...we'll find Ariel yet!"

Illysa scanned the comet. "His wife?" she asked, remembering the outspoken redhead. "Ariel?"

"Aye." Silver said. He held his pipe to Morph, who transformed into a match. "Ariel."

"So..." Illysa tried not to sound remorseful. "So she's actually pregnant? She wasn't lying?"

Silver inhaled, drawing the 'Morph-match' in gentle circles. "Aye." he finally repeated, releasing Morph as the pipe lit. "Ariel's expecting. If she's still alive."

"She's still alive." Peter called. Shamelessly, he flicked a pointed ear. "Yeah I can hear you. Perks of being half Ferngullian – I got ears like a bat!"

"More like an elephant." said Jim.

Morph transformed into a trumpet. "BRRRRRRRRRRRYYYUUUUUUU!"

Jim smiled. Silver laughed. Shadow cart-wheeled around Peter. Peter made an adult gesture. "Shut up Morph!"

"Boys..." Wendy waved a hand, instantly subduing Shadow. Her shadow working rippled across the comet, forcing all tempers to dampen. "Please, boys. Behave." she nestled into Peter's knee. "We still have a long way to go."

"But we're getting closer." said Jim. He twisted a toe into the comet. The comet dipped downward, continuing on a new course. "Much closer."

Everyone relaxed. But Peter was still disgruntled.

"You think I have big ears?" he asked Wendy.

Wendy smiled, eyes closed. "I like them."

"That's an evasive answer to a direct question."

"That's an awfully large sentence."

"Fancy vocabulary, I know. But seriously, do I have big ears?"

Wendy turned. Reaching up, she rubbed his ear. "Darling, I wouldn't fret about it. Maybe big ears correlate with other body parts. You know what they say. Big ears come with big hands, and big feet, and...well you know." Wendy blushed. She returned to her resting spot. "Other things like that."

Illysa _swore_ Peter spouted rainbows.

"Haha! Oh I see!" Peter nuzzled his wife. He started to get frisky. "Impressed much were you? C'mer give me a kiss!"

Wendy resisted, but Peter rolled her over and they frolicked like otters.

"Ah newlyweds." Silver cuddled Morph against his cheek. "Hard te stomach, harder te swallow, but lovely a sight ye ever did see! Wouldn't ye agree Yer Majesty?"

"Who are they?" Illysa asked, indicating Wendy, Peter, and Jim. "Who are these Fantasians, _really_? I met Lord Hawkins in the past, but these powers they have...they're different. They're magical. Lord Hawkins controls comets. His wife had a trident. That girl can control shadows. And her husband flies. Who are these Fantasians? Why did they kill a magical star? Why did they create a black hole? Why are they here? And...why are they with you?"

Silver contemplated his answer over smoke rings.

"They are guardians." he finally said. "And they are trying to keep Fantasia safe."

Illysa frowned. She fathomed that being 'guardians' meant the Fantasians magical. She was interested in their magical powers, but was disturbed by the second half of Silver's answer.

"What do you mean _keep Fantasia safe_? Safe from what?"

Silver grinned through his pipe. "That's what we're trying te find out."

"I don't understand."

Silver tapped ash from his pipe. He pressed the ash into the ice, creating a smudge. "See this? This black hole? Ye know why black holes are illegal, don't ye?"

"Of course. I passed that law."

"Well?"

"Black holes warp time. They alter the time dimension. People could die before they're due, or come back to life when they should be dead."

"Aye. True that. Now, what if I told you that Jim Hawkins killed a star and made a black hole."

"You mean the Black Hole by Fantasia?"

"Aye."

"That's an intergalactic offense."

"Aye. But what if I told you Jimbo _had_ te kill the star. If he hadn't, Fantasia would have been ruled by demons."

"Demons?"

"Aye! Demons, shadow men, murderers, and monsters! No, no. By killing the star, Jimbo created a black hole. And the demons..." Silver snuffed out his pipe. "Were sucked into it. Fantasia was saved. But..."

Illysa understood. "But the demons entered a black hole. They could have died, crushed by the energy. Or..."

"Or been reborn." Silver finished. "Reborn through an altered time. And isn't it interesting that Captains Ironbeard and Flint were right there when it happened? Primed and ready...te save Fantasia's demons if they cheated death."

"But!" Silver grabbed Morph. He squeezed Morph into a match and relit his pipe. "Tis just a theory."

"Damn good one." Jim muttered, obviously listening to the conversation. Across the comet, Peter huffed. "Dirty rotten codfish. If Hook is out here, we'll find them!"

"But we don't know for certain." Wendy scolded, clearly upset by the subject. "King Arthur just wants us to _check_. We don't know anything about Neverland's dangers, and we _certainly_ don't know if Captain Hook, Facilier, or Pitch are amongst them. It's just a theory. It's just a guess."

"An educated guess." corrected Jim.

"Jim stop being dismal." Wendy rose. "We've got enough on our plate with Ariel kidnapped by pirates–"

"Time out!" interrupted Illysa, making an X with her arms. "If Fantasia's villains escaped the Black Hole, then my _universe_ is threatened! You have to bring me to the _Royal Etherium Federation_ headquarters in the Gran Archipelago. There I can mobilize the interstellar military – "

"Sorry." said Jim. "But no."

"No?"

"Yes, no. Flint has my wife, we don't have time for detours. Ariel might be dead by the time we double back to the Gran Archipelago."

"She might be dead now!" Illysa burst, ignoring Wendy's disapproving glare. "A realistic goal is defeating the enemy, not saving _possible_ survivors! Our chances are better if we retreat now and return with reinforcements."

Jim glared. "Negative. I'm not turning around."

"Then I _order_ you, Lord Hawkins!"

"We're actually not working for you." said Peter, his smile light but his tone dark. "We're working for King Arthur. And I'm with Rattail on this one. We're saving Ariel."

"I agree." joined Wendy. "Ariel is family. Family comes first."

Illysa was furious. "So you'd save _one_ person and risk the lives of _hundreds_ across the universe?"

Jim's jaw clenched. "Actually..." he breathed. "We'd be saving two lives."

Illysa frowned, confused. Suddenly she remembered...Ariel was pregnant.

"Ah...um."

For the first time in her life, Illysa didn't know what to argue. She didn't even know which side she stood; she was trapped in an ethical dilemma.

Luckily, ethical dilemmas were Silver's forte.

"Aww, don't get gloomy my bonnie queen." Silver pressed his pipe under Illysa's chin. "Me thinks we can solve this quandary with a little... _bargaining_."


	9. Ch9: NLM – It Wont Cost Much Just,

**Chapter 9: Neverland Misadventures – It Won't Cost Much. Just,**

Ariel surrendered. She gave up. She gave in. She made a bargain with Ironbeard and Captain Flint. Anything to stop the torture. Anything to end the pain. Anything to save her child.

But there was a problem: she didn't remember the bargain. She only knew that the pirates were keeping her alive because she had promised them _something_.

When the pirates returned her to prison, Ariel couldn't support herself. The pain was everywhere. Her brain felt like a maggot nest. In about three seconds, she was going to faint.

Nevertheless, the remaining captives (Grand Councilwoman and Jumba) received Ariel in disbelief.

"You survived torture?" Grand Councilwoman turned sour. She began interpreting. "Pirates never leave survivors. They torture to kill, unless they're given information. Well. That means you're one of three things. A liar, a traitor, or a coward."

"Or..." Jumba eyed the cuts across Ariel's stomach. "A frightened mother."

"Mr. Arrow and Captain Gantu were also frightened." Grand Councilwoman glared. "And they were tortured to death."

Jumba was silent. Mr. Arrow and Captain Gantu had been tortured first. It was inevitable – Mr. Arrow and Captain Gantu belonged to the royal cabinet. Moreover, they were military personnel. They knew more federation secrets than the queen. _Of course_ they would be interrogated first. The intelligence they carried was invaluable to the pirates. However, Mr. Arrow and Captain Gantu would never betray Queen Illysa. So they were killed.

In Jumba's opinion...Ariel was not at fault. She was only guilty of saving her . Arrow and Captain Gantu had sworn allegiance to Queen Illysa and the Royal Etherium Federation upon pain of death. Ariel had not. Neither had her unborn child. They should not be expected to die for the queen.

The pirates bound Ariel in spider-silk. The silk was wiry and sharp, produced from a pirate named Scroop. Scroop was an arachnid alien, (which basically meant he was a giant spider with a rotten attitude).

"Fascinating little thing about my silk..." Scroop wound thread from his abdomen and around Ariel's wrists. As soon as it touched her, the silk constricted, cutting into Ariel's skin.

Scroop smiled. "The silk sticks _and_ shrinks. The moment it touches your skin, the fibers stick. Then they slllllowly start to squeeze. Right through your skin, muscle, and bone. And if you try to take it off..."

Scroop yanked the silk. Ariel's skin ripped. "Then the rest of you will come off too. So..." Scroop threw Ariel beside Jumba. "Just lay there are behave. You're going to be here for a very long time. Until your _bargaining chip_ is paid."

When Ariel didn't respond, he turned gloatingly to Grand Councilwoman. "So...you think she should have died in torture? Well...have you heard the one about the man that condemned barbarians...until he was hungry? No? Well, it's much like the alien that criticized the torture victim, until _she_ was tortured herself. Come _Grand_ Councilwoman..." Scroop motioned to his shipmates. "Captain Flint has _questions_ for you."

Grand Councilwoman was taken away. The pirates tried to scare her, but Grand Councilwoman met their obscenities indifferently.

She knew they were taking her to be tortured. She knew Captain Flint and Ironbeard would press her for royal intelligence.

She knew they would kill her. She knew her death would be painful.

"Death. Such is life." Grand Councilwoman smiled ironically to herself. "Long live the Etherium." she said, exiting with the pirates. "And long live the queen."

Jumba wept as Grand Councilwoman departed. Mad scientists tend to be emotional, and Jumba was the maddest and most emotional of them all. He had a big evil brain and big kind heart. And usually (such as this case), Jumba's "good side" came through.

"Is terrible." Jumba wiped four eyes across his shoulder. Sniffling, he turned to Ariel. "We will be only ones left, young human. They will keep me alive for little bit, because I am super fancy smart. I can invent all sorts of terrible _do-dats_ for them. And you...they will keep you alive for...for..."

Jumba tried to remember. "I say young human...why is Flint keep you alive? What is your bargaining chip?"

Ariel hugged her stomach through the spider silk. She cried, but not because the silk was slicing into her arms.

"I don't...remember. They said...it won't cost much...just...just..." Ariel shook her head, unable to remember the bargain she'd made with Ironbeard and Captain Flint.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Grand Councilwoman did not scream when Ironbeard opened her skull.

So Captain Flint got bored.

"Don't close her skull. Leave it open." Flint retrieved Ariel's trident from scattered treasure. He spoke distractedly at Ironbeard and Scroop. "Let her die."

The pirates obeyed, but grudgingly. Flint's order was _extremely_ disheartening, especially for Ironbeard.

Ironbeard was an Artificial Intelligence Robot programmed to do one thing: torture. Not kill... _torture_. There's a big difference. The goal of killing is extermination. The goal of torture is pain. Pain _fascinated_ Ironbeard – after all, he couldn't feel it.

Now, if Ironbeard had his way, Grand Councilwoman would've been kept alive. Her skull would be nailed together and the torture would continue. But Flint said _no_ , so Ironbeard _had_ to obey (Flint controlled his internal programming). So instead, Ironbeard disassembled Grand Councilwoman's spinal cord one vertebra at time.

Maiming the dead: Almost enjoyable as torture.

Scroop just sulked. Torture was no fun unless you could participate. Definitely not a spectator sport. Broodingly, he awaited Flint's next order.

Flint took his time. He circled Ariel's trident over the floor, mixing Grand Councilwoman's blood with Mr. Arrow's and Captain Gantu's. He slid the trident into Grand Councilwoman's skull and poked – picking her brain, as it were.

"Bring me the scientist." he finally said, shaving the brain tissue. He waited for Scroop to leave before growling at Ironbeard. "I want that _map_."

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Jim's rouge comet blazed through the Etherium. In approximately 3 minutes it would collide with the pirate ships.

Flint and Ironbeard were in for a surprise.

Queen Illysa was _livid_.

"This is your plan?! You made me bargain for _this_?!" Had the comet not been flying so fast, Illysa would have throttled Jim. However, since the comet was approaching the speed of light (299,792,458 meters per second), she was limited to cursing and holding on for dear life.

"This is ridiculous! This will never work! Lord Hawkins-!" Illysa rocked as Jim directed the comet into a nose-dive. Clearly he was not listening. Desperately, Illysa beseeched Wendy on the grounds of 'feminine-reason.' "How can you allow this? This is suicide! Ariel and her baby are as good as dead!"

Wendy scowled through the comet's aura. "Just trust him."

"What?"

"I said just _trust_ him!" Wendy's voice broke as they plunged. She clung to the comet, hair ribbon streaming. "Jim is the Outerworld guardian, he _knows_ what he's doing! He's been fighting space-pirates for six years and hasn't died yet, so _stop_ questioning his judgment and _do as you're told_! _Just trust him_!"

Peter laughed. "Haha, that's my girl! Take that beeotch!"

"Enough of that!" Silver walloped Peter with his flintlock. He glanced quickly at Illysa before walloping Peter again. "She's the _mother bloody_ queen of the Etherium! Show some respect!"

"Do we look like her subjects?" Peter over-exaggerated a head shake. "Nooooooo! We do not! We look like _King Arthur's_ subjects. And since _I_ only obey Arthur on a good day, there is no way I am listening to her! So, you can shove the Alien Queen right up your-"

Silver threw Peter off the comet.

"Don't you dare jump off!" Jim grabbed Wendy. The comet veered as he passed her to Silver. "Peter can fly. He'll catch up!"

"Peter!" Wendy shouted, but Peter was nothing but a green speck among the stars. She struggled against Silver. "Oh no Peter! Shadow! Shadow, go get-"

"And don't send Shadow after him either!" Jim knelt. "I need you and Shadow to fight! Once we collide with the pirates, we're going to sling-shot outside of the Etherium! That means no oxygen, no air! Shadow is the only one that can survive without air, so I need you to attack the pirates with Shadow while I find Ariel! We won't be able to breath, so it has to be quick! You have to stay here!"

"But Jim –"

"No arguing, we don't have time!" Jim struck both fists against the comet, lurching them forward. "Impact in sixty seconds!"

They shot for the pirates, blurring by stars and leaving Peter in the dust. Wendy attempted a second plea, to which Jim answered by increasing speed.

Wendy was furious with Jim. But as they hurdled for the pirates, Illysa smiled sweetly at Wendy at shrugged. " _Just trust him_."

Wendy's response was _less_ than lady-like. Illysa was unaffected. Pleakly was appalled. Jim was amused. Shadow was supportive. Morph was too frightened to care. And Silver laughed as they spiraled for the pirate ships.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Jumba was no angel. As a mad scientist, he was comfortable with immorality and delighted in the psychotic. 'Scientific advancement' was his justification for breaking the law.

Oh yes: Jumba had done terrible things in his life. He had a one-way ticket to Hell.

But Hell was too good a place for Captain Flint.

Flint was _evil_. His crimes and sins were justified by one thing –

"Treasure." Flint's six eyes glittered as Scroop entered with Jumba. "The loot of a thousand worlds. Alright scientist..." Flint tossed Ariel's trident. "Turn this on."

Jumba scrambled to catch the trident. He slipped on Grand Councilwoman's cerebral spinal fluid. The trident poked his eye. "Ack! S-s-sorry...Sorry Excellency. T-turn what on?"

Ironbeard clipped metal pincers. Jumba was so terrified he almost missed Flint's response. "The trident."

"T-trident?"

"The trident in your hands."

"Ah ha...yes." Jumba looked down. Other than the savage prongs, Ariel's trident was unremarkable. He had no idea how to turn it on: there were no switches, combination codes, or big red buttons indicating an ON feature.

The trident looked like an ordinary weapon. Jumba started to panic. He was a scholar, not a soldier – weapons were not his forte.

"I..." Jumba swallowed. His throat was sticky. For some reason the stickiness reminded him of the blood of the floor. "Forgive me Excellency...I am not warrior. I have never used trident before. So I do not know how to turn it on—"

"But you are a scientist. Yes?"

"Yes. Is ture."

"And as a scientist, aren't you familiar with conducting experiments?"

Jumba clutched the trident. He could gather where this was going. "You...you want me to experiment with trident, in order to turn it on?"

There was room for a snarky response, but Flint (unlike Captain Hook) did not waste time with insults. Eloquence was not his style. He was more of a blunt conversationalist.

"That is right, Dr. Jookiba. This trident is magical. Since _magic_ and _science_ are close cousins, you, as a scientist, can activate the trident's magical power through experimentation. If you cannot, then Ironbeard will kill you."

"But Excellency!" Jumba protested, "Is not fair! Magic is mega super different than science! As student of science, I only took few magic classes – and frankly speaking, I skipped most."

"So you were lazy? Perhaps Ironbeard should kill you now."

"No, no!" Jumba stumbled backwards into Scroop. Ironbeard had advanced, mouth wide open. His iron teeth whirled like buzz-saws, and his throat emptied to a meat grinder.

Jumba pleaded hysterically.

"Excellency! Please! Wait – the girl! The pregnant human! This trident is hers! Why not have _her_ show you how to use it?"

"Because she'd use it against us. Besides, that girl is the mate of Jim Hawkins."

"Who?"

"James Pleiades Hawkins." Flint strode through Grand Councilwoman's remains. "Successor of Billy Bones, proprietor of Fantasia's magical stars, and keeper...of the map."

"Map?"

"Yes. A magical map containing coordinates to every _wishing star_ in the universe. Wishing stars that grant your grandest desires and wildest dreams. If I could find those wishing stars...I would be rich. I'd wish for the loot of a thousand worlds. If only I had that map!"

Flint's eyes burned gold. "Billy Bones and Jim Hawkins used the map to protect Fantasia's Wishing Star, but I _know_ that map leads to _other_ stars as well. That map is a jigsaw puzzle– different combinations produce different coordinates to _different_ wishing stars."

Flint traced imaginary constellations. "Bones and Hawkins could only unlock one combination – the combination leading to Fantasia's Wishing Star. All I need is the genius who can unlock the map's _every_ combination and lead me to the every wishing star."

"And..." Jumba asked, hoping to delay his impending doom. "How will you get this genius?"

Flint lowered his arm. "By not killing Ariel Hawkins. Not yet. Not until she upholds her end of the bargain. I spare her unborn child and she gives me..."

Flint faded, eyes resting on the trident. "I want that map." he said, redirecting the conversation. "And I need you to turn on that trident to get it."

Jumba almost cried. Since begging wasn't working, he attempted a logical query. "But how? How can this trident get your map?"

"Simple. According to legend, the map was lost in a magical whirlpool. The whirlpool was connected to Fantasia's Wishing Star by a magical portal."

Jumba was already confused, but Flint continued. "Jim Hawkins broke Fantasia's Wishing Star, creating a Black Hole. As you know, Black Holes have a _deathly_ gravitational pull. So everything inside the magical portal, _map included_..."

Jumba understood. "Is in Black Hole. Map...is in Black Hole."

"Yes." Flint tapped the trident. "This trident _created_ a vortex, _spinning_ a portal between the whirlpool and Fantaisa's Wishing Star. So...if we turn on the trident...bring it to the Black Hole...and spin it the other way..."

"You reverse spin..." Jumba angled the trident, assessing it with newfound interest. "You empty Black Hole...and find map."

"Very good doctor. So..." Flint pressed the trident to Jumba's chest. "Do we have a deal?

It's unclear if Jumba would have bargained with the pirates because he didn't have time to answer.

Half a second later, Jim's rouge comet smashed into Captain Flint's ship.


	10. Ch 10: NLM – We Won?

**Chapter 10: Neverland Misadventures – We Won?**

The battle was pretty goddamn epic.

It was also really short. By the time Peter caught up, Flint was gone, Ariel had been rescued, and Shadow was doing victory laps around the splintered pirate ship.

Peter had watched the battle from afar. It had been a little bloody (especially for the pirates), but _incredibly_ entertaining. Peter gave it 7 out of 10 stars. (Popcorn would have brought it to a solid 8, but a fun viewing experience overall)!

The battle unfolded as such:

(1) Jim's rouge comet smashed into Flint's pirate ship.

(2) There were actually two pirate ships (one for Ironbeard, and one for Flint), and when Jim's comet smashed into Flint's ship, Flint's ship smashed into Ironbeard's.

(3) Both pirate ships vaulted outside of the Etherium (breathable space).

(4) Jim followed with the rouge comet.

(5) No one could breathe.

(6) Everyone began suffocating (except for Shadow, Ironbeard and, to an extent, Silver)

(7) Jim rammed Flint's ship again, flipping it over.

(8) Everyone on Flint's ship tumbled onto Ironbeard's ship.

(9) Peter laughed is butt off.

(10) The pirates retaliated! They fought back!

(11) Wendy unleashed Shadow.

(12) Shadow attacked the pirates.

(13) The pirates relieved their worst memories.

(14) The pirates cried like babies.

(15) Ariel and Jumba were rescued (Jumba still held Ariel's trident).

(16) The Fantasians boarded Flint's ship.

(17) Jim flung the rouge comet at Ironbeard's ship.

(18) The pirates disappeared into space...Jim's rouge comet on their tail.

WOW, eighteen points! That's a lot – especially for a battle that could have been summarized as:

' _The Fantasians won_ ,'

 _'The Fantasians got Flint's ship_ ,'

'T _he Fantasians kicked the pirates to kingdom come._ '

Except...the Fantasians _didn't_ kick the pirates to kingdom come.

They kicked them to the Black Hole.

Yes, the Black Hole containing Captain Hook, undead villains, nightmares, and shadows.

Uh oh.

Dumping the pirates into the Black Hole was a good idea (at least in theory), and it certainly helped the Fantasians win their first Neverland misadventure.

However, when Jim's rouge comet pushed the pirates into the Black Hole, the impact created energy.

A lot of energy.

So much energy in fact, the Black Hole shuddered, throbbed...and slowly reversed its spin.

But the Fantasians didn't notice. They were too far away. And they were too busy celebrating as Long John Silver sailed Flint's ship to the Royal Etherium Federation.


	11. Ch 11: NLM - Pink Rum Punch

**Chapter 11: Neverland Misadventures – Pink Rum Punch**

"Yo ho ho and a bottle o'- _hiccup-_! Bonnie lass queen it's time to pay up!"

Queen Illysa managed a wrinkled smile. Silver was _beyond_ drunk.

Normally, Illysa didn't enjoy intoxication unless she could partake (drunk physiological debates were so much fun).

But at this moment she really didn't have a choice. Once the pirates were defeated, Jim set sail for Queen Illysa's home: The Royal Etherium Federation in the Gran Archipelago!

(Insert trumpets).

However, the distance was _too_ far for either Ariel _or_ Flint's ship to handle. Scroop's spider silk was still cutting into Ariel's skin, and Flint's ship was basically torn in half. Everyone was tired, Ariel needed medical attention, and the ship needed repairs: so Silver recommended they take a detour to the Lagoon Nebula.

Ah...the Lagoon Nebula.

When spacers think of the Lagoon Nebula, they often _think_ _pink_. Why? Well one, the Lagoon Nebula is giant cloud of pink interstellar gas (the hydrogen atoms emit a pink glow). And two, the Lagoon Nebula is actually a tropical resort, famous for its _pink_ rum punch.

Silver went straight for the pink rum punch. Hence, the intoxication. Illysa thought Silver would be an 'annoying drunk' but he wasn't. He was a 'happy drunk.' And it was kind of cute.

"All righty mi' bonnie queen! As I was sayin..." Silver smoothed a finger inside his rum glass, collecting every last drop. After sumptuous lick, he popped the finger from his mouth and pointed it at Ilyssa. "It's time to pay up! A bargain is a bargain! And honor is honor! We – _hiccup_ -! We made a bargain! Ye said if we beat ol' Flinty's pirates, you'd give us _anything we wanted_! So..."

Silver pressed the glass to his bionic eye. His optic laser whirled as he focused on Illysa. "Are ye ready – _hiccup_ —te pay the piper?"

Illysa swirled her rum. "Should we wait?" she asked, addressing the table at large (Wendy, Peter, Shadow, Morph, Jumba, and Pleakley). "Perhaps you'd like to consult with Lord Hawkins?"

Silver hiccupped. " Lord Who?"

"Rattail." Peter clarified.

"Jim." Wendy _further_ clarified.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Jimbo!" Silver got _really_ excited. "I _know_ him!"

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Peter hopped into the air, playing along. " _Shut_ the front door! So – do – we!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Peter..." Wendy pulled Peter's sneaker. "Table manners, we're in a restaurant. Besides, I think Mr. Silver has had a little too much to drink—"

"Up _standing_ lad, that Jimbo!" Silver thumped his glass. "James Hawkins! What a shipmate! What a buccaneer! Isn't that right Morphy?"

"Yup yup yup!" chirped Morph, twisting himself into a cocktail umbrella and plopping inside Silver's glass. "Buccaneer!"

"I tell ye..." Silver flagged the waiter for another round. "Jim Hawkins is a fine boy. A fine boy indeed! Sweet as pie and rugged te boot! He'd never hurt a fly – unless it bit him of course! Ye want my honest opinion? Well here it is: That little mermaid is lucky to have fallen in love with _my shipmate_ James Hawkins. Yup!"

Silver reminisced. "I liked Jimbo the very instant Master Merlin introduced us! The very _indeed_ instant!"

"Makes sense." Jim appeared from the crowd. He slid beside Wendy. "Definitely explains why you lied, kidnapped, and blackmailed me during the Battle to Take Fantasia."

"Jim!"

After a happy greeting, Silver ordered _another_ round, to which Jim politely refused as everyone asked about Ariel. _How was she? How was the baby? Did the doctors detach the weirdo spider silk yet?_

"Ariel's fine, she'll weather the storm." Jim passed the pink rum punch to Silver, who immediately indulged. Settling in his chair, Jim accepted a sip of Wendy's lemon-water. "Actually the spider silk was easy to take off. The doctor explained everything. Apparently spider silk is made up of proteins, and the proteins unravel when they're heated. So—"

Peter laughed. "So what did they do? Stick Ariel in an oven?"

Illysa shook her head.

"More likely they gave her a fake fever." she said, falling back on her medical law experience. Self assured, Illysa lectured to her audience. "Doctors can raise body temperature by stimulating the brain region that controls fever. The brain region is called the hypothalamus. Once the hypothalamus is activated, body temperature rises. Once body temperature rises, the proteins in the spider silk unfold and break apart. Am I correct, Lord Hawkins?"

Jim nodded. "That's about what the doctor said."

Illysa flicked her rum glass. She continued after the triumphant _ching!_ "Brain stimulation is a relatively new treatment. It was very controversial when I was in college. Most clinicians still consider it taboo, but it's gained acceptance since scientist started using brain-stimulation to eradicate certain cancers. But—"

"Wait a moment." Wendy frowned. "They gave Ariel a _fever_? What about the baby? I can't believe it, barbarians! Why would they give Ariel a fever when she's _pregnant_?!"

Jim lifted a hand. "Don't worry, I asked. They only raised her temperature a little. I guess spider silk is wicked heat sensitive, so it didn't take much. The baby will be fine. But..."

Jim tapped the table. "We're going to have to be more careful. Space is a dangerous place to have a baby, especially with our mission. We may find more pirates like Flint. We may travel to places that have extreme gravity, extreme temperatures, noxious gases—"

Peter jumped in. "—rainbow ponies, ice cream cakes, puppies wearing ducky slippers—"

"Shut up Pan, this is not a joke! Ariel is _going to have a baby_. That means my son or daughter will experience every adventure, and _that is dangerous_! Now, I know you and Wen are planning to have kids –"

"Yuppers! Me and the little woman are making miracles!"

"Horrifying."

"Imagine how we feel for Ariel."

"I'm just saying..." Jim leaned in his chair. "If we want to return to Fantasia, we have to complete King Arthur's mission. So, if we are going to have children, we've got to figure out a way to keep them safe. We need a plan. We need rules."

"Rules?" Peter cringed. "I hate this already. What kind of rules?"

"Well for starters," Jim spoke at Wendy. "No more than one pregnancy at a time."

"No more than-? Jim—" Wendy raised, then quickly lowered her voice. "Jim that's not fair! Not to mention completely inappropriate to discuss in public, let alone in front of aliens that we hardly know –"

"Oh don't be embarrassed!" Agent Pleakley waved a three fingered hand. "I'm very familiar with homo sapien procreation!"

"Is true." agreed Jumba.

"In fact," Pleakely patted his chest. "My dissertation explored the effect of vacuum-sealed chocolate pudding on hormonal changes during the human female pre-menstrual cycle –"

Peter threw his rum glass. Pleakley ducked. The glass bonked under the table. Pink rum punch splattered. Morph lapped the floor clean.

"Okay..." Jim bent under the table. Retrieving Morph (Morph was hiccuping), he returned upright. "Everyone chill out. We'll talk about the kid situation later. What we need to talk about now—"

"Is the queen's bargain!" boomed Silver. He toasted an empty glass against Illysa's shoulder. "Enough of the – _hiccup_ —niceties! Our lovely queen promised us anything we want for defeating old Flint! So my bonnie queen...what are ye going to give us in exchange for kicking Flint in his sorry—"

"Anything within my power to give, as promised. But..." Illysa place a hand over Silver's glass. "I have a bargain of my own. Now...you disobeyed my order to retreat. Instead, you decided to confront Flint. Yes, Flint was cast into the Black Hole. Did he die? Did he survive? We don't know for certain because black holes are mysterious. Therefore..."

Illysa pointed at the Fantasians. "Flint is now _your_ problem. If any of his pirates survived...if any of his pirates escaped the Black Hole...you _must_ attack under _my_ command. You must defend the Royal Etherium Federation. Consider yourselves _my_ special force unit against space piracy...and Captain Nathaniel Flint."

"In the meantime..." Illysa gestured lightly. "Explore the Etherium. Complete your mission for King Arthur. You have my full protection _and_ my permission to fly anywhere you please. So..."

Illysa regarded Jim. She crossed her fingers under the table, praying that her bargain was a shrewd tactical move. "Do we have a deal, Lord Hawkins?"

Jim was perfectly still. Presently, he reviewed the bargain. "You'll give us free passage through the Etherium?"

"Yes." Illysa said.

"And you'll grant _each_ of us anything we want? For saving your life?"

Illysa reiterated. "Anything within my power, yes."

"And in exchange..." Jim shifted towards Wendy. "You want us to defend the Royal Etherium Federation against pirates? Flint's pirates? Basically if Flint survives the Black Hole, then we work temporarily for you?"

Illysa raised her glass. "Bargain?"

Jim glanced at Wendy. They shared a silent dialogue. Then, after a curt nod, Wendy passed Jim her water.

"Deak." Jim said, chinking glasses with the queen. "You've got a bargain."

"Huzzah!" Silver attempted to high five Peter. He missed and tumbled off his chair, but continued to celebrate as Peter laughed his ears off. "Yo ho ho an a bottle o' fun!"

"Fun, fun, fun." Illysa ordered another pink rum punch. She took a long drink. "Ahhrrg. I'm going to regret this. But I supposed it's well deserved, you did save my life. Alright...what would you like for your rewards? Who wants to go first?"

Jim took the liberty. "I want Flint's ship."

Illysa balked. "You want what?"

"I want Flint's ship. Pirate ships are like pirates themselves – vicious and fast. Plus, _anything_ would be better than the _Vitamin Sea_ , which, incidentally, you destroyed. So...I want Flint's ship. And I want it completely repaired, stocked and loaded, fully equipped –"

"—scrubbed clean and air freshened wouldn't hurt either." muttered Wendy. "We're not raising a family aboard a dirty pirate ship."

"Whatever, sure. Scent it like lemons and gumdrops, I don't care." Jim stared at Illysa. "I just want that ship."

Illysa tried to argue. Usually, confiscated pirate ships underwent public incineration. It was a symbolic practice that pissed off the pirates and boosted Illysa's approval ratings. Moreover, Illysa _really_ wanted to destroy Flint's ship. Flint had kidnapped her, and obliterating his ship seemed the perfect revenge.

But Jim was firm.

"If you want us to be your ' _pirate patrol_ ,' then I want to blend in." Jim rubbed his right palm. A red scar, given to him by Captain Hook, burned beneath his thumb. "Flint's ship will be our mask. Plus, have you seen that thing? It fucking kicks ass."

"Language." Wendy murmured.

"Sorry." said Jim.

"Ridiculous." Illysa fished an ice cube from her glass. "You want Flint's ship. Fine..." she chomped the ice. "This is going to be _a lot_ of paperwork."

"More paperwork than a death certificate?" Peter chirped.

Illysa glowered. "I guess not. Alright Lord Hawkins. You get Flint's ship, completely refurbished. Who's next? Mr. and Mrs. Flying Thing? What about you?"

Peter perked excitedly, but Wendy dismissed Illysa's offer. And unlike Peter, Wendy was extremely tart.

"Thank you, _Your Majesty_ , but we are uninterested in bargaining with you. As subjects of King Arthur—"

Peter covered Wendy's mouth. "We'll take money. And a lot of it."

"Money?" Illysa raised a brow. "How much?"

"How much ya got?"

"How much do you want?"

"Well let's put it this way..." Peter smushed Wendy into his chest. He smirked as her protests disappeared into his armpit. "I'm basically a big kid. I don't want to grow up. And part of growing up is getting a job – bringing home the bacon."

"Adult _ing_." Silver pinched his nose. "Snore!"

"You think I want to work the rest of my life?" Peter shook his head. "Nope! Being a guardian is great, but the pay sucks! I want _a lot_ of money so Wendy and I can spend it frivolously and have fun every single day of our lives!"

Illysa scoffed."Just like children wasting their weekly allowance."

"YOLO!" Peter cheered. "Now you're ticking!"

"Fine." Illysa clenched her glass. "How much money do you want?"

Peter's price was astronomical. So astronomical, the amount cannot be written on this page (because it would fill the entire book)! But rest assured...The Pans became _very_ rich _very_ quick.

Quick _ly_...whatever.

"I almost wish Flint had escaped. Then I wouldn't be stuck delivering these _ridiculous_ bargains. Alright...three down and two to go." Illysa looked between Silver and Jim. Silver was hiccupping into Morph (Morph had transformed into a loofah. He couldn't remember how to transform into a handkerchief – too tipsy).

Illysa decided to address Jim. "Will Ariel want to bargain as well?"

Jim actually smiled. "Yes, but I'm going to bargain for her. I think that Ariel...would like a wedding."

Wendy erupted into sparkles. "A wedding!?"

"Yeah, a big fancy wedding. And I was thinking we could use space satellites to broadcast the wedding to our families. You know, steam it live..." Jim winked imperceptivity at Wendy. "On YouTube."

Wendy was thrilled. Illysa was flummoxed. The Fantasians had flummoxed her to exhaustion.

"YouTube?" Illysa primed her drink. She was (as the kid's say) _'checked out.'_ "Fine...alright...fine. A bargain is a bargain. A deal is a deal. I will throw you and Ariel a YouTube wedding."

"Perfect!" roared Silver, flinging his robotic arm around Illysa. "Because for my bargain – _hiccup_ —I'll be needing a pretty plus one!"

Illysa choked. "Plus one? You...you mean...? _Me_?"

Silver refilled the queen's glass. "Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum! A bargain is a bargain when the deed is done! _Hiccup_!"

The Fantasians laughed. They even applauded.

Queen Illysa drained every last drop of her pink rum punch.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **sultal's note: cool science facts in this chapter-**

 **(1) Proteins actually do change shape when they are heated up! Take a biochemistry class to learn more. It's very cool stuff.**

 **(2) The Lagoon Nebula is a real thing (and it's also mentioned in the Disney movie** _ **Treasure Planet**_ **)! It's located inside the constellation Sagittarius. AND when scientists take 'long exposure photography' (basically a picture over a long period of time) - the Lagoon Nebula appears pink!**

 **(3) Pink Rum Punch - a real recipe, courtesy of Captain Morgan Rum ;)**


	12. Ch 12: NLM – The YouTube Wedding

**Chapter 12: Neverland Misadventures – The YouTube Wedding**

The wedding was beautiful. Jim asked that the ceremony be performed on a star, high above the Gran Archipelago. The star was a blue giant, and the glow from its sapphire crust lit the universe like a lighthouse.

The Fantasians were superbly dressed, and Ariel sparkled like a constellation in her gown. Jim even yanked Wendy and Peter on a mini-adventure to find purple waterlilies for Ariel's hair.

Yes, it was beautiful. A little girl with a storybook couldn't have imagined such a perfect, fairytale wedding.

But Ariel was late.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Peter found her first.

"Haha. Well this is ironic." Peter plopped beside Ariel. Unabashed, he lifted the hem of her glittering gown. "I didn't know that little mermaids could get cold feet."

Ariel kicked. Her trident sizzled like a hot iron. "Peter I will kill you with my stilettos!"

"Didn't know little mermaids wore high-heels either."

"Not funny, not laughing, not even a little!"

"I can see why – I mean you're _re_ -marrying Rattail. Geezum I'd be down in the dumps too. Sigh. Ariel, you really are a glutton for torture –"

"Stop it! Jim is the best! He is a _good_ person with a heart of gold –"

"Pirate gold."

"I said _stop it_ Peter! Stop trying to get inside my head, you have no idea what I'm feeling!" Ariel pointed with her trident. "I love Jim more than anything and I would marry him a billion times if I could! Just because _you_ had cold feet before _your_ wedding doesn't mean that I—"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaittttt a second! Stop right there!" Peter grabbed Ariel's trident. It was hot, so he immediately pushed it away before speaking. "Okay, before we have our little heart-to-heart, let's get one thing straight: _Wendy_ was the one with cold feet before our wedding. Not me."

Ariel was genuinely surprised. "What?"

"Yup. True story."

"Oh please. Wendy told me _everything_ when we returned to Fantasia. She was crazy in love with you."

Peter brushed his chest. "Can ya blame her?"

"Please." Ariel rotated her trident. "You made Wendy miserable. All she wanted was you. But _you_ were too busy showing off and cock-a-doodle-dooing to your adoring fans –"

"Ehhhh!" Peter made an X with his arms. "Wrong again! Geeze Ariel, you're usually smarter than this. For your information, I proposed to Wendy at age 15, before we left Fantasia. I would have married her right then and there. But Wendy said _no_."

"Wendy _also_ said no—" Peter continued before Ariel could interrupt. "—when we returned to Fantasia. Remember that little skirmish between me and Jim? I tried to marry Wendy that night, but she still said no. Well I tried and I tried. Over and over – again and again. I'd like to say we _finally_ got married because I'm irresistible, but I _know_ Jim gave Wendy a pep talk before she actually went through with it. So..."

Peter paused. He'd started strong, but finished weak. Wendy's hesitancy to marry him was a sour topic, and Peter was still nursing a bruised ego.

"It's in Wendy's nature to be a little cautious." Peter redirected the conversation at Ariel. "But not yours. So whatever doubts you have about this wedding...let them go. Throw them out. Trust me...when the girl of your dreams is afraid to face forever with you...well...it sucks."

Peter frowned at his feet. Sulkily, he scratched an ear. "Do me a favor Ariel. Redhead to redhead. Just go to your stupid second wedding before you break Jim's heart."

Ariel stared at Peter. Then, touching her stomach, she smiled. "Aww, Peter Pan..." Shouldering her trident, Ariel kissed Peter's cheek. "You _do_ care."

Peter was pleased by Ariel's compliment. The happy thought lifted him into the air as he departed. "Yeah well, don't tell Wendy! She gets all excited because she thinks I'm a bad boy!"

Ariel laughed. Her trident sparkled violet and gold, reflecting her joy.

Peter was right. She _had_ been scared to attend her wedding. Queen Illysa was broadcasting the ceremony across the cosmos. The video was traveling from satellite to satellite, "stepping stones" across the universe until it merged with the Fantasian internet and appeared on _YouTube_.

If they were lucky, a friend or family member would see Jim and Ariel's _YouTube_ wedding.

If they were unlucky...an enemy would.

Ariel could not remember the bargain she'd made with Flint. But she _was_ afraid it would hurt Jim. Yes, Flint was trapped in the Black Hole. But what if her bargain was _magical_? What if her bargain manifested without Flint's physical presence?

It wasn't an outlandish possibility. Ariel had developed a healthy skepticism for magic. After all, she had been mute for six years because Ursula hid her voice inside a magic seashell. Moreover, Ursula's curse survived _despite_ the seawitch's death. It had taken Sinbad (and a couple of lucky hunches) to override the magic.

But magic wasn't Ariel's only concern. What if Flint had followers? What if Flint had allies? Gosh, what if Flint actually escaped the Black Hole!? He might see the _YouTube_ video and seek retribution!

Ariel glimpsed Peter. As he flew overhead her confidence soared.

"Peter Pan. Always living for the moment. What a guppy." Ariel adjusted her gown. Trotting off, she mused over Peter's advice. "Don't worry about tomorrow, because you can't double dip today."

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

As stated at the beginning of this chapter, the wedding _was_ beautiful. With the exception of their vows, Jim and Ariel were silent during the ceremony. It was a symbolic gesture of their first meeting, but also a reaffirmation that it takes _'more than words'_ to say ' _I love you_.'

The wedding was transmitted to Fantasia. It appeared on _YouTube's_ public live-stream right about the time Lilo Pelekai was supposed to be in bed. Naturally, Lilo was not in bed (Stitch had stolen Nani's computer, and Lilo was editing her digital photography).

Lilo somehow found the _YouTube_ wedding. A few phone calls later, all of Fantasia was watching Ariel Triton marry Jim Hawkins. When they kissed, all of Fantasia applauded. It was (in a really weird way) very romantic.

But the romance didn't stop there. It got disgustingly love-dovey!

After the wedding, Queen Illysa presented her gift: Captain Flint's pirate ship. The ship was unrecognizable! Every splinter had been gorgeously remastered, and every sail sparkled like the sun. Queen Illysa had also made a special (albeit snarky) request for Wendy: please scrub clean and air-freshen.

Regardless the ship was complete. And it was ready to explore Neverland.

"Mrs. Hawkins..." Jim scooped Ariel into his arms. With a little bounce, he ascended the ship's gangplank. "Welcome home. This ship is ours. All of ours. I call it... _The Second Star_."

Ariel giggled into Jim. "Weigh anchor!" she hollered, tossing her bouquet overboard. "Wendy! Peter! Silver! Shadow! Morph! Come on!"

The Fantasians raced onto _Second Star_. But Silver remained. Retrieving Ariel's wedding bouquet from where it had fallen, he approached Queen Illysa. Reverently, he extended a single flower.

"This is for a fine, feisty lady." Removing his tricorn, Silver offered the remaining bouquet. "And this is in hopes of meeting her again."

Illysa didn't know what to say. Diplomacy had not trained her in the ways of charismatic space men, let alone how to respond to their advances. So instead of accepting Silver's compliment, Illysa merely waved as _The Second Star_ vanished into the stars.

"I hope we meet again too." she whispered. Wistfully, Illysa stroked a flower petal. "And I hope...it's not because of the Black Hole."

Well, they _were_ summoned again by Queen Illysa, and it _was_ because of the Black Hole.

But by that time, Ariel had her first baby.

She had a boy. And his name was Jon Pleiades Hawkins.


	13. Ch 13: NLM - Trust Fall

**Chapter 13: Neverland Misadventures – Trust Fall**

 _ **(When: Maybe 17ish - 18ish Years Ago)**_

Living with a baby aboard the _Second Star_ was not easy.

But living with each other was pure torture.

Initially everyone had been painstakingly polite. They took turns doing chores. They waited patiently in line for the bathroom. They said "please" "thank you" and "you're welcome" a million times a day. Even Peter was afraid to step on somebody's toes.

However, by the time Ariel had her baby, they were at each other's throats.

 _Everyone_ fought with _everyone_. Peter was vulgar, Jim was moody, Wendy was snobby, Ariel was bratty, Silver was snarky, Morph was weepy, and Shadow was just a pain in the butt. As a matter of fact, the best behaved person on the ship was Jon – and he was only one month old.

Wendy sighed. King Arthur's cohabitation experiment seemed to be bringing out the worst in everyone, not their best. Instead of coming together, the guardians were growing apart.

"I suppose that's what families do. Families fight." Wendy sighed again, this time lighter. Tip-toeing by Jon's nursery, she ascended the main deck. "I just hope...I _do_ hope we'll start the forgiving-and-forgetting part soon."

Wendy could appreciate the hypocrisy of her statement. Deep down, Wendy knew _she_ was the grudge-holder of the group, and she knew it was an _extremely_ unattractive quality. But for whatever reason, it was hard for her to 'forgive and forget.' Emotion – it always superseded her logic.

Unlike Peter. Or Ariel for that matter. Peter and Ariel were like flame throwers. They could get SUPER MEGA PIPING HOT mad! But then, they were totally fine. Both had an uncanny ability to kiss and make up (without holding a grudge).

"Speaking of making up...where are you Peter?"

Wendy scanned the solar sails. She found Shadow immediately, lounging in his usual spot, but Peter was harder to find. She knew he was up there (they had arranged this meeting beforehand), but for what Peter had instructed her to do, Wendy would prefer him to be in line-of-sight.

"Date night with Peter Pan. Always a fly-by adventure." Wendy laughed softly at her pun. Temporarily giving up the search, she roamed the deck, glancing occasionally into the sails per chance Peter would appear.

She drifted into Jim, who was stoically manning the helm. Wendy suspected that steering the ship was therapeutic for Jim - especially with the new pressures of fatherhood. So, she approached him lightheartedly.

"Captain Hawkins..." Wendy did a little dip. "Fancy seeing you here."

Jim focused on the stars. "Thought tonight was date night."

"It is." Wendy smoothed her dress. It was yellow, an atypical color, but accented with her signature sky blue. "But I can't find Peter. Have you seen him?"

"Nope."

"Neither have I."

"Bummer. What's the occasion?"

"Occasion?"

Jim pulled the wheel. "Why are you having date night?"

"Oh. Well. No reason." Wendy helped turn the wheel. "Does there have to be an occasion?"

Jim smiled as they skirted around a star. "Have another fight?"

Wendy glared. "Yes. As a matter of fact we did. Peter didn't make the bed. Again."

"So you fought."

"You don't have to sound so happy about it."

"Come on, don't get mad. I'm not happy you and Peter fought-"

Wendy raised a cynical brow. Jim conceded.

"—okay, maybe a little. Peter is still not my favorite, and he's got a lot to prove. But, I _do_ think it's cool that you guys have date nights after you fight."

"You do?"

"Oh yeah. I mean with your temper and Peter's stupidity, I doubted your marriage would last."

"Encouraging."

"I think it _is_ encouraging. Think about it Wen – you and Peter have had a rough road. Trust issues, tempers, jealousy – "

"—my know-it-all best friend."

"Guilty as charged. But do you understand my point?"

Wendy nodded. Once again she scanned the solar sails. "Of course I understand. It's easy to be in love when times are good. It's during the bad times when love truly matters."

"Bingo." Jim steered between two binary stars. Stardust glittered over the ship as they wove through. "You and Peter had a rocky start...but you survived. And you still got married. I almost wish Ariel and I had a rocky start too. Sure, we've had problems – but most of them don't involve us. They involve our families: Admiral Triton hates me. Sinbad hates Admiral Triton. Ariel's sisters hate every girl on the planet...bitches."

"Language."

"Well they are."

"It doesn't matter. Be a gentleman."

"Whatever, sorry. But seriously Wen...I'm proud of you. And Peter too I guess. Trust has been a thorn in your relationship. And speaking personally...I know trust is impossible to find once it's lost. But you and Peter are working hard to get it back. You're both trying to heal. You're both trying to trust."

Wendy stared at Jim. Unexpectedly, she removed her shoes. "Oh dear."

"Oh dear?" Jim frowned. That was definitely not the reaction he expected. "What do you mean oh dear? And why are you taking off your –"

"Peter said _no shoes allowed_." Wendy passed her slippers to Jim. Rising, she unruffled her skirt and squared to the bulwark. "Dear me I should have known. This is a test! Peter wants me to _trust_ him. So he's hiding, waiting for me to take him at his word. He wants me to _trust_ that he'll catch me."

" _Catch you_?" Jim followed Wendy's gaze. He suddenly noticed: _someone_ had extended the gangplank over the _Second Star_ and into space.

Jim connected the dots.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wendy don't you dare—"

"Sorry Jim. Thank you for the lovely talk!" And with that, Wendy gathered her dress, sprinted up the gangplank, and leapt into outer space.

A second later, Peter dove after her, flying at the speed of light.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

There was nothing to do but fall.

Now Wendy had fallen from terrifying heights before, but those usually involved plummeting to certain death below.

Falling through space was different. In space, there was no end. In space there was nothing but... _nothing_ below. At first Wendy was terrified. Space was _so big_! The sheer size of it made her head spin and heart stop. But once her emotions settled, Wendy relaxed. She closed her eyes, outstretched her arms, and concentrated on the pure solitude of space until –

"Well tra la la, what have we here?"

Peter curled around Wendy. Gripping her sash he switched gears, lifting them into a horizontal trajectory.

"Ha! How crazzzy was that!?" Peter darted through a constellation. Once they were through, he slowed to a glide. "Told ya that would be fun! Great idea huh?! How'd you like it?"

Wendy uncurled her fingers. Breathlessly, she responded. "Well I 'm enjoying this part more."

"Haha I bet! Everything is awesome when Peter Pan saves the day!"

Wendy nodded, but she didn't speak. Peter hesitantly interpreted her silence.

"Are you still mad I didn't make the bed?"

To Peter's surprise, Wendy laughed. "Oh my, the bed. That dratted comforter and sheets. It seems silly doesn't it?"

Peter suspected this might be a trick, so he took a careful gander. "...I feel like the correct answer is... _no_? You're a girl, so you're allowed to unleash your emotions because keeping them inside is unhealthy. In the immortal words of Elsa—" Peter swooshed as he sang. "— _let the storm rage on! Let it go!_ _Let it go_!"

Wendy giggled. Heartened by her response, Peter murdered two more verses before letting her speak.

"Oh Peter...you are incredible." Wendy gently kicked a stellar stream – the cluster of tiny stars sneezed stardust over her toes. "But I wasn't being facetious. I _do_ think staying mad about the bed is silly."

"Oh yeah? Honest injun?"

"Yes. Now I _do_ want you to help with chores – making the bed, for instance. However, I didn't consider your point of view. You used to sleep in a hammock, correct? I imagine you've never prepared proper bedding until now, have you?"

Peter nodded, a little dumfounded. "Yeah, that's right. Geeze, wish I thought of that when we were fighting."

"I wish I thought of it too." Wendy admitted. "I should have considered point of view before lashing out. Goodness. Then all this dreadful fighting could have been avoided."

"Well I mean, it wasn't just you." Peter racked his brain, trying to place himself in Wendy's proverbial shoes. Confessing guilt had suddenly become a competition, and Peter wanted to win. Plus, he loved Wendy very much. She shouldn't have to take _all_ the blame. Some. But not all.

"You're a sweet girl Wendy. But sometimes a little... _anal_. Oh, that's not a bad thing!" Peter frantically amended (Wendy looked ready to kick his nether regions). "It's only...you like things _just so_. You know, tidy this and tidy that. You spend an awful long time cleaning, so when I make a mess you must feel...oh."

Peter dawned, even as he spoke. "You must feel like a little kid that just had his sandcastle destroyed by a bully."

Wendy knew Peter felt bad. He didn't apologize (he rarely did), but the unhappy thoughts affected his flight. He flew a little slower, soared a little lower, and he didn't crow when they looped around a pair of planetary rings.

Wendy was satisfied. Although this was the moment to say _'I told you so,'_ Peter was already repentant. Furthermore, Wendy trusted in Peter's intensions – they were childlike, but they were pure. He wouldn't hurt her feelings on purpose.

"My...what a magnificent view. Look at this..." Wendy waved an arm across the galaxy. Kindly, she revisited her prior statement. "Our argument seems silly doesn't it? Especially with this perspective. Space is so big! There are so many stars! Our little snit about who makes the bed..."

She felt for Peter's hand. "It seems so trivial, doesn't it?"

Peter bobbled upward. Wendy knew he was smiling. "Yeah, it does! Especially from up here! Makes me think...we should be talking about more important things."

"More important? Than making the bed?" Wendy feigned horror. "What could possibly best that, my love?"

"Haha! _Well_ my darling..." Peter lowered to Wendy's ear. "How about making a baby?"

Wendy was so surprised she didn't see _The Second Star_ until Jim reeled them in with a tractor beam.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

It was astounding. Peter had really big ears. Peter had really good hearing.

But Peter was _really_ good at tuning people out.

For instance:

To Peter, Jim's lecture sounded like:

"Blah blah blah blah blah –something about jumping off the ship – blah blah blah blah blah – something about endangering Wendy – blah blah blah blah blah – something about not turning around to get them next time - blah blah blah blah blah – something about there better not BE a next time – blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."

Whereas to Wendy, Jim's lecture sounded like:

"Oh my gosh are you two SERIOUS? Pan, why the hell would you tell Wendy to jump off the ship? Wendy, why would you _listen_? Do you realize how DANGEROUS that was? Do you realize how STUPID that was? God! I am NOT turning the ship around to get you next time! And there better not be a next time because I am not turning around to get you! You can just float in space forever, and I'll just tell King Arthur to kiss your sorry – "

Peter yawned. "Can we go now?"

Jim spasmed. "Can you go now?"

"Yup, can we vamoose? It's bedtime. I'm going to need my rest." Peter winked at Wendy. "Gotta get up early to make the bed after Mrs. Pan and I muss it all up."

The insinuation was enough to end the discussion. After punishing Peter and Wendy with galley duty (Silver took the night off), Jim sulked to his room.

Ariel was inside. Jon was with her, gently dozing against his mother's chest.

Immediately Jim calmed. Immediately he was happy. With uncharacteristic tenderness, Jim joined his wife and newborn son.

Ariel smiled. As Jim knelt, she stroked Jon's tiny head.

 _Do you think we're ready?_ she mouthed, afraid to disturb Jon's slumber.

Confidently (but quietly) Jim answered. "No one is ever ready to have a baby. There's never a right time. You just have to take the plunge."

Resignedly, Jim pictured Peter and Wendy leaping off the _Second Star_. Hand on Jon's head, he sighed. "Kinda like a trust fall."


	14. Ch 14: NLM - Misconception

**Chapter 14: Neverland Misadventures – Mis"conception"**

 ** _(When: 16ish Years Ago)_**

Two years passed.

Two years the guardians explored Neverland, acting as emissaries for King Arthur. Their goal was simple: inform the aliens that Fantasia was off-limits. Fantasia's space fabric was torn and the planet was vulnerable to attack. The aliens were _politely_ instructed to keep away or they would be annihilated. King Arthur had a big magical sword, and he liked to stab things with it.

Some aliens were receptive. Some aliens were not. Some aliens had no idea Fantasia even existed until Jim and Company showed up. Regardless, each encounter was an adventure – rather, a misadventure! Nothing _ever_ went according to plan, and the peaceful envoy usually resulted in a near-death-experience.

I wish I could tell you every tale. However, that is not the point of this story. (Plus, we don't have time. My chapter updates are infrequent as it is. _Wink_ ). The point of this story (at least, the point of The Neverland Misadventures) is to talk about the guardians _and_ their children.

Or...their _mis_ adventures with their children.

As mentioned at the start of this chapter, two years had passed. Jim and Ariel jumped into parenthood with Silver providing god-father support. Everyone waited expectantly for Wendy and Peter to join the baby-club. In light of _Jim's No More Than One Pregnancy at a Time Rule_ , Ariel had agreed to let Wendy bear the next child. Taking turns seemed the fairest approach to pregnancy (if not weirdest).

Peter and Wendy _ravenously_ wanted a child. So they tried.

And tried.

And tried.

And tried.

But after two years, little Jon Hawkins was _still_ the only baby aboard. (Well, the only baby aside from Peter. Haha joke).

Until one hopeless night...

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Wendy sighed at the ceiling. She waited for the sweet sensations to fade before untangling herself from Peter. "Maybe we're doing it wrong."

"Wrong?" Peter twirled happily over the bed. Intimacy always made him fly. The happy thoughts (and feelings) _literally_ lifted his spirits. "What are we doing wrong?"

"This."

"What?"

"What we just...you know."

"Oh sex?"

"Peter please, have a little decorum. Someone will hear you."

"Ha, if they haven't heard us already! High five baby!"

"I think I'll pass, thank you very much."

"Haha okay! Ariel and Jim are the couple that high-fives after sex anyways. Geeks!"

"Oh dear."

"So why are you fretting about sex?"

"I'm not fretting. It's just..." Wendy slipped under the bed linens. "We've been trying for two years to have a baby. And we can't. So...we must be doing it wrong."

"Ha! Me? Doing it wrong?" Peter appeared over Wendy. Taking her hands, he circled them over his bare body. "Trust me we're doing it right. Fantastically right."

"Then why isn't it working?" Wendy demanded. She planted her hands, forcing Peter to listen. "Why can't I get pregnant?"

Peter rubbed Wendy's fingers. Honestly, he shrugged. "I don't know Wendy. I don't know."

Wendy was crushed. Clearly, their night of fun was over. Although Peter was ready for round two, he decided empathy was _probably_ better suited for this occasion. So, sweetly as he could, Peter kissed the only article of clothing Wendy was wearing – her blue bow – and snuggled for the rest of the night.

At daybreak, Wendy went to Jim.

Jim was an early riser, mostly from necessity. As unspoken captain of the _Second Star_ he spent every morning navigating a safe course and orchestrating the daily duties. For instance, today Jim expected to fly through an asteroid belt. Therefore, Wendy and Shadow were responsible for loading the pixie dust engines, Ariel and Peter were in charge of blasting stray asteroids from their path, Morph was the emergency lookout (in the event of a surprise pirate attack), and Silver was on babysitting patrol.

Jim was _also_ an early riser because _Jon_ was an early riser. Jon was two years old, but he hadn't fallen into the "terrible twos" typecast. Most two-year-olds (in Wendy's experience) were like pixies: they were very small, very opinionated, and very melodramatic.

But Jon was not. He was a quiet, composed, inquisitive little boy. As a matter of fact, Jon's biggest flaw was that he asked " _why_?" over and over. Jon also had a fascination with hair-pulling (everyone blamed Jim's rattail), but that was a minor infraction. It could have been worse – Jon could have been a puddle of misery and temper tantrums.

That morning, Jim and Jon were in the galley. This was atypical (Jon usually played in the nursery before breakfast), but Wendy quickly perceived why he'd switched locations. Silver was cooking Jon's favorite breakfast: hot bananas in coconut milk. Jon ...well...Jon went banana for bananas.

Wendy inhaled deeply upon entering the galley. The coconut-banana-cinnamon aroma was comforting, especially in the remoteness of outer space. Strangely, Wendy felt a twinge of homesickness, but she covered it with a bright smile.

"Good morning gentlemen."

Silver waved a kitchen whisk. Jim returned her smile. Jon (on Jim's lap) leaned expectantly across the table and proclaimed. "Game Wendy!"

"Oh my, you want a game little man?" Wendy tickled Jon's belly. "What's the magic word?"

Jon squirmed. Delightedly, he caught Wendy's hands. "Game _please_!"

"Ohhhh I think I can manage that. Especially since you asked so nicely. Hmmm...let's see." Wendy searched the kitchen. She was a firm believer that the best toys were imaginative, challenging, and homemade. When Michael was a baby, Wendy could occupy him for hours with nothing more than a big box.

Jon loved Wendy's creations, especially her games. His brain was a gigantic sponge, thirsting for a stimulus. Wendy suspected Jon inherited his inquisitiveness from Ariel and his determination from Jim.

"Well this is impromptu. But Jon look at this..." Wendy retrieved a spaghetti strainer. She began weaving her magical thread through the holes.

It was a simple task, but Jon was intrigued. Wendy nodded encouragingly. "See? In one...out another...in one...out another..." She gave Jon the strainer. "Time to practice our fine motor skills and hand-finger coordination."

Silver chuckled. "Aye, the exact skills he'll need te clean a pistol and pull the trigger."

"And hit a moving target." Jim added, bouncing Jon on his knee. "A moving target 500 yards away. Right buddy?"

Jon didn't answer. He was preoccupied with Wendy's invention.

Jim smiled. He rubbed Jon's head. Wendy was envious of their relationship, but she was also spellbound by their resemblance. Jon was a little Jim. He had brown hair, teal eyes, and an insatiable appetite for being challenged (even if the challenge involved weaving a thread through a spaghetti strainer).

"My he's growing fast." Wendy accepted the toast and tea Silvered offered. Taking time to steep, she waited for Silver to bustle behind the counter. "It would be nice if Jon had a playmate, wouldn't it?"

Jim was not discreet. "Yeah you pregnant yet or what?"

"Oh for heaven's sake." Wendy glanced worriedly at Silver. He was busy baking, but she still hissed quietly at Jim. "That comment was poor-taste. What if Mr. Silver heard? You are in a snarky mood this morning, that's for certain!"

Silver smirked behind his kitchen utensils. He _had_ heard Wendy and was very pleased – he'd taught her the word snarky, specifically for instances when she was scolding Jim.

True to form, Jim was snark-ily apologetic. "Okay sorry. I should have let you bring it up in your prissy proper Wendy fashion. Let's start over, I'll pretend you just sat down...ahem...Morning Wendy. How did you sleep? Is there anything on your mind that you want to discuss?"

Wendy was simultaneously amused and irritated. "Don't flatter yourself, I came here to see Jon."

"That's rich, you came here to see me. Jon is the added bonus."

"You don't know that."

"I _do_ know that. You got up early so we could talk in private. I can tell. You've got that look."

"What look?"

"The, I'm-about-to-bleed-my-heart-out look. So what's up?"

Wendy was suddenly embarrassed. Trying to act nonchalant, she reached for Jon's untied shoe lace. "It's...well it's _actually_ very silly. You will think it's funny things turned out this way, considering the turmoil we went through when Peter and I were courting."

"And now we're babbling because we're nervous." interpreted Jim.

Wendy huffed. "You know it's quite unbecoming when you script my behavior. _Furthermore_ –"

"I don't know what you were planning to say anyway?"

"—you don't know what I was planning to say anyw – oh."

Jim turned the spaghetti strainer for Jon. "What's up, Wen? Go ahead, you can tell me anything."

"Well it's just that..." Wendy felt a tug. Jon had looped all of his thread and was asking for more. Loosening an arm's length from her spool, Wendy continued. "It's just that, you and Ariel have Jon. I know that we agreed not to have children at the same time, because of the pirates, and I know Ariel wants another baby. But..."

She breathed. "But Peter and I want a child too. Desperately. And we've been _trying_. Really we have! Every night, whenever we can. But...but..." she looked away, blushing. "But it's not working. It's not working, regardless of how many times we try, and we've been trying since Jon was born. It's awful – well, I mean it's not _awful_ , we've actually been enjoying ourselves and experimenting with all sorts of different –"

Jim looked sick. He covered Jon's ears. "Baby present."

"Sorry. It's just..." Wendy smoothed her hair. "Jim I think there's something wrong with me. Maybe we can't get pregnant because I can't –"

"Or Peter can't."

"Or someone can't!" Wendy exclaimed. "But either way, I think we need to see a doctor. A trained professional that can tell us what's wrong. Jim, I know you don't like to drop anchor, especially with the risk of pirates spotting us, but _really_ in order to be fair to you and Ariel –"

"Okay."

Wendy paused. " _Really_?"

"Yeah, of course." Jim adjusted Jon on his knee. "There's a medical station in the next galaxy, right on the outer rim of this asteroid belt. I can drop you and Peter off and evade in the asteroids."

Wendy was shocked. "Jim... _thank you_. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem. I was actually _wondering_ if you wanted kids. Ariel and I bet you would get pregnant the day after Jon was born. But now that I know the truth about you and Peter..." Jim grimaced. "Too much information."

Wendy bit her lip. "I...might have been exaggerating."

"Knowing Peter I'm sure you were understating. Please Wen – don't tell me stuff like that. Keep it in the bedroom for Peter's sake. You want your future kid to have a dad."

Wendy consented. "Duly noted."

"Thank god. So, you'll tell Peter about the medical station?"

"Yes, immediately! Well...immediately after..." Wendy lifted her hand guard. The thread (still attached to her magical spool), was looped through every hole in the spaghetti strainer. She was impossibly tangled.

Wendy and Jim looked at Jon. Victoriously, Jon clapped.

Silver chucked. "Just like his pap." he said, sprinkling extra cinnamon over his hot bananas.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Medical stations _littered_ the Etherium. There were _so_ many, and some would argue _too_ many. Aliens used to joke that there were more medical stations than stars until it actually started to be true.

Queen Illysa was responsible for the medical station surplus. It met her _entire_ political agenda: aliens wanted jobs; aliens wanted population control; aliens wanted better healthcare in deep space. Illysa's answer was to build thousands of medical stations. With each station the size of a small city, Illysa employed _millions_ across the Etherium, while simultaneously advancing medical research.

True, she went a little overboard...but at least she upheld her campaign promises.

Although there were thousands of medical stations, Jim brought Wendy to his favorite. Yes, he had a favorite. Mostly because the medical station's name was –

" _Uranus_ Medical Station? Ur _anus_? As in...?" Ariel motioned to her posterior. "As in _your anus_?"

Jim smiled. They were alone, so he snuck a rare, wicked moment. "Yup. Uranus." Playfully, he tapped Ariel's bottom. "I think it's hilarious."

Ariel flicked her trident, returning Jim's gesture. "Oh m'gosh me too! How funny! _Uranus_ Medical Station. Haha! What did Wendy think?"

"Of the name?"

"Yeah."

"She wasn't a fan."

"I'll bet. What did Peter think?"

"Laughed his uranus off."

"Hahaha! That's hysterical. So why is it called the _Uranus_ Medical Station? Did someone just have a sick sense of humor?"

"Actually no. See that planet?" Jim pointed to a giant ice globe rotating on it's side. In addition to the medical station, the planet was orbited by thirteen slender rings. "That planet is called _Uranus_. The medical station actually revolves around it, so that's where it got it's name. Hence, Uranus Medical Station."

"Neat. But I still think it's a funny name for a hospital."

"Me too. But this galaxy has a pretty name."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah. This system is called the Milky Way Galaxy."

"Ooooo gorgeous."

"I know. I think the Milky Way is way underappreciated. It's got a reputation for being the...well _uranus_ of the universe, but some of the coolest constellations are here. I dunno...I think it's pretty."

Ariel wholeheartedly agreed. "But..." she added as Jim prepared to board the medical station. "I still think Uranus is a funny name!"

They laughed as _The Second Star_ landed. They stopped laughing when Wendy and Peter stormed up the gangplank.

Wendy and Peter were bickering. Ferociously.

"Well." Ariel chirped. She sidestepped as Wendy passed, protecting her shadow. "So it went well, huh?"

Peter hopped over the gangplank. "Sensational! I never had so much fun in all my life, it was HYSTERICAL!"

Wendy spun. "It was nothing of the sort! Stop it Peter! Be quiet! It's – NOT – FUNNY!"

"It's HILARIOUS!" Peter seized Wendy and swung her into the air. "Did you see the _look_ on that doctor's _face_? Gah hahaha! That was the FUNNIEST thing I ever –"

"It's not funny!" Wendy squirmed free. "How can you laugh about this? How can you even—"

"Because nothing is wrong! You heard the diagnosis!" Peter shimmied Wendy's hips. "That _doctor_ just gave us permission to frisk every second of the day! Our prescription is to have sex! Wendy – WE ARE LIVING EVERY MAN'S DREAM!"

"It's NOT – " Wendy shrieked. "—FUNNY!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, both of you." Jim stood between them. He was _very_ tempted to use his dad-voice, but withheld. "What happened?"

"Oh I'll tell you what happened!" Peter hooked Wendy's shoulders. "Little Mother and I are _crossbreeding_!"

Jim was confused. He looked at Ariel. She shrugged.

"Explain." said Jim.

"We..." Peter repeated, smooching Wendy's cheek. "...are crossbreeding."

"Peter I didn't understand it the first time and I sure as hell don't understand it now."

"Then allow me to explain Sir Rattail. You see..." Peter flicked a pointy ear. "I am half Ferngullian. Wendy is one hundred percent human. Basically, we are _different species_. Hence – crossbreeding!"

Had Wendy not looked so anguished, Jim would have sworn Peter was pulling a prank.

"No way." he finally said, "There's no way that's true."

"Believe it!" Peter beamed. "I'm Ferngullian and she's human! The doctor says our plumbing is _nearly incompatible_ , which makes is harder for us to make a baby. Not impossible, but harder. Isn't that hilarious?! My boys don't like her girls, sooooooooooooooooooooooo–"

Peter smacked Wendy's bottom. "—my troops gotta bombard her inner sanctum to make the magic happen!"

Every shadow trembled under Wendy's rage. She rounded on Peter, eyes pitch black. "Peter Pan must you always be so _vulgar_?!"

" _Me_?" Peter clutched his chest. "I didn't do anything! I'm just repeating what the doctor said!"

"His language was less descriptive!"

"Oh cool your jets! He didn't say it was _impossible_ for us to have kids!"

"Just _improbable_!"

"Unless we up the ante!"

"Peter how can we _possibly_ up the ante?"

"Oh I think THAT answer is self-explanatory, Miss Darling!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Wendy's forbearance was gone. She stomped away, pausing only to ascend the rigging and disappear into the crows nest.

Peter smiled as she climbed. "So cute when she's mad. _Oh darling_!" Peter waited for Wendy to look before hollering cheerfully through a hand. "I'll prep the boudoir!"

Wendy said something extremely unladylike that made Peter glow.

"Haha! _So cute!_ Okaaaay dorks!" Peter zipped away. "Catch you later!"

Ariel and Jim stood, dumbstruck. Ariel scratched her head with her trident.

"So...what just happened?"

Jim sighed. "They're driving me crazy, that's what. Okay...we've got to fix this. You want Wendy or Peter?"

Ariel considered. "Peter." she finally decided, twirling her trident. "I can whack some sense into him."

"Great. I've got Wendy. Okay...ready for couples counseling?"

Ariel lifted a hand. "Sock it to me baby! Mark – set – go!"

They high-fived. Ariel went below deck for Peter. Jim went aloft for Wendy.

Jim knew Wendy was crying before he actually saw the tears. He didn't hear her – Wendy had a weird ability to cry silently – but he knew she had run away to cry in private. As anticipated, Jim found Wendy in the crow's nest, face hidden in a wet handkerchief.

He settled beside her. "Finished?"

Wendy shook her head. She coiled into a tighter knot.

Jim waited. "You planning on crying all night?"

Wendy flipped her handkerchief, pressed a dry corner to her eyes, and angrily continued to cry.

Jim half smiled. "Only you would carry a handkerchief in your space suit."

That got a little laugh. Their space suits were technological wonders. The fabric was a blend of celestial thread and graphene (a dark grey carbon alloy, 207 times stronger than steel and flexible as a feather). The combination of materials produced a lightweight fabric capable of withstanding harsh space environments. True, their graphene jumpsuits were not very flattering, but they came with lots of pockets for storage – including handkerchiefs.

Jim considered Wendy. Her handkerchief was soaked. That was concerning: this was excessive, even for her. Yeah sure, Wendy was in a _sucky_ situation: she could only increase her changes of pregnancy by having more sex...with Peter Pan.

 _Gag. Hurl. Barf_. Jim _completely_ sympathized.

Still, that wasn't the end of the world. It was revolting, but it was nothing to cry about. Yes, Peter _had_ made several uncouth remarks at Wendy's expense. But he always did that. And at this stage of their relationship, Wendy either ignored the joke or scolded Peter until he apologized. Again...nothing to cry about.

Something else was wrong.

Jim reached for Wendy's handkerchief. "So what's really going on? What else did the doctor say?"

Wendy surfaced as Jim took her handkerchief. Without it, she resorted to her sleeve. "There was more...much more...so many words I didn't understand...but...my blood...my blood that would feed the baby...if I got pregnant."

She swallowed. "My blood could...kill the baby. Because we're not the same species."

Jim frowned. "What?"

"It's...difficult." Wendy attempted an explanation. "Have you ever donated blood? You know how everyone has different blood types?"

"Sure."

"Well, when people donate blood, they can only donate to someone with the same blood type. If you combine different blood types...the blood cells... _attack_ each other."

"Attack?"

"In simple terms, yes." Wendy wrung a dampened sleeve. "I can't remember exactly what the doctor said. But essentially, blood cells are specifically designed. Each cell has unique markers on its surface – sort of like different colored sprinkles on a donut. It helps the cell identify foreign objects in the blood. You know, like germs, or bacteria...or another person's blood cells."

Jim slowly understood. "So...because you and Peter are different species...your blood may be _too_ different? And if your baby had Peter's blood type...the Ferngullian blood..."

Wendy finished. "My blood could kill the baby. Because we're not the same species."

Jim stared. "Oh."

Wendy tried to speak. Every word seemed to hurt. "It would happen soon...a few months after – _if_ – I got pregnant. I'd know because...because...I'd have a miscarriage. The baby would just..." she made a motion, too horrified to explain and too tearful to try.

Jim folded the handkerchief. Calmly, he asked. "Does Peter know?"

"Yes!" Wendy answered viciously. "But he says it won't happen because his parents were different species and he didn't die! But the doctor said Peter was lucky – he inherited his mother's blood. I _tried_ to tell Peter that our baby might not be lucky! I _tried_ to tell him that our baby might have Ferngullian blood, which wouldn't match with mine! I _tried_ to tell him, but Peter wouldn't listen! He's so _stubborn_! He's so _irrational_! He's so _childish_! He's so—"

Wendy broke down. Her eyes flickered black, a sign that her shadow working magic was provoking unhappy memories. Jim interjected before she could lose control of her powers and shadow-work the entire Milky Way Galaxy.

"Okay...okay. Wendy?" He leaned. She was sobbing. "Wendy can you hear me?"

Wendy nodded. She mumbled something that sounded like _blubber blubber blubber,_ which Jim inferred was _what am I going to do?_

"Well for starters, you've got a husband down there ready to have kids. Wendy..." Jim hardened his voice. "You have to tell him _no_. This isn't a little thing. This is a big thing. You need to tell Peter _no_. He'll understand."

"He doesn't understand."

"He will if you tell him."

"I did tell him."

"Did you say no? Point blank? Put your foot down – I know you can do it, I've seen it done. So did you?"

A miserable sniff. "No."

"Then you have to tell him." Jim squeezed her hand. "It's that simple."

"But I want children..."

"I know what you want. But it's too dangerous."

"But what about..."

"No what abouts. Wendy. No."

After that Wendy was inconsolable. And for once, Jim let her cry. He and Ariel lived for adventure, for the thrill of discovery, for the challenge of the unknown. Wendy and Peter enjoyed adventuring as well...but their dream was to have a family. They wanted to settle in paradise, establish roots, and live forever through their children.

Wendy especially. She loved children. She always had. When her mother died, Wendy raised her brothers and she treated the responsibility as a privilege, not a burden. As a student, Wendy wanted to be a pediatric doctor. Had she not been gifted with shadow working and chosen to be the Underworld guardian, she probably would have achieved that goal. And now, with little Jon in their lives, Wendy nurtured him as her own.

But now...it was quite possible that Wendy would never have children. Jim knew she was devastated. Wendy wanted children. She wanted to expand the family she and Jim had started so long ago – a network of Hawkins and Pans that supported each other through thick and thin.

And now...this.

Jim wished he could solve her problem. It was an impossible challenge. Still, Jim tried. Rubbing Wendy's shoulder, he set his mind to work. Suddenly the answer came. And it was so obvious.

"Wen." Jim smiled, feeling stupid that he hadn't thought of the answer before. "What about adoption?"

Wendy emerged, cheeks glistening. "Adoption?"

"Yeah. Oh my god it's perfect." Jim beamed, excited by his solution. "Mom adopted you, John, and Michael into our family. Peter was an orphan. Jesus Christ, you both understand what it means to be a lonely kid without parents. Think about it. Think about finding a child with no future...then giving them a family."

Wendy smiled tearfully. "I...I suppose that would be alright."

"Of course it would."

"Peter might like that."

" _Of course_ he would."

"Well...I...I feel better." Wendy dried her cheeks. She laughed gently as Jim helped. "Thank you Jim. Thank you so much. I...I had better...well Peter's waiting for me."

"Yeah." Jim helped her lower from the crow's nest. "Get down there tiger."

Wendy cringed. "I wish you hadn't said that."

Jim agreed. "I wish I didn't know why I said that."

They paused as the _Second Star_ swept by Uranus. The planet rolled steadily within it's thirteen rings, gleaming just enough to light Wendy's smile.

"Good night Jim."

"Night Wen. Sleep on the adoption thing. And..." Jim handed Wendy her handkerchief. "I promise...everything will be okay."

It was happily that Wendy descended. Jim's advice was not perfect, but it was _certainly_ better than the doctor's dead-end diagnosis. Jim had given her _reasonable_ hope. What's more, he'd also given her the confidence she needed to reason with Peter Pan.

Sliding from the rigging, Wendy bade Silver goodnight, admired the Milky Way Galaxy one last time, then retired to her bedroom.

Peter was waiting.

"Hullo." Kneeling, Peter took Wendy's little hand. He removed her shadow working gauntlet and gave her a kiss. "Forgive me?"

Wendy brushed his ridiculous, unruly red hair. "Oh my dear, silly boy."

Peter grinned. "Come on pretty girl." He guided her over the threshold. As they drifted towards the bed, he kissed her tearstains. "Let me dry those for you."

It was magical night.

Perhaps too magical.

Because a quiet, unassuming month later, Wendy burst into the galley, looking for Jim. She was bloodshot, frazzled, and almost speechless.

"Jim – I'm—"

She didn't finish. In part, because Peter was crowing at the top of his lungs. "CRAAWWWHH AWH AAHHH AWH AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! YEAHHHHHH! WAHHHH HOOOOOOO! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"


	15. Ch 15: NLM – Eating For Two

**Chapter 15: Neverland Misadventures – Eating for Two**

 ** _(When: 16ish Years Ago)_**

Jim was proud of Wendy. The instant she became pregnant, Wendy began catastrophizing. But after the first wave of panic she calmed. She had a good cry – a REALLY good cry – then dried her eyes and continued. Jim knew she was still frightened...but at least she was in good company. Everyone else was frightened for her too.

Everyone except Peter. Peter was happy as a lark. He was also watching Wendy like a hawk. He fluffed her pillows, tied her shoes, prepped her tea, helped her down stairs...Wendy couldn't pee without Peter supervising to make sure the baby didn't come out too early.

It was going to be a long nine months.

Although Jim was pleasantly surprised by Peter's attentiveness towards Wendy, he had misgivings. Normally, Wendy would have welcomed Peter's attentions. The couple was inseparable, unlike Ariel and Jim who could thrive in freedom. But now, Peter was straining Wendy's nerves. He had adopted a dichotomous attitude towards their baby, acting both nonchalant and hypervigilant: (1) He nonchalantly acknowledged that their baby might die. (2) He was hypervigilant towards Wendy's every move. Again, the pee thing...not an exaggeration.

It only a matter of time before Wendy would snap. Jim could see it coming, but the best he could do was warn Ariel and wait for Peter to do something stupid.

It didn't take long. Actually it took 1 day.

They were eating dinner. The _Second Star_ was moored to a small moon, freeing Jim (the helmsman) and Peter (the lookout), for a rare family dinner. Ariel had coaxed Wendy to the galley (using Jon as bait), and the two were exchanging pleasantly when their husbands arrived.

"Hullo baby!" Peter kissed Wendy's head. Evocatively, he rubbed her stomach. "And hullo baby! Mmmmm I'm starving! Yo Silver, what's for eats?"

That was that. Peter didn't pursue the "baby" issue any further, Silver made chicken cacciatore for dinner, and they settled for a nice, quiet evening.

Jim was relieved – it had been a long day, and he wasn't in the mood for drama. But Wendy appeared calmer, so it was unlikely Peter would upset her tonight. As a matter of fact, Wendy was almost perky: she managed a few smiles and even laughed at one of Ariel's jokes.

Jim blessed Ariel for helping Wendy. Ariel had a talent for reducing stress and tonight seemed no exception. Wendy was relaxed. She was going to be fine.

Then Peter put his foot in it...

Wendy had finished eating. She was a light eater _and_ a picky eater, preferring 5-6 small meals a day (including tea) instead of three larger ones. Consequently, she became full before everyone else, and would spend the remainder of dinner politely conversing.

However, when Wendy made to clear her plate, Peter heaped her an enormous second course.

"Eat up!" Peter returned cheerfully to his food. "You're eating for two now!"

Wendy blinked, a little astounded. "Silly boy..." glossing over the phrase, she began replacing the chicken and pasta. "That's just an expression, it doesn't really mean eating for – "

"I'll be the judge of that." Peter forced the plate back. Cheerfully insistent, he unfolded a fresh napkin onto Wendy's lap. "Come on Little Mother. As Tony the Italian says back home, _mangia mangia_! _Eat, eat!_ Our baby is hungry!"

Wendy looked a little ambivalent. Peter was being adorably considerate, but in all honesty, she was full. Moreover – _Peter would be the judge of that_? Wendy had practically raised Michael from birth! Since when was _Peter_ the baby expert?

Wendy took a bite – two, three – just to appease Peter. Then she returned the leftovers.

Again, Peter pushed back the plate. "I said _all_ of it Little Moth—"

"Peter." Wendy motioned helplessly to the plate. "Peter I can't eat all of this!"

"Sure you can! Here –" Peter loaded Wendy's fork. He brought it to her mouth. "Open up."

"Peter—" Wendy lowered his wrist. "Peter I understand that you want to help, but it's only an expression. I'm not actually eating for two—"

"Oh I don't think that's true. You are carrying our baby. The kid is hungry – you ate for you, now you have to eat for two!"

"It's just an expression!"

"Says who?"

"Me!"

"And you've had a baby before then, huh?"

"Of course not! But I am not going to sit here all night overstuffing myself just because you think –"

Peter slapped down the fork. "Wendy do you want this baby to be healthy or not? Because starvation is a sure fire way to kill it!"

The real argument came out.

"I told you!" Wendy burst. "You don't know if my blood is safe! We don't know if the baby is going to die!"

"I turned out fine!" countered Peter. "And my parents were _completely_ different species! My mother was _all_ human and my father was _all_ Ferngullian! Wendy I _promise_ our baby is going to live!"

"You don't know that!"

"I DO!"

"You DON'T!"

"I'm the FATHER!"

"You're not a DOCTOR!"

"The doctor said the baby would LIVE!"

" _No_ , the doctor also said the baby might DIE!"

"Well let's think positively!" Peter seized Wendy's plate. "And feed the baby while it's alive! You need to eat for two!"

"That's just an EXPRESSION!"

 _Bang_. Peter slammed the plate, smattering chicken cacciatore across the table. Then he left, swearing to Wendy that neither of them was going to bed until she finished.

The silence was agonizing. Jon (sweetly ignorant) looked curiously at Ariel. "Why loud?" he asked, confused by the outburst.

"Hush up Jonny." Silver tried the smooth the embarrassing moment. "Eat yer macaroni."

Wendy didn't say a word. She just cried quietly into her food. Jim felt terrible. Were he able, he'd wrap Wendy in a blanket and tuck her in bed so she could be heartbroken without an audience.

Ariel caught Jim's eye. _You want Wendy or Peter?_ she mouthed.

Jim rose. "Peter." he said, rubbing Wendy's shoulder on the way out.

Silver followed Jim, leaving Ariel to comfort Wendy. Silver was a wise old scallywag and he knew better than to underestimate the power of girl talk. Some of life's grisliest problems could only be solved with a woman's touch.

Ariel shifted, allowing Jon to crawl into Wendy's lap. Wendy sniffed as Jon reached for her bow and stuck the end in his mouth.

"I'm...sorry." Wendy adjusted Jon, but her bow continued to unravel. Wendy was too distraught to care. "I'm so sorry Ariel. But I couldn't...Peter just...he doesn't understand. How can he _laugh_ about this? Why isn't he scared? Why can't he...Our baby might die. Does he even _care_?"

Impulsively Wendy kissed Jon's head, triggering a fresh wave of tears. Ariel could almost feel Wendy's desire for a strong, healthy child.

Ariel eased Wendy's hair ribbon from Jon's mouth. She tried to be comforting. "I can't even imagine what you're going through. Jon was an easy pregnancy, and I was a wreck! You've got it a thousand times worse. You have every right to be overwhelmed. You have every right to be concerned. I think that makes you a good mother. Peter shouldn't dismiss your feelings, that was wrong. _But_...in Peter's defense..."

Wendy glared. Ariel proceeded carefully. "But you've got to admit...it's kind of cute. You know...Peter keeps following you around like a papa duck. Making sure you're alright...helping you down the stairs..." she tapped the fork. "Forcing you to eat."

Wendy stared into nothing. She stroked Jon's head, absorbing Ariel's advice.

Ariel smiled encouragingly. "Peter _does_ care Wendy. He just has a weird, cockamamie way of showing it."

Wendy consented, just a little. "I suppose. He's _so_ arrogant. But...I love that silly boy so much." Sighing, she passed Jon to Ariel. "Thank you Ariel. I'm sorry."

"Oh gosh, no apologies necessary. At all." Ariel pretended to chew Jon's nose. "I mean, _I'm sorry_ you have to stick it out with Peter _Pain_!"

They laughed, and Ariel prayed Jim was having comparable luck with Peter.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Peter and Wendy liked to brood in the same place: the crow's nest. It was ironic, but Jim understood why: _The Second Star_ was a confined place and it was easy to feel claustrophobic. The crow's nest was a less enclosed, private space. The only problems you had were the ones you brought with you; the only problems you kept were the ones you didn't toss into outer space.

Jim followed Peter to the crow's nest. Peter was crouched against the mast, petulantly throwing a bouncy ball back and forth to himself. Jim wanted to ask _where the heck_ Peter had procured a bouncy ball, but he opened with an innocuous greeting instead.

"Hey."

Peter was not receptive.

"Look who it is..." Peter pitched his bouncy ball at the rail. "Best friend to the rescue, huh?"

"No." Jim lied, settling beside Peter. He waited for the bouncy ball to rebound. "Bro time."

Peter grimaced. "Don't make me puke."

"I won't if you won't."

"Solid. What do you want?"

Jim shrugged. "I went through this with Ariel. Believe me, I get it."

"Get _it_? What are you talking about?"

"Pregnancy. I know it's different with you and Wendy, but Ariel's a girl too. Pregnancy was hard on her, but it was also hard on me. You know how girls get when they're stressed." Jim made air quotes. "Hormonal."

Peter paused. Jim had given him delicious opportunity to vent, but he was wary to accept. The risk-benefit ratio of bonding with Jim Hawkins seemed overwhelmingly unfavorable.

Peter knuckled his bouncy ball. Suspiciously, he continued to throw. "Wendy just doesn't understand! Everything is going to be fine, I can _feel_ it! Geeze—"

He whipped the ball. Jim ducked as it boomeranged wildly around the nest, but Peter caught it effortlessly while he complained.

"I mean, does she think I'm stupid or something? Does she _actually_ think I'd let her die? Geeze...girls! Girls, girls, girls! _When_ is Wendy going to trust me?"

Jim wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer. It was a delicate situation. His first inclination was to defend Wendy, but Jim was actually touched by Peter's grievances. Sure Peter was irritated, but ultimately...he wanted to be Wendy's hero. And Jim...well Jim could understand that. Although he admired Ariel's independence, sometimes Jim wished Ariel was more of a damsel, like Wendy. It would be flattering if Ariel worshiped him every once in a while.

"Yeah well you know. That's Wendy." Jim tactfully planned his next sentence. "She's always been like that."

Peter dribbled his bouncy ball. "I know, I know. She's a dangerous mix of English and nerves."

"Well no..." Jim looked up at the stars, internally apologizing to Wendy. "You're way off. I guess you don't know Wendy very well yet. She's wussy, overemotional, melodramatic, hyperreactive..." he side-glanced at Peter. "Biggest crybaby in the universe."

Peter caught the bouncy ball. He turned to Jim. "What did you say?"

"Come on Pan. Wendy is a mess, we all know it."

"Um, that's my _wife_ you're talking about!"

"And I'm so grateful for that." Jim attacked, now that Peter had accepted the bait. "Now you get to put up with her crap instead of me—"

"Okay stop RIGHT there!"

Jim dodged. Peter had hurled the bouncy ball at him! "Peter chill out, I'm just trying to help—"

"First of all don't call me Peter, we are NOT friends! And second—" Peter pointed a finger. "Who the hell do you think you are? Wendy is the most kindhearted, selfless girl in the world! Want proof – she married me!"

Jim almost laughed. "Pan – "

"And for YOUR information." Peter lifted onto his haunches, hand on his dagger. "Wendy didn't cry ONCE in that doctor's office. Kept her cool like none other! Wendy is awesome under pressure! It's only AFTER she's out of the stressful situation that she breaks down."

"Dude I'm just trying to help – "

"AND!" Peter continued, rising. "Wendy has _every_ right to cry! She's carrying a baby! A _baby_! Sure _I_ know that the baby will be alright, but _Wendy_ is the one that would feel the baby die inside her _IF_ it did happen! _She_ is the one that would have to tell me her blood killed the baby!"

"Pan—"

"What kind of best friend are you?" Peter stomped out of the crow's nest and into the air. "And by the way – THANK YOU! I know what you just did, you sneaky, slimy, son of a freaking..."

Peter cursed him all the way down, but Jim couldn't stop smiling. He'd tricked Peter into defending Wendy.

"And now..." Jim picked up Peter's bouncy ball. He gave it a victorious toss. "Jon has a new toy to play with."

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Peter was surprised when he returned to the galley. Wendy was alone, sitting dejectedly at the table...and she was eating. Half the plate was gone. That warmed Peter. Even if 'eating for two' was an expression ( _it wasn't_ ), Wendy had taken his advice. She had trusted him.

Peter floated to the table. He sat.

Wendy stopped eating. She looked up.

"Hullo." Pete said.

Wendy turned her fork. "Hello."

They waited a moment, Peter rubbing Wendy's leg and Wendy crying silently into her food.

Then –

"Peter I know you mean well. I do. But..." Wendy made a motion, circling her abdomen and heart. "Peter this is too important to pretend it couldn't happen. Our baby might die. I want it to live. I want it to be alright. But it might die because of me. So please understand that I can't just laugh this away. I..." Wendy wiped a tear. "Peter I don't want her to die."

Peter nodded. "You're right."

Wendy blinked. "I'm...what?"

"You're right." he repeated, very seriously. "This isn't a game. This is our baby. I was wrong. You were right. And I am so, so sorry."

Wendy was speechless. Her anger was completely humbled. "Oh. Oh...thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

Wendy didn't know what to say. Well um..." contritely, she picked her fork over her food. "Well when I'm through...what...what do you think I should have for dessert?"

Peter's smile spread into his laugh. Retrieving a second fork, he dug into Wendy's chicken. "Need help?"

"Yes!" Wendy gushed, scooting close. "Yes please before I burst!"

They finished the meal, reconciling their love with every bite. Peter even cleaned Wendy's dish, for which Wendy rewarded him with _Gushers_ for dessert.

Thereafter, Wendy was too full to move. She couldn't even crawl to their bedroom! So they remained in the galley, sleepily satiated in the candlelight. Silver's spice rack diffused comfortable scents as they sailed across a solar flare. The ship glowed as they circled the sun. Then they passed into darkness. The candlelight melted. The scents faded. Everything was quiet.

Wendy leaned against Peter. Happily, she sighed. Peter smiled too, one hand smoothing her hair and the other laying still over stomach.

Suddenly he asked. "It's a girl?"

Wendy stirred. "What?"

"Before. You said _I don't want her to die_. You called our baby a _she_." Peter pressed Wendy's belly button. "Is this Gwendolyn?"

Wendy was amiss. "Hm. Well that's strange. I don't know why I said _her_."

It might have been clairvoyant. It might have been a lucky guess. Because nine months later, Wendy gave birth to little girl. A little girl with pumpkin colored hair, crystal blue eyes, and pointed ears.

Her name was Gwendolyn Mary Moria Pan.


	16. Ch 16: NLM - Miscarriage

**Chapter 16: Neverland Misadventures – Miscarriage**

 _(When: 15 Years Ago)_

"Knock, knock, knock." Jim waved behind the nursery door, his head down and eyes averted. "Wen, you descent in there or what?"

He heard a quiet laugh. "You can come in. I'm just tucking Gwendolyn in bed."

"Thank god." Jim entered. He dropped Peter's bouncy ball in the toy box. "Every time I turn around you're breast feeding. Have you seen Jon? Ariel and I can't find...oh Jesus Christ. Wendy why aren't you wearing your graphene suit?"

Wendy tightened her bathrobe sash. She continued to arrange the baby bassinet, speaking to Gwendolyn in a soft, sugary voice. "Because Gwendolyn doesn't like the texture of graphene, does she? And it's so hard for mother to breast-feed in that horrible jumpsuit, isn't it? Isn't it my darling?"

Gwendolyn cooed. Wendy popped her collar triumphantly at Jim. "Told you so."

Jim tried to stay stern. "Come on Wen, you know I can't be lenient about this. We could get attacked by pirates at any minute. You need to be ready for surprise attack. That includes wearing your graphene suit at all times. Do you realize how hard it would be to fight a pirate in your pajamas and bathrobe?"

Wendy smiled pragmatically. "I have three arguments for that."

"I'm sure you do."

"First, it's _perfectly_ acceptable that I wear night clothes at bedtime—"

"—pirates don't have a bedtime—"

"—especially since it helps with Gwendolyn's late night feeding. Second..." Wendy raised her right wrist. "I always wear my shadow working hand guard. See? Magical needle, spool, and thread are ready to spring into action!"

"I bet that makes breast feeding a heck of a lot easier."

"And third..." Wendy began swaddling Gwendolyn in a pink blanket. "There hasn't been a pirate attack for months, ever since I became pregnant! Remember our second year in Neverland – the year after Jon was born? We fought pirates _incessantly_! But now...there's nothing. Jim I think that we've weeded out all the pirates!"

Jim considered, weighing Wendy's observations against his knowledge of intergalactic piracy.

"Maybe." he finally consented. "Pirates tend to be showy, it's unlikely they would stay dormant for so long. It's also impractical – pirates need to pillage, that's how they make money. If the pirates were active, we would hear about it from some galaxy or another. But...since we haven't...maybe all the pirates...are gone. Maybe...Neverland is safe."

Jim was a little amazed. "Damn. Maybe I'll wear pajamas and a bathrobe to bed."

Wendy tucked Gwendolyn's blanket, leaving plenty of space for her feet. "Wouldn't it be nice to go back home." Wistfully, she gazed over her daughter. "I miss Fantasia."

"Aw. Wen." Jim rubbed Gwendolyn's toes through the blanket. "You're homesick."

Wendy tickled Gwendolyn's opposite foot. "A little." she admitted, smiling as Gwendolyn squirmed. "But I'm homesick for people...Sarah, Michael, John...Tony, Rapunzel, Flynn...Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid... Dr. Doppler, Master Merlin, Headmaster Mickey...King Arthur."

"Don't miss the Underworld, huh?"

"Oh goodness no, not one bit."

"Ha, I know, just teasing."

"Snarky."

"Guilty as charged! But...getting back to Fantasia..." Jim tapped Gwendolyn's foot, thinking. "It _would_ be nice to see Mom. We been out here for three years and we _are_ getting along better, just like King Arthur wanted. So...I guess if the pirates stay quiet, then we _could_ go home. Maybe just one more sweep across Neverland to make sure –"

He paused. Gwendolyn had started to fuss, but Jim barely had time to react before Wendy came to her rescue.

"Could you dim the lights?" Wendy eased Gwendolyn from her crib. "I think shadows scare her. Infants are so sensitive to emotions – moreso than adults – and children have strong connections with their mothers. I'm still fine-tuning my powers, but I think my shadow working magic affects Gwendolyn. Accidentally of course, but still..." Wendy kissed her crying baby. "Well...I've still got a lot to learn about shadow working. But the more I learn, the better I'll control my powers."

Jim deactivated the solar lamps. "That's another reason to go back home. What was that school you and Hiccup wanted to start?" Jim faced Wendy. The outline of her blue bathrobe was just visible in the dark. "School of Shadow?"

"Yes. School of...Jim. Do you really think we could return to Fantasia. Could we... _go home_?"

Jim was honest. "Maybe. Tentatively yes."

He couldn't see her, but Jim knew Wendy was glowing.

"I said _maybe_." he reminded, already sensing Wendy's exhilaration. "Maybe means _maybe_ , not _yes definitely_. So _please_ don't get too excited. _Anything_ could happen to keep us in Neverland and it could happen at _any_ _time_. Tomorrow, tonight, _any time_!"

"Of course." Wendy beamed, swaying happily with Gwendolyn. "I'm not getting excited. At all."

"Like hell you're not."

"You're right, I'm _so_ excited! But can you blame me? Jim _, just imagine_ —" Wendy envisioned their future. "Imagine flying to Pirate's Point, knocking on the front door and introducing _our children_ to _our family_! Michael will start giving away old toys; John will lecture us on college savings; Sarah will immediately fall in love with both Gwendolyn and Jon; and Sinbad...Sinbad...well I'm not letting Sinbad touch _my_ child, but I'm _certain_ he'll adore Jon! Oh can't you just imagine it Jim?"

Jim tried to resist Wendy's fantasy, but it was too tempting to resist.

"All together again. Just like one big, happy, cliché family. Well..." Jim patted Wendy's shoulder. "I can't make any promises, but we'll give it our best shot. And you never know...if everything goes well, maybe we can be home by Christmas."

It might as well have been Christmas. Wendy was jolly as gingerbread girl! Had there been mistletoe, she probably would have given Jim a big kiss.

Luckily Jim escaped. Bidding Wendy (and Gwendolyn) goodnight, he continued the ship-wide search for Jon. It was unproductive. After checking all of Jon's usual hiding places without success, Jim deferred to the master hunter: Ariel.

"Hey babe?" Jim backtracked to his bedroom. Like Peter and Wendy, Jim and Ariel's bedroom flanked the nursery. Each couple occupied one side of the corridor – Peter and Wendy lived on the right side, Jim and Ariel lived on the left. The nursery was at the end of the aisle, smack dab in the middle.

"Ariel?" Jim turned left, into his room. "Ariel I can't find Jon. Do you know where he –"

Ariel appeared behind him. "Quick!" she whispered, covering his eyes. "Guess what I'm wearing?!"

Jim's imagination almost blinded him with shame.

"So I take it Jon's not here?" he said, wrapping back an arm behind Ariel's waist. "Ooookay. So we're not wearing our jumpsuit."

"Check mate!"

"Hm let me feel..." Jim frisked. "You're wearing a bikini."

"Check mate! How'd you know?"

"Seashell bra. Dead giveaway." Jim turned, eyes still closed. He started to blindly unfasten. "So before I finish here...where is Jon?"

"Safe and sound." Ariel unbuckled Jim's jumpsuit. "Silver is babysitting."

"Silver? Again?"

"That's what god fathers are for."

"Yeah but Silver has to steer the ship. Why didn't you ask Wendy?"

"Wendy's a mom now. She doesn't have time to babysit. Besides..." Ariel dropped her seashells into Jim's hands. "I want to surprise Wendy and Peter with a new playmate for Gwendolyn."

"A _what_?" Jim opened his eyes. He slowly fathomed Ariel's intentions as she eased him towards the bed. "Oh you mean...you want to... _tonight_?"

"I gave you a boy."Ariel pinned him to the bed with her trident. Leaning over the shaft, she whispered into his lips. "Now it's your turn. I want a little girl. So...let's make some magic."

They kissed. But that's all they did. When the kiss started, everything was perfect. Everything was at peace. But by the time the kiss ended, _The Second Star_ was under attack...by pirates.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Thus followed a battle that would unite the four Fantasian guardians forever. For the first time, they fought as one. Jim and Peter lead the offense while Ariel and Wendy rushed the children to Silver. Silver evacuated with the children, Shadow and Morph alongside. And the guardians remained on _The_ _Second Star_ to fight.

They got their butts kicked. But...they fought as a team. It was a turning point in their relationship, a 'trust hurdle' they cleared without conflict.

Why, you ask? Why did the guardians learn to trust each other now? Well it _wasn't_ because they shared a common enemy. Hell no. They had shared common enemies in the _Battles to Take Fantasia_ and _Give Fantasia_ , but that was hardly motivational and it certainly didn't prevent their lies and suspicions.

 _This_ time, the guardians were united by a common purpose – their children. Peter flew faster than the speed of light. Ariel spilled guts with her trident. Wendy ripped shadows to shreds. Jim went supernova.

Again, they got their butts kicked. But if they hadn't worked together, they probably would have died.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Queen Illysa came to their rescue. She arrived with the _Royal Etherium_ _Federation_ armada and opened fire on the pirates. The pirate ship fled, narrowly escaping through a wormhole and vanishing across the universe.

However, the pirates did not vanish without a trace. As they slipped through the wormhole, Queen Illysa glimpsed the ship's name scrolled across the stern.

"The Jolly Roger."


	17. Ch 17: NLM - Well Crap

**Chapter 17: Neverland Misadventures – Well Crap.**

 _(When: 15 Years Ago)_

Once the Fantasians were _reasonably conscious_ (a.k.a, awake and not drooling), Queen Illysa read them their _rights_ (a.k.a, her orders). Three years ago they had vowed to defend the Etherium against pirates, and Illysa was forcing them to honor that bargain with a disturbing rumor.

"Captain Flint escaped the Black Hole. He's been tracking you across light-years, captaining a vessel called the _Jolly Roger_."

Queen Illysa thought this would shock the Fantasians. But they shocked her.

"Flint may have escaped." Jim answered. "But he's not the one tracking us." Jim touched the red scar on his right hand. It tingled as he spoke. "That would be Captain Hook."

"A Fantasian villain." Wendy softly explained.

"And undead pirate." Ariel added.

Peter sneered. "The true captain of _The_ _Jolly Roger_."

Illysa remained poised . "Well," she said, noting the guardian's dismay. "Then your promise to fight Captain Flint is now personal...because it includes Captain Hook."

The guardians were quiet. Then Peter (little Gwendolyn in his lap) summarized their feelings with two words.

"Well crap."

Needless to say, the guardians did not return to Fantasia that year. Jim and Ariel did not have another baby. They had agreed to protect the Etherium against Captain Flint should he ever survive the Black Hole, and now they were bound to that promise.

Moreover, Captain Hook had resurrected (again) from his magical death. It was a gamble to guess, but _other_ undead villains (Facilier, Pitch Black, Lana) may have survived. Regardless, one thing was clear: Fantasia was no longer safe. The guardians had to protect their home.

More importantly Jim, Wendy, Ariel, and Peter wanted to keep Fantasia's realms open. They wanted to return home, free from the magical boundaries of Outerworld, Underworld, Seaworld, and Skyworld, their respective realms. In order to achieve this happily ever after, they had to convince King Arthur that Neverland was not a threat to Fantasia. If they failed, King Arthur would close the realms, particularly Outerworld, to suction-off Fantasia from outer space.

In all likelihood, the guardians would never see each other again.

So, they remained in Neverland. _The Second Star_ plunged into space. She soared over nebulas, tunneled through wormholes, and snuck between the stars...searching for _The Jolly Roger_.

Three more years passed. And what happened? Nothing. They had no encounters with _The Jolly Roger_ , only snippets from aliens that _may-or-may-not_ have spotted a pirate galleon amongst the stars.

So the guardians kept searching. And through their travels, they lived their lives, watching their children, Jon and Gwendolyn, grow.

A few stories come to mind...


	18. Ch 18: NLM - Two for Tea

**Chapter 18: Neverland Misadventures – Two for Tea**

 _(When: 12ish Years Ago)_

Gwendolyn Mary Moria Pan was a little girl very much like her mother.

Originally.

In time, Gwendolyn would shed her mother's coat and grow more into Peter's, but as a little girl, Gwendolyn was a perfect little lady. She loved the color pink; she loved following rules; she loved minding her manners; she loved wearing dresses, making pretend fairy wings, playing house, and delighting in all the lovely things that a little princess loves.

Jon (on the other hand) was Jim to a tee. He thought the fairy wings and princess makeovers were stupid. However (unlike Jim) Jon was intolerant to Gwendolyn's fantasies. Consequently, Jon and Gwendolyn fought like cats and dogs.

This _really_ aggravated Jim. He could not understand why their children _always_ fought, and he did not buy Ariel's explanation that " _Gwendolyn and Jon were like brother and sister_ " and " _brothers and sisters_ _are suppose to fight_." Jim argued that growing up " _like_ _brother and sister_ " should unite the children. Ergo " _Jon and Gwendolyn should be best friends_."

" _Yeahhhhhh_." Peter had laughed. " _That code-among-comrades crap only works when kids aren't related_. _Trust me; I was raised in an orphanage, so I know. The unrelated kids liked each other. But the brothers and sisters fought all the time. Remember Nani and Lilo? Sisters? Aw man, those two went at it like cage fighters_!"

" _Peter is right_." Wendy had tried to explain further. " _Jim you are an only child, so it's difficult for you to understand, but Ariel is right. Siblings are supposed to fight. It's inevitable_."

" _Inevitable_?" Jim had scoffed. " _That's ridiculous_."

" _No it's not. I have two brothers and Ariel has six sisters. Haven't you ever heard of sibling rivalry_?"

" _I guess..."_

" _Well there you have it. Brothers and sisters fight_ , j _ust like Gwendolyn and Jon. It's perfectly normal_."

Jim had still been unconvinced. " _Wendy you get along great with Michael and John. And Ariel, you used to hang out with your sisters all the time, right?"_

" _It's a weird dynamic_." Ariel had admitted. " _Sometimes I wanted to pull my sisters' hair out. But five minutes later we'd all be meeting at The Snuggly Duckling for an epic karaoke night. Siblings are like that. They're either saving your life or ruining it._ _I guess you could say siblings are the ultimate frenemies_."

" _Don't worry too much Jim_." Wendy had patted his shoulder. " _And don't take it personally. Jon and Gwendolyn are only being children. I'm sure someday they'll be the best of friends. They just need to grow up_. _So have faith that you're a good father...and...be patient._ "

Nope. Jim didn't want to be patient. He _was_ a good father god damn it! So why couldn't their children just be good kids and _get along_!? After all, he and Wendy were best friends: Jim expected their children to be best friends as well.

"Gwendolyn is half Peter I guess." Jim mused one day as he searched the ship for Wendy. It was a clear, starry morning (yes, mornings were starry in space), and Jim needed Wendy's help.

It had been three years since Queen Illysa's alleged _Jolly Roger_ sighting, but Captain Hook could not be found. They were running out of leads.

Jim thought _maybe_ Wendy could track _The Jolly Roger_ with her shadow working magic. The idea was purely speculation, but it could work _if_ Facilier or Pitch Black had survived the Black Hole. You see, both Facilier and Pitch Black were connected to shadows: Facilier was a shadow worker with a detachable shadow and Pitch Black controlled nightmares, which were close relatives of shadows. Theoretically, if Facilier or Pitch were on the _Jolly Roger_ , Wendy could 'sniff them out' with Peter's shadow.

It was a long shot. But it was better than rambling through space forever.

"Wen?" Jim knocked on the Pan's bedroom door. "Wendy I need you pronto."

The door opened. Gwendolyn appeared.

Jim couldn't stop his smile. Gwendolyn was clearly playing 'make-pretend.' She was wearing a sequin pink fairy dress _and_ sequin pink fairy wings. Her hair was braided in pigtails and fastened with pink bows. Behind her, stuffed animals were arranged for a tea party.

Jim knelt. "Well hello princess. Could you help me? I'm looking for a little girl named Gwen?"

Gwendolyn responded in a very ladylike fashion. Even as a three year old, she was sensible and pragmatic.

"I am Gwendolyn. Look –" Gwendolyn folded back her wings, demonstrating. She smiled widely, as if she had just removed a mask. "See? It's me."

"Oh right!" Jim slapped his head. "You were in disguise. Got it. Sorry about that Princess Gwen."

"Oh today I'm not a princess." Gwendolyn displayed her wings. "Today I'm a fairy and fairies wear wings. Princesses wear crowns. See?"

"Ahhh I do see. My bad Gwen."

"It's alright. Lots of people make that mistake."

"I bet they do. Well, _Fairy_ Gwen, I like your wings. Very pretty."

"Thank you. My mommy made them. So..." Gwendolyn smoothed a rouge pigtail over her shoulder. "How may I help you?"

Jim almost laughed. Gwendolyn was such a little Wendy, and her mannerisms weren't deliberate. Wendy spent enormous amounts of time with her daughter, so it was only natural that Gwendolyn was adopting her idiosyncrasies (including a slight English accent).

"Actually you _can_ help me." Jim nodded inside. "Is your mom home?"

"No." Gwendolyn sighed. "And neither is my daddy."

Jim frowned. Wendy _never_ left Gwendolyn unattended. Peter did, but only infrequently and usually because he was fighting pirates or chasing something shiny.

Regardless, there was a rule aboard _The Second Star_ : Children were not allowed to traverse the ship without an adult.

It was a good rule (even though Jon and Gwendolyn hated it). _The Second Star_ was a dangerous place for unsupervised children: they could tumble off the edge, wander into a pixie dust engine, or get spotted by alien pirates. Wendy took the rule to heart, so it was odd that Gwendolyn had been left alone.

"Hmmm...no mommy or daddy huh?" Jim scanned the bedroom. "Gwen is anybody watching you?"

"I am!" On cue, Ariel poked her head from the bathroom, hair in giant curlers. "Just doing my hair special for the tea party!"

"Ahhhh. I see." Jim winked, teasing Ariel for the hair curlers. "Well you look very fancy babe."

Ariel caught the jibe, smiled brightly, and silently mouthed _asshole_ at Jim before returning to the bathroom in a sing-song voice. "I'll be out in a moment Gwen! My hair should be all cooked and ready to go in five minutes!"

"Alright." Gwendolyn turned hopefully to Jim. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Jim took her hand. "I would love a cup of tea. How thoughtful of you to invite me." He motioned to the stuffed animals. "Who are your friends?"

Gwendolyn escorted Jim to the tea party. Jim was actually impressed. The arrangement of crockery, lace doilies, and refreshments was _exquisitely_ meticulous. True, everything was imaginary (the teacups were plastic and the tea leaves were fake), but the attention to detail was astounding...especially for a three year old.

Jim complimented Gwendolyn on her efforts. Gwendolyn said thank you, then began introducing Jim to her stuffed animal guests. Jim nodded politely, shook hands with each toy, and asked Mr. Teddy Bear how the stock market was fairing. Gwendolyn did not understand, but she laughed all the same.

"Okay, I'm ready! All spiffed up!" Ariel emerged from the bathroom. Jim's eyebrows rose. Ariel looked positively prim. She was wearing a floral sundress, matching nail polish, and her hair was curled in a bow. She even curtsied before settling, and allowed Jim to kiss her hand (which made Gwendolyn giggle).

Thereafter, they played make-pretend. Gwendolyn hosted her imaginary tea party while Ariel and Jim nibbled imaginary tea cakes and sipped imaginary tea.

Presently, Peter arrived. He was filthy. His graphene space suit was covered in glittery tar, and the same substance coated his arms, ears, and hair. The substance was stardust...old, dirty, melted stardust.

Stardust was very common; it sparkled off stars and filled interstellar space. Consequently, _The Second Star_ sailed through stardust like waves on water. Stardust would coat the ship, but the particles would melt to the hull as they passed blazing suns and solar flares.

Melted stardust was a problem. It was analogous to barnacles stuck to the bottom of an ocean vessel. That is, once stardust melted to the bottom of _The Second Star_ , it (1) slowed speed and (2) decayed the hull. So, the guardians took turns cleaning old, dirty, melted stardust from the bottom of the ship.

As Peter entered the bedroom (covered in glittery tar), Jim remembered _: Wendy and Peter were on 'stardust cleaning' duty this week_. _That's why they left Gwendolyn with Ariel. They were scraping and scrubbing melted stardust tar from the bottom of the ship_. Oi boy...worst delegation of tasks ever.

Jim glanced guiltily at Gwendolyn. Wendy and Peter were probably not in the mood for an imaginary tea party.

He was wrong.

The second Peter saw Gwendolyn he lit like a firefly.

Gwendolyn did the same.

"Daddy!" Gwendolyn ran to Peter. She stopped just short of jumping in his arms to curtsey. "Daddy do you see my wings? Do you see them? I'm pretending to fly like you!"

Jim and Ariel traded a glance. Gwendolyn could not fly. She had inherited Peter's red hair and pointed ears, but not his magical flight. Gwendolyn didn't seem to mind; watching Peter fly was entertainment, a magic trick, sort of like having a dad that juggles.

But Peter...well...Peter _wanted_ Gwendolyn to fly. But since she couldn't, the matter was never pressed. Wendy worked hard to normalize Peter's magical powers, and she encouraged Peter to do the same.

" _We don't want Gwendolyn to feel badly because she can't fly_." Wendy had said. " _So please Peter...no boasting, no teasing, and above all...no wishing that Gwendolyn could fly_. _We don't want her feelings hurt. She's perfectly perfect the way she is...up in the air or feet solidly on the ground_."

Peter had agreed: Gwendolyn was perfect. Still...if one day she woke up with the ability to fly, Peter definitely wouldn't complain! Other than that, he wouldn't change a thing about her.

"Well by jove!" Peter assumed a stuffy British accent. He pointed bewilderedly at the tea party. "Good lord! Tis time for tea and crumpets! Hearty ho ho! Did I miss the afternoon victuals, little lady?"

Gwendolyn feigned disappointment. "You _are_ late."

"A pox upon me!" Peter collapsed, kowtowing in self-disgust and repentantly shunning his face. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, least of all your tea! Oh have mercy, little lady! Have mercy!"

Gwendolyn pretended to think, finger on her cheek. She grinned as Peter peeked behind his hands.

"Well I suppose you can come, Daddy. After all, my friends are already waiting and the tea is still hot."

"Oh! Good lady! Marvelous child! Peter chased Gwendolyn to her tea party, waddling on all fours. Once he caught her, he pretended to eat her pumpkin colored hair. "Nom nom nom nom! Gaw, but I am famished! Yummy!"

"Don't eat _me_!" Gwendolyn covered Peter's mouth. She squirmed as he nibbled her fingers. "Daddy! Ewww! Haha Daddy, you're _supposed_ to eat the teatime treats I made!"

"Teatime treats? Well why didn't you say so?!"

"I just did."

"Posh! Where are these fabled teatime treats?"

"Right here." Gwendolyn indicated the plates of colored paper. "See?"

"Ooooo, marvelous! Let me sample! Excuse me please..." Peter reached (very rudely) across Jim. Munching on an imaginary scones, he smirked. "I see we've invited Lady Legs and Captain Scalawag to the party?"

Jim almost retaliated, but Wendy had entered with Jon. Jon and Wendy had formed something of a bond, and no one was clear why. They never really talked, and Jon already considered himself too old for Wendy's bedtime stories. He was a somber six year old...but for some reason Jon had decided that Wendy was under his protection.

Jon grimaced when he spotted the tea party. But Wendy smiled.

"Oh dear. Is it tea time already?"

Jon rolled his eyes. "It never ends." he muttered.

Gwendolyn scowled momentarily at Jon before answering Wendy. "You're a little late, Mommy."

"And I do apologize." Wendy displayed tarry fingernails and dirty palms. "I'm not even dressed for a proper tea, am I? Dear me, I am sorry my darling. Father and I were cleaning the bottom of the ship."

"Messy."

"Very. But that is why I'm late for tea. Would you mind very much if I joined anyway?"

Gwendolyn was gracious. Wendy congratulated her for being such a lady. Gwendolyn was very pleased, reminded Wendy to wash her hands, then settled into Peter's lap.

Wendy paused on her way to the lavatory. "Gwendolyn." she said, nodding meaningfully at Jon. "Isn't there someone else you'd like to invite to your tea party?"

Gwendolyn paused, tea cup and strainer in hand. She scrutinized Jon.

Jon glared back, _daring_ her.

"Hmmmm." Gwendolyn returned airily to her play set. "No."

"Now Gwendolyn." Wendy moved behind Jon, her tone reproachful. "Don't be unkind. It's not polite to invite everybody but one."

Jon looked like he _wholeheartedly_ disagreed. "I just wanted to find my dad so we could build the solar surfer. Besides...isn't the tea is fake?"

"Jon." Wendy reprimanded. "I asked Gwendolyn to be a lady so I expect you to be a gentleman. You don't have to agree but you do have to exchange in a civil manner. So I will ask again...Gwendolyn, isn't there someone else you'd like to invite to your tea party?"

Gwendolyn looked at Jon. She sighed, inwardly lamenting the tortures of being a lady.

"Jon..." she grumbled, staring at the ceiling. "Would you like to come to my tea party?"

Jon turned for the door. "Nope."

Jim hooked the seat of Jon's pants. "Come on spacer, get back here. You're not allowed up-deck alone anyway, so you might as well stay."

One would have thought Jim had just read his son's death sentence.

"Daaaaaad." John begged, looking lethally at Gwendolyn. "Noooooooo. You said we could finish the solar surfer."

"We will."

"When?"

"Once I've talked to Wendy –"

"Talk to her now!"

"—and after I've finished my tea."

"And after mommy talks to daddy." Ariel swirled imaginary tea in her cup. "We need to have a parental discussion before our six year old kills himself on daddy's solar surfer."

Jim cocked his head, silently questioning Ariel. She hadn't objected to their father-son project before, and she just seemed whimsically opposed now. So why did they suddenly need to have a parental discussion? What was she trying to cipher to him?

"Anyway..." Jim returned to Jon (still trying to escape). "Why don't you have a seat, Jon? Gwen asked you to her party and she asked very nicely. Come on..." Jim forced Jon between him and Ariel. "Little tea won't kill you."

"Well it might kill you." Gwendolyn corrected, her mood significantly improved now that Jon was in misery. "This tea is magical. Most of these teas have magical powers. But one tea...is _poisoned_!"

Jon froze, cup halfway to his mouth. Frowning, he gave the cup an uncertain shake, clearly wrestling with fact (the tea was fake) and fear (the fake tea was poisonous).

In doubt, he looked to Jim for verification. "It's not real tea, so it can't be poisonous, right Dad?"

Jim only smiled. "Take a sip and see."

Jon scowled. He mumbled something about _girls_ and _stupid magical tea_ and _not wanting to be poisoned_.

"Aw Jon, don't turn into a Mr. Grumpy Gills." Ariel rubbed her son's head. "Why don't you ask Gwendolyn why her tea is magical?"

"It's not magical."

"It _is_ magical!" Gwendolyn bounced on Peter's knee. "Every type of tea has a magical power. And when you drink it, you get the magical power too."

"Until it goes through you." Peter murmured, winking at Wendy. "Magic powers go in with the tea and out with the pee."

"Peppermint tea is the most magical." Gwendolyn dictated. She pointed to a mint teabag 'steeping' in an empty cup. "Peppermint tea will make you fly."

"Wonder where she got that original idea." Jim mused sarcastically at Wendy. "Daddy flies...Mommy's favorite type of tea happens to be peppermint..."

Gwendolyn continued. Unnoticing the adult banter, she fetched a storybook from her toy box and brought it to Jon. The storybook was handmade by Wendy, and entitled: _The Magical Tea Party._

"Look at this." Gwendolyn flipped through the pages, each illustrating a different magical tea and it's powers. "See here? Lemon tea can make you invisible. Black tea can make you strong. White tea makes you smart. Green tea gives you good luck. Chai tea makes you happy. Lavender tea gives you good dreams. Orange tea can turn you into a mermaid. But ONE of these teas..."

Gwnedolyn motioned to the tea bags. "Has been poisoned! And if you drink the poisoned tea, it will make you sleep forever!"

The tea party continued splendidly. In time the adults excused themselves (Ariel had to talk to Jim, Jim had to talk to Wendy, and Peter had to avoid the grown up matters), and Gwendolyn returned her playthings to the nursery.

But Jon remained. The tea party wasn't over until he examined every teabag, searching for the magical ingredients...and the poison.


	19. Ch 19: NLM – Crash Landing

**Chapter 19: Neverland Misadventures – Crash Landing**

 _(When: 12ish Years Ago)_

After the tea party, Jim brought Wendy to the crow's nest.

"Are you certain this can't wait?" Wendy climbed testily after him, her brow glistening with sweat. "After cleaning the bottom of your ship, I'm going to need several baths."

"Jim half laughed. "Yeah I can smell you."

"Lovely compliment."

"Just kidding. But seriously, we need to talk. I had an idea about finding Hook, but need your help. Trust me, this overrules a bath."

Wendy frowned. "You've found a way to locate Captain Hook?"

"I'm not sure, but I think so. It all depends on you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Here's my idea...I think that we can use Shadow to track Captain Hook."

"Shadow? Peter's shadow?"

"Yes, the really annoying prick that kinda looks like Peter. _Shadow_. "

Wendy closed her eyes. "Language, language, language. No, don't apologize. Just get to the point please."

"Okay. Here's the point...Queen Illysa said she saw Captain Flint on the Jolly Roger, right?"

"Well she _thought_ she did." Wendy opened her eyes. "But claiming that you saw something doesn't necessary make it true. Everything at this point is conjecture. We don't know for certain that Captain Flint is alive. And we've neither seen nor heard anything about the Jolly Roger for three years."

"Okay." Jim consented. "But what _do_ we know _for certain_ about the Jolly Roger? One, we know it got sucked into the Black Hole. Two, we know that Captain Hook, Pitch Black, and Facilier were _on_ the Jolly Roger when it got sucked into the Black Hole. Three, we know the Jolly Roger escaped the Black Hole. And four..."

Wendy finished the thought. "It's reasonable to assume that Captain Hook, Pitch Black, Facilier and Facilier's shadow _also_ escaped the Black Hole."

"Exactly. So..." Jim nodded at the stars. "Shadow might be able to sniff them out. He might be able to find Pitch's nightmares or Facilier's shadow, which could lead us to the Jolly Roger and Captain Hook. So all you have to do is send Shadow...and we'll hunt the shadows with a shadow."

"Not exactly." Wendy spoke stiffly. "You'll hunt the shadows...with a shadow worker."

Jim paused. Something in Wendy's voice made him feel uneasy. She almost seemed resentful that Jim was asking for her help. Automatically Jim wanted to dismiss his uneasiness, but then he remembered a conversation he'd had with King Arthur, when the young king had counseled him on the unpredictability of shadow workers.

" _Here's the truth_." Arthur had warned. " _Shadow working is dangerous...before, shadow workers were dangerous, feared people. Entire wars were fought by shadow workers. They were hunted...tortured...killed."_

Jim reflected on King Arthur's warning. He tried to imagine Wendy as a shadow worker from historical times, ordered to fight rival shadow workers...in order to win someone else's war.

It was easy to see why Wendy _could_ be resentful.

 _But_ , Jim thought, _this situation was different_. He wasn't _ordering_ Wendy to fight for something she didn't believe in, and he _definitely_ wasn't taking her powers for granted. The ' _war'_ they were fighting was a _mutual_ one –it was a means to an end, their ticket home! And furthermore (if Jim wanted to be painstakingly blunt) it was their job! King Arthur had said: _Make sure Neverland is safe. Then you can come home to Fantasia and I won't close the realms._

Well Neverland was not safe. The _Jolly Roger_ was out there _somewhere_ , and they needed to find it before the villains emerged. They had exhausted all other options. It was time to try something that might actually work. It was time to try shadow working.

"Look...we've chased every rumor in the galaxy." said Jim, "And we've run into dead ends, every time. Wendy...we've got to switch gears. I know that shadow working might be...risky..."

Wendy gave a smug little laugh. " _Risky_? Goodness. If my father was alive he would have said your comment was _terribly droll_. But _yes_ Jim, I'll give you credit, you are correct. Shadow working is _risky_. Actually it's quite _dangerous_."

"Love the stuck-up sarcasm."

"I'm not being sarcastic." Wendy said. "If anything, I'm being stuck-up, but I'm entitled to it. Jim I've been a shadow worker for twelve years. I learn more about my powers every day, but some things will never change."

"Shadow working is dangerous?" Jim guessed.

"Shadow working..." Wendy contemplated. "...is like...playing with fire. Quick to help, quick to harm, and the smallest mistake can lead to everyone getting hurt. Fire is a powerful tool, but it can also be a powerful weapon...just like a shadow."

Jim reflected a moment. Then he nodded, comprehending her rationale. "You're thinking about how Pitch was giving you nightmares...in the Battle to Give Fantasia, right?"

Wendy nodded. "It came to mind, yes. Which is why I think your plan is not as simple as ' _Shadow can sniff out The Jolly Roger to find Captain Hook_.' I think there's a chance your plan may blow up in our faces. Specifically, mine. Is that what you want?"

Jim didn't know what to say. They were at an impasse, one that he hadn't anticipated. Honestly, he had expected Wendy's approval, but she hated his idea. Moreover, she was _basically_ accusing him of reckless decision making...and putting her in danger.

Jim was frustrated. As "unofficial captain," it was his responsibility to keep everyone safe AND find a way home. Well he found a way home. Yes it was a little risky, but it was a good plan. And...they were out of options.

Plus, where did Wendy get off, accusing him of putting her in danger?

"Of course that's not what I want." Jim said, addressing Wendy's previous question. A little abrasively, he continued. "And you're being really unfair. When have I ever tried to put you in danger?"

Wendy frowned. "Never. If anything, you're overprotective."

"Okay so why accuse me of putting you in danger now?"

"Jim I never said you were _purposefully_ putting me in danger. I'm just saying that you're not thinking about the risks inherent to shadow work—"

"Not _thinking_?" Jim's anger somersaulted. "Wendy I _always_ think things through! I spend hours planning our next move!"

"I know, you're a strategist. But shadow working is unpredictable –"

"Look if you don't want to do it, just tell me. You're not going to hurt my feelings. We'll find another way home."

"Your tone would indicate otherwise James Pleiades."

"That's because I _know_ this will work."

"You mean you _think_ you know it will work."

"Damn it Wendy Moria you are a kick-ass shadow worker! When are you going to get that though your head? _Con-fi-dence_! Jesus...You know, I don't think that my plan is stupid. I think _you're_ convincing yourself that you can't do it because you're scared—"

Wendy cut him off. "Did you discuss your plan with Ariel?"

Jim stopped. "What?"

"Ariel." Wendy repeated. "Don't you think it would be prudent to discuss this with Ariel first?"

Jim blinked. "No, I don't think it would be _prudent_ to discuss this with Ariel first. I think it's _prudent_ to discuss it with you first, since you are the one that can make it work. And again, I think..."

Jim paused. Suspiciously, he narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute. Why are you bringing up Ariel?"

Wendy's bristles disappeared. Receding slightly, she gave a guilty stutter. "A-Ariel is your wife. Why shouldn't you discuss it with her first?"

Jim advanced. "Because it doesn't directly affect her. You said it yourself: this plan involves you, not Ariel. Unless..." he stared intently into Wendy's eyes, trying to dig out the truth. "...unless you know something I don't. Unless...Ariel told you something..."

Jim waited. He studied Wendy.

Wendy looked away. She bit her lip.

Busted.

"Oh my god!" Jim pointed. "Ariel told you something! Didn't she?!"

"Ohhhh." Wendy kneaded her chest. "I promised not to say."

"Say what?"

"I promised not to say!"

"Say _what_?"

" _Nothing_! Except..." Wendy fought a quick internal battle. "Except I think Ariel wanted to tell you something _rather_ important that _might_ affect your decision making process vis-à-vis jumping into a dangerous situation like, oh I don't know, fighting undead villains on a haunted pirate ship—"

"You know you talk too much when you're nervous—"

"Jim just—" Wendy waved downwards. "Just talk to Ariel first! She wanted to speak with you anyway, remember? At Gwendolyn's tea party? Ariel said she needed to discuss something importa –"

"She wanted to talk about Jon!" Jim snapped. "Ariel doesn't think that Jon should fly the solar surfer! I get it, he's only six, but the kid is stubborn! He's probably tampering with the damn thing right now—"

BOOM.

Fire erupted from the main deck. It was a small explosion but the sound preceding the fire was cataclysmic, as if something very big had hit the ship very fast. Jim and Wendy immediately looked over the edge, but their view was obscured by billowing, acrid smoke.

"Oh—" Wendy coughed. The smoke fumes were bitter, almost painfully sharp. Choking, she searched blindly for her handkerchief. "What in – _cough_ —what in the world – _cough cough_ – happened? And what is that smell?"

Jim scanned the main deck. Nose stinging and eyes watering, he activated his space helmet before reassessing the explosion. Through the fumes he spotted broken solar sails and a scruffy six year old head...

"Shit..." Jim scrambled from the crow's nest. " _Jon_!"

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Jon actually felt okay.

Well that was not entirely true.

Jon _actually_ felt okay with a super-mega dose of thrill. He'd FINALLY done it! He hijacked his dad's solar surfer and taken her for a spin! Oh yeah!

Hashtag awesome! (#awesome)!

Hashtag epic! (#epic)!

Hashtag I'm-a-big-kid-now! (#bigkid)!

It got even better. You see, Jon knew he wasn't supposed to play with the solar surfer. Jim, Ariel, _and_ Silver had made that _perfectly_ clear. As a matter of fact, when Jon was sneaking to the solar surfer, Morph had been frantically chirping in his ear "Don't break the rules! Don't break the rules!"

Well, Jon broke the rules. He also broke the solar surfer _and_ a pixie dust engine when he crashed landed. Punishment seemed inevitable. Jon prepared himself for the spanking of a lifetime.

But his dad didn't get mad. In fact, his dad was quite consoling.

"Okay, okay." Jim carried Jon from the wreckage. Leaving a trail of molten pixie dust, he sat Jon on the aft stairwell, steadied his head with one hand and waved for Wendy with the other. "Wen! Get down here! Hurry up! I need a handkerchief! Okay Jon...you're okay...everything is okay."

Jon wondered why his dad kept saying 'okay.' He felt okay. Well... _immediately after_ the crash he'd felt okay. _Right now_ he felt okay-ish. His head was starting to hurt. His jaw was starting to throb. And there was a weird taste in his mouth...

"Handkerchief!" Wendy knelt beside Jim, handkerchief at the ready. The moment she saw Jon both hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my –! _Jon_! Oh my goodness you poor thing—"

"He's _okay_!" Jim grabbed the handkerchief. Folding it into thirds, he eased it into Jon's mouth. "He's okay. He's okay. Okay. Jon...bite down."

Jon was confused. Bite down? Why? Why was everyone acting so funny? Why was everyone treating him like a baby (a baby like Gwendolyn)? Why did his dad keep insisting that he was okay? And why did Wendy look like she was going to throw up?

Jon looked questionably at his father. Jim tapped Jon's jaw. "Bite the handkerchief." he repeated. "In three...two...one..."

Jon bit down. He felt something _crunch_.

"Okay..." Jim removed the handkerchief. "Okay...Jon don't look down."

Jon looked down. He saw Wendy's handkerchief. He saw blood across the white linen and lace. He saw four broken baby teeth in the blood...

Jon screamed.

"MOM!" Cold air rushed over his gums, gripping the holes where his teeth used to be. "MOM! MOM! MOMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Ariel sprinted from below, trident raised. When she saw Jon, she dropped the trident.

"Oh my gosh! Baby –"

Jon knew he was _much_ too old to cry. And later on, he would deny his next actions ever happened. But when Jon Pleaides Hawkins stood up, he ran to his mother and sobbed into her arms.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Jon dozed to his mother's lullaby. Her voice was bright but so, so relaxing...

" _What would I give to live where you are?_ " Ariel brushed Jon's hair as she sang. " _What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk, where would we run, if we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me... and I could be...part of your world..._ "

Jon stirred sleepily. "What world?"

Ariel paused. "Hmm? What's that baby?"

Jon yawned, exposing four mangled little holes where his upper and lower incisors used to be. Ariel tried not to smile as Jon spoke – he had a new _lisp_. "You always _sth_ ing about _part of that world_. What world i _sth_ it?"

Ariel toyed with Jon's hair. She had stopped singing, but continued to hum. Thoughtfully. Lovingly. Wistfully.

"Fantasia." she finally said. "The world is called Fantasia. Fantasia...is our home."

Jon breathed into his pillow. "My home?"

"Yep."

"Dad's home?"

"Yep."

Jon scrunched his nose. "Gwendolyn's too?"

Ariel laughed. Snuggling with her son, she took a leaf from Wendy's book: she told Jon a bedtime story. "Fantasia belongs to all of us. It's a magical bombshell of a planet, full of magical surprises, like a piñata! Did you know that your grandma and grandpa live there?"

"I have a grandma and grandpa?"

"Sure do! Grandma Sarah and Grandpa...well actually you have two grandpas: Grandpa Sinbad and Grandfather Triton. Grandfather Triton is a merman –"

" _Wowww_."

"—and Grandpa Sinbad is a pirate!"

" _Wowww_. What about Grandma?"

"Oh she's just totally badass."

"Huh?"

"Hardcore."

"What?"

Ariel kissed Jon's forehead. "Grandma is cool. You are going to love her. She lives by the ocean... _my_ ocean. I protect Fantasia's ocean you know. Just like daddy protects outer space, Peter protects the sky, and Wendy protects the underworld. We are guardians...guardians of Fantasia..."

Jon drifted asleep, Ariel's bedtime story fading into beautiful dreams.

"Night night." Ariel slipped silently from the nursery. "Sleep tight."

It would be challenging. _The Second Star_ was struggling. Thanks to Jon's accident, the portside pixie dust engine was decommissioned. Every time they steered to starboard, the portside engine reared into gear, sputtered, died, then tried again. As a result, _The Second Star_ was hobbling through the universe like a drunken sailor.

Ariel blamed Jim. So she had sent him to 'time out.'

"Okay. I think it's been long enough." Ariel went to their bedroom. Jim was sitting in the 'time-out chair' and Morph was laughing hysterically at his expense. When Ariel entered, Jim glared at her like a hockey player in the penalty box.

Ariel sat on the bed. Unperturbed, she twirled her trident. "Don't glare at me Mr. Grumpy Gills. You're the grown man in time-out."

Morph burst into giggling confetti. " _Grown man in time-out! Grown man in time-out!_ "

Jim's scowl deepened. "Beat it Morph."

"Don't take it out on him." Ariel leaned forward. "You're the one that let Jon wander the ship alone. Children are not allowed up-deck without an adult, remember? Isn't that your rule, _Captain_?"

"I was with Wendy. I had an idea to find Captain Hook and it involves shadow work-"

"Jim I don't care if you were with Mickey Mouse! Jon lost _four teeth_!"

"Baby teeth!"

" _Four_ of them!"

"They were going to pop out anyway!"

"He was scared!"

"He _loved_ it! When I was his age—"

"Jim!" Ariel wacked her trident on the comforter. "You can't keep using that excuse! There is such a thing as too much independence! Listen, we are going to have another baby! You need to start acting like an over-protective father if we're going to –"

Jim stood. "We're what?"

Ariel swung her trident. "I didn't say you could get up! Sit down!"

Jim remained standing. He looked completely unthreatened. As a matter of fact, he looked pleasantly astounded.

"Did you say we're having another baby?"

Ariel kneaded her forehead into the trident. "DUH! Why do you think I wanted to talk with you at Gwendolyn's tea party?! I'm pregnant! Child number two is coming! But we can't even take care of child number one! Jim, I know you and I aren't the most _grounded_ people in the world, but when our children are getting hurt –"

Jim wasn't listening. He was smiling.

"Oh my god." Jim left the time out chair. Taking Ariel's neck, he kissed her. Hard. "We're having another baby!"

Morph burst into congratulatory sparkles. Ariel and Jim celebrated with...well, passions of their own (lots of exotic kissing and baby-name brainstorming). It was wonderful.

Wendy listened from the hallway. She heard everything: Ariel's lullaby, Jon's bedtime story, and now the good news that Ariel was having another baby. And as The Hawkins celebrated, Wendy heard something else...

"I told Jon about Fantasia." Ariel rubbed her belly. "I wish our children could meet my daddy..."

Jim was consoling. "I know baby. I know. And I _know_ can get us home if Wendy...if Wendy...nah forget it. We'll...we'll find another way."

Ariel sighed. "You sure?"

Jim didn't answer immediately. But when he did, Wendy could hear he was lying...for Ariel's benefit. "Yeah baby. I'm sure."

Eventually the lights dimmed. The stars and planets rolled lazily by along their gravitational strings. _The Second Star_ went to sleep.

But Wendy did not. She remained in the hallway, fingering her magical needle and thread, staring into the darkness. Presently she shifted, and began fingering her wedding ring.

Finally, she spoke:

"Shadow. Come out. I know you're there."

Peter's shadow peeled from the darkness. He grinned wickedly. _Haha tricky! How did Wendy know he was there?_

Wendy beckoned. "I'm a shadow worker." she said, ascending to the main deck. Less confidently, she faced the titanic universe. "And I...I _can_ sense the shadows in the dark."

Something caught the corner of her eye. Wendy looked. A distant star had begun flickering madly...almost like it was doubled over with laughter, too entertained by her comment to glow.

Wendy studied the star. Her intuition was screaming, _begging_ her not to undertake Jim's plan. But, as always, Wendy's motherly nature overpowered her intuitions. She wanted harmony. She wanted everyone in their little family to be happy.

She wanted to go home.

"Shadow..." Wendy extracted her magical needle. "I need you to find Captain Hook. He's hiding, somewhere out there. So I need you look carefully. I need you to look deeper. I need you to look for... the shadows in the dark."

She pointed at the flickering star. "Try there first."


	20. Ch 20: NLM – Baby Shower

**Chapter 20: Neverland Misadventures – Baby Shower**

 _(When: 12ish Years Ago)_

"Queen Illysa wants to host us a baby _what_?"

Silver grunted beneath a pixie dust engine. _The Second Star_ had been running sluggish at full throttle, and Silver suspected leaky fuel lines.

"A baby _shower_." Silver responded, toggling a corroded fuel line. "It's the one thing in the universes more painful than childbirth."

"You're kidding."

"Not by much." Silver consented. "Baby showers are pert-near intolerable, or so I'm told. Ever been to a tea party?"

"Only Gwendolyn's."

"Well then..." Silver clamped robotic pincers around the leaky fuel line. "You're in a fine spot. Baby showers are like a tea party in a poopy diaper."

Wendy, Ariel, and Peter had different interpretations.

"A baby shower..." Wendy dictated, drying dinner plates as Peter cleaned. "Is a _celebration_... _not_ a tea party. A baby shower celebrates an upcoming birth, and it usually involves some form of gift-giving to the prospective parents. Friends and family bring gifts to help with the baby. You know...baby blankets, baby clothes, cradles, rockers, rollers, strollers—"

"Cash money!" Peter twirled a dirty plate. Swiping it clean, he passed the dish to Wendy. "Free gifts! Free snacks? Sounds like a no brainer Ariel! You should do it! Get the loot!"

Wendy returned the plate to Peter. "You missed a spot. It's still dirty. Try again. But really Ariel...baby showers are wonderful. Besides, the gesture from Queen Illysa is lovely...albeit abrupt. I think you should partake."

Ariel angled her trident. She'd was using it to fill the wash basin. Water was scarce in space (dish washing usually occurred via pressurized air), but Ariel's trident doubled as a magical faucet.

"Idk." Ariel cupped her abdomen. "I'm eight months pregnant. Plus, I've already had Jon. Isn't a baby shower kinda silly at this point?"

"Ha!" Peter snorted, giving his plate a second scrub. "Wish _we_ got a baby shower! Gwendolyn went through so many pacifiers, it would have been helpful to have a bajillion more. Do you know how awkward it was to stop at the nearest space station for blaster amo, oxygen tanks, and pacifiers!?"

Again, Peter passed his dinner plate to Wendy. "Oh yeah Ariel, this is an opportunity. You _need_ this baby shower. If Queen Illysa is paying, cash out baby! And if you don't, I will!"

"Actually..." Wendy inspected Peter's handiwork. Promptly, she returned the dish. It was still dirty. " Actually you _won't_. Rather, you _can't_. Baby showers – just like bridal showers – are only for _women_. Well...except for the future father."

Jim almost choked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean only for women _except_ for the future father?"

"Well," Wendy explained as Peter and Morph sniggered. "It means you are obligated to make an appearance at the baby shower."

"But you just said it's only for women!"

"No, I said it's only for women _except_ for the future father and that means _you_."

"I can't survive an entire baby shower with only women!"

"You don't have to. You arrive at the end, say thank you for all the nice presents and send the ladies on their merry way. Even you, Jim Hawkins, can stomach a few hours for your unborn child and wife."

Jim gaped, struck speechless by the image of baby-crazed-estrogen-high women waving barbie dolls in his face. Regaining his wits, he asked. "Can I have a plus one? Silver?"

"No." Wendy said. "That's not protocol."

"Then Jon." Jim bartered, desperate for male companionship. "You _have_ to give me Jon. He's my wingman."

Wendy considered. As Peter handed her the dinner plate (for the third time), she deferred Jim's question to Ariel. "Ariel, what do you think? It seems alright to me."

Ariel lowered her trident.

"I'm actually not sure if the baby shower is a good idea." she said.

Even Jim was surprised. "What?"

Ariel shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, I love a good party. But..."

Contemplatively, she shook droplets from her trident. "But it just seems _weird_. Why would Queen Illysa throw us a baby shower now? I get that Jim has status in outer space, but why _now_? I've already had Jon...you would think a firstborn child would get a super swanky baby shower instead of the second. Right? I dunno...it just seems fishy."

"Yeahhhh..." Peter said, catching onto Ariel's suspicion. "And you know _what else_ is weird? It just so happens that this is a _women's only_ party! And do you know what that means?"

"Thrill us." said Ariel.

"It means NO MEN!" Peter brandished a fork. "Sure Jim gets to make an appearance at the end, but for the most part WE MEN won't be there!"

Ariel and Wendy blinked.

"Soooo...?" Ariel prompted. "So what? You men won't be there annnnnd...how is that weird?"

Peter gave a condescending chuckle. "Ohhhh you silly, ignorant, pregnant little mermaid. Come on Ariel...it's so obvious. This baby shower is a trap."

Morph eeped! He swooped into Jim's pocket. _A trap? How horrifying!_

Ariel and Wendy were unconvinced.

"A trap?" Wendy (for the fourth time) gave Peter the dirty dinner plate. "Peter I think you're being a little dramatic. It's a baby shower for goodness sake."

"No he's right." Jim rose, his suspicions lit. "You girls will be alone. It's the perfect time for a trap. Peter, Silver and I won't be there to protect you. It's too danger–"

" _Protect_ us?!"

Jim stopped. Ariel and Wendy were laughing.

"Okay..." Jim looked questionably at Peter. Peter scratched his head, equally perplexed.

Irritated, Jim spoke over the giggling. "Ladies...something funny?"

"Funny? Ohhhh baby doll..." Ariel twirled a finger. "You are so silly. You don't protect us. Wendy and I are wayyyy more powerful than the two of you."

Jim was surprised. But Peter almost exploded.

"Way more _powerful than us?_ Who _? You_? Wow!" Peter wiggled a finger in his ear. " _Wowwww_! That was so weird! Hey Rattail –"

He nudged Jim.

"—I must be hearing things. It sounded like _your wife_ thinks she and Wendy are way more powerful than us. But that's cray cray, so I must be hearing things."

Peter had hoped to be demeaning, but the girls were tickled pink.

"Aw that's cute." Ariel squeezed Peter's cheek. "The bird brain thinks he's the hero. Peter, let me explain something at a speed you'll understand. Don't worry, I'll go super slow–"

"Bite me Triton."

"Wennnnndy annnd Iiiiiii—"

"Knock it off."

"—are wayyyy more powwwerrrrfullll-"

"You suck."

"—thannn you annnd Jimmm. Come on...accept the truth. Wendy and I _always_ take the offensive during missions. We're like the point guards in basketball – the quarterbacks in football – the strikers in soccer –"

"Well I don't understand those references." Wendy said, never an athlete, "But Ariel is correct. During battles, we always take the front line. You boys are generally lounging behind the scenes whilst we attack."

" _Lounging_?" Peter practically spluttered. "We don't _lounge_! We _sneak_! And the _only_ reason that you _girls_ are on the front line is because we're using you as _bait_! So what do you think about _that_?!"

Ariel seized her baby-belly. "I think I'm going to get morning sickness all over your—"

That argument ended in a water fight, wherein Ariel won and Peter _finally_ managed to clean his dirty dish. The baby shower dispute resolved quickly, if not begrudgingly, wherein the guardians decided to accept Queen's Illysa's invitation regardless of Ariel's suspicions. If the baby shower was a trap, so be it. If not, all the better.

"Hey!" Peter pointed out, "At least there will be free food, expensive gifts, and Rattail in a room full of crazy women!"

Everyone laughed very unapologetically. Jim, enduring their laughter, refocused on keeping them safe.

"Haha very funny, but it won't just be me. If Ariel, Wendy, _and_ our kids are going to be there, I'm going to need backup, just in case this is a trap. Peter, I think you and Silver should guard the ship. Be ready for a fast escape. I'll bring Morph and Shadow to the baby shower, they can act as messengers if something goes wrong. Morph can hide in my pocket and Shadow –"

"Shadow isn't here." Wendy interrupted, "And I don't think he'll be back in time for the shower."

The guardians were surprised.

"Really?" Peter looked around and down. He spun, searching for Shadow like a dog chasing it's tail. "Huh. Well waddaya know about that! He is gone! Where is he?! Hey Shadow! Shadow! Shaaaaaadow!"

"Peter." Ariel said in a pained voice. "I think that Wendy has _probably_ tried that method. Again...girls rule, boys drool."

"Triton don't think I won't fly you off this ship just because you're pregna—"

"How long has Shadow been missing?" asked Jim.

Wendy calmly shook her head. "I never said he is _missing_. I only said Shadow _isn't here_. Missing implies that something is unintentionally misplaced, and Shadow is not. I know exactly where Shadow is. I...I sent him on an errand."

"An errand?" Jim peered suspiciously. "What kind of errand?"

"And errand..." Wendy replied. "To Fantasia. We haven't seen our friends or families in years., so I thought Shadow could check up on them, tell us how they're doing. Of course anything he can tell me will be in the form of an unhappy memory, but it would be nice to see their faces all the same."

Jim frowned. So did Peter. Wendy maintained a steady gaze, but she was tense.

"Wendy..." Jim spoke in a stern, fatherly tone. "I don't think Shadow can enter Fantasia. King Arthur said we can't go back until our mission is complete. Remember?"

"Of course. However..." Wendy answered pragmatically. "Shadow isn't you, me, Ariel, or Peter. I do believe King Arthur's order was specific to us, and not our companions. For instance, Mr. Silver could _probably_ enter Fantasia if he wanted. Right? Well then, why couldn't Shadow as well?"

Jim didn't have a rebuttal. Wendy's reasoning was flawless.

Victoriously, Wendy sprinkled her winning argument with a killer closing statement. "In any case...as my good friend Jim Hawkins would say, _it's worth a shot_."

"Agreed." Ariel piped. Sliding her arm through Jim's, she led them from the galley. "I'm with Wendy. I think it's a great idea...unlike this baby shower. Gosh...baby shower...how boring. All I'm saying..."

Ariel patted her baby bump. "...is there better be pizza."

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _(When: still 12ish Years Ago, 1 day before the baby shower)_

 _(Location: Queen Illysa's Palace, in The Gran Archipelago)_

 _(a.k.a, political hot spot of the Etherium)_

 _Food_ was the unexpected first order of business when Queen Illysa met with Ariel and Jim.

"Pizza?" Queen Illysa followed her confusion with candor. "Lord and Lady Hawkins, I have no idea what pizza is. And whilst this baby shower is in your honor, I'm reluctant to waste government capital on expensive, foreign food."

"Aw..." Ariel drooped beside Jim. "..no pizza?"

"I apologize." said Queen Illysa, although her expression was unconvincing. "But no pizza."

Ariel puckered her lower lip. "Boo. The baby and I were craving pizza."

Jim rubbed Ariel's shoulder. "Understandable," he said. "This new baby has made us all a little homesick. You're probably thinking of _Tony's_." Jim turned to the queen. " _Tony's_ is an Italian restaurant back home. I use to work there actually. The menu special is pasta and meatballs, but the pizza is killer."

Queen Illysa was unsympathetic. "We have no Italians in space therefore no pizza to offer."

Jim nodded. "Understood."

"But you can't blame a girl for trying." Ariel muttered. Wistfully, she shook her trident. "Gosh. I wish this thing could zap me a slice pizza. Now _that_ would be a superpower."

"Again, I apologize." repeated the queen. "I'm unfamiliar with Fantasian cuisine. I hired a culinary consultant to review our menu, but he hasn't arrived –"

"You hired a _culinary_ _consultant_?" Ariel laughed. "Gosh! Should I throw you a lifesaver? Because I think you're going a little overboard!"

Illysa bristled. "Yes I hired a culinary consultant. I wanted your baby shower to be suitably catered."

"No worries." Ariel smiled. "I'm sure there will be lots of weird, delicious food at the shower. I like new experiences, so I'm sure whatever you serve will be entertaining _and_ satisfying. Even if it's not pizza."

"Then rest be assured," Queen Illysa said, sliding to the next topic. "Because there will be no pizza. The purpose of this baby shower is to thank you for your services by honoring your newborn. My goal is _not_ to cure your homesickness. However...I can sympathize...you must miss Fantasia. How long has it been?"

"Six years." said Jim. "Jon's age. Honestly I thought we'd be back in Fantasia by now but...well...Captain Hook and Captain Flint are _allegedly_ still at large..."

Queen Illysa softened. "I know you want to go home. But we made a bargain. I need you and your companions to find _The Jolly Roger_. I'm sorry...but I must consider the safety of my subjects. This is the way it has to be."

Jim nodded. Heavily, he spoke for all of the Fantasians. "We understand. We gave you our word, and we'll stick to it. Besides...King Arthur wouldn't want us to return unless Fantasia was safe. And that means finding Captain Hook."

Ariel rubbed her stomach in silence. After an expectant look from Queen Illysa, she halfheartedly agreed.

"Sure we'll suck it up. I just feel like a dog on a leash...two leashes. One leash for you, one leash for King Arthur. I miss the freedom of Fantasia's oceans."

Queen Illysa half smiled. "Imagine how I feel. I'm _leashed_ to all of my subjects."

"True that. True that. Oh well..." Ariel turned hopefully to Jim. "Maybe when Shadow returns from Fantasia, I'll ask Wendy to give me an unhappy memory. It'll be rough, but I'd like to see an image of home again."

Queen Illysa straightened. "What? Shadow is where?"

"Fantasia." Ariel motioned abstractly. "Wendy sent him to check on our friends and families. We didn't even notice, but he's been gone for months."

The reflective lining in Queen Illysa's eyes flashed. "Interesting. Very interesting. Tell me...will Wendy be attending the baby shower?"

"Of course." said Ariel and Jim. "Why?"

They never discovered the reason why. Their meeting was interrupted by the arrival of Queen Illysa's culinary consultant.

" _Silver_?"

Long John Silver smiled broadly at Ariel and Jim. But he practically sparkled when addressing the queen.

"Well shiver me timbers! If it isn't the bonnie queen of the Etherium." Silver offered his robotic hand. "I hear yer in the market for baby shower recipes? Might I recommend me famous Bonzabeast stew?"

Queen Illysa accepted his hand. "As long as it tastes like pizza." she said, winking at Ariel and praying that her humor would hide her hot pink blush.

Ariel and Jim promptly excused themselves. The baby shower was one day away, and Silver would require time to ' _consult'_ with the queen.  
"You know..." Ariel said as she and Jim departed. "We didn't find out if this baby shower is an trap. We should have just asked her, straight up! Like this: _Queen Illysa, is this baby shower an ambush_?!"

Jim smiled jokingly. "I know. Somebody kept talking about pizza instead."

"Hey! Pizza matters!"

"Um no, correction...only _Tony's_ pizza matters."

They laughed, not because the joke was funny, but for the warmth of an old, happy memory.

"I actually think it's better we didn't ask," admitted Jim, escorting Ariel to their flying longboat. "If they baby shower is a trap, doubt Illysa would have told us. She's a politician...she operates on lies and incentives."

"Yeah..." agreed Ariel, easing in the longboat. Protectively, she stroked her baby bump. "But it's weird. Illysa doesn't seem the type to betray us. I mean she's got a gigundo crush on Silver."

"True." Jim grunted, revving the pixie dust engine. "But she also cares deeply about her subjects. She could be pressured to trap us in order to protect her people."

"Omg!" Ariel exclaimed. "Do you think we're part of an elaborate political drama? Gosh that would be neat, we're like the unlikely heroes in an adventure novel!"

Jim laughed gently as the longboat floated towards The Second Star. "Well I don't know about that. But if we stay suspicious, we'll be one step ahead. You'll just have to be careful, you're probably the target."

"Cool."

"Stay close to Wendy." Jim said. "And you'll be fine. You might even enjoy the baby shower."

Ariel shook her head. "It's like no one listens to what I say...you can't enjoy a baby shower without pizza!"

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _(When: still 12ish Years Ago)_

 _The baby shower_

Normally Wendy loved parties. She was a hostess at heart and dreamed of planning her own dinner parties for family and friends.

Her mother, Mary Darling, had been a perfect hostess. Every birthday, every Christmas, and every tea time was an opportunity for her mother to foster relationships and create happy memories. Wendy aspired emulate Mary Darling's spirit by mastering the art of hosting.

That being said, Wendy was understandably hypercritical of Queen Illysa's baby shower. Whilst it was a kind gesture, the invitation seemed very bureaucratic. Wendy did not think the baby shower was a trap, but she did think it served the queen's political agenda.

Unsurprisingly, her enthusiasm for Ariel's baby shower was lukewarm (at best).

The baby shower was being held inside Queen Illysa's corporate palace, which was located in the Gran Archipelago's largest city. The palace was impressive, as was the baby shower turnout, but Wendy found herself criticizing everything. The venue was too big. The lights were too low. The music was too dull. The décor was too subtle. The guests were too alien (literally). And the food was too...ew, who asked for Mr. Silver's Bonzabeast stew?

"Dismal party..." Wendy murmured, watching Ariel open baby gifts. Even from afar she could see Ariel's boredom building. That was atypical: Ariel was usually a social butterfly, but Queen Illysa's baby shower was about as enjoyable as a poopy tea party.

Wendy sighed. It seemed Jim had been wrong: the baby shower wasn't a trap. It was merely an opportunity for Queen Illysa's rich constituents to meet the famous Lord Hawkins' pregnant wife.

Wendy sighed again. Then she smiled at Gwendolyn, who was standing obediently at her side. "Darling, are you alright? You haven't eaten, aren't you hungry?"

Gwendolyn stared at a cluster of aliens. One of them had three-eyes. "We don't know anybody here."

"Well that's not true." Comfortingly, Wendy knelt. "We know Ariel, don't we?"

Gwendolyn glanced at Ariel. She nodded, but reached nervously for one of her pumpkin-colored pigtails. "We don't know anybody else. And everybody else is...scary."

"Perhaps...but..." Wendy eased Gwendolyn's hand from her braid. Motherly, she smoothed the pigtail. "Perhaps everybody else thinks you are scary."

"I'm not scary. I'm just a little girl."

"Maybe they've never seen a little girl."

"Really?"

"Possibly. It's only natural to be afraid of something you've never seen."

"Hmmm." Gwendolyn considered. Then she smirked. "Just wait until they seen Jon. They might run away!"

"Now Gwendolyn..." Wendy let the humor slide. Laughing a little herself, she held her daughter's hands. "Jim and Jon will be here soon, the party's almost over. But I must say, you've been a _perfect_ lady tonight. Sometimes being a lady means doing things we'd rather not with patience and grace. I know this party was a little tedious, but you behaved like a princess. I am very proud of you darling."

Gwendolyn beamed. "Thank you Mommy. It's easier to behave when Jon's not here."

"Ohhh goodness. I'd reprimand that, but you know what?" Wendy leaned secretively. "It's easier for me to behave when Jim's not here too."

Gwendolyn giggled. "What about Daddy?"

"Father," Wendy smiled. "Is an entirely different story altogether. But I don't think it's fair to judge your father's behavior until he _actually_ grows up."

They laughed.

Someone behind them joined the laughter. Wendy and Gwendolyn turned. The newcomer was a woman, though clearly alien. Her humanoid body had a stormy, chaotic complexion, with ashen skin, black hair, red lips, redder eyes, and slow, slinking, unending movements.

"Hysterical." The woman laughed. Her laughter was thin, but not delicate. "Soo funny. Oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt your little joke ladies...but it just so happens I know who you're talking about. And I agree...hysterical. Some boys will never grow up, will they?"

Wendy rose. Instinctively she ushered Gwendolyn under her arm. "Strange that you should think so. I don't believe we've met."

"We haven't." verified the woman. "But we _do_ share a mutual acquaintance."

"Really?" Wendy peered. "Ariel Hawkins, I assume."

"No." The woman gestured to someone lurking in a dark corner. "We are both acquainted with him. Peter Pan."

"Peter Pa—?" Wendy stopped as the woman's 'mutual acquaintance' floated into the light. " _Shadow_?"

Shadow waved. _Hiya Wendy! I'm back!_

Wendy gaped. She hadn't seen Shadow in months! She'd sent him on a very dangerous mission to find _The Jolly Roger_ , and _now_ all of a sudden he appeared? With a strange woman? At Ariel's baby shower?

"What is going on? Shadow!" Wendy struggled to stay calm. "You've been gone for months, and I've been worried sick! How long have you been here? Why didn't you come directly to me?"

Shadow shrugged sweetly. He made starbursts with his hands. _Surprise!_

Wendy was furious. And she was a little unnerved. _Why had Shadow befriended this mysterious woman? Moreover...why hadn't Wendy been able to sense Shadow when he entered the room?_

Strange. Very strange.

Wendy fumbled through several explanations before addressing the mysterious woman.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" The woman allowed several black strands to fall across her face. "My name is Eris. And I, fair one, am a shadow worker."


	21. Ch 21: NLM – Eris

**Chapter 21: Neverland Misadventures – Eris**

 _(When: 12ish Years Ago)_

Wendy was stunned. She didn't know what to think.

But she knew how to react.

"Gwendolyn..." Wendy turned calmly to her daughter. She forced a kind smile. "Why don't you go join Ariel? It looks like she needs a little help organizing all those gifts. Could you be her personal helper?"

Gwendolyn was torn. She loved organizing and she dearly wanted to help, but separating from her mother in a room full of strangers was unbelievably frightening.

Wendy sensed her distress.

"Don't worry darling. It'll be alright." Wendy directed her daughter at Ariel. "I'll watch until you're all the way there."

Gwendolyn assessed the pathway to Ariel. The distance was short, but it was swarming with aliens.

"Can I run?" she asked.

Wendy squeezed Gwendolyn's shoulders. "Just this once," she said, kissing her cheek. "Try not to bump into anyone. Alright?"

Gwendolyn nodded. Then, clutching a pigtail, she darted into the party. The first few strides were terrifying, but she ran straight to Ariel, pausing only to dodge party guests as they crossed her path.

As promised, Wendy waited until Gwendolyn reached Ariel. Once her daughter was safe, she returned to Eris, the mysterious, self-proclaimed shadow worker.

"If this is at trap..." Wendy said, deciding to ere on the side of caution. "Be aware that my husband and brother know that Ariel and I are here, and they –"

"Trap?" Eris touched her chest. "Why would I harm you? I've waited a long time to meet you."

Wendy frowned. "You have?"

"Yes. I've never met another shadow worker. I thought I was alone in the universe. I thought that I would die in the darkness, mind eaten by the very shadows I controlled. But suddenly...everything changed."

Eris extended a hand towards Shadow. Wendy noticed blood red nails as Eris stroked his cheek.

"Everything changed." Eris repeated, drawing black, feathery strands from Shadow's essence. "This shadow found me. He recognized me as a shadow worker...but he didn't attack. He tried to be friends. I didn't trust him at first – I've learned to be wary of unfamiliar shadows. Shadows to a shadow worker are like bees to honey...compatible...but honey is sweet, and bees sting."

Eris released, allowing Shadow's essence to slip across her fingers. "But this shadow was different. He was...tame. Most shadows are wild and wicked, but this shadow was docile. True, he still had a mischievous streak but he didn't try to hurt me. He showed me memories of his adventures. He showed me memories of his human host, Peter Pan. And...he showed me memories of his shadow worker...his master..."

Eris faced Wendy. "He showed me memories of you. Wendy Moria Angela Darling. A shadow worker...just like me."

Wendy opened her mouth to challenge Eris' credibility, but Eris had already continued. Moving too fast to outmaneuver, Eris grasped Wendy's hands. Wendy stepped back, startled by the feeling of Eris' hands. They felt...odd. Eris' skin was cold, but it was accompanied by a fluid sensation, as if ice water were flowing between them.

What's more, Wendy felt connected to Eris. No...not connected...she felt... _open_. The moment Eris touched her, Wendy's worst memories poured from her brain and into Eris' hands. Wendy would have tried to stop the surge, but Eris' memories were also flowing into _her_ , and the mental exchange was staggering.

Eris' memories were hazy, but Wendy felt her pain clearly. The feelings were so familiar. She felt loneliness...resentment...and chaos. Wendy recognized them all too well...they were feelings she suffered everyday as a shadow worker.

Distantly, Eris spoke.

"You understand, don't you? You understand my pain, you see it in yourself. Shadow working gives us great power...but it also gives us great misfortune. I've been shunned my entire life...even by my own family."

Eris squeezed. A memory flashed across Wendy's mind,

– _Two sisters, Eris' sisters. Both were blonde, their faces were blurred, but their fear of Eris was tangible_ –

"And you?" Eris probed Wendy's palms, pulling at her memories. "You've been hurt too...haven't you?"

Wendy cringed. A battery of memories appeared, but this time they were hers.

– _Mermaids drowning her in a pool – Peter's shadow ripping from his body – Pirates carving SHADOW WORKER into her forearm – Pitch Black manipulating her dreams, controlling her mind –_

Wendy stepped back, but Eris held tight.

"Think of everything we can learn together." Eris said. "Think of everything we can share. I've been alone all my life. I've always wanted to meet someone like me. I'm so glad Queen Illysa brought me to you."

"Illysa?" Wendy's awareness snapped to the present. Memories dissolving, she pulled away from Eris and extracted her magical needle. "Queen Illysa brought you here? Why? What is it you want?"

"She wanted to meet you." Queen Illysa appeared at Wendy's shoulder. Reflective eyes flashing, she steered Wendy and Eris away. "And I thought it was a good idea. Come...let me introduce you in private."

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Queen Illysa escorted Eris and Wendy from the baby shower. Normally, Wendy would have flagged Ariel to the situation, but she was too busy rebuking Shadow for socializing with Eris (" _How many times have I told you? Don't talk to strangers_!")

But there was another reason Wendy didn't alert Ariel. She was curious. Despite her initial surprise, Wendy was fascinated with Eris. Not only was Eris a shadow worker, but she seemed genuinely pleased to make Wendy's acquaintance. She _wanted_ to be friends _because_ Wendy was a shadow worker.

Correction: Eris wanted to be friends because Wendy was a ' _fellow'_ shadow worker.

Very few people had admired Wendy because she was a shadow worker. Some people respected her, but there was always a caveat.

For instance: Headmaster Mickey had called her magical power 'a gift' but cautioned against its dangers. Hiccup (Fantasia's Viking Chief) was spellbound her abilities, but his interest was purely academic (were it up to Hiccup, Wendy would be subject to every scientific experiment known to man). Even Jim and King Arthur, two of her greatest allies, harbored a healthy fear of shadow working.

But Eris did not. It was strange, but interacting with Eris made Wendy feel...accepted. Almost warm. The feeling of camaraderie was tantalizing. So, although Wendy didn't fully trust Eris, she was willing to listen.

Queen Illysa stopped. "In here." she said, motioning to an empty court chamber. "Quickly. The party won't last much longer."

"Pitty." Wendy muttered, sliding past the queen. "It was going so well."

Wendy didn't see, but Queen Illysa smiled. Pleased that Wendy was astute (albeit sarcastic) she shut the door.

The party chatter faded as they entered the court chamber. It was a large, intimidating place. The walls were thick and all windows were drawn, heightening the feel of secrecy. The judge's bench, bailiff stand, and jury box were elevated above the opposing counsel tables, which were surrounded by blood pressure, heart rate, and brainwave monitors (medical lie detectors).

Wendy found the setting amusingly apropos.

"As I mentioned," Queen Illysa said, positioning herself between Wendy and Eris, "We don't have much time, and I'm sure you both have many questions. But fist, I owe Wendy an apology..."

She turned, facing Wendy. "You must realize by now that Ariel's baby shower was a front. The main purpose of the shower was to get you here, so I could introduce you to Eris."

Wendy leaned against the plaintiff table, arms crossed. Shadow mimicked her stance as she responded. "Your deceit is clear as a bell. But tell me, _Your Majesty_ , was it too terribly difficult to send me an invitation?"

"No." Illysa replied. "It was too dangerous."

Wendy glanced at Eris. "Dangerous?"

"Yes." said Illysa. "And for a number of reasons. First, I couldn't risk the message being intercepted. From my understanding, shadow workers are a feared and ostracized group of peoples. If my subjects found out that I had _two_ shadow workers in my capitol headquarters..."

Illysa shook her head. "Well, there would be a panic, and panics lead to revolutions. And I don't plan on being impeached from office until I do something deliberately wrong."

Eris scoffed. "Panic is an understatement. I can't even order a latte without accidentally shadow working the barista."

"I know what you mean." Wendy agreed (in-spite of herself). "I once went to a restaurant called _Tiana's Palace_ , had a soda, excused myself to the lavatory, and then almost single handedly shadow worked the entire—"

Wendy stopped, suddenly realizing that she and Eris were bonding over a common experience. Had there been stuffed animals and chocolate ice cream, it would have basically been a sleepover party.

"Well...in any case..." Wendy turned to Queen Illysa, redirecting the conversation. "What were your other reasons? Why was it too dangerous to tell me the truth? Why did you lie?"

Illysa deliberated a moment. Then,

"I didn't think Lord Hawkins would approve."

Wendy frowned. "Approve? Approve of what?"

"Approve...of you..." Illysa inflected her voice, as if she were waiting for Wendy to admit something. But Wendy was at a lost. However, when she looked to Shadow for help, Shadow pointed to Eris.

Eris answered smoothly. "We know you're using shadow working to find Captain Flint and Captain Hook. Shadow told me. I told the queen."

Wendy's stomach churned.

"I see." she said, glaring at Shadow. Withholding a reprimand, she returned defensively to the queen. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, I don't think Jim would disapprove. Shadow working was his idea in the first place."

"But..." Eris corrected, a little smugly. "...Shadow said it was a secret. He said you didn't want anyone to know."

"And yet he told you." Again Wendy glared at Shadow. "Funny how his interpretation of ' _keep it a_ _secret'_ seems skewed."

Shadow shrugged. Bashfully he crawled under the table.

Wendy continued. "I had good reasons for not telling Jim. While I do believe it could work, shadow working is risky. Shadows very easily attract other shadows, just as unhappiness spirals into greater unhappiness. I wanted to protect Jim, Ariel, and Peter, so I decided to work alone. Just in case. After all...shadow working is...is..."

Wendy quieted. Queen Illysa nodded understandably, reading her mind.

"Dangerous." Illysa finished. "Shadow working is _very_ dangerous. However...Captain Flint and Captain Hook are _also_ very dangerous. And I don't want them running around my Etherium. So...here is what I propose..."

Queen Illysa leaned forward. Conspiratorially, she lowered her voice. "I want you to find those pirates. _Both_ of you. Combine your powers, do whatever you have to do...but do it in secret. Wendy, you will search one end of the galaxy on your ship. Eris, you will search the other. Shadow will help Eris relay messages back and forth."

Illysa straightened. "Are we agreed?"

Eris nodded instantly, but Wendy held her reservations. She regarded Eris ambivalently, trying to match the shadow worker's eager smile with the uneasy feeling in her gut.

"Why do you want to help?" Wendy finally asked.

The shadows stirred. Eris looked hurt.

"Because...we're the same." she answered. "And I've _always_ wanted someone... _like_ me."

Wendy didn't speak. Eris' answer was simple...but it was perfect. Wendy understood completely.

Eris knelt. "Please..." Delicately, she pinched Wendy's shadow. Wendy stiffened straight as a knife, but _astoundingly_ , nothing happened. Her shadow tingled but that was the extent of Eris' shadow working; it was as if Eris were withholding the unhappy thoughts from springing to life.

"Please..." Eris repeated, rolling Wendy's shadow between her fingers. "Trust me. Let me help you. Let me be... _part of your world_."

 _Flash_. A memory of Ariel (speaking those words) flickered across Wendy's mind. The intent was clear (Eris wanted Wendy to understand her feelings) but Wendy was still doubtful. Besides...shadow working another shadow worker's shadow? That seemed rude.

However...Wendy was still curious. And truthfully...she also wanted what Eris wanted. She wanted...someone like her.

So Wendy consented. But she consented with stipulations.

"Fine." she said. "You may help me. And I thank you. But..."

Wendy flicked her wrist. Immediately, Shadow swept her shadow from Eris' grasp.

"But I am in charge." Wendy continued, maintaining eye contact with Eris as her shadow floated safely to the ground. "You follow my rules so no one – including yourself – gets hurt. Captain Hook is a devilish, dangerous man, and he has associated with a shadow worker called Facilier for years. They know all the shadow working tricks, so we must be carefu–"

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Queen Illysa!" Agent Pleakley (the queen's alien expert on humanoids) knocked urgently on the door. "You are needed immediately! _Immediately_! There's a human emergency! _A human emergency_!"

"Damn it. My bio tracker." Illysa pressed a blinking jewel in the center of her decorative body chain. Striding quickly to the door she explained: "I turned my tracker on in case you two didn't get along. It's doubtful I would have survived a shadow working fight. Yes Agent Pleakley, I'm here! Now...what is the human emergency?"

Agent Pleakley spluttered in an alien tongue. Queen Illysa listened...and then her eye brows rose.

"I see." Calmly she turned to Wendy. "Ariel is having her baby. Right now."

Wendy's mouth dropped. She looked at Eris.

"Go." Eris said, drawing Shadow to her side. "I'll meet you later. Shadow will guide me to your ship."

Wendy nodded. "Yes. Meet me in the crow's nest. But remember don't allow anyone to see you. Be...discrete."

Eris smirked. "I usually am. But you had better go. Hurry. Good luck. And...Wendy..."

Eris touched her temple. "I hope you make some happy memories tonight."

Wendy paused before answering. "Yes..." she finally said. Timidly, she offered a very small smile. "Thank you...Eris. Take care. I look forward to fully making your acquaintance."

Eris waved optimistically as Wendy departed with the queen. When they had gone, her smile contorted into a laugh.

"So do I Wendy Darling..." Still laughing, Eris dug her fingers into Shadows brow. "So do I."


	22. Ch 22: NLM – A Wish Come True

**Chapter 22: Neverland Misadventures – A Wish Come True**

 _(When: 12ish Years Ago)_

Luckily there was too much commotion for anyone to notice Wendy's absence. By the time they reached the medical center, Ariel's baby was on it's way. It wanted out, and it was not waiting.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" Ariel clutched her stomach. Fiery sparks burst from her trident with every agonizing contraction.

"OW! Oh _gosh_ this baby is making an entrance!" Ariel squeezed Wendy's hand. "This is going to be my problem child, I can tell. Owwww! Ohhh this hurts! Wendy - where is Jim?"

Wendy scanned the medical wing. "I don't know." she said, pulling Gwendolyn alongside the bustling nurses. "But he can't be far behind. Remember, Jim was coming to the baby shower, so they must have been on their way. Queen Illysa sent a messenger, so I'm sure Jim and Jon will be here in –"

"But I need him!" Ariel gasped. Teeth grit, she groped for a golden locket around her neck. "This baby is different than when Jon was born! It's faster – it's pushing – it hurts – and my trident is going crazy! Ohhhh it hurts so much! _Please_ Wendy, I need Jim!"

"Alright, alright!" Wendy thought fast. "Ariel, where is Morph?"

"With Jim, he's in Jim's pocket!"

"Oh dear, um, then –"

"Wendy send Shadow!"

"Shadow...um..." Wendy's stomach sunk. Shadow was with Eris, awaiting her arrival on _The Second Star_. It wouldn't be hard to summon Shadow, but Wendy couldn't risk Eris being alone on the ship.

Heartbroken, Wendy relayed the news. "Ariel...I'm sorry, but Shadow isn't here. Remember, I sent him to Fantasia. Just please, try to relax. Jim will be here soon, I promise. And I'll stay right here with you until –"

"We have to get her into the delivery room." An alien nurse with warm, hypnotic eyes blocked Wendy. "Biological parents only. Are you her mate?"

"What? Oh no, no, no. We're human, and human females can't biologically—– actually it doesn't matter. The father is a human man named Jim, but he's not here. I'm her sister-in-law—"

"You are not the biological parent?"

"No."

"Then please go to the waiting room."

"But –" Wendy protested as Ariel was rushed away. "But she's afraid, she needs someone with her. Please let me –"

"Wendy?!" Ariel called, view obscured by the nurses surrounding her. She called again, voice desperate. "Wendy _please_ find Jim! Don't let me go in there alone –"

" _Ariel_!"

Ariel turned, gasping through her pain. "Jim!"

Jim rounded the corner, trailed by Morph, Peter, and Jon. Eyes falling immediately on Ariel, he raced down the hallway, pausing only to ask Wendy. "Why didn't you send Shadow?"

Wendy didn't have time to explain. Jim passed her without a response and ran straight to Ariel.

"You're here—" Ariel cried, hardly finishing her sentence before Jim buried it with a kiss. Dropping her trident, she held Jim as he promised everything was going to be alright.

The nurse that had blocked Wendy gave a rhetorical smile. "I'm guessing he's the biological parent."

Wendy nodded. She watched the neonatal team usher Ariel and Jim into the delivery unit.

"Yes." she answered. "Jim is the biological parent. He and Ariel are going to have another child tonight."

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

The wait was short. Jim and Ariel's second child could _not wait_ for her life to start!

Jim emerged from the delivery room. His smile was priceless. "Jon...come with me. There's someone very special I want you to meet."

Jon rubbed his eyes. He and Gwendolyn had been napping against Wendy, but once he was fully aroused, he leaned guiltily away. Ashamed to be caught dozing, Jon quickly joined Jim. "Is Mommy okay?"

Jim smiled lovingly. "She's better than okay. She's with your new sister...Melody."

Jon considered the news. "Sister..." he said, glancing at Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn rolled in her sleep, almost clairvoyantly repelled by his stare. Jon looked back at Jim, trying to hide a pout. "Are you sure it's _another_ girl?"

Peter laughed. "I hear you brother!" he said, scrunching Wendy's hair. "Girls are weird! They just talk, talk, talk, talk too much! But congrats Rattail. Send Ariel our love."

"And the baby." Wendy added. "I'm sure Melody is as gorgeous as her mother. We can't wait to meet her."

"You guys can see her in a sec." Jim assured. "But I think Jon should meet her first. You know, big brother introductions. And then Melody needs to meet her godfather...where is Silver?"

"With the ship." Peter reminded. "The baby announcement was kinda sudden. It didn't give us much time to find a parking spot, so Silver stayed with the ship."

"Oh right." Jim rubbed his head, clearly disappointed. "Duh, I forgot. We can't leave _The Second Star_ unattended. I guess Silver can meet Melody when we get back—"

Wendy interrupted. "I can watch the ship."

Peter frowned. Jim looked momentarily hopeful, but then shook his head.

"No Wendy. I want you to meet Melody too."

"Besides." Peter said, still frowning. "You love kids, especially babies. If anyone should switch places with Silver, I should."

Wendy smiled. "You boys are very sweet," she said, gathering Gwendolyn and preparing to leave (despite their insistence). "But Gwendolyn and I have had a very long day. The baby shower was a little trying, Gwendolyn's never interacted with so many aliens before, and I know they frightened her. I think what Gwendolyn needs right now is hot tea and bedtime story."

"So," Wendy concluded, Gwendolyn on her hip. "Whilst I'd love to meet Melody right now, I have another little girl to take care of first. Jim...you don't mind terribly do you?"

Jim shook his head. "No, of course not. I wish you could stay, but I get that Gwen is bushed. Poor kid needs sleep."

Jon squeezed his father's hand. "Not me. I'm awake. Can we go see Mom now?"

"In a sec sailor. Let's say goodbye to Wendy." Jim walked Wendy to the exit, Peter behind. Before parting, Jim gave her a hug.

"Sorry I snapped at you about Shadow." Jim said. "I forgot he wasn't here. I just...Ariel delivered early, and I was scared. I keep thinking that Captain Hook is going to show up when I'm not around and...well..."

Jim pressed her back. "Thanks for taking care of Ariel for me. You're my right hand man, Wen."

Wendy bit her lip, Eris in the back of her mind. For some reason, she felt guilty.

"Of course," Wendy returned the hug. She held tight, trying to smother her guilt. "It's just like Headmaster Mickey said when we were children... _ohana_ means family. Family means no one gets left behind."

"Or forgotten."

Gwendolyn stirred between them. Jim drew back, his smile refreshed.

"Time for you and Gwen to get some rest. And time for me to take care of _my_ new baby girl. Be careful getting back to the ship Wendy. Here..."

Jim opened a pocket. Morph's little pink nose poked out. "Take Morph."

"Aww. Well if Morph doesn't mind." Wendy extended a free hand. Morph (who didn't mind at all), plopped into her palm. He was in the mood for hot tea and a bedtime story too).

"Thank you Jim." Wendy nestled Morph on her shoulder. "I'll send him back with Mr. Silver."

"Thanks. I'll have Peter look out for them. Take care Wen."

"Congratulations Jim."

Jim left quickly, Ariel on his mind. Proud as could be, Jim brought Jon to meet the newest member of the Hawkins family.

"Jon..." Jim sat Jon on his knee. He nodded to the bright eyed baby in Ariel's arms. "This is your new baby sister...Melody Eridani Hawkins."

Ariel lifted Melody. "Isn't she pretty, Jon? Her middle name is a star, just like yours. Your middle name is Pleiades, Melody's middle name is Eridani...Eridani is a star from Fantasia. Dad and I made a wish on it, long ago..."

"Yeah..." Jim stroked Ariel's cheek. "A wish come true."

Happiness blossomed between them as Jim held Ariel, and Jon gazed in wonderment at his new sister. And Melody Eridani Hawkins (who was very satisfied with her new family) twinkled like the star she named after.

The mood was much cooler outside the delivery room.

"Well..." Wendy adjusted Gwendolyn. She leaned towards Peter, intent on a goodbye kiss. "Goodnight darling. I'll make sure Gwendolyn sleeps in a proper bed, and I'll have dinner ready when you –"

Peter dodged the kiss. "So what are you hiding?"

Wendy froze. "Hiding? Whatever are you talking about?"

"Whatever am _I_ talking about?" Peter graced her with a chuckle. "Oh my little Wendybird...when are you going to learn? You can't outsmart me...I'm the cleverest there ever was. And I _know_ you are hiding something."

Wendy attempted an innocent, coquettish smirk. "Do you, Mr. Pan?"

"Sure do, _Mz_. Darling. So what'll it be? You gonna tell me? You gonna tell Rattail? Or are you going to keep up the cute charade? Because believe you me –"

Peter squared both hands, framing them about Wendy's face. "—it's entertaining either way. I feel like I have boxed seats to this show. _Fantasy Theater Presents: Wendy Keeps a Secret That she Neglected to Tell her Husband_."

Wendy lowered his hands. "If there was something worth telling, you'd be the first to know."

"Ahhhh you're irritated." Peter patted himself on the back. "Nice work Pan, she's breaking down slowly. So what is this about Wendy? Hmm? Homesickness? Space blues? Mermaid envy?"

"No, of course not, don't be silly."

"Then what is it?"

"It's – it's—" Wendy felt Gwendolyn sigh. Beyond the waiting room, Melody started to cry.

"I'm nervous about having another baby." Wendy blurted, inspired by evening's events. "We agreed to take turns having children, and now that Melody is here, it's our turn. I so dearly want another child, but we had so much difficulty conceiving Gwendolyn that...that..."

Wendy averted her gaze. "I'm just worried, that's all."

Peter considered, hand on his jaw. Wendy prayed he'd accept the fib.

Her lie wasn't _completely_ untrue. She _did_ want another child and she _was_ concerned that their genetics wouldn't permit them a second. The danger of mixing Wendy's human blood and Peter's Ferngullian blood was always a concern...even if it wasn't the primary one.

Wendy waited. And whether he believed her or not, Peter finally gave in.

"You worry too much. Trust me..." Peter embraced Wendy. He pulled her close, Gwendolyn between them. "I'll give you another kid, just as wonderful as the one we already have. I promise. And that's a Peter Pan guarantee."

Wendy smiled into his shoulder. "Silly boy."

"Yup...that's me." Peter smoothed Wendy's hair. His fingers separated around her bow, as if he were seraching for the secret inside her head. "Oh my pretty girl. Okay...give me a kiss."

She did. Gwendolyn did too, although hers was sloppier (and sleepier) than Wendy's.

"Anchor the ship to a star when you get there." Peter said as Wendy left. Hovering mid-air, he pointed to Wendy's wrist. "And shadow work anything that gets in your way. Once Silver gets here, I'll come find you. We'll be on the _Second Star_ by ourselves..."

Peter winked. "We can start making that new baby. You know...so you don't have to worry."

Wendy dipped, pretending to curtsey. "You're so gallant, Mr. Pan."

"Ha. Yeah I know. Hey...Wendy?"

She turned, one foot out the door. "Yes Peter?"

Peter's stare was intent. "Jim's too distracted right now...or else he would catch on...but..."

Peter paused. But when he spoke, his voice (although slightly playful), was very grown up.

"I know you're still hiding something."

Wendy didn't remember her response. Surely it was something artful that freed her from further explanation, but again, Wendy couldn't remember. She only remembered leaving the hospital, relieving Silver from _The Second Star_ , putting Gwendolyn to bed, and climbing to the crow's nest where Shadow and Eris were waiting.

"Splendid." Eris offered both hands. "Come sister shadow worker...this is a wish come true...let's be who we are."


	23. Ch 23: NLM – Dark Matter

**Chapter 23: Neverland Misadventures – Dark Matter**

 _(When: 12ish Years Ago)_

Wendy became addicted to Eris. She learned more about shadow working after one night with Eris than she had _ever_ learned in her lifetime of practice. And it wasn't because they experimented with their powers...it was because they talked.

"Of course it's not silly to be afraid of the dark." Eris sucked a piece of black licorice (Wendy had sent Shadow for snacks. She had to be a good host after all. Plus, black licorice seemed a befitting treat, given the circumstance).

"I detest the dark." Eris continued, answering Wendy's inquiry (" _Is it silly that I work with shadows yet I'm afraid of the dark?"_ ) "The dark is so...constant, so plain. Dark is dead. I prefer the interplay of light _and_ dark...the energy...the chaos...the shadows."

Wendy eagerly agreed.

"I've always hated utter darkness." she said, "I use to live in a place called The Underworld. It was very dark when I got there, very dark indeed. The first thing I did was create light, using a substance called pixie dust. I filled an entire clock tower with pixie dust to power an entire city. The lights never turned off, not once. Goodness..."

Wendy remembered her Underworld bedroom. "I even strung Christmas lights across my ceiling. I slept with them on, all the time. I just...didn't like the dark."

"But it makes perfect sense." said Eris. "Here...listen to this riddle." Eris swallowed her licorice. Clearing her throat, she recited, " _I follow you around in the light, I say goodbye in the night. Who am I_?"

Wendy knew automatically. "A shadow."

"Correct." Eris motioned to the depths of space. "Darkness is our enemy. In darkness, shadows disappear, taking with it, our power."

"So..." Wendy inferred, bending her licorice as she thought. "Our fear of darkness is neither a weakness nor an irrational fear. It's...instinct."

Eris flourished a red nail. "Correct."

"Lovely!" Wendy gave her licorice a triumphant chomp. "That explains why it was so hard to fight shadows in the Underworld! The lighting was poor! Oh and _Tiana's Restaurant_ – there were only strobe lights when I accidentally shadow worked Arista and...well...everyone else...but still, it _makes sense_! I was more vulnerable to the shadows and less able to control them when the light was dim! _Oh_! _And Peter_ –"

Wendy practically threw her licorice at Shadow. "Remember when I accidentally detached you from Peter during the War Games? It was mid morning at that point, the sky was clear, the sun was bright. Shadows were a little longer, because it was still early in the day –"

"No shadows at noon." Eris said, amused by Wendy's enthusiasm. "Not when the sun is directly overhead."

"So the combination of bright sunlight at the appropriate angle..." Wendy beamed. "...it was optimal time for shadow working! That's why it was so easy for me to tear off Peter's shadow!"

Shadow leapt victoriously into the air. Feeding off Wendy's excitement, he began bowing, waving, and blowing kisses to an imaginary audience.

Eris laughed.

"And you've been together ever since." she crooned, winding Shadow's foot around her finger. Shadow jumped, startled by her touch, but Eris strung him in like a spider. "The shadow worker and her pet."

Wendy's excitement faded. "Please don't do that."

"Hm?" Eris cradled Shadow in her arms. "Don't do what?"

Wendy nodded at Shadow. He was squirming like a puppy that didn't want to be held.

"Don't...do that." Wendy eased Shadow free. "I just prefer that others not hold him. He belongs to my husband, and if anything were to happen..."

Wendy shuddered. She remembered Pitch Black controlling Peter through his shadow during the Battle to Give Fantasia.

"I would never forgive myself if Shadow got hurt." Wendy stroked a ruffle in Shadow's essence. "It's my fault Peter lost this part of his soul...so it's my job to keep Shadow safe."

Eris twitched, but her reaction was hidden by an understanding smile.

"You detached Shadow?" she asked. "From your husband?"

"Yes."

"How did you do it?"

Wendy extracted her magical needle. "I use these. I can manipulate a shadow with just my hands, but I can only detach a shadow with the needle and thread. It's sort of like pulling stitches from the body to unravel the soul."

Eris was impressed. "How many shadows have you detached?"

Wendy half laughed. "Only this one. And it's one far too many."

Eris sniffed at Wendy's response. Opinions clearly being kept to herself, she splayed blood red nails. "These are how _I_ detach shadows."

Wendy's intrigue ameliorated the uneasy moment. "Really? Do you mean...your _nail polish_ helps you to shadow work?"

"My nail polish helps me _detach_ shadows." Eris explained. "I can shadow work without nail polish, just as you can shadow work without your needle. We're just... _deadlier_ when we have our secret weapons."

"Tools." Wendy modified, uneasy feeling returning. Still driven by curiosity, she studied Eris' nails. "Is the nail polish magical?"

Eris nodded. "I have an unending supply. All in this little bottle..." She produced a long, thin vial. "See?"

"Fascinating." Wendy held Eris' nail polish to the moonlight. The liquid was luminous and red, like radio-active blood.

Wendy rotated the bottle. "You say the polish is unending?"

"Yes."

"Just like my thread..." Wendy mused, returning the bottle. "Where did you get this? Was it a gift?"

Eris lingered a moment before answering.

"It was a gift." she finally said, tucking the bottle away. "A gift from a friend named Hexxus."

"Hexxus." Wendy repeated. The name held weight, but she was unclear why. "Hexxus. Hm. That's an interesting name. Was Hexxus also a shadow work...?"

Wendy faded mid-sentence. Eris had changed: cold chills were emanating from her body and her eyes were flickering black. Wendy recognized the symptoms – Eris' was remembering an unhappy thought.

To shadow workers, unhappy thoughts were tangible and touchable. Imagine an unhappy thought like a black worm crawling throughout the brain. If the unhappy memory grew stronger, 'the worm' became parasitic, leaving the host paralyzed in unhappiness.

Shadows fed off unhappiness. Shadow workers used shadows to scavenge unhappy memories from even the most optimistic minds. Therefore, shadow workers were naturally drawn to unhappy memories.

They were also _susceptible_ to unhappy memories. Shadow working was a lot like snake charming: if a shadow worker lost control, the consequences could be deadly.

Wendy had experienced this paradox during the Battle to Give Fantasia – Pitch Black had used nightmares (variants of unhappy memories) to possess Wendy. He gave her nightmares; the nightmares turned into unhappy memories; the unhappy memories attracted shadows; the shadows triggered more nightmares...and the cycle continued. Pitch understood the science of shadow working...so he used Wendy's powers against her.

Luckily, Wendy had discovered the antidote to an unhappy memory.

"Eris...just..." Wendy touched Eris' temple. She could practically feel the unhappy memories boiling inside.

"Eris. Just think of a wonderful thought."

Eris closed her eyes. Her brow furrowed. Her lips pursed. Wendy felt the unhappy memories pulsating, fighting back.

Wendy attempted to help. "If I may...are you still thinking of Hexxus?"

Eris nodded, eyes still closed.

"And the memory of him, the one you're thinking of right now...is it painful?"

Eris cringed. Again she nodded.

"Well then..." Wendy circled Eris' temple, stalling the unhappy memories. "Try to convert the memory of Hexxus into something pleasant...or peaceful...or...passionate. If your memory is stuck on Hexxus, don't _stop_ thinking about him...just think _differently_."

Eris tried. She couldn't.

Wendy took Eris' hand. "Think of something simple..." she instructed, "Think of...think of...his pet name for you."

Eris almost smiled. "Morgana." she breathed.

 _Poof._

It worked. Eris' unhappy memories sparkled into a single happy thought. Eris didn't further share her happy thought (and Wendy didn't ask), but Eris was clearly impressed.

"Surprising...I didn't think that would work." Eris swished her hair in a medicinal sort of way. Poise regained, she addressed Wendy. "You did that effortlessly. I imagine you've had a lot of practice fighting shadows with happy thoughts."

Wendy was humble. "Not as much as you would think. I just have pungent happy thoughts."

" _Pungent_ happy thoughts." Eris smirked. "Peculiar phrase. What are your happy thoughts about? Your husband?"

Wendy couldn't hide her enthusiasm. "Yes! Peter is...pure happiness. Everything he does comes with a smile, or a joke, or a silly...well..."

Eris grinned. Wendy's blush was turning the moonlight pink.

Wendy changed subjects. "I also think of my best friend, Jim. And of course my daughter, Gwendolyn. She makes me very proud, and happy."

"Ah yes...Gwendolyn." Eris leaned. "Is she a shadow worker?"

 _Thank goodness no!_ Wendy thought _I wouldn't wish this fate on anyone, least of all my child!_ However, not wanting to insult Eris, Wendy opted for the neutral response:

"No. Gwendolyn hasn't any magical capabilities."

"I see." Eris motioned to Shadow. "So have you taught her?"

"Taught her what?"

"About shadows."

"Goodness no." Wendy shook her head. "Gwendolyn is just a child. I don't want to frighten her."

" _Frighten_ her?" Eris' eyes narrowed. "How would you frighten her?"

"Well, shadows are scary. And I don't think -"

"But you are her mother."

"That's true. And as her mother, I'm supposed to protect her, and love her, and teach her how to be a strong, good-hearted lady -"

"So what does that have to do with shadows?"

"Well..everything I suppose. I need to set an example for my daughter. And shadows are the evil part of our souls-"

"Evil?" Eris drew back. "Does Gwendolyn even know what you are?"

Suddenly, Wendy was embarrassed.

"I'm..." she began, "I'm not ashamed of who I am..."

Eris cut her off.

"I don't think you are ashamed of _who_ are. I think you are ashamed of _what_ you are. _Who_ you are is your personality, and that is modifiable. _What_ you are is your essence, and that cannot be changed. You _are_ a shadow worker, you were _born_ a shadow worker, and that will never change. You might as well be ashamed of your race, your gender, or the color of your eyes."

Eris' eyes flickered black. Her voice turned bitter. "My sisters were ashamed of _what_ I was. They pitied me. They called my powers a curse...and I believed them. But then, I met Hexxus..."

Eris brushed her red fingernails. "Hexxus taught me something important... _never_ apologize for what you are. Embrace it. Flaunt it. _Gorge_ yourself in it. Through his teachings, I saw how _wrong_ my sisters were...so...I left them. And you know what, Wendy Darling?"

Eris laughed, absolutely tickled. " _That_ is my happiest thought. Leaving my sisters...and _finally_ finding myself."

Wendy did not know how to receive Eris' remarks. While she admired Eris' pride for shadow working, Wendy was also reviled by Eris' hatred for her family.

The issue was ultimately overlooked. The two shadow workers spoke deep into the night, sharing stories and planning their search for Captain Hook. They decided to follow Queen Illysa's suggestion (to search separately with Shadow relaying messages between them), and were outrageously confident that they would succeed.

Morning approached. Eris prepared to leave with Shadow.

"I'd love to keep talking." Wendy said. "But Captain Hook won't appear if we wish it. Time to continue the search."

Eris agreed. "If a shadow is aboard _The Jolly Roger_ , we will find him."

"Yes I'm sure." Wendy stipulated. "But if you do find him, send Shadow and wait for me. No sense in fighting alone, now that we've found each other."

Eris ginned. "See? Now you are sounding like a shadow worker! Remember..." Eris quoted. " _You can't run from your shadow_!"

Wendy smiled, but her uneasy feeling had returned.

"Eris..." she said, hesitant at first. "Eris...tell me...why couldn't you forgive your sisters?"

Eris hardened. But she didn't have time to answer. At that moment, Peter announced his arrival.

"CRAAWWWHH! AWH AAHHH! AWH AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Wendy spun, startled. When she turned back, Eris was gone; she had fled, easily as a shadow.

But Eris had not completely disappeared.

"Why couldn't I forgive my sisters? Ha."

From the darkness, Eris watched Peter sweep Wendy from the crow's nest. Vindictively, she scratched blood red nails across Shadow's face.

"Because my sisters tattled on me...they tattled to _your_ king and his wizard friend. Oh I am from your planet Wendy Darling..."

Eris closed her eyes, reverent in prayer.

"And I give my word," she hissed, "To make your king...and my dear sister...pay."


	24. Ch 24: NLM – The Math Song

**Chapter 24: Neverland Misadventures – The Math Song**

 _(When: 9 Years Ago)_

Three years passed.

Wendy continued her secret reconnaissance with Eris, but without significant results. They were no closer to Captain Hook than a handful of empty rumors.

Notwithstanding, Wendy and Eris maintained their friendship as shadow workers. Secrecy permitting, they met to explore their powers. Both Eris and Wendy could _only_ control other people's shadows (not their own), so they experimented on each other. It was a rapid, exciting period of learning! Through trial-and-error, Wendy and Eris felt their powers grow.

The guardians also grew. As did their children: Jon was nine. Gwendolyn was six. And Melody was three. Wendy and Peter had been unable to conceive a second child (despite arduous effort), but their existing children were proving enough of a handful.

Especially Melody.

Melody was a wild child. When she wasn't crying she was pooping, and when she wasn't pooping she was running around stark naked, whacking into everything and giggling like an imp. She _never_ slept, she _never_ ran out of energy, and she _completely_ exhausted Ariel and Jim.

Melody was uncontainable! She ravaged _The Second Star_ and drove everyone insane with her antics. This continued for three years, until one lucky day when Ariel discovered the off-switch to Melody's hyperactivity: singing.

 _"I was singing in the shower..."_ Ariel had explained to Jim. " _And then Melody started singing from the bedroom._ _Before I knew it, she climbed into the shower with me, clothes and all! But she kept on singing. And she wasn't half bad. She concentrated on every word. She nailed every note. It's like...I dunno...my singing helped her to calm down._ "

Jim had made a joke. " _So you're a snake charmer?_ "

" _Tease all you want._ " Ariel had said sweetly. " _But I'm not the one that doesn't know how to sing. You are_. _So if you're planning on 'snake charming' your daughter, then you're going to have to learn_!"

Jim had almost vomited. " _I'd rather rip out my own vocal cords than learn how to sing_."

It was an empty threat: although Jim was a terrible singer, he did learn how for the sake of his daughter. (And by "learn," I mean "attempt." Jim couldn't carry a tune, but he _was_ good at creating songs). So, by the time Melody turned three, father-daughter sing-alongs had become part of the 'before bedtime' routine.

Such as this typical night: Melody was three (almost four), Silver was steering the helm and Wendy was keeping watch in the crows nest. Wendy had been volunteering more for the night shift, which was odd because (1) shadow workers required LOTS of sleep (to reset the brain), (2) Wendy was a PROFOUND believer in beauty sleep, and (3) Wendy liked to read stories to their children before bed.

Regardless, Wendy was frequently unavailable around bedtime. Therefore, the responsibility of 'putting the children to bed' was bestowed upon Ariel, Peter, and Jim. However, since neither Peter nor Ariel believed in curfews, the duty was passed almost exclusively to Jim.

Putting Jon and Gwendolyn to bed was relatively trouble-free. Once they stopped fighting (yes, they still fought), it was a competition to see who could fall asleep first. And if neither was tired, it didn't matter: they would just pretend to fall asleep.

Melody was not so easy.

"The Number Song Daddy!" Melody bounced on Jim's knee. Jim had brought her up-deck (as not to disturb the other children), and Melody was thrilled to be out of the nursery.

"Can we sing Daddy?" Melody begged, Ariel's seashell locket thumping against her tummy. "Can we sing the Number Song, can we sing it please, please please?"

Jim unfastened the locket. He would return it to her tomorrow. "Aren't you tired, yet?"

"No!" Melody proclaimed. "No, no, no!"

"I think you mean yep, yep, yep."

"But Daddy!"

"Sorry Guppy. It's bedtime. You know the rules. We brushed our teeth, we braided our hair, we _already_ sang a song –"

"But I want to sing The Math Song!"

"Meldoy—"

"Please?!" Melody snuggled into Jim. She looked up with enormous teal eyes. "I love The Math Song. Just once?

Jim smiled. Glancing over his shoulder, he started to sing in a low voice. " _One and one is_...?"

" _Two_!" Melody sang (very loudly).

Jim continued. " _Two and two is_...?"

" _Four_!"

" _Three and three is_...?"

" _Six_!"

Together they sang. " _Let's sing it some more_."

A cozy feeling spread over the ship. Morph and Silver swayed to the music, and Wendy leaned over the crow's nest to improve her hearing. Even the stars bobbed like marshmallows in hot chocolate as Jim and Melody continued their duet.

" _Four and four is...?"_

 _"Eight!"_

 _"Five and five is...?"_

 _"Ten!"_

 _"Six and six is...?"_

 _"Twelve!"_

And together they sang. _"Let's sing it again._ "

Jim bundled Melody in his arms. Rocking gently to the beat, they repeated The Math Song together.

" _One and one is two._

 _Two and Two is four._

 _Three and three is six._

 _Let's sing it some more._

 _Four and four is eight._

 _Five and five is ten._

 _Six and six is twelve._

 _Let's sing it again._ "

And they did sing it again. And again. And again. And again. And again until Melody fell asleep, dreaming of numbers and musical cords.

It was a tender moment that inevitably turned bittersweet. As Jim returned Melody to bed, he thought of home. He thought of Sarah and Sinbad, Michael and John, Admiral Triton, Doctor Doppler, Headmaster Mickey and everyone in Fantasia that would never experience these moments with their children.

Wistfully, Jim stroked Melody's chestnut hair. As Ariel appeared behind him, Jim gave a long sigh.

"Nine years. We've been away from home for nine years."

Jim reached back a hand. Ariel took it, and then hugged his waist. She didn't speak, and she didn't need to; Jim read her thoughts.

"I know Queen Illysa thinks she saw _The Jolly Roger_. But we've been searching Neverland for years and nothing has happened. Ariel do you think...do you think _The Jolly Roger_ , Pitch Black, Captain Flint, and Captain Hook...might be gone?"

It was a lovely dream. But alas, it was only a dream.

"Ariel? Jim?"

They turned. Wendy stood in the doorway, Shadow at her side. Wendy was grim. But her news sent shivers down their spines.

"I've just heard from Eri...I mean Shadow. _The Jolly Roger_ has been found. Captain Hook...and all of our enemies...are alive."

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **sultal's note: Hear what Jim/Melody's duet sounds like on my YouTube channel (sultal wf). The title is, Keeping Fantasia: "The Math Song"**


	25. Ch 25 NLM – Monsters and Memories

**Chapter 25: Neverland Misadventures - Monsters and Memories**

 _(When: 9 Years Ago)_

They all asked Wendy the same question:

" _How do you know_? How do you know the _Jolly Roger_ has been found? How do you know Hook is alive? How do you know? How do you know? _How do you know_?"

Each question was followed by a hundred more. Where was the _Jolly Roger_? What galaxy was it hiding in? How long did they have until Captain Hook attacked? Had he already tried to attack? Was he following them? Who else was alive – Pitch Black? Facilier? Captain Flint? Gaston? They asked who! They asked what! They asked where, when, why and how!

They asked more questions than Wendy had answers. But the answers she gave them were the truth.

Well...at least..the half truth.

"Shadow found the Jolly Roger. How? I'm not certain, but I think it was a lucky mistake. You know how I've been sending Shadow to Fantasia? Well I think he took a wrong turn – you know...second star to the left, second star to the right, it's really very confusing. In any case, Shadow took a wrong turn, and instead of going to Fantasia, he ended up in the Milky Way Galaxy by a little planet called Pluto..."

"And that's where Hook is?" Jim verified, "Pluto?"

Wendy doubled checked with Shadow. Shadow gave two somber thumbs up.

"It seems so." Wendy said, eyes flicking to a dark figure behind the sails. She gazed a moment, then confidently nodded. "Yes. The Jolly Roger is on Pluto."

They stood for a moment, each reflecting on the hardships that Captain Hook, Pitch Black, and Facilier had brought to their lives. They thought of their pact with Queen Illysa, their promise to stay in Neverland until Captain Flint was apprehended. They thought of Fantasia, the place their children may never learn to call home.

"Alighty then!" Ariel hiked her trident. More than anyone, she knew that too much silence could be dangerous. "Captain Hook has been found. Let's kick his butt. Mark – set – go!"

"Set sail!" Jim agreed, snapping into attack mode. "Ariel secure the lines, make sure every end is knotted! Morph you help Ariel, check that every line is free of their cleats and off their winches! Peter, power the pixie dust engines, I want full throttle! Wendy you activate the solar sails while Silver hoists the boom! And Shadow..."

Shadow jumped. He looked around, bewildered. _Was Captain Stupid Face actually talking to him?_

Jim smiled. "You found the Jolly Roger, Shadow. As much as it pains me to say this, you are the hero. You are also the only one that knows where we're going. So..."

Jim slid a hand from the ship's wheel. "You take the helm."

 _WHAT?! AHHH! YAYYYY!_ Shadow went berserk. He flipped, cart-wheeled, did one-armed push-ups, and celebrated just short of giving Jim a kiss before seizing the helm and setting sail for Pluto.

It was a hopeful moment for the guardians. Naturally, Peter was willing to take all the credit.

"My shadow! Good ol' shadow! He's a chip off the old block!" Peter patted himself on the shoulder. "Good thing we're both so clever."

"Try lucky." Jim said, joining the guardians at the forecastle deck. Sedately, he surveyed the stars. "Shadow got lost, it's just a coincidence. Damn lucky coincidence, so we better not blow it."

"And I think we have Wendy to thank." piped Ariel. Sisterly, she punched Wendy's arm. "Kudos chica! If you hadn't sent Shadow to Fantasia, he never would have taken a wrong turn! Girl power, yay!"

"Lucky ducky." In a dark, yet good-natured way, Peter focused on Wendy. "But lucky nonetheless. How do you explain it Wendy?"

Wendy stared at the stars beyond the bowsprit. "I couldn't say." she said, glancing at the stole away hidden behind the shrouds. "I really couldn't say."

And she really _couldn't_ say. Because Eris had not told her what happened when she found the _Jolly Roger_.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

So...what happened, you ask?

Eris lied. She lied to Wendy about everything.

For example, Eris didn't find the _Jolly Roger_ on Pluto.

She found it on Charon, the largest of Pluto's five moons. Half the size of Pluto, Charon was the most intriguing of the orbital cluster. Like it's fellow moons, Charon was white, but it's northern pole was rusty and red. From afar, the cratered surface looked like a skull, smeared with dried blood.

Shadow had been drawn to Charon the _second_ he and Eris entered the Milky Way. Without warning, he jumped from their vessel and flew straight to Charon. This behavior was not unusual: shadow took many unexpected detours throughout their search (but all had resulted in dead ends). Eris had no reason to believe that this circuit would be any different.

As Shadow investigated, Eris kept her distance. She and Wendy had been experimenting with something they called ' _psyche spying,_ ' so she didn't need to be present to know what was happening.

What is psyche spying? Basically, psyche spying used shadow working to connect with another person's mind. The purpose of psyche spying was to see memories though a psychic connection with Shadow.

Psychic spying was Wendy idea, and she had been inspired by personal experience: Pitch Black had read her mind using his nightmares. Therefore, it seemed reasonable that Wendy could read _other_ people's minds using Shadow.

The concept was simple: Shadow would send memories _telepathically_ to Wendy _as_ they were formed, in _real time_.

So, Shadow would enter someone's mind (under Wendy's direction). The host would experience something upsetting. The experience would be stored as a short term memory. Shadow would find the memory and relay it to Wendy, acting as a 'psychic bridge' between her and the host.

Normally, Wendy had to be _touching_ Shadow to see other people's memories. Therefore, trying to access the memories without being physically present was harder. Wendy and Shadow had a mental connection, but Shadow wasn't part of Wendy's essence (as Pitch's nightmares were a part of his), so their connection was weak. When Shadow entered another person's mind, Wendy could only see bits and pieces. It was an ever evolving process.

Eris was not good at psyche spying. As you might have guessed, Eris was manipulating Shadow (the reason why has yet to come) so their 'mental connection' was toxic. Shadow wanted nothing more than to punch Eris' brains out: there was no way he was going to play nice without a fight.

Eris had been manipulating Shadow for three years. This particular misadventure was no exception. As Shadow explored Charon, Eris maintained a 'mental hold' on his essence to keep him from running away. This made psyche spying nearly impossible. Instead of creating a bridge for memories to flow easily between them, Eris was smothering Shadow's consciousness.

Needless to say, the exploration of Charon was not going well.

"Ouch!" Eris clutched her forehead. Her connection with Shadow had suddenly broken, and was immediately replaced by a burning headache. Fearful that Shadow would flee, Eris struggled to reestablish their connection.

" _Pathetic_." she murmured, probing the darkness. "You pathetic, miserable shadow...if it wasn't for your prissy little shadow worker, I would shred you to ribbons! Now...where are you? Come here Shadow...come here Shadow..."

A wispy voice sang in her ear.

" _Come out, come out, wherever you are_."

Eris stopped. She looked to the side. Nothing. She looked to the opposite side. Nothing. Slowly, she looked behind. Nothing again.

Experimentally, she touched her temple.

" _Hello Eris_." the voice said. It laughed directly inside her head. " _Do us a small favor. Look behind you again_."

Eris did. And she was attacked by three shadows: Peter's, Facilier's, and...something else. It was like a shadow but ...colder...and...

...alive.

" _Well now_..." the voice returned. Eris could almost feel it snuggling aside her brain, like one would a good book. " _Let's see what you are afraid of, shall we_?"

The shadows struck. They scoured her brain, tearing memories from the neural network.

" _My, my, my_..." The voice leafed through Eris' unhappy memories. Lightly, he laughed. " _Monsters don't sleep under your bed. Where they sleep, is inside your head_."

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Eris didn't even fight back.

Whoever was attacking her (presumably the voice inside her head), she knew that _he_ knew how to shadow work. Therefore, this may be the person she was looking for. At the very least it was a step in the right direction.

Eris closed her eyes. Confident that her quest was nearing fruition, she waited for the exorcism to end.

But it didn't.

Even after the shadows had extracted every unhappy memory, the voice stayed. The shadows left (they hovered over her), but the voice _stayed_. Eris could almost _feel_ him filtering throughout her brain like sand.

Eris flexed her fingers. Nothing. No resistance. Gently, she scraped her finger nails into the ground. Still nothing from the voice.

She cleared her throat.

"Are you going to stay in my head forever?"

The voice ignored her. He seemed preoccupied with one of Eris' unhappy memories – the night she lost Hexxus. He kept replaying the memory and pausing to silently study the particularly painful moments. But in time, he began asking her questions.

" _Eris, where was this memory_?"

Eris avoided the question with her own (this time more forcefully). "Are you going to stay in my head forever?"

The voice was surprisingly gentle. " _Do you want me out_?"

Eris frowned. "Yes."

" _Hm, you sure_?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

The voice reconjured the image of Hexxus.

" _Because of him. I can help you see him again, almost feel him again. Even if it hurts. Even if it only a bad memory_."

Eris didn't respond. But she closed her eyes tighter, lest the vision of Hexxus should fade.

The voice made the image sharper.

" _His name was Hexxus_?"

"Yes." Eris paused before adding, "But you knew that already."

The voice was amused. " _I did. But that doesn't minimize my interest. This memory is the day that Hexxus died, is it not_?"

"No." Eris clenched her fingers. Her blood red nails chipped. "That was the day Hexxus was imprisoned to certain death."

" _Imprisoned to certain death_?"

"Yes." Eris' lip curled. "Hexxus was imprisoned inside an enchanted baobab tree. If the tree is ever hewed, either by an axe or storm, then Hexxus will die."

" _Cruel options_." mused the voice. " _Who would do such a thing_?"

"A wizard!" Eris snarled. "A wizard named Emrys! Emrys placed the magical spell on Hexxus, but he was ordered to do so by my sister's lover."

" _Your sister's lover?"_

"Yes. I have two sisters, Amalthea and Odette. Amalthea's _lover_ ordered Emrys to imprison Hexxus."

" _Her lover must have had great authority_."

"He was a king." Eris shook her head. Hair spilled across her brow. "A boy king. The King of a place called The Otherland. His name was – "

" _King Arthur_."

"Yes...that was his name."

Eris felt something constrict inside her skull. The image of Hexxus began to fade. Although the voice inside her head seemed to know everything about her, the tone in which he said 'King Arthur' seemed more than supernatural omniscience. It seemed...personal.

"Who are you?" Eris asked.

The voice filled her ears. " _I am who you have been looking for. I am the fairytale creature that you sought under your bed as a child, and the spirit that you sought inside yourself as an adult_."

Eris felt tension behind her eyes, as if fingers were pulling them further into the sockets. The voice became louder.

" _Hexxus told you about me...he told you of an ancient being that could create nightmares and control shadows...he told you story after story of the only person that could help you understand your powers...The Nightmare King. Pitch Black_."

Pitch waited for Eris's reaction. He laughed when she finally said:

"That still doesn't answer my first question: Are you going to stay in my head forever?"

" _Well I'll answer with my first question_." Again, Pitch was gentle. " _Do you want me out_?"

Eris was quiet. Then, she smiled.

"No."

" _Good_ ," said Pitch. " _So...what do you want_?"

"I want you to help me." replied Eris. "Teach me to shadow work, so I can destroy Arthur, destroy Amalthea, and destroy Fantasia. If Hexxus suffers, then I want Fantasia to suffer. If Hexxus dies, then I want Fantasia to die."

" _Lovely_." said Pitch. " _We share the same goal. I too want Fantasia to suffer...well I should say, my associate Captain Hook and I want Fantasia to suffer. But, dear Eris, we cannot do it alone. We must...combine powers_."

"You and I?"

" _Yes...in a way_."

"What way?"

" _Time will tell..._ " Pitch settled, allowing Eris control of her senses. " _But for now, I must live in your head, gain strength through your memories. The Battle to Give Fantasia rendered me to a mere memory myself. I am too weak to survive alone. But your mind – the energy and chaos of your mind – will help me grow strong_."

" _But in the meantime_ ," said Pitch, " _I will introduce you to Captains Hook and Flint. They will help you in your next quest_."

Eris suddenly noticed a ship – The Jolly Roger – anchored on Charon's northern pole.

"And what is my next quest?" she asked.

Eris felt Pitch smile.

" _Tricking Fantasia's guardians. If we're going to destroy Fantasia, we've got to eliminate her defenses...starting with the shadow worker_."

And so it began. Eris was acquainted with Captain Flint, Captain Hook and his undead villains. She returned to _The Second Star_ and lied to Wendy, who unknowingly led the guardians astray.

Three more years passed. Eris continued to manipulate Wendy, leading the guardians closer and closer to a trap. All the while, she listened to Pitch Black laughing in the shadows of her mind.

" _Monsters don't sleep under your bed. Where they sleep, is inside your head_."


	26. Ch 26 NLM – Phytoplankton and Pregnant

**Chapter 26: Neverland Misadventures –** **Phytoplankton and Pregnant**

 _(When: Approximately 11 Years and 9 months ago)_

"Twelve years...almost twelve years." Jim strapped a graphene oxygen mask over his jaw. "We're _so_ close."

And with that, Jim jumped from the ship. Calmly, he watched the _Second Star_ shrink to a golden dot as he fell through space.

"Three..." Jim murmured, adjusting his oxygen mask, "Two...one..."

 _Whump_.

Jim collided with a cruise ship. His impact was softened by a stream of massive solar sails. As he hit, the sails glimmered obnoxious shades of razzle-dazzle pink. Two snobby passengers noticed the color change, but they didn't see Jim. Unruffled, they attributed it to the festivities.

"Must have been a bit of stardust." Snobby Passenger Number 1 said.

Snobby Passenger Number 2 agreed. He tried to show off. "Well you know, the ship's engineers designed these sails to flash different colors when they get struck by star dust. It's a mechanical reaction that causes the color change. I think it's very funny, very carnival."

"Well there seems to be a barrage of color flashes." sniffed Snobby Passenger Number 1. "Christ I hope we're not steering into an asteroid belt."

Snobby Passenger Number 2 was smug. "Unlikely. The Captain promised smooth sailing."

"It had better be smooth."

"Especially with Queen Illysa aboard."

"Especially with the Etherium's _highest_ societyaboard."

"I'll drink to that."

"I'll get _drunk_ to that."

Jim listened from the shrouds. Victoriously, he rocked a fist.

"That's the plan." he breathed as the passengers drained their cocktails. "That is the plan. Morph...hey Morph are you there?"

Morph wiggled beneath his collar. "Yup, yup, yup!"

Jim reached back. Leaning into the sails to maintain balance, he eased Morph from his jacket.

"Okay boy, this is where we split. You go find Peter, and I'll go find Ariel. Wendy should already be with the Captain. Remember, this is a super secret mission so you _have_ to be _extra_ sneaky, okay?"

"S _nnn_ eaky!" Morph saluted. "A – O – K!"

"I mean it Morph." Jim pointed. "Captain Flint and Ironbeard are due any minute now. If you mess up, we all die."

"Die?! Wow!"

"You're damn right _wow_. So we clear?"

"Yup, yup, yup!"

"You know what to do?"

"Yup, yup, yup!"

"And you're going to keep safe?"

Morph dove for a kiss. "Yup, yup, yup!" he sang, nuzzling Jim's cheek. "Nobody dies! Yay!"

Jim couldn't resist. Stabilizing himself with one hand, he cupped the other around Morph. Morph was delighted, and treated Jim to a squishy, squashy hug.

"Okay you little squit." Jim peeled Morph from his cheek. "Get lost."

"Get lost!" Morph mimicked before sweeping out of sight. Jim smiled as Morph disappeared; he could still hear the little critter laughing. With any luck Morph would find Peter and _both_ of them would keep out of trouble.

Grunting at the unlikelihood of _that_ expectation, Jim prepared his descent. Giving his oxygen mask a final adjustment, he slid from the solar sails and landed casually on the promenade deck.

The passengers on the promenade were dumfounded. They stared at Jim, cocktails forgotten.

Jim couldn't resist.

"Hawkins," he said, striding casually away. "James Hawkins."

The passengers gawked. Jim smiled. Their bewildered reactions were worth the cheesy dramatics. However, time was wasting. Smoothing his hair for good measure, Jim quickened his pace and proceeded with 'the plan.'

"Step one..." he murmured, gliding through the passengers. "Find Ariel."

Ariel was waiting for him in the central atrium. The central atrium was located at the heart of the cruise ship. It was a luxurious, open area where celebrities, politicians, and aristocrats could socialize, network, and make fun of poor people.

Jim grunted.

The wealthy.

 _This_ was Ariel's crowd. At least, _this_ was the social class that Ariel was born into: all of them were pretentious elitists whose biggest concern was that they had no true friends because they had too much money.

. rich people.

Jim spotted Ariel across the atrium, easily identifiable by her dazzling red hair. She was lounging at the martini bar, chatting with the bartender. As they conversed, an affluent passenger (wearing to much cologne) offered to buy Ariel a drink, to which she politely declined. When the passenger persisted, Ariel produced her trident, told him to back-off, then continued to chat with the bartender.

Jim smiled behind his mask. Ariel was an enigma. By all accounts, she should be a brat: She was a daddy's girl born in the laps of luxury with six snobby sisters.

But when it came to people, Ariel was down to earth as they come. She would talk to anyone as long as they were genuine. She hated phonies. She hated fakes.

Jim waded through the merrymaking. Placing his blaster on the glass counter top, he turned to Ariel.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Ariel looked lazily over her shoulder. "Excuse me? Is that your best pick up line? Look buster, I don't know who you think...sorry...do I know you?"

Jim was momentarily surprised. _Did she just call him buster? Why was she pretending not to know him_? This was not part of the plan.

Jim started to question Ariel when she tapped her ear and continued.

"Didn't you hear me? I asked if that was your best pick up line? Seriously... _can I buy you a drink_? Bor-ing. Come on..."

Ariel winked. It was a big, fat, luscious wink. "Please don't tell me that I wore a low cut dress for nothing. Gosh...I _think_ this cleavage is worth a pick up line with a little more sass, don't you? Mister...?"

Jim cocked his head. He couldn't believe it. Ariel was _flirting_.

"Ahhh haaaaa..." Jim leaned against the counter. Calculating the minutes before Flint's expected arrival, he decided it was more than enough time to play along. "So you like pick up lines, huh?"

Ariel brushed her hair. "Only good ones."

"Good ones. So you're an expert?"

"Let's just say I've heard _all_ the pick up lines."

" _All_?" Jim raised a brow. "Sounds like you've had your share of men."

"I've had more than my share of men. But..." For a second, Ariel dropped the charade. "None that have cashed in."

Smiling brightly, she returned to the sexy woman act. "So, how about it? Give me your best pick up line. Try to win me with wit... _if_ you think you're up for the challenge."

Jim studied Ariel, unmoving except for his eyes. Ariel smirked, toying with a strand of hair.

Finally, speaking through his oxygen mask, Jim attempted a pick up line.

"One plus one equals me and you."

Ariel laughed out loud. "Are you kidding me? _Math_?"

Jim seemed pleased. "Got something against smart guys?"

"You mean geeks?"

"We prefer nerds."

"Oh please, is there _actually_ a difference?"

" _Actually_ there is." said Jim. "Nerds are smart. Nerds will use pick up lines using science or math. Geeks are usually smart, but they'll use pick up lines comparing you to Daenerys Targaryen or Wonder Woman."

Ariel pretended to be incredibly flattered. "OMG! So is _that_ your pick up line? Are you saying I'm more beautiful than Daenerys _and_ Wonder Woman?"

Jim waited for the girliness to subside. Staring intently, he answered in a soft voice.

"No. You're so beautiful you made me forget my pick up line."

Ariel's performance came to a screeching halt. She was so moved, she couldn't speak. Gosh she could hardly breathe! All she could do was gape at her husband of twelve years as her heart started to dance.

"Now _that_..." she said, feebly maintaining the façade, "Was a pick up line."

"Thank you." Jim said, smiling behind his mask. "Can we drop the act now, babe?"

Ariel laughed. Bouncing up, she kissed Jim's cheek. "Sure can! And I think you owe me a drink!"

Jim rubbed Ariel's hip. "Not unless you want to be in drug-induced coma. Queen Ilyssa should have spiked every tap with the anesthetic. We've probably got...sixteen minutes before people start dropping. Take a rain check on the drink?"

"Sure thing baby doll!"

"I've got another question."

"Kay."

Jim circled her mouth. "Why aren't you wearing your oxygen mask?"

"Um duh!" Ariel half twirled. She gave a sultry look over her shoulder. "Because it doesn't match the dress. Plus, do you hear yourself? I don't want to sound like a robot until I absolutely have to."

"I don't sound like a robot."

"Yeahhhh you do."

"Okay it's a _little_ mechanical, but that's the filter –"

"Say, ' _Luke I am your father_.'"

"Luke I am your...okay I hear it."

"Ha, I win!"

"Whatever, I sound like Darth Vader. Bad ass as fuck."

"Uh, uh, uh! Tut, tut, tut!" Ariel wagged a finger, mimicking Wendy. "Language!"

"Whatever," Jim repeated, reaching for Ariel's clutch. He fished out her oxygen mask. "Just put this on. We only have a little time before Illysa gives her speech and Peter releases the phytoplankton. After that, Flint's _going_ to attack and Wendy's _going_ to steer us out of the Etherium. Hence...no more breathable space. Hence...?"

Ariel lifted her mask. "Oxygen mask! Yay!"

"Yay!" Jim mocked. "So put it on!"

"Oh I'll put it on in a second," Ariel said, " _If_ you take yours _off_ for a second."

"Why...?"

Ariel unstrapped his mask. "So I can give you a kiss."

They kissed. Jim lingered longer than he should, savoring the moment instead of mulling over their next move. It was only when Dr. Jumba Jookiba announced the queen would be making a toast, did Jim reluctantly pull away.

"Put it on." he said, handing Ariel her mask.

"Fine..." Ariel grumbled good-naturedly. "But I bet Peter and Wendy aren't wearing theirs."

Jim scoffed. "As the Mrs. Stickler of Rules and Mr. Breaker of Rules, I can guarantee you that Wendy _is_ wearing her mask and Peter threw his off the ship."

"I don't know about that." said Ariel. Retrieving her trident, she started drifting towards the queen's stage. "I was with Wendy earlier. She wasn't thrilled about the mask. Actually she was being a really big grumpy gills."

Jim was surprised. "Wendy was? Why?"

Ariel wove between the passengers. "Not sure. Something about her shadow working going haywire."

Jim stopped. "What do you mean Wendy's shadow working is going _haywire_?"

"I dunno. She was complaining about a headache, but when I asked if she needed anything, Wendy said that her shadow working was –" Ariel made air quotes. " - _simply_ _impossible today_."

Jim's mind raced. Furiously recalculating the steps in their plan if he had to take a detour and check on Wendy, he pressed Ariel for more information. "What did Wendy mean by _impossible_? Did she just have a headache or is she losing control of her powers?"

"Jim—"

"Because if she is _really_ losing control, then we have a problem."

"Jim –"

Jim turned, intent on finding Wendy. "Wendy is supposed to shadow work the captain so we can fly out of the Etherium and trap Flint in un-breathable space. If she flakes out then we're in serious –"

"Jim!" Ariel poked him with her trident. "Stop freaking out! Wendy is fine, she's just being grouchy! She has a little headache and doesn't want to wear the mask! She's a little distracted but when the time comes, she'll be shadow working like the little demon we all know and love!"

Jim allowed Ariel to steer him towards the stage. "That still doesn't explain why her shadow working is going haywire, Ariel."

Ariel motioned to Queen Illysa, readying herself on the stage. "That's just an expression Jim. I was over exaggerating for effect. Wendy just said her shadow working was _simply impossible_."

Jim groaned. "We're dead."

"Shhh!" Ariel lowered her voice. The central atrium was quieting. Hurriedly, she attempted to allay Jim's fears. "Look baby, just focus on the plan. Wendy is probably nervous that the kids are with Silver tonight."

Jim shook his head. His eyes were glued on the queen, but his thoughts were 164% Wendy.

"Silver babysits all the time. We even left the kids alone on the _Second Star_ when we explored the Esucarys Galaxy, remember?"

"Oh right." Ariel remembered fondly. "Because Melody wouldn't stay quiet. She kept throwing temper tantrums so we left the kids on the ship. Ha, what a mistake. Jon and Gwen really learned the value of bribery on _that_ misadventure."

The party lights dimmed. Jumba signaled for quiet. Queen Illysa stepped forward, a pink champagne glass in hand. Jim felt any opportunity to check on Wendy slipping away.

Ariel read his mind.

"Come on Jim." Comfortingly, she leaned into his side. "Don't be such a guppy."

Jim sighed, the sound from his mask grisly and mechanical. Consenting to Ariel's whim, he squeezed her shoulder and focused on Queen Illysa.

Queen Illysa raised her glass. She gazed momentarily at Ariel and Jim before sweeping it across her subjects. The passengers applauded, pleased with the nonverbal endorsement. Normally the queen was not so grandiose, but her showmanship was vital to Jim's plan. Queen Illysa's job was to distract the ship's passengers while the guardians worked their magic.

"Okay Peter..." Jim glared into the shrouds. "You better be listening for Illysa's cue."

"Don't worry." Ariel assured. "He is." After a moment, she giggled. "I'm pretty sure Wendy gave Peter gummy bears so he could watch Illysa's speech like a movie."

Jim closed his eyes. "God. Those two are such a pain in the –"

Luckily, Queen Illysa began her speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said, "It is with great honor that I sail with you tonight. You represent a small yet invaluable division of the Etherium. You are my entrepreneurs, my physicians, my star entertainers, and my fellow politicians. You are the elite, the top competitors in your field, literally worth your weight in gold... _and_ according to the ship's inventory, most of you actually brought your weight in gold for the voyage."

The crowd laughed, despite the queen's acrimonious tone. Illysa grimaced. She was being very dry, but her audience clearly wasn't detecting the insincerity in her praise.

 _So all the rich snobs are drunk._ Illysa thought. _Well that's good for Jim's plan at least. Plus, they'll all have hangovers tomorrow, and I won't have to deal with another immoral egotistical bigot._

"Tonight is a special one..." Illysa continued, "Because now, as we speak, this ship is passing through the Procyon Passage. This passageway, as you know, was once overrun by pirates. But now, thanks to Lord Hawkins and his Fantasian guardians –"

" _You_ get first billing?" Ariel pretended to vomit. "Lame!"

"—we can travel unencumbered by fear. So my subjects, raise your glasses..." Illysa lifted her glass. A sea of chinking flutes followed.

"And join me..." Illysa said, speaking directly at the festive shrouds, "...in a toast. A toast to faith, trust...and pixie dust."

The passengers paused. _Faith? Trust? Pixie dust?_ That was an odd euphemism, especially for their crusty queen. Faith, trust, and pixie dust was just too...fluffy. Moreover, it didn't make sense.

But Illysa was indifferent to the confusion.

"Pixie dust..." she repeated, glass drawn to her lips. Pausing, she glanced again at Ariel and Jim before taking a sip. "Pixie dust."

"Pixie dust." The passengers dutifully chorused, toasting with their queen. "Pixie...ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"And cue Peter..." Jim muttered as green sparkles rained from the shrouds. "Okay Morph...help Pan sprinkle that pixie dust."

"Phytoplankton." Ariel corrected, tightening her mask. "Pixie dust infused phytoplankton."

"Yup." Jim said, watching expectantly for the upturned faces. He nodded as the passengers began dancing in the green sparkles, believing it was the pinnacle of Queen Illysa's speech.

"That's right..." Jim said. "Breath it in. Breath in all those sparkly alien phytoplank...wait."

Jim rounded on Ariel. "You said Wendy was grouchy? Distracted? You said her shadow working was going haywire?"

Ariel blinked. "Yes...D _éjà vu,_ much _?"_

"Oh my god." Jim shook his head. He almost seemed dazed. "Ariel...I know what...how did I not see it before...Ariel..."

Jim looked towards the captains control room . "Wendy is pregnant."

Ariel's eyes widened. But Jim didn't hear her response. All he heard were gunshots as Captain Flint and Ironbeard boarded the queen's cruise ship.

"Awesome." Jim growled, pushing through the panic. He felt Ariel, pushing alongside, her trident white hot. "Right on time Flinty. Right on time."


	27. Ch 27 NLM – Beware the Shadow Worker

**Chapter 27: Neverland Misadventures – Beware the Shadow Worker**

 _(When: Approximately 11 Years and 9 months ago)_

Let's backtrack. While Ariel and Jim were patrolling the cruise deck, Peter and Wendy were preoccupied in different parts of the ship. Jim had assigned them separate tasks, each vital to his plan.

Peter had been assigned to the shrouds. His job was simple: prowl the highest parts of the ship, munch on gummy bears, and sprinkle sparkling green phytoplankton over the passengers when Queen Illysa says the magic codeword, "pixie dust."

Morph was with Peter. Morph's job was to make sure Peter accomplished his.

As for Wendy, her job was also simple...in theory. Her job was to shadow work. Once Flint arrived, Wendy would enter the control room, incapacitate the captain (via shadow working), and steer the cruise ship into non-breathable space.

Ideally, Flint would suffocate right after he disclosed the whereabouts of Captain Hook and _The Jolly Roger._

Thus far, the plan was going smoothly. Peter was unusually attentive and he sprinkled the phytoplankton exactly on cue. But Wendy...

Wendy was not well. When Peter was sprinkling phytoplankton over the ship's passengers, Wendy was waiting outside the captain's control room trying not to vomit.

She felt _awful_. Her head felt like it was in her stomach, and her stomach felt like it was in her head. It wasn't her nerves: she wasn't overly concerned for the children, and she wasn't scared to face Captain Flint. She just felt sick. And to make matters worse, Jim had forced her into a skin-tight dress so she could work "incognito."

The stressors didn't stop there. Wendy was _additionally_ irritated with Eris and Shadow: they had disappeared. Wendy hadn't heard from them in weeks, ever since Jim had formulated his plan with Queen Illysa.

"They're probably on vacation..." Wendy murmured. "Shadow must have shanghaied Eris to a tropical paradise in...in...oh my. Ohh I don't feel well..."

Wendy wiped her forehead. She was warm, probably with a low grade fever. Wearily, she slumped against the doorway, head in hands.

"Please just stop..." she moaned, willing the nausea to pass. "Please just stop...I haven't felt like this since the Battle to Give Fantasia, when Pitch was giving me..."

Wendy froze.

"Nightmares..." she finished, slowly lowering her hands. Dismayed, she thought back. She remembered Pitch Black manipulating her dreams when she was twenty-one years old. Pitch had crawled around her brain like a parasite, perverting her memories and draining her sanity.

Back then, Pitch's psychological warfare had manifested in a battery of symptoms, all frighteningly similar to Wendy's current illness. Then, as now, Wendy had experienced headaches, nausea, insomnia, and (most frightening) inability to control her shadow working.

"But there were also nightmares!" Wendy insisted, trying to prevent a sudden panic. "And I haven't had any nightmares! I've only had trouble sleeping, but only because I'm ill, _not_ because I'm possessed or somehow under Pitch's control again! I would know, there would be terrible dreams! This different, this is just an illness, it's almost _exactly_ like the morning sickness I had when I was pregnant with Gwendol—"

Wendy clasped her cheeks. "Oh my goodness! I'm pregnant!"

For a wonderful, breathless instant she smiled. Then she frantically donned her oxygen mask as Captain Flint and Ironbeard boarded the ship.

She hadn't much time.

Wendy burst into the control room. The captain, several seamen, an engineer, and a maritime pilot swung about as she entered.

"There's no time to explain!" Wendy began, voice raised over the gunfire. She attempted to reason with the crew. "I need you to trust me! Quickly, lock the doors and steer us out of the Etherium! We need to fly into un-breathable space!"

The crew looked at the captain. The captain didn't budge.

"Quickly!" Wendy repeated, clapping her hands. "Just do as I say! Please! I don't want to force you!"

The crew did not comply. Wendy could almost hear Jim screaming inside her head: _Goddammit Wendy stop being polite! Shadow work their asses off!_

Wendy extracted her magical needle.

"I'm sorry." she apologized, summoning their shadows and seizing the ship's controls.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Panic followed when Captain Flint boarded. But hell broke loose when Wendy took over the controls.

"Jesus Wendy!" Jim stumbled as the ship careened on its side. Passengers and pirates toppled over each other like dominoes. Ariel had to use every _ounce_ of athletic ability to remain upright in her heels. Illysa quickly disappeared behind her security guards, but Flint and Ironbeard were already breaking through their ranks.

Regaining his footing, Jim struggled for Flint. It was like running into an avalanche. For every grueling step Jim took, Flint and Ironbeard seemed to melt effortlessly towards the queen.

"We need to move faster!" Jim yelled. Whipping out his blaster, he blew a pirate's face apart. "Ariel! Give me your shoes!"

Ariel sunk her trident into a pirate. "What?!"

"Your shoes! Give me your shoes!"

"I don't think they're your size!"

"Ariel just –"

"Catch!"

Jim swerved. Ariel's stilettos spun for his head. Snatching them from midair, Jim hurled the high heels at Captain Flint.

For a hilarious moment Jim thought the heels would hit. But Flint knocked them aside effortlessly. As he turned, all six eyes rest lethally on Jim. Their eye contact was brief. A second later, Flint raised his pistol and fired three warning shots into the shrouds.

The pirates stopped (as well as they could aboard the rocking ship). The passengers continued to flee, but they halted when Flint fired at the groups scrambling through the exits. When the passengers learned that Flint was only shooting at those trying escape, they huddled to the center.

"Get down!" bellowed Jim. "Everybody down, hands over heads!"

"Ariel!" Illysa shrieked through her bodyguards. "Use the trident NOW!"

Ariel ran through the passengers, her trident aimed at Ironbeard. Ironbeard leapt for Ariel, his mouth open, buzz saws spinning from his teeth to his throat. Ariel swung her trident. Jim felt the electric energy simmering seconds before it exploded. He ducked as the current crackled through the air and smashed into Ironbeard.

Ironbeard screamed. His cries were shrill and mechanical. Most of the passengers covered their ears. Ariel held her electrical current mercilessly, forcing Ironbeard's internal systems into overdrive.

Gradually, _painstakingly_ , Ironbeard crumbled.

As did...the passengers.

It was strange. The passengers dropped simultaneously, all of them unconscious. Even Queen Illysa and her bodyguards collapsed at the pirate's feet.

Jim smiled. He looked at Captain Flint, awaiting an inevitable wave of confusion.

But Flint only chuckled through a wild, toothy grin.

"So you spiked their drinks Hawkins? With what I wonder? What could make every one of the ship's guests fall unconscious? A poison? A drug?" Flint winked a middle eye. "An anesthetic?"

Ariel frowned. _An anesthetic? That's exactly what they put in the drinks. How did Flint know? That was a little unnerving. But it might have been a lucky guess. Not many substances cause unconsciousness when mixed in alcohol. Still..._

Ariel side-glanced quickly at Jim, but he didn't react.

Flint laughed. "Surprised I guessed that little part of your plan? Well let me finish. I can tell you every part of your plan..."

Flint stepped from the stage, sword held like a cane. "This cruise ship is a trap. You and Queen Ilyssa loaded this ship with the wealthy and their riches, just as one would load a mouse trap with cheese. You secretly boarded the ship, and drugged the passengers with an anesthetic. Why? Well, rendering the passengers unconscious reduces mass panic _and_ eliminates any witnesses should you fail. Next, you disable my robot with the Little Mermaid's trident. That leaves me without my strongest weapon. And now..."

Flint surveyed the swaying ship. "Your shadow worker is steering us _out_ of the Etherium. Once we are oxygen deprived, you are going to offer me a bargain. The bargain will go as such..."

Flint rest both hands on the hilt of his sword. "In order to return to the Etherium, you are going to ask me the location of Captain Hook. If I tell you, you will return the ship to breathable space."

Ariel was stunned. _Flint knew their plan. He recited it perfectly. How did he know? No one outside the guardians other than Silver and Queen Illysa knew their plan! Unless..._

"Someone told." Ariel breathed, her voice distorted by the oxygen mask. "Someone betrayed us."

Dismayed, Ariel beseeched Jim. If Jim was surprised, he didn't show it. Seemingly untroubled, he approached Captain Flint.

"You forgot the part about life long imprisonment. Okay, so you know our plan. Let's cut to the chase. Do we have a deal or what, asshole?"

Flint's nostrils flared. "You are foolish as your predecessor."

"You mean Billy Bones?"

"Yes."

"I dunno." said Jim. "Bones entrusted me the Wishing Star map remember? So he couldn't have been that foolish, right?"

"Ahhh yes. The map." A golden glint alighted Flint's eyes. "Billy Bone's magical trinket. A map that contains coordinates to every wishing star in the universe for only the person that can unlock the codes."

"Let me guess," Jim said wryly, "You want the map in exchange for Captain Hook?"

"No." said Flint, "I know you don't have it. Besides, I've already bargained for the map with your wife."

Jim started. "What?"

"Oh don't bother asking –" Flint said as Jim looked quizzically at Ariel, "She can't remember the details. Torture has a way of suppressing painful memories."

Jim slowly comprehended. "You forced her to make a bargain under torture?"

"Some would argue..." Flint said, "That cheating the system, even by torture, _is_ a bargain. That, as your _friend_ Long John Silver would tell you, is the very essence of piracy. You make a bargain, you take a risk, and you pay the price. But...in any case..."

Flint pointed his sword. "I can assure you this _Lord_ Hawkins: that map belongs to the stars. And when the stars are aligned, our bargain will be honored whether I am dead or alive."

"Preferably dead." Jim growled. "Which is what you'll be if you don't tell me the location of Captain Hook!"

Flint traced a golden tooth. He contemplated Jim as the ship careened towards the edge of the Etherium.

"What are your plans for the passengers?" he asked. "They do not have oxygen masks. What will you do if I decide to stay in non-breathable space?"

"You mean other than watch you suffocate? Nothing much."

"Really? You will watch these _innocent_ , _defenseless_ , _helpless_ passengers suffocate as well?"

"Sure." replied Jim. "No reward without sacrifice."

Flint paused. Jim had just sentenced the passengers to death. That was an uncharacteristic response. While Flint didn't disprove of Jim's heartlessness, he was nonetheless surprised by it. Fantasians were notoriously altruistic .So why now did Jim Hawkins suddenly have a change of heart? Was it legitimate? Was it a bluff?

Flint studied Jim.

Jim glared back. "Go ahead," he said, sensing Flint's indecision, "Try me. I have an oxygen mask. I can survive outside of the Etherium for days. So unless you want to die with your crew, I'd spill the location of Captain Hook."

The ship jerked sideways. The sails shuddered as they approached the edge of the Etherium.

Jim looked at Flint. "You've got five seconds. Five...four...three...two..."

Flint crossed his arms.

"I'll take my chances." he said as the ship plunged from the Etherium.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The cruise ship spiraled outside of the Etherium. Every particle of oxygen vanished.

Jim watched Flint suffocate with the patience of a saint.

But Peter was too impatient to let Jim have his vengeance.

"It's over Flint!" Peter dove from the shrouds. Red hair tousled about his oxygen mask, Peter seized Flint and shouted, "Where is Hook?!"

Flint wheezed. Without oxygen, his body was no more than a floppy bag of bones, but he managed a grisly laugh (indicating that he was 'disinclined to acquiesce Peter's request').

"You...won't...kill...me." Flint lifted a finger to the passengers. "If I die...they die."

Peter shoved his dagger through Flint's thigh. He twisted – once, twice, three times – shredding muscle and ripping blood vessels.

"You missed one part of our plan!" Peter sneered, blood spilling over his fingers. With his free hand, he produced a sparkling jar of green pixie dust.

"Know what this is?" he demanded, shaking the jar, "This is phytoplankton! Pixie dust infused phytoplankton! Jim - our resident nerd – invented this crap. Did you know phytoplankton makes oxygen in the ocean? Well..."

Peter held the jar to Flint's face. "We had allllllll the passengers inhale this stuff. So now, they have phytoplankton flying around their lungs and using the body's energy to make oxygen! And since we knocked allllllll the passengers out, they don't need much oxygen to stay alive. So..."

Peter yanked his dagger free. Blood dripped from the blade as he clinked the jar.

"So you are as good as dead. You can either die slowly and painfully, or..." Peter flipped his dagger, "Or I can kill you right now. The choice is yours. So...I'm going to ask you one more time..."

Peter placed the tip of his dagger against Flint's temple. "Where is Hook?"

Flint looked about him. He saw the blood pouring from his leg. He felt his brain and body burning without oxygen. He heard his crew begging for salvation. He heard Ironbeard's mechanical screams. He saw the ship's passengers sound asleep, breathing oxygen from the phytoplankton in their lungs. He saw a soft smile on Queen Illysa's face as she dreamt of his demise. And finally he saw the Fantasian guardians, all of them resolute against a backdrop of stars.

Peter redirected Flint's gaze.

"Where is Hook?!"

Flint grasped Peter's dagger.

"Round the world and home again..." Flint rasped, the sea shanty faint on his lips, "...that's the sailor's way."

Weakly, Flint turned his head. He winked at Ariel, a wicked glint in his eye.

"A bargain is a bargain." he whispered, before turning one last time to Jim. He gasped before uttering a final warning.

"Beware Hawkins. _Beware_ the shadow worker."

Flint closed his eyes. Summoning the last of his strength, Captain Nathanial Flint shoved Peter's dagger through his skull.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Once Queen Illysa was revived, she incinerated Captain Flint, Ironbeard, and every dead pirate. The ship's passenger's were reward for _unknowingly_ participating in the capture of Captain Nathanial Flint. Then they were asked to donate their rewards to the queen's reelection campaign. Yay.

Once her royal obligations were settled, Queen Illysa resumed the ship's course.

Then she threw a party.

The Fantasian guardians were invited. They were even granted a private party deck.

Jim politely declined.

Queen Illysa informed him that attendance was not optional.

"Today is a celebration," Illysa said, _personally_ pouring five glasses of champagne. She glanced fleetingly as Silver moored _The Second Star_ to the cruise ship.

"Today, you have upheld your end of our bargain. Years ago, you agreed to defend the Royal Etherium Federation against Captain Flint. Well, you have done so. Therefore, you are freed from my sovereignty...but not from my blessings. When Mr. Silver and Wendy return from their stations, we will share a toast, commemorating the victorious ending to our affiliation."

"Thank god!" Peter said, discarding his oxygen mask and seizing the champagne. "I'm so sick of pirates! And I can't stand these hoity toity alien freaks! No offense or anything, Majesty."

Illysa nodded indifferently. She was numb to Peter's jokes by now. "None taken, Master Pan. Ah...I see your wife has arrived."

Everyone turned, but Jim moved the quickest. As Wendy ascended their private deck, Jim rose from his chair.

"Wendy!" he blurted. "You're –"

"—pregnant!" she finished, beaming despite her exhaustion. Delightedly, she ran into Peter's arms. "Darling I have wonderful news! We're going to have another baby!"

"What?!" Peter laughed, flustered but happy, "No joke?! Seriously!? We did it?!"

"Yes! Remember that I was feeling ill? Well it wasn't my shadow working, it was morning sickness!"

"Wah hoo!" Peter whooped, punching a fist in the air. After a quick kiss, he threw back his head and crowed. "CRAAWWWHH AWH AAHHH AWH AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WE KILLED THE PIRATES AND NOW WE'RE PREGNANT! LIFE IS AWESOME!"

"Speak for yerself!" Silver appeared from the stairwell, "I hate children!"

They turned. Silver looked miserable. Hunched over, he stood with Jon tucked under one arm, Gwendolyn tucked under the other, and Melody hanging from his neck. All three children were clearly driving him _crazy_. Jon and Gwendolyn were fighting (again); Jon had a black eye; Gwendolyn's left braid was undone; and Melody was singing the same song for the billionth time.

"Here!" Silver shoved the children at their parents. He had to pry Melody from his head. "Take em! Take em and good riddance! The bonnie queen and I are going te drown my sorrows in casual conversation and hard liquor!"

"Thanks for babysitting!" Peter called, "We know you do it cause you love it!"

Silver made an adult gesture. "Go te hell Pan!" he snarled, leading Queen Illysa from the deck. "Go te hell!"

"Testy." Peter mused, kneeling before Gwendolyn. He smiled as Wendy re-braided Gwendolyn's pigtail. "So you were a good girl, huh?"

Gwendolyn sniffed distastefully at Jon. " _I_ was perfect. But _Jon_ was naughty."

"No!" Jon argued, pulling his father's sleeve. "She punched me in the eye!"

"Gwendolyn!" Wendy scolded. "You did what?"

"I didn't punch him!" Gwendolyn insisted, "He pulled my hair!"

"Yeah, because you stole my hammer drill!"

"Only because _your_ mommy and daddy said _no tools_ in the nursery!"

"That doesn't mean you get to _punch_ me with it!"

"Ladies don't punch!"

"You're not a lady you're a _girl_!"

" _You're_ a girl!"

"Not as much of a girl as _you_!"

"Mother!"

"Daaaad!"

"Okay enough!" Jim steered Gwendolyn and Jon down the stairwell. "Come with me. If you two can't get along by yourselves, then I'm going to force you. Here..."

Jim emptied the children on the dance floor. "Dance."

Gwendolyn grimaced. Jon frowned. "What?"

"You heard me." Jim twirled a finger. " _Dance_. We warned you not to fight while Silver was babysitting. But you did, so know you're going to get along whether you like it or not."

Again, Jim twirled a finger. " _Dance_. It's either this or the brig again."

They looked at each other, disgusted.

"I'll take the brig." Jon decided.

"Me too!" Gwendolyn vehemently agreed.

"Me three!"

"Well me four!"

"Five!"

"Six!"

"Six billion!"

"Infinity!"

"Infinity plus one!"

"There's no such _thing_ as infinity and - "

"Go!" Jim ordered, barking over Ariel and Peter's laughter, "Dance!"

Jon and Gwendolyn glared. However, united by a common enemy, they reluctantly began to dance, Gwendolyn dictating the entire time as Jon tried not to vomit.

Ariel and Peter thought the whole thing was hilarious. So much in fact, they took it upon themselves to further embarrass their children; they found a camera. After a barrage of pictures, Melody decided _she_ wanted to dance. Peter thought it was a great idea, and the children's misery was complete when Ariel forced them to dance as a group.

Jim and Wendy remained aloft. Relaxing for the first time in ages, they watched their children dance.

Presently, Jim congratulated Wendy on her pregnancy. Wendy was absolutely beside herself with happiness.

"How did you know?" she asked, exchanging her champagne for pink lemonade, "How did you know I was pregnant?"

"Dunno," Jim said, "Ariel mentioned that you were acting funny and it just clicked. You were pregnant once before, so I just recognized the pattern."

"The pattern?"

"The grumpy-prissy-pregnant Wendy pattern."

"I suppose that can be taken as a compliment," Wendy giggled. Raising her glass, she offered it to Jim. "To being best friends and knowing too much about each other!"

Jim grunted. "Amen to that sister."

They toasted. Wendy finished with an ecstatic sigh, but Jim was more somber. Gravely, he set down his glass.

"So Flint was an asshole until the very end."

Wendy overlooked Jim's wasmuch too cheerful to rebuke. "Did you expect any less?"

"No. It's just irritating."

"How so?"

"Well for starters," Jim said, "He made some bargain with Ariel for my old map. You remember, the map Billy Bones gave me? Anyway...Ariel can't remember the bargain. She agreed to the terms under torture. But apparently it's binding."

Wendy nodded. "I remember that. Ariel was captured after we left Fantasia. She was pregnant with Jon at the time. That must have been awful, she must have been so scared. Jim, I'm so sorry."

Jim shrugged. "Whatever, Flint might have been lying. Too late to tell now."

"No use crying over spilt milk," Wendy agreed. Attempting to be positive, she shifted the conversation, "Were you able to trick Flint into telling us the location of Captain Hook?"

Jim traced the rim of his glass. "Sort of...Flint answered in a riddle."

Wendy half smiled. "Naturally. He couldn't possibly make it simple for us. What was the riddle?"

"Round the world and home again, that's the sailor's way."

Wendy contemplated.

"Interesting," she finally concluded, "Very cryptic."

"A butt load." Jim said.

"Did Flint say anything else?" Wendy pressed, "Anything at all?"

Jim didn't answer. He stared at his glass, finger circling the rim. Wendy thought he would deliberate forever, but suddenly Jim stopped. He stopped so abruptly, his glass almost tipped.

"Yes," Jim said, looking at Wendy, "Flint said one last thing to me, right before he died."

Wendy didn't know why, but she felt uneasy. "What did he say?"

Jim clenched his glass. "He said...Beware. Bewared the shadow worker."

Wendy blinked. She opened her mouth then closed it, confused.

Jim asked the question before Wendy could speak. And whether or not he suspected Wendy of treason, Jim asked hisquestion caustically. He practically spit acid in Wendy's face.

"Why do you think he said _that_ , Wendy Moria?"

Wendy stiffened.

Jim was asking if she betrayed the guardians.

When she wanted, Wendy could be _very_ hard to read. When forced, she could hide turbulent emotions beneath a veil of British composure.

Well, Jim saw the proverbial veil drop. Behind the veil, he saw Wendy's confusion turn into hurt feelings, and the hurt feelings turn into panic.

And then, he then he saw something else...suspicion. Unbeknownst to Jim, Wendy's suspicions of Eris surfaced like a wild fire. However, she did not share her suspicions with Jim.

Instead, she rose, responding all too calmly to Jim's accusation.

"I think Flint said that because he wanted to be spiteful before he went to Hell." Icily, Wendy grazed past Jim. "Pirates are like that, I hear."

Jim clenched his right hand. The red scar given to him by Captain Hook burned inside his fist.

"Flint knew our plan," Jim said, stopping Wendy before she could depart. Staring at his right hand, Jim continued, "Someone told Flint our plan. Someone betrayed us."

Wendy exhaled. And when she spoke, Jim felt a prickle run up his spine.

"Good night, James Pleiades."

The shadows shuddered. Jim rubbed his scar to keep the bad memories at bay.

"Good night."


	28. Ch 28 NLM – Very Good Advice

**Chapter 28: Neverland Misadventures –** **Very Good Advice**

 _(When: Approximately 11 Years and 9 months ago)_

Long John Silver staggered from Queen Illysa's stateroom. He was, as the poets say, slobbering drunk. But he was also deliriously happy.

" _Aaaaaaaaaahhhh ohhhhhhhh_!" Silver sang, " _When the moon hits yer eye, like a big pizza pie, it's amore_!"

Silver wobbled across the ship, tricorn pressed to his heart. His opposite hand swayed freely, conducting an invisible orchestra." _When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine it's–_ hiccup _–it's amore!_ "

Silver bumped into the mainmast. Excusing himself, he asked if the mainmast would like to dance. Happily, the mainmast agreed.

" _Aaaaaaaaaahhhh ohhhhhhhh_!" Silver continued, attempting a tarantella dancestep, " _Belllllllllllls willlllllll RING ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling! And you sing..._ ah...what's that I see up there? Could that be Jimbo?"

Silver leaned back, hanging onto loose rigging for balance. As the solar sails swept aside, he found Jim sitting silently in the shrouds.

Silver peered. Jim's expression was obscured by the luminescent sails, but even so, he appeared gloomy. Shadows masked his eyes. A spare rope turned anxiously between his fingers.

Silver grunted. Even in his drunken state, he could _clearly_ see that Jim wanted to be left alone.

So of course, he decided to pry.

"JIMBO!" Silver hollered, lumbering up the shrouds. "Why, tis me old shipmate, Jimbo!"

The shrouds sagged as Silver hoisted himself off the deck. With considerable difficulty, he climbed the ropes and threw an arm around Jim. Jim didn't speak, but he grimaced _intensely_ as Silver wheezed into his face. The cyborg's breath was _potent_ , to say the least.

"Jimbo, Jimbo, Jimbo..." Silver hugged Jim's shoulders. "Ahhhh Jimbo. Ye know what? Yer a right good lad! Don't know if I ever mentioned this to ye, but I think yer a right good lad, and that's _not_ just the rum talkin!"

Jim responded apathetically. "Thanks."

"No I mean it!" Silver thumped Jim's chest, "I remember the day I first laid eyes on ye! Ratty little hooligan ye were, with angry eyes and a filthy mouth. Ohhhh I wanted to knock the snot out of ye, more times than I can remember! You were a grotty little urchin! But...look at ye _now_!"

Silver rapped the back of Jim's head. " _Lord_ Hawkins, hero of the Etherium! Ye outsmarted Captain Flint! And believe you me, Flinty was the cleverest of the clever! He was the cruelest of the cruel! Even Billy Bones couldn't catch him! But you DID!"

"And what's more—" Silver continued, growing louder with every accolade, "—yer an upstanding pirate, a lovin' husband, a spankin' good dad, and the best captain I've ever had the pleasure to sail under!"

"Ahhh yes." Silver reclined into the shrouds. Sleepily, he ruffled Jim's hair. "Ye turned out alright Jimbo. Ye turned out alright."

Jim stared blankly into the stars. Without comment, he continued to work the spare rope into meaningless knots. It wasn't until Silver started to doze off, did Jim finally speak.

"Do you think Wendy would betray us?"

Silver snorted. "Eh? How's that? Sorry Jimbo, I must've tapered off. What ye say, again?"

Jim squeezed a knot. "Do you think Wendy would betray us?"

Silver raised a brow. "Now what makes ye say that?" he asked, lifting his tricorn for a clearer view.

Jim practically strangled the knot. "Flint told me to _beware the shadow worker_ before he died. Billy Bones told me something similar before _he_ died. He said _beware the man with the metal hand_. I thought he meant you, but it turned out to be Hook."

Jim threw the rope. "Their language was similar. _Beware the_ _blank_. Seems to be a common warning amongst pirates before they croak. I thought since Billy Bone's warning was legitimate, then maybe Flint's warning was too. Anyway..."

Jim watched the rope fall. "Thought I would ask your opinion."

Silver rubbed his bright red nose. Spirits still elevated by the alcohol, he attempted a humorous response. "Ahhh Jimbo! Yer forcing me te go from _happy drunk_ to _philosophical drunk_? Nah, nah, nah lad! I think I've had too _much_ rum and too _little_ wine fer that!"

Jim's scowl turned stone cold. "Whatever." he murmured, rubbing his brow. "I'm not her husband. She's not my responsibility anymore. Thanks anyway Silver...just go have another drink with Illysa or something."

Silver cocked his head. Jim's tone had ended bitterly. So bitterly in fact, Silver was almost knocked sober!

Conscientiously, Silver refocused. He studied Jim with heightened sympathy, urging himself to play the part of a father (instead of a drunken shipmate).

Silver was surprised by his observations: Jim looked worn. His energy (usually focused and intense) seemed depleted, as if the Neverland misadventures were finally wearing on him.

Silver sighed. He placed a hand on Jim's back.

"Yer not really letting a rotten blaggard like Flint ruin the best friendship you've ever had...are ye?"

Jim stared into his hands. He stroked the red scar. "Flint said _beware the shadow worker_. And he knew our plan. You don't think that's just a coincidence?"

Silver scoffed. "I think you'd have more reason to suspect the Big-Blabber-Mouth Peter Pan than Rock Solid Convictions Wendy Darling! Come on Jim! Use yer head!"

Silver ground a titanium thumb into Jim's temple. " _Think_! If yer brain isn't working, use yer gut! Do ye trust Wendy?"

Jim nodded. "Yes."

"Did ye trust Flint?"

"No."

"Is Wendy yer best mate?"

"Yes."

"Was Flinty yer best mate?"

"No."

"See?" proclaimed Silver, "It's easy! Let's keep going! Do ye think _maybe_ Flint was lying?"

"Probably."

"Do ye think _maybe_ Wendy was telling the truth?"

"Probably."

"Has Flint ever thwarted ye?"

"Many times."

"And has Wendy ever thwarted ye?"

Jim paused.

"Yes." he said, after a dark deliberation. "She lied to me about Peter. She didn't tell me they were engaged."

Silver smiled facetiously. "Well..." he lightly joked, "That probably had _something_ to do with your abundant patience and undying admiration of Peter Pan."

Jim snuffed. "Yeah...yeah I know...Wendy was caught in the middle. She didn't want me to be upset, so she tried to hide it."

Jim scratched his neck, still ambivalent but willing to reason, "I guess...if it were something serious...if she was in trouble...Wendy would tell me."

"Of course!" Silver tapped Jim's chin. "So chipper up there, captain! I've seen the way that little girl looks at ye. She loves ye Jim. And what's more, she depends on ye. That's what besties are for. Remember what the sailors say...People will pass over ye like the sea, but a best friend will stick to ye like an octopus."

Jim cracked a smile. "You're still drunk, aren't you?"

"As-a-sailor!" Silver bellowed, stuffing his tricorn on Jim's head. "I am drunk as a sailor! Ahhh I tell you lad...that bonnie queen can hold her liquor! What a woman! What a lady!"

"Aw..." Jim flicked Silver's cheek. "You're blushing!"

Silver pulled the tricorn over Jim's eyes. "Enough of that! Enough of that! I'll tan yer hide now same as I would have when ye were a fifteen year old hooligan –"

They tussled, and Silver would have won had he been sober enough to maintain his balance. However, because he was slobbering drunk, Silver toppled from the shrouds like an empty whiskey barrel.

"Oh Jimbo..." Silver pulled his tricorn from under his rump. Shaking a fist at Jim, he rose and replaced the hat on his head. "Yer a piece of work, lad. Yer _certainly_ a piece of work."

Dizzily, Silver saluted Jim goodnight. "Well I'm off! Best not to keep the bonnie queen waiting! Any advice that I can empart to ye, before I leave?"

Jim laughed. "Not unless you can answer Flint's riddle, solving the location of Captain Hook."

Silver struck a pose, one hand cupped around his ear. "Try me!"

"Okay..." Amused, Jim shook his head. " _Round the world and home again, that's the sailor's way_."

"Easy!" Silver clapped his hands. Blowing out imaginary pistols, he sauntered away. "Hook is sailing to Fantasia! Good nighty!"

Jim doubled blinked. "What? Wait – Silver – come back!" Slipping in his haste, Jim scrambled from the shrouds. "Silver wait! What do you mean Hook is sailing to Fantasia?"

"Round the world and home again!" Silver sang, ducking into the queen's stateroom, "That's the sailor's way! Round the world is Neverland, and home is where Hook always drops his anchor...Fantasia! Nighty night! Sleep tight! We're off to Fantasia in the morning!"

Jim remained suspended in the rigging, stunned that Silver had deciphered Flint's riddle. Slowly, he smiled. And as he smiled, Jim's brain lit like a computer. Elated, he initialized plans for their final Neverland misadventure.

But Jim's plans were already wrinkled.

Below deck, Wendy had awoken from a nightmare. It wasn't the type of nightmare that one forgets. And it wasn't the type of nightmare that one can pass off as a 'bad dream.'

It the type of nightmare that eats one alive; running like a demon round, and round, and round one's head.


	29. Ch 29 NLM – Captain's Little Man

**Chapter 29: Neverland Misadventures – Captain's Little Man**

 _(When: Approximately 6 Years and 2 Months Ago)_

Oddly enough, the return journey to Fantasia was hassle free. _The_ _Second Star_ breezed through Neverland like a dandelion tuft in the wind. There were no problems with the pixie dust engines or solar sails. No one had to stop for directions. Alien sightings were scarce. The cosmic climate was kind. Even Jon and Gwendolyn had reduced their fights to _only_ three a day. Progress!

I suppose one could say everything was...smooth sailing.

(Yes I totally went there).

The only conflict aboard the ship was between Wendy and Jim. And, to be honest, it was less of a conflict than it was...tension. Wendy still resented Jim for suspecting her of treason, while Jim still suspected that something was wrong.

Of course, something _was_ wrong. Wendy still hadn't seen Eris or Shadow in _months_ , but she kept quiet. Why? Well, there wasn't a single reason why Wendy didn't express her concerns, but her silence was largely influenced by Fantasia. She was homesick.

To Wendy, ' _home'_ was a place where one was safe and loved. _The_ _Second Star_ was not a home. True, the ship was filled with the people she loved...but it was not safe. _The Second Star_ was their escape route, their get-away car. It was not their home. And when her second child was born, Wendy wanted to take it to a home with friends, family, and a swing-set in the backyard.

She was tired of running. She was tired of the near-death experiences. And she was tired of Captain Hook, always a threat in the back of their minds.

This mission for Captain Hook _had_ to be their last. This time, Hook _had_ to die.

So, Wendy ignored her concerns. She didn't tell anyone about Eris, for fear Jim would instigate _another_ misadventure and keep them in Neverland forever. Instead, she focused solely on (1) getting home, and (2) her pregnancy.

Well, after seven months, Wendy had reached her trimester. Everything was progressing beautifully.

And Fantasia was in sight.

Jon Hawkins, now twelve years old, was entranced.

" _That's_ Fantasia?"

"Yup." Jim answered, steering with one hand. He pointed to a distant planet. "That's home."

Jon squinted. "I can't really see it." he said, pushing back Silver's tricorn. Jon wore Silver's hat everywhere, despite the poor fit. "There are so many stars. Which one is it?"

Jim maneuvered through an asteroid cluster. As the debris cleared, he decelerated to a glide. When the ship was hovering, he motioned to the space vista like a teacher would motion to a whiteboard.

"Pop quiz," he said, directing Jon's attention at the stars. "Let's start with the basics. How do we find Fantasia? What are the landmarks?"

Jon tensed. "Landmarks..." he repeated, deepening his voice and assuming a confident stance. Hands clasped behind his back, he frowned. "Directions are important so I better get this right. Just give me one minute to think, okay Dad?"

Jim smiled. Jon was such an interesting kid. Although his appearance mirrored Jim and Sinbad, Jon's mannerisms were identical to those of his maternal grandfather, Admiral Triton.

Like Admiral Triton, Jon held _unbelievably_ high expectations for himself and others. Were it possible, Jon would filter all of humanity through an internal rubric, and those that didn't reach his standards would be obliterated.

That was Jon's dark side. Even at a young age, Jon was stern and easily prejudiced, just like Admiral Triton.

However, _also_ like Admiral Triton, Jon had a good side: he loved his family. _Dearly_. And that was why every night (as tonight) Jon would join his father at the helm.

"Okay." Jon straightened his tricorn. "I'm ready now."

Jim nodded. "Go ahead."

"To find Fantasia," Jon recited, "First enter the Black Hole. Second, find Montressor. Montressor is a space station. It's shaped like a crescent moon. Fantasia is ten to the _negative_ eight light years away from that."

"So how long to get there?" Jim prompted.

Jon wiggled his interwoven fingers. "Maybe...a three hour flight by pixie dust engines?"

"Good memory," Jim said, truly impressed. "Three hours is a good estimate. A smaller craft would take longer to get there because the engines are smaller."

"A smaller craft? Like a longboat or solar surfer?"

"Or a motorcycle."

"Motorcycle?"

"I had an antigravity bike once."

"Cool."

"Yeah it was wicked cool. Okay spacer...let me ask you another question. What does Fantasia look like?"

"Easy." said Jon, "Wendy use to tell me this story _all_ the time. Fantasia looks purple from outer space because it's surrounded by a magical shell. The planet isn't _really_ purple. The magic just has a weird effect."

"Correct," said Jim. Again he motioned to the stars. "Let's put all the information together. We're looking for a purple planet near a crescent moon. SO what should you look for?"

"A crescent moon?"

"You sure?"

"Yes?"

"Okay..." Jim waved a hand. "What do you see out there?"

Jon peered. "I don't see a crescent moon." he admitted despondently.

Jim knelt. "Don't worry," he said, biting off the tip of his thumbnail. "This is a tough one. Okay, see this nail...it's a crescent shape, right?"

Jon nodded. "Yes."

Jim rotated the nail. "As I turn it, what shape does it become?"

At first, Jon's eyes narrowed. Then they dawned in understanding as the nail turned ninety degrees to form –

"A line!" Jon exclaimed, "It looks like a line!"

"Exactly." said Jim, "3D perspective is important in space travel. You need to learn what a shape looks like from _every_ angle. From there, you need to learn what _constellations_ look like from every angle. So...let's start with the crescent shape. If you can't find the crescent, look for a thin silver line. Don't look too hard, let your eyes relax. Let your brain find the shape it's looking for...then in no time at all..."

Jim's hand floated across the vista. "It'll just pop out of the blue."

Jon followed his father's advice. Concentrating on _not_ concentrating, he relaxed his eyes and scanned the stars.

"I see dots." Jon murmured, "Lots of dots. But I don't see - wait!"

Jon's arm shot out like a pistol.

"I see it!" he exclaimed, "I see the line! And right beside it - Dad I see Fantasia!"

Jim smiled. "Purple dot next to the silver line?"

"Yes!"

"Okay," Jim stepped from the wheel. "Take the helm."

Jon turned. "What?"

"You found our destination, you know where we're going." Jim winked. "So get us there, Captain."

Jon swelled with pride. Bolstering his tricorn, he took the wheel. He sailed confidently for three seconds before turning to Jim and admitting, "Um Dad...I'm not sure how to steer."

Jim laughed. "Don't worry it's easier than you think. If my dad can do it, then you sure can. The first thing you need to know..."

A few hours later, Jon was sailing. He was going painstakingly slow, but he was sailing nonetheless.

"This isn't so bad." Jon circled around an asteroid. He grimaced at the ship's lethargic pace. "Can I go faster?"

"Not yet." said Jim, covering the controls just in case Jon decided to test his luck, "This is a good speed."

"We're going kinda slow."

"We're also not crashing into anything."

"But I remember how to gun it. It's just like flying a solar surfer. Open the throttle – forward thrust – propeller engines – open the solar sails to the sun – "

"Your job as captain—" Jim interrupted, "Is to keep everyone safe. This is the first time you've ever flown. Do you think going fast is a good idea?"

"Probably not?"

"Try definitely not."

Jon nodded morosely. "Sorry Dad."

"No worries spacer." Jim gazed reminisently at Fantasia, "Sailing is in your blood, on both sides actually. In a few years you'll be flying better than me."

Jon gripped the wheel, reinvigorated by his father's praise. "I'll be the best sailor you ever saw, Dad!"

"I'm counting on it." Jim said, "Because you're second in command."

Jon paused. "Second in command? You mean...as captain?"

Jim nodded. "Yup. If something happens to me, you're in charge."

"But..." Jon looked quickly over his shoulder. "What about Mom?"

Jim smiled. Placing his hands over Jon's he helped to steer. "Mom will help you earn your stripes. But _you_ will be the captain. Being a captain is more than sailing a ship..."

Gradually, Jim increased speed. Hands still over Jon's he wove them through the stars.

"You have to be the north star," Jim said, "You have to be steady. You have to be calm. You have to make the hard decisions to keep everyone safe. You've got a good head on your shoulders Jon."

Slowly, Jim released, allowing Jon to steer alone.

"And that is why you're my second captain."

Jon took that conversation to heart.

He also took it to unhealthy extremes. As the unofficial "second captain," Jon considered it his _personal_ responsibility to patrol the _Second Star_. And patrol the _Second Star_ he did.

Jon was _everywhere_. When he wasn't trailing Jim, he was trailing Silver, asking incessant questions about the ship. When he wasn't trailing Silver, Jon was leading Melody by the hand (against her will) and forcing her to behave (also against her will).

When Melody escaped, Jon would find Wendy. Already fond of her, Jon had taken a heightened interest in Wendy since her pregnancy. He'd perform daily checkups, offer free baby advice, and _even_ held secret conferences with Peter about Wendy's welfare.

Oh yes. As Silver called it, Jon was a regular "gentleman pirate."

The only person _not_ charmed by Jon's newfound _savoir faire_ was Gwendolyn.

They still fought like cats and dogs.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Gwendolyn would snap, "You are not the king!"

"No." Jon would say, trying to remain calm. "I'm the captain!"

"No." Gwendolyn would correct, her face flushed between her pigtails. " _You_ are a child. _Jim_ is the captain!"

"Well I'm second captain!" Jon would argue, his composure unraveling. "And this is my ship!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is! And you are my prisoner!"

"I am not!"

"Are too! I'm going to chain you to the mast!"

"Mother!"

"I'm going to make you walk the plank!"

" _Mother_!"

At that point, Jim would normally haul both children to the brig for 'time out.'

However, of recent Peter had suggested a different approach to breaking up fights: footraces.

At first, the guardians were dubious. But, footraces proved to be _a remarkable_ way for Jon and Gwendolyn to cool off steam. Whenever an argument was brewing, Peter would initiate a foot race. The children would run the length of the ship (up the stairs, behind the helm, down the stairs), and whoever slapped Peter's hand first would win.

Jon always won.

Then Gwendolyn reached age nine.

You may recall Gwendolyn at age three: she was a perfect little lady, content to wear fairy wings and host tea parties.

However, as she grew, Gwendolyn stepped out of her 'Wendy-shell' and became more like Peter. She shot up like a tree, sprouting long legs and willowy arms. Her pointed ears would prickle like antennae, and _lord_ how that child could eat! It took all of Gwendolyn's self-discipline to suppress her ravenous appetite. A high metabolism is not very ladylike, and although Gwendolyn _could_ eat like Peter, _Wendy_ had taught her table manners. In matters of etiquette, the Darling side prevailed.

But NOT when she was racing. When she raced, Peter's athleticism and competitive spirit shown through. Gwendolyn had yet to win, but she was a killer nonetheless.

That brings us to the most recent footrace. It was just before bedtime, and of course, Jon and Gwendolyn were fighting. Fantasia was in sight, and they were quarreling over who got to touch the planet first.

"I should!" said Jon, "Because I'm the second captain!"

"No, I should!" said Gwendolyn, "Because ladies always go first!"

"You're not a lady!"

"Well, _you're_ not the second captain!"

The argument didn't last long. Peter swept in like a referee, singing at the top of his lungs: "It's footrace time! Ready your engines and head to the starting line ladies and gentlemen, because it's _footrace tiiiiiiiime_!"

And just like that...well...it was footrace time.

Jon and Gwendolyn hustled to the starting line, Peter between them. Jon stood to Peter's left. Gwendolyn stood to Peter's right. Jim observed from the opposite end of the ship (specifically the helm, which was the designated halfway point).

Silver, Morph, Ariel, Melody, and Wendy filled the spectator section. As the competitors approached the start, everyone cheered except Wendy. Wendy had not been feeling well, so she watched passively from the sidelines, stroking her belly and taking occasional steadying breaths.

Peter readied the runners.

"Into to your lanes! Gwendolyn, you're in the starboard lane, Jon you've got port. Both of you know the rules, but I'll reiterate: no cheating unless you can get away with it! Any questions? No? Okay! Runners – _are you ready_?!"

Jon rolled the hem of his pajamas. Gwendolyn lifted her pink nightgown. Neither exchanged, but the tension was thick.

"On your marks!" Peter yelled, raising into the air, "Get set!"

"Go!" Melody shrieked, "Go! Go! Go!"

Gwendolyn and Jon exploded forward, each darting to their side of the ship. They were neck and neck until the aft stairway. Jon – still taller than Gwendolyn – thundered up the stairs, going two at a time. Taking the lead, he sprinted to the helm and whipped around Jim. Gwendolyn followed, milliseconds behind.

"Go Jonny!" Silver bellowed. "Yer undefeated boy!"

"Run!" Melody sang. "Run, run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch Jon he's the gingerbread man!"

Jim called humorously from the helm. "She's gaining on you Jon."

Gwendolyn _was_ gaining on him. Arms pumping and pigtails streaming, Gwendolyn sped after Jon. By the time he reached the stairs, she was hot on his heels. But, as Jon started to descend, Gwendolyn launched herself from the top step. She crashed onto the deck, tumbled, rolled –

"Gwendo—" Wendy began.

But Gwendolyn shot up. Unharmed, she pounded for Peter, Jon immediately behind. Summoning all her speed, she lunged for the finish line -

"Ooof!"

Gwendolyn rammed into Peter. Jon rammed into Gwendolyn. And Peter slammed onto his back.

"We have a winner!" Peter laughed, lying beneath the sweaty children. Climbing free, he raised Gwendolyn's hand. "Ladies and gentlemen I present our new champion! Gwendolyn – Mary – Moria – Pan! Whooooo hoooooo! The crowd goes wild! Okay little lady...are you ready to crow?"

"Peter!" Wendy protested, "That's not good sportsmanship –"

 **"** CRAAWWWHH AWH AAHHH AWH AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Peter crowed. "Come on little lady! You won! Let's celebrate! You gotta crow! Ready!? One, two, three... CRAAWWWHH AWH AAHHH AWH AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Elated, Gwendolyn mimicked. Wendy scolded. Jon rolled his eyes. But he shook Gwendolyn's hand before sulking back to Jim.

Jim smiled. He ruffled Jon's hair. "Good boy."

"That's right!" Ariel joined them, Melody riding her back, "You can't beat a good sport, Jon."

Melody cocked her head. "Yes you can! Gwendolyn just did!"

"Hush up guppy." Jim smushed Melody's cheeks. "Stop making your brother's life miserable. We are proud of Jon for being a good sport. No one likes a braggy show. Plus..."

Jim winked at Jon. "Captains are allowed to lose once in a while. It's a good change of pace."

"Slow pace." Jon mumbled, glaring at Gwendolyn as she crowed. Disgruntled, he shook his head. "Being second captain stinks, Dad."

Lightheartedly, Jim concurred. "Yup. Sometimes it really sucks."

Jon went to bed upset. Gwendolyn, of course, slept like a princess, which vexed him to the umpteenth degree. To make matters worse, the children still shared a nursery; Jon could almost hear Gwendolyn crowing in her dreams.

Jon sighed. He growled a little. It was going to be a long night.

Then Jon heard someone cry out. The cry was muffled, as if the person had purposefully covered their mouth. The cry was followed by heavy, uncontrolled breathing. Jon tilted his head. He heard the person moving, leaving their bed.

Curiously, Jon sat up. He watched the person shuffle down the hallway, past the nursery, and ascend to the top deck.

Starlight hit the midnight wanderer.

It was Wendy. She was crying.

Jon acted immediately. Flinging aside his covers, he leaped out of bed, thrust on his tricorn, and followed her upstairs.

"Wendy?"


	30. Ch 30 NLM – Kidnapped

**Chapter 30: Neverland Misadventures – Kidnapped**

 _(When: Approximately 6 Years and 2 Months Ago)_

Wendy breathed the cool air. Her head was throbbing. Color had drained from her vision and her eyes were flickering black. Leaning against the bulwark, Wendy fought the sickness. She swallowed a rancid lump, forcing herself not to vomit. It was _so_ disgusting, but Wendy wished her headache could be so easily constrained.

Wendy pressed her eyes. She struggled to find a happy thought. With great difficulty, she imagined flying with Peter, and slowly the illness subsided.

Wendy stroked her stomach. She could almost feel her baby quivering inside her womb.

"It's alright..." Wendy murmured. She drew hearts over her abdomen, hoping her baby would understand. "It's alright...It's alright..."

"Wendy?"

The stairwell creaked. Wendy jumped. Turning, she found Jon standing behind her, one hand holding the railing and the other holding a glass of water. He was a comical figure, what with his pajama-and-tricorn ensemble, but his gaze was piercing.

"Jon." Wendy smoothed her brow. "Darling did I wake you?"

Jon disaffirmed. "No. I heard you cry out." He brought her the water. "Are you okay?"

Wendy accepted the glass. Forcing a smile, she tried to lighten her voice. "Oh yes, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Jon frowned. "Musta been a really bad dream."

Wendy nodded. "It was."

"Like a nightmare?"

"Yes...But it was nothing more than that. Just a silly nightmare. Really Jon, I'm fine."

"Hm." Jon crossed his arms, a little piqued that Wendy wasn't asking for his advice. So he gave it, free of charge.

"You know," Jon said, "I used to get nightmares when I was a kid. Melody gets them now; sometimes I hear her talking to Mom about it. So it's okay if you have a nightmare once in a while. They're scary, but they're not real."

Wendy sighed as Jon settled beside her. "Yes..." she said distantly. "Of course. Nightmares aren't real. That would be an awful way to live life, wouldn't it?" She smiled at him. "Thank you Jon."

Jon nodded. He looked expectantly at the water, then at Wendy, then at the water again.

The nonverbal message was clear. The water was medicinal, and he wanted her to drink it. Appeasing Jon, Wendy took a sip.

"Ah," she lowered the glass, "Lovely and cold. Thank you Jon, that was exactly what I needed. You are quite the gentleman."

Jon tried to hide his satisfaction, but he was clearly pleased. Being called 'a gentleman' by Wendy was _almost_ as rewarding as being called 'second captain' by Jim. Practically glowing, Jon supervised Wendy's second sip from the corner of his eye.

"Now." Wendy set the glass on the rail. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Jon shrugged. "Captain's got to make sure everything is ship-shape before he goes to bed."

Wendy almost laughed. " _Captain_ is it?"

"Yes." Jon pointed down. "Dad is asleep. He said I'm captain when he's not around."

"Ahhh." Wendy placed her arms on the railing. "A wise decision. Intelligent man, your father."

Jon beamed. Straightening his tricorn, he leaned aside Wendy. Wendy smiled. Jon was _clearly_ not leaving, so she decided to neglect her motherly obligations and forego the bedtime rule.

Besides, she was enjoying his company. It was comforting to have someone around. So they gazed at the passing stars together, Wendy intermittently sipping her water and Jon secretly monitoring her progress. It was peaceful. It was nice.

Abruptly, Jon spoke, "We're friends right?"

Wendy was surprised. That was an odd question. The guardians had _purposely_ not forced the children to address them as "aunt" or "uncle" as a safety precaution. They had made many enemies in Neverland; if all of their enemies knew they were related, the children would be at higher risk for kidnappings. Therefore, the Pan and Hawkins children thought their parents were merely friends.

Wendy was touched that Jon considered _her_ a friend as well.

"Yes." Wendy answered, "Of course we are friends."

"So if I asked you a favor," Jon said, "You would try your best, right?"

Wendy tilted her head, intrigued. "To the best that I could. What is it?"

"It's a _really_ big favor." Jon warned. "You probably aren't going to like it."

Wendy grinned. Jon was straightforward as Jim. "Well it never hurts to ask. Go on. What's the favor?"

Jon took a deep breath. "Well, I like Melody, even though she throws temper tantrums. And Gwendolyn is okay when she's not acting like a girl and everything. But..."

Jon's eyes flickered to Wendy's baby bump. "Can you _please_ try to have a boy?"

Wendy blinked. Then she laughed out loud. Still laughing, she placed Jon's hand on her stomach. Jon waited, and then he jumped as a little foot kicked his palm.

"Did that feel like a boy?" Wendy asked.

Jon looked hopefully at his hand. "It didn't feel like a girl!"

"Well then..." Wendy kissed his head. Lovingly, she led him to the stairwell. "We'll both keep our fingers crossed. And I'll try my very best. Besides..." Wendy winked. "I also promised Peter a boy. Long, long ago."

Jon grinned. Clicking his heels together, he saluted. "Night Wendy!"

"Captain Hawkins." Wendy dipped, holding the rail for support. "Goodnight. Now off to bed!"

Jon waved goodbye. Then, he disobeyed her orders. After all, he was Second Captain, and that was his privilege. Instead of returning to the nursery, Jon veered into his parent's bedroom.

"Dad!" he whispered, shaking Jim's shoulder. "Dad!"

"W-hat?" Jim uncurled from Ariel. "Jon? What's wrong?"

Jon indicated the open hatch. "Wendy's up deck. She had a nightmare, I heard her cry out in her sleep. She's still up there, I think she's scared to go back to bed. You should probably go check it out."

Jim nodded. Removing the blankets, he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Thanks buddy..." he rubbed Jon's head. "I'll take care of Wendy. Go back to bed."

"Okay Dad. Night Mom."

"Night honey."

Jim spread the blanket s over Ariel. He lingered to stroke loose strands behind her ear. Then he rose, grabbed a glass of water, and ascended to the main deck.

Wendy was only momentarily surprised to see him.

"Jon?" she guessed.

Jim handed her the water. "Yeah. You alright?"

Wendy avoided the question.

"That boy is an angel," she said, accepting Jim's water (and setting Jon's aside). "But _somehow_ also _very_ you. I can't imagine how he pulls that off."

Wendy smiled, but Jim ignored her joke.

"Are you alright?" he repeated. "You should be sleeping, is something wrong?"

"No." Wendy patted her stomach. "Just kicking."

"Jon said you were scared to go back to bed. He said you cried out in your sleep." Jim frowned. "Wendy... did you have nightmare?"

Wendy didn't speak, but her silence was affirmation enough.

Jim's suspicions sharpened like a knife. Wendy's nightmares were _dramatically_ different than...normal peoples. As a shadow worker, Wendy absorbed unhappy memories. Nightmares preyed upon unhappy memories, it was their fuel source. Essentially, Wendy's brain was a nightmare feeding ground.

Years ago, Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, had used nightmares to manipulate Wendy during the Battle to Give Fantasia. The conflict with Pitch had been catastrophic; Wendy had nearly died.

And now, after twelve peaceful years, she was having nightmares. Again.

Jim spoke softly. "What was it?"

Wendy stared at her stomach. She traced small circles through her nightgown, finger drifting with the baby's movements.

"Wendy." Jim held her hand still. "Just tell me."

Wendy closed her eyes. Removing her hand, she confessed. "It's...it's a nightmare I've had before. Actually, I've had it many times. The first time was during The Battle to Give Fantasia. It reoccurred frequently during that war and evolved with each reoccurrence. But...but..."

Wendy swallowed. "It's always involves a baby. A baby I'm pregnant with. And in the nightmare...the baby dies."

Jim stared. "How does it die?"

"I'm...stabbed. Through the womb. Then...gutted."

Jim's voice was thick. "By whom?"

Wendy bit her lip. She looked away.

"Captain Hook."

Jim didn't move. He didn't speak. But his eyes were on fire.

Wendy immediately tried to relieve the silence.

"It was just a dream," she said, "Just a silly dream. Jon even said it now, nightmares can be scary but they're not real—"

"Alight what's going on?"

Wendy faltered. "What?"

"What's going on?"

"Jim...nothing is..."

"Oh my fucking god!" Jim stormed past her. "I'm so sick of having this conversation with you. I'm turning the ship around."

Wendy's mouth dropped. " _What_? You're _what_? _Why_? Jim, don't! We have to find Captain Hook, we have to go home! Fantasia is just beyond –"

Jim spun, his finger pointed at Wendy's face. "We are best friends. I can _tell_ when you're keeping secrets from me. And I _know_ you've been keeping a secret from me for months! The last time this happened, Fantasia was almost destroyed by Pitch Black! Well, this time we can't play games!"

Jim motioned to Fantasia. "If you want us to stay on course, you had better tell me what the _hell_ is going on, or I swear to god Wendy Moria, I am turning this ship around and we are _never_ going home!"

Wendy gaped, completely bewildered. She couldn't speak.

"Come on!" Jim demanded, "Tell me! Or are you going to chicken out like you did during the Battle to Give Fantasia?"

Wendy stiffened, hands on her baby bump. Tearfully, she stepped back. "Turn the ship around. I don't care. You've never wanted to go back home anyway, you've always wanted to stay here. And you're perfectly willing to use me as an excuse, because _as always_ , my shadow working is the evil force getting in the way. So go ahead! Turn the ship around! Do what you must! Just – just –"

She shook her head, crying a single, angry tear. "Just leave me alone!"

Jim obliged. Furiously, he redirected their course and left Wendy to cry. But as Fantasia faded away, Jim did not return to bed. Like Jon, he went to a different room.

Knock. Knock.

"Peter."

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Peter woke up in a second. (Ferngullians are light sleepers). It took him less than a second to find Wendy.

Jim's wakeup call had been unusual, but once Peter learned that Wendy was crying and it was all Jim's fault, he immediately flew to her aid. Jim had tried to explain, but Peter wasn't interested: Jim was lucky Peter didn't slug him on the spot! _Puh. Stupid Rattail. Picking on poor, defenseless Wendy._

Wendy had retreated to the crow's nest, as Peter knew she would. Instantly reading her distress, Peter slid beside her and raised his arm, allowing Wendy to lean into her usual spot. She did, and Peter held tight.

"Why are you sad Little Mother?" he finally asked. "What did the Big Bad Rattail say?"

Wendy dabbed her nose. "He didn't tell you?"

Peter shrugged. "He tried, but I didn't let him."

"Why not?"

"Eh his voice is _really_ annoying. Plus...I know you didn't do anything wrong. You're just nervous about fighting Captain Hook with the baby being so close. But you don't have to worry." Peter kissed her head. "I won't let the bad guys hurt you."

He rubbed her belly. "Either of you."

Wendy curled closer as Peter stroked her hair. She tried to speak sensibly, but something that had been bothering her _for_ _years_ finally came out.

"Peter..." She cried into his shoulder, "I don't want to die. I'm not ready. My mother wasn't ready when she died and neither am I. I want our children to know me, and need me, and – Peter I don't—"

"Die?" Peter was surprised. "Aw, pretty girl, don't speak like that. Shhh. Come here..."

Peter rocked Wendy against him. When she had calmed, he whispered lovingly, "Dying would be an awfully big adventure. But it's too big for anyone to handle alone. So, I promise, we will take that adventure together. But for now, I will protect you. I will keep you safe."

He held her close. "Okay?"

Wendy nodded. But her dark thoughts persisted, even after Peter brought her to bed and kissed her goodnight. Unable to sleep, Wendy stared at the ceiling, consumed by her nightmare. Tears dripped silently down her cheeks as she conceived the possible connections between her nightmare and the disappearance of Shadow and Eris.

The coincidence seemed glaringly obvious. Something was wrong.

Wendy rose.

"I'm telling Jim." she decided, "I'm telling him everything."

Resolute, Wendy left her bedroom. But she didn't go straight to Jim. Like any troubled mother, Wendy first went to check on their children. She went to the nursery.

But when she arrived, the nursery was empty. The beds were overturned. The blankets were strewn. And the children were gone.

Wendy's hand flew to her mouth. She turned to raise the alarm.

"Ji—"

But as she turned, the door shut. The nursery became black.

Pitch black.

Wendy froze. Instinctively, she reached for her magical needle and thread, already knowing that the apparatus was on her nightstand.

Wendy extended an arm. She closed her eyes (even though it was dark), and swept the space, feeling for shadows. They were there. She felt them, the shadows of evil men, hiding in the darkness.

Powerless to manipulate the shadows without light, Wendy spoke:

"Where are my children?"

Silence. Then someone laughed.

Wendy recognized the laughter.

It was Captain Hook.

"Hello Wendy." he said as the intruders pounced. Gleefully, he observed as Wendy was taken from the ship. "My apologies Miss Darling. We'd leave you with the rest of the guardians, but this is a kidnapping. And for a _kid_ napping to be complete, we need _all_ the kiddies. And you my dear, are carrying the last."


	31. Ch 31 NLM – All My Friends are Heathens

**Chapter 31: Neverland Misadventures –** **All My Friends are Heathens**

When Wendy woke, she was surrounded by undead villains. It was horrifying. The villains were little more than animated cadavers with phlegm faces, sunken eye sockets, and shapeless mouths. It was as if she'd fallen into a mass grave that had suddenly crawled to life.

The villains paraded Wendy across _The Jolly Roger_ , cheering at first, but quickly becoming violent. Wendy remembered curling over her stomach to protect the baby before someone hurled her to the ground and knocked her unconscious.

When she awoke a second time, everything was deathly quiet. Wendy inhaled, only to choke on the water pooling in her mouth. She'd been discarded on her side, and although it was dark, Wendy knew _exactly_ where she was:

The brig.

Wendy held her stomach. Strenuously, (because of her massive belly), she sat upright. Water dripped between her eyes. Wendy quivered. The water was greasy, as if it had been squeezed from hunks of fat...or human flesh.

Wendy closed her eyes. Scooting back, she reclined against the soggy planks and tried to calm.

"Don't panic." she whispered. "Panicking won't help. Just concentrate...think of...a happy thought..."

A happy thought came immediately. It was a memory, a very _recent_ memory of Peter comforting her following Wendy's fight with Jim. Peter had wrapped her in his arms, and Wendy couldn't have imagined a safer place. She remembered Peter had stroked her hair and promised in a strong, confident voice:

 _"I won't let the bad guys hurt you...I will keep you safe."_

"But he couldn't keep you safe." A woman spoke from the darkness. "Could he?"

Wendy opened her eyes. She couldn't see, but she recognized the voice.

" _Eris_."

Wendy's anger flared. Eris had joined Captain Hook. Suspicions confirmed she struggled to stand. One arm supporting her stomach, she turned onto her knees. Thankful that the darkness hid her cumbersome movements, Wendy climbed to her feet.

"You are a liar Eris!" she called. "You are a liar and a fake! You told me you were proud to be a shadow worker! But here you are, conspiring with Captain Hook! Captain Hook is _evil_ Eris! He _exploits_ shadow workers for his own gain! He –"

Neon lights crackled from the ceiling. The brig illuminated for a second. Fleetingly, Wendy saw Eris surrounded by several figures that could not be identified before the light sputtering out.

An instant later the lights reappeared, this time skittering across the floor. Wendy glimpsed a voodoo top hat and silver hook, two emblems she immediately associated with Facilier and Captain Hook.

Again the lights puffed out. Then they sparked to her right. The illumination was poor, but Wendy was prepared. Instead of looking at the villains, she looked to the far left where their shadows were cast. Before the lights dimmed, she saw Facilier's shadow and Peter's shadow.

"Shadow!" Wendy reached into the fading light. She summoned her powers, urging Shadow to her side. "Shadow come here! Quickly before the light dies, come – "

A shadow came, but it wasn't Peter's. Seconds before the lights extinguished, Facilier's shadow darted into her outstretched hand. Wendy snapped back, but the shadow clung to her wrist. Wendy felt an upsurge of unhappy memories before the lights went out.

Darkness swept the brig. Facilier's shadow vanished. The unhappy memories disappeared with the shadow, but Wendy was immediately bombarded with firecrackers. Light strobed everywhere, allowing Facilier's shadow to climb sporadically up her arm. Wendy tried to retaliate, but she couldn't concentrate with the popping firecrackers, white-hot explosions, erratic lighting, and _nauseating_ pains in her stomach–

"Facilier." Captain Hook said, biting his knuckle in _delicious_ anticipation. "Find me one of her memories. Make it...an oldie. And oldie but a goodie."

Facilier smirked. He looked at Eris, asking for permission. When Eris nodded, he spurred his shadow.

Wendy remembered the shadow seizing her face and opening it's mouth. It seemed to swallow her whole. Wendy's brain reeled as the shadow tore through her mind, searching for a teenage memory.

When the memory was found, Facilier's shadow ripped it into full view.

The memory played. Everyone could see it. But only Wendy could relive the fear.

 _She was fifteen years old. She was trapped in a brig – THIS brig – and Peter Pan was chained somewhere near her in the dark. Wendy was screaming for Peter because three pirates had attacked her. Two pirates held her arms outstretched and one was straddling her waist._

 _The pirate straddling her waist had her magical needle between his teeth. He was chewing it like a toothpick. Smiling, he removed the needle. He pushed the tip through her skin. Then he started carving letters into her outstretched arm._

 _It hurt so much. The pirates pretended to console her as Wendy screamed. They kissed her forehead, stroked her cheeks, and sounded-out the letters as the pirate scratched two words through her skin._

 _"S—h—a—d—o—w. W—o—r—k—e—r."_

Wendy screamed as she had that fateful night. And Captain Hook, as he had before, ceased the torture with a single word.

"Stop."

The lights went out. Wendy gasped as the memory dissolved. Again she was lying on her back, soaked in bilge water, and blinded by the darkness. It took her several moments to orient, but once Wendy separated the present from the past, she pushed upright and rolled onto her knees.

"You've had your fun." she breathed. "Now what have you done with my children?"

Captain Hook laughed. "Wonderful. You've identified our leverage: your children. Congratulations Miss Darling, you are selfless and shrewd as ever! But...what have we done with your children? Nothing. Well..."

He paused as Facilier chuckled.

"Nothing _yet_." Hook continued, "But mark my words Wendy Darling, we _will_ hurt them if you don't comply."

Wendy felt for the wall. With difficulty, she stood. "Comply with what?"

"Oh it's simple: anything we ask. Are we clear?"

She scoffed. "Turn on the light and ask again."

"Ha!" Captain Hook hooted. "My, my, my! Well I never would have thought it, but motherhood has given you _gall_ Miss Wendy! Goodness, you almost sound like Jim Hawkins. This is very unlike the Wendy I knew before. Do you remember? Back then you were _so_ small and _so_ scared, but so _convinced_ that someone would come and save you."

Captain Hook elevated his voice, speaking in a British falsetto. Wendy was harried until she realized Hook was quoting the memory Facilier's shadow had just conjured.

" _Please stop_!" Hook wailed. The villains snickered as he over-dramatized Wendy's memory, " _Please stop mister pirate! My arm! Oh my arm! Peter Pan where are you? Peter Pan save me! Save me_! _Save –_ "

Eris suddenly interrupted. "That's enough, stop using the memory against her. We've talked about this Hook, I don't like Facilier using shadow working for entertainment. Shadow working is not a frivolous art. It is a weapon, not a party trick."

"It can be both." Facilier said. Wendy heard a thick _strum_ as Facilier shuffled a deck of cards. "Shadow working is like a sword Eris. You can swallow it whole for pennies or slit a man's throat."

"Why not ask Pitch?" Hook added. "I'm sure the Nightmare King would tell you the _fun_ of shadow working comes after the _violence_."

"Nightmare king? Pitch?" Wendy took a step forward, certain she'd misheard. "What did you say?"

They did not answer. Eris had already responded to Facilier and Captain Hook, and she dominating the silence.

Eris also sounded...strange. Wendy couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Eris' speech seemed to have suddenly lost its fluency. She was still eloquent, but her voice sounded unnatural, like a recording.

" _Yes..."_ said Eris, _"The Nightmare King does agree. Regardless, Hook...you need to act quickly. Peter couldn't save Wendy then, but he could save her now. The guardians are not children. They have grown since last we met. Do not underestimate them_."

Wendy tilted her head. Again, she took a cautious step forward.

"Eris," she said, "Are...are you...what do you mean the Nightmare King agrees?"

No one spoke. But Wendy felt a shiver down her spine when Eris finally answered.

" _Hello Wendy. It's me_."

Wendy stepped back. Eris was speaking, but Wendy knew it was not Eris that spoke.

"Pitch?" she breathed, the logical side of her brain screaming against her intuition. "Pitch Black? How...how can it be?"

" _Oh come now Wendy. You're a smart girl_..." Eris moved through the dark. " _You know that nightmares can reoccur_."

Wendy gaped, her mouth slightly ajar. Pitch was speaking through Eris! It was so bizarre, Wendy didn't know how to respond (let alone how to save their children and escape).

"Prove it." she finally stammered, "Prove to me you are not Eris. Prove you are Pitch Black."

" _That would be difficult_ ," replied Eris, her voice still unnatural, " _Because we are both Eris and Pitch Black. I am living inside Eris' head, Wendy. Can you guess why_?"

Wendy considered (she was intrigued, in spite of herself), "Because...after the Battle to Give Fantasia you were weak...and Eris has many unhappy memories for you to feed on. So you are eating her memories. You're using her."

"My bond with Pitch Black is mutual," Eris said (this time as Eris), "In exchange for my memories, Pitch has strengthened my shadow working and refined my power. Together we will avenge the souls that King Arthur has pushed aside. Together we will right every one of Fantasia's wrongs."

" _And you Wendy_ ," Eris' voice changed as Pitch spoke through her. " _You are one of us. Like it or not, you are a monster. You are a heathen. You are a beast. The best you will ever be is King Arthur's shadow worker. You will be his puppet, subject to royal protections only if you comply with his royal whims_."

Eris' voice cleared. Again, she spoke as herself.

"You know it's true." she said, "I know how _badly_ you want to go home, Wendy. But we both know that a home is where one should feel loved and safe. You may be loved in Fantasia...but you will _never_ feel safe."

Wendy suddenly remembered something Headmaster Mickey had advised when she first became a shadow worker. The words had been spoken to Jim, but they haunted Wendy throughout her life.

 _"I need Wendy to see that she can be pushed too far. She is a Shadow Worker. And there will always be someone that does not understand. Someone...that is always after her blood."_

Wendy touched her temple. She knew Eris had heard her thoughts.

"You are one of us." Eris repeated. She followed with a simple ultimatum, "So join us. Or die with those that _don't_ _want_ to understand you."

Wendy shook her head. "Eris..." she implored, "Eris you don't know what you're getting into. Please just think, reflect for one moment. You miss Hexxus and you have every right to be bitter. But don't let your bitterness guide you astray. Trust me Eris – these people are _not_ your friends. They don't respect shadow workers, and they don't care if you –"

"So your answer is no." interrupted Captain Hook. He chuckled sardonically, "Shocking. Miss Wendy Moria Angela Darling has _declined_ our camaraderie. What an unpredictable response. Sigh...I suppose we'll have to kill her instead."

Captain Hook sniffed, feigning tears. Abruptly, he shifted the conversation.

"Miss Wendy," he said, voice cheerful and bubbly, "I nearly forgot to tell you. I met your daughter."

Wendy prickled. "What have you done to her? Hook I _swear_ if you've hurt my daughter -"

"Quite the contrary." replied Captain Hook, "Our introduction was very cordial. Your little lady currently resides with Miss Lana Cascadia. You remember Lana, don't you? Redheaded mermaid? Ariel's cousin?"

Wendy's insides turned sour with worry. Lana had tried to kill her countless times (predominately by drowning); Wendy couldn't imagine what Lana would do to Gwendolyn.

"Hook," she hissed, anger rising, "Do _not_ hurt my daughter. I don't care what you do to me, but leave Gwendolyn –"

"Actually," said Captain Hook, "You _do_ care what happens to you. Don't you...Little Mother?"

Wendy felt her baby move. Captain Hook's implication was clear: if Wendy died, her unborn baby would die too.

"I wonder what your little brat will look like," Captain Hook said. Positively gleeful, he snapped his fingers, summoning undead mermaids from behind a trap door.

"It's very interesting," Captain Hook continued as the undead mermaids entered, carrying someone in their midst, "Because I think your daughter...is the spitting image of your mother."

Captain Hook reached into the mermaids. Assisted by Lana, he pulled Gwendolyn forward by her pigtails.

"Don't you agree?" he snarled, cupping Gwendolyn by the chin and holding her face to the light.

Wendy was too scared to move. She looked for shadows to manipulate, but the overhead light was too direct and too dim to cast shadows. She looked for Peter's shadow, but the poor thing was coiled around Eris' bright red nails.

"Here are the rules," said Captain Hook, "Shadow work your daughter or I will kill Jim Hawkins' children. And Wendy..."

Captain Hook brushed Gwendolyn's cheek with his hook. "I want her to cry."


	32. Ch 32 NLM – Gwendolyn's Worst Memory

**Chapter 32: Neverland Misadventures –** **Gwendolyn's Worst Memory**

Do you remember your childhood fear?

I do. To this day, I hate masks. Although I know masks are fake, my inner child still believes the masquerading character is a real. It's silly, I know, but it certainly gives credence to the phrase _irrational_ childhood fear.

But that's the nature of childhood, right? A child's mind is like a magnifying glass: emotions are blown up into grandiose experiences that seem real.

For example: take two children swimming in a pool. One child may imagine that she is a mermaid. The other child may believe a shark is going to magically appear. Consequently, one child loves the water forever. The other child harbors an irrational childhood fear.

Wendy understood this paradox. And she had tried _so hard_ to protect Gwendolyn from the one power that her shadow working could yield:

Fear.

"No..." Wendy shook her head, resisting Captain Hook. She turned to Eris, begging for leniency. "Eris _please_ , you know this is wrong. You know how much this will hurt her –"

"That's the point," said Lana, lifting Gwendolyn's braids and spinning them like propellers. "Either you can hurt her, or we can hurt her while you watch. I know how I would kill her..."

Lana dug her nails into Gwendolyn's stomach. "I'd open her like a lobster!"

"Stop it!" Wendy grabbed Gwendolyn as she cried. The instant she moved Captain Hook fired his pistol. Wendy seized Gwendolyn and turned, instinctively shielding her head. But the bullet ripped through the overhanging trap door, signaling to the villains above to torture Melody and Jon.

Jon did not cry out, but Melody wailed. As the commotion subsided, Melody continued to cry, shrieking for Ariel and Jim.

Captain Hook let Wendy listen. When the smoke cleared from his pistol, he spoke.

"That was your warning Wendy. Shadow work your daughter _now_."

Wendy held Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn was whimpering, but the sound was muffled against her chest. Helplessly, Wendy looked to the overhanging trap door, beyond which Melody's sobs could still be heard. Her eyes drifted down, following the starlight to Shadow. Shadow did not react. He hovered obediently before Eris, impassive to Wendy's gaze.

Wendy studied Shadow. Suddenly, she had an idea. Her eyes flicked up to the trap door, traveled back to Shadow, then finally rest upon her daughter.

"Gwendolyn..." Wendy knelt. She searched for an explanation, but couldn't formulate one that Gwendolyn would understand.

Summoning all her courage, Wendy willed her daughter to be strong.

"Gwendolyn. I love you more than anything. But these monsters are forcing me to –"

"Enough blubbering!" barked Captain Hook, "Shadow work her _now_!"

"Darling," Wendy spoke fast, "I have a magical power, just like Father does. I can create nightmares. And I have to give you a nightmare. Not because I want to but – "

"Three seconds!" Captain Hook cocked his trigger, "And the Hawkins children hang! Three –"

Tearfully, Wendy stood. She pulled her daughter into the starlight. "Gwendolyn this will be scary but it is not real. If we don't do this, Jon and Melody will be –"

"Two!" snarled Captain Hook.

"Mamma?" Gwendolyn began to struggle. She was confused, but sensed that Wendy meant her harm. "Mamma I want to go home! I want to go home!"

Wendy hugged her daughter. Her heart broke as Gwendolyn tried to wriggle free.

"Darling..." Wendy whispered, "I'm so sorry...I don't know what else to do. But I love you -"

Captain Hook raised his pistol. "One, and – "

Wendy took Gwendolyn's shadow in one hand and reached for Peter's with the other.

"Think of a happy thought." she breathed, twisting the shadows together and shredding Gwendolyn's soul.

Gwendolyn's sobs would have tormented a devil. By using two shadows, Wendy's powers had multiplied, allowing her to mush Gwendolyn's mind into terrifying, putrid memories.

It also allowed her to take control of Shadow.

"Shadow!" Abruptly, Wendy retracted her powers. Shadow snapped violently from Gwendolyn as Wendy hurled him through the trap door and into outer space.

"Fly Shadow!" Wendy screamed, "Find Peter! Give him this memory and –"

"Wretch!" Captain Hook struck, slicing Wendy with his hook. Bidding Facilier's shadow to attack Wendy, he threw Gwendolyn to the mermaids. "Gather the captives! Ready the dissection table! It's time for the Pan and Hawkins children to walk the plank!"

Captain Hook glared at Wendy, curled around her womb. " _All_ of the children. Including the unborn. Yes my beauties...Fantasia's shadow worker dies tonight."

Thus, the festivities began. The _Jolly Roger_ lit like a carnival as Wendy was paraded to her death.

But admist the merrymaking, Pitch gazed through Eris' eyes. He searched the stars.

Shadow was gone.

" _Make haste Captain Hook."_ Pitch writhed inside Eris. _"The guardians will arrive soon_."


	33. Ch 33 NLM – Shoot the Messenger

**Chapter 33: Neverland Misadventures –** **Shoot the Messenger**

 _(When: Approximately 6 Years and 2 Months Ago)_

" _Gone_?"

Peter threw his dagger into the nursery. The blade struck an overturned toybox as he spun to Ariel and Jim. "The _hell_ do you mean Wendy's gone? Where is she?! Where is Gwendolyn?! Rattail what the hell did you say to Wendy last night?!"

"Stop blaming Jim!" Ariel shouted, her cheeks raw from wiping tears. "Wendy was kidnapped! So were the kids! And if it's anybody' fault it's _yours_! You were with Wendy after she fought with Jim. Why did you leave her alone?"

"I didn't leave her alone!" Peter argued. "We went to bed! But she got back up to check on the kids!"

"Well why didn't you go with her?"

"I was asleep!"

"Asleep?! Peter you _never_ sleep! You always brag that you are Ferngullian, and Fergullians _never_ sleep!"

"I'm _half_ Fernugllian! And I have to sleep _sometime_ , even if it's a little!"

"You should have been watching Wendy!"

"Jim shouldn't have upset her!"

"Stop blaming Jim! He didn't do anything wrong!"

Jim spoke from the doorway. "Yes I did."

Peter and Ariel turned, their anger dampened. Silver appeared from the hallway with Morph, Wendy's magical needle and thread in his robotic hand. As they gathered, Jim stared numbly at the nursery floorboards.

Finally he confessed.

"I knew something was wrong with Wendy. I knew for months. I should have addressed it, at least told Peter. But I didn't. And when Wendy told me that she had a nightmare..."

Jim gazed across the strewn stuffed animals, story books, and building blocks.

"I shouldn't have yelled at her." he finished, looking at Peter "I should have been a better brother."

Jim was _so_ apologetic. Offering his heart would have been less contrite.

Of course, Peter still managed to be scathing.

"You're goddamn right you should have been better. Think you're a bad brother? Well you're a worse captain. Thanks to you Wendy and the kids could be –"

"They're not dead." Silver said sharply. "If the motive was just to kill, they would have already been murdered. But they weren't murdered, they were kidnapped. There's a difference."

"Such as?" Peter sneered.

"Motive." said Silver, lifting two fingers. "Kidnappings happen for one of two reasons. Either the kidnappers are lookin' for a ransom...or they're crazy."

Peter grimaced. "Crazy? What do you mean crazy?"

Silver rotated Wendy's needle. "Well...let me give ye an example. Do ye remember The Battle to Take Fantasia? There were two kidnappers...Me and Captain Hook. Let's start w' me."

Silver cleared his throat. "I was an enterprising kidnapper. I kidnapped because I wanted something. I wanted Jim's map. The plan was to use my victim as leverage so I could get what I wanted."

"But Captain Hook," Silver tapped his temple, "Captain Hook is a _crazy_ kidnapper. During the Battle to Take Fantasia, Captain Hook kidnapped because he _enjoyed_ it. He liked feeling powerful. The purpose of kidnapping was amusement...Hook wanted to laugh at death."

The guardians became quiet. This was the first time that Captain Hook had been mentioned (even though he was the primary suspect). Silver's example from the past was a paradigm of what might happen to Wendy and the children.

Silver broke the silence as kindly as he could.

"Our only hope," he said, "is that this is a trap. If Wendy is the bait, Hook will keep her alive until we get there."

Ariel's chin trembled. "And the children?"

Silver rubbed his bare head. His tricorn (the one Jon always wore) was crumpled beneath a shredded mattress.

"I don't know lass." he said sadly, "I don't know."

Peter stomped his foot. "That's not good enough! Wendy and the kids are in danger! We need to do something now! Call Queen Illysa! Call the space pirates! Hell, I don't care if we send Captain Hook a fucking flowered invitation, but we need to save Wendy before –"

Peter stopped. Shadow had suddenly dipped into the nursery.

"Shadow? Shadow is that you?"

Peter rotated midair as Shadow slid from the ceiling and crumpled to the floor. He looked exhausted, but Peter grabbed him by the ear. Shadow writhed; Peter was wearing Wendy's shadow working thimble. The thimble magically repelled shadows, allowing Peter to berate Shadow without suffering an unhappy memory.

"Shadow! Where have you been?! We haven't seen you in months, what the heck do you think you're - ah! Never mind, we need you! Wendy and the kids have been kidnapped! You need to find them –"

Shadow squirmed free. Hopping out of Peter's reach, he pointed frantically to the thimble.

Peter was in no mood for charades.

"Didn't you hear me?" he demanded, chasing Shadow around the nursery. "Wendy and the kids are in trouble and you need to help us find them! So come here! Shadow! Come here! _Shadow_!"

Peter dove. Shadow scurried up the wall but Peter pounced after him. It was a bizarre pursuit: Peter lunged after Shadow like a frog jumping after fly.

"Shadow!" Peter bellowed, bolting around bedposts. "Shadow get over here!"

Shadow did not comply. Flying backward, he parried Peter with pillows. The chase continued until Peter tackled Shadow under the baby crib. Shadow kicked and punched as they rolled, desperately trying yank the thimble from Peter's thumb.

Jim frowned. He watched as Shadow struggled to remove the magical thimble. Abruptly, Jim ran to Peter and twisted the thimble free.

"What the—?" Peter's bewilderment burst into fury. "Raittail you son of a –"

Shadow seized Peter's temples. Making two fists, he pushed Gwendolyn's memory inside Peter's head. The memory was clouded with fear, but Peter perceived all that was essential: Wendy was alive and Captain Hook was forcing her to torture their children.

When Shadow withdrew, Peter's heart was racing. But his anger was light-years ahead.

"It _is_ Hook." he growled, "And he's hurting her. He's hurting them all."

Peter ripped his dagger from the toybox. Savagely, he turned to Shadow. "What are you waiting for? Take us to the _Jolly Roger_! I'm going to save my wife!"

Shadow looked at Ariel and Jim.

Ariel hefted her trident. Jim unbuckled his blaster.

"Get going Shadow. Hurry the hell up."

Shadow nodded. He swept into outer space, guiding the _Second Star_ to Wendy's rescue.

As you know, they were too late.

As the _Second Star_ intercepted the _Jolly Roger_ , Wendy lay on her deathbed and their children were walking the plank.

You may recall that Jon, Gwendolyn, Melody, and little Peter Michaleen were flung towards Fantasia in a disastrous rescue attempt. Luckily, they landed...but their parents disappeared with the exploding ships.

Well...

Sort of.

One ship did explode, but it wasn't the _Jolly Roger_. It was the _Second Star_.

Once everyone was aboard, Jim huddled the guardians over Wendy. With a longing glance at Fantasia, Jim fired his blaster at the pixie dust engines. The engines erupted, launching the _Second Star_ to a galaxy far, far away.

The Milky Way Galaxy, in fact.


	34. Ch 34 NLM – Peter's Prayer

**Chapter 34: Neverland Misadventures - Peter's Prayer**

 _(When: Approximately 6 Years and 2 Months Ago)_

Jim tried everything to keep _The Second Star_ afloat. In the end, his efforts were aborted. The ship crumpled through space like a meteor, burning under interstellar pressures as the hull was crushed by internal explosions.

Luckily, Jim aimed them at the _Uranus Medical Station._ The trajectory was good enough for a crash landing.

"Peter take Wendy!" Smoke billowed into Jim's eyes as he shouted through molten pixie dust. "Get her inside! Someone will help you, the emergency drones already know we are here! Tell the medics– "

Peter leapt from the ship, Wendy cradled in his arms. Emergency drones (monitors from the medical station) whizzed by as he burst into the medical station.

"Help!" Peter bellowed, flying blindly into the receiving area. Distantly, the _Second Star_ exploded, but Peter didn't care. Thinking only of Wendy, he accosted the first clinicians he saw. "Help me! My wife, she –"

The clinicians reacted immediately. Before Peter could blink, they swept Wendy onto a hovering stretcher and rushed her to the Emergency Room.

Peter was taken aback by their preparedness. The clinicians erupted into a rapid dialogue, but Peter had no idea what they were saying. There were too many medical terms, too many urgent conversations flying over Wendy's body.

"Page surgery," ordered a clinician, "Tell them we're coming with a female humanoid on the hovergurney."

"She's unconscious –"

"—likely secondary to blood loss. Here—" A translucent blue chip was stuck into Wendy's neck. Numbers scrolled across the glowing screen.

"H and H is critically low –" the clinician read, voice peaking, "O2 stats are 85 percent and dropping, I'm giving her oxygen now."

"Blood pressure is also dropping," barked another clinician, reading a probe on Wendy's arm, "Heart rate is 46 beats per second—"

"I'm feeling abdominal distention –" A clinician palpated Wendy's stomach. Frowning, he removed the remnants of her nightgown.

"Whoa!"

The clinicians cringed. Wendy's stomach was red and swollen, draining _heavily_ at the incision. It looked like a leaky blood balloon. The swelling had stretched apart Silver's stitches, exposing raw viscera inside. It was disgusting: Wendy was little more than a cart of chopped meat.

The clinicians increased speed.

"She's bleeding internally! There's been some sort of internal trauma."

"Looks like a laceration."

"God I see placenta - she was pregnant!"

"Those stitches will have to be undone."

"Call the specialist."

"Vitals are still low!"

"She's not responding to oxygen!"

"We are flat lining here!"

"Will she make it?"

"It'll take a miracle."

"Okay, the surgeon is waiting and Baymax is on standby! Entering the OR now!"

The team pivoted through two sliding doors, each labeled OPERATING ROOM.

The walls within the OR were brilliantly lit, but Peter felt a slight sting as he approached. The sting was coming from the air. Unbeknownst to Peter, the air had been treated with antibacterial spray (meant to sterilize the environment), and the spray caused the sting. It startled Peter long enough for him to pause, and the clinicians to force him out.

"Wait!" Peter panicked as Wendy disappeared behind the sliding doors. "Open those doors, I'm supposed to be in there! That's my wife!"

The clinicians gently pushed back. "Sir that is an antiseptic chamber, we can't let you in. The OR needs to stay completely clean during the surgery –"

"No!" Peter fought. "No! She needs me! She needs me in there!"

"Sir, _please_. If you'll just wait over there–"

"No!"

"Sir you _must_ calm down!"

"I said NO!" Peter pushed aside the clinicians. Mindlessly, he swung his dagger at the sliding doors. "Let me in! LET ME IN! Open this goddamn door or I'll – "

"Peter!"

Jim, Ariel, and Silver seized Peter from behind. Jim wrenched backwards as Silver twisted Peter's dagger free. Ariel urged him to stop, but Peter was insuppressible. He lunged for the doors, screaming for Wendy.

"She needs me!" Peter shrieked, pummeling the doors, "I said I would be there, I promised to keep her safe! Let me in!"

"Peter!" Ariel forced herself between Peter and the doors. Dropping her trident, she cupped Peter's cheeks and began shouting. "Get a hold of yourself! Stop being such a guppy! No one here is trying to hurt Wendy, _that_ already happened with Hook! I know you think you can do anything, but you can't help Wendy as much as these people can! So just shut up and _trust_ _them_!"

She shook Peter's face. "Okay?"

Peter blinked. He seemed dazed.

Ariel shook again. "Okay Peter?"

Slowly Peter nodded.

"Kay..." he said, floating from Silver and Jim. Fists clenched, he gazed at the slilding doors. "But I'm waiting right here."

Well they did wait.

And wait.

And wait.

The hours they waited became mind-numbing as anesthesia. Until finally...

"Excuse me."

They jerked awake. A robot stood in front of them. The robot was one of the thousands throughout the medical station, and was best described as a walking-marshmallow. It had no mouth (only hyperspectral cameras for eyes), but its voice was unbelievably soothing.

"Hello." the robot lifted a puffy white hand. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I am programmed with over 100,000 medical procedures. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when your family member –"

Baymax retrieved the name from his hard drive.

"— _Wendy Pan_ was admitted to the _Uranus Medical Station_. She was brought to the operating room for emergent surgical intervention, specifically, abdominal lacerations with significant internal bleeding."

Baymax paused as if he expected questions. When none were offered, he continued in a consoling (although clearly scripted) fashion.

"It is difficult when a loved one undergoes surgery. I'm sure you are all very tired. Please understand that we tried our best –"

"What do you mean you _tried_?"

Baymax swiveled politely to Peter. "I'm sorry. Please repeat the question."

Peter fluttered angrily before Baymax, "You said you tried your best. What do you mean _tried_?"

Baymax opened his palms. "There were complications."

"Complications?"

"Yes. Complications beyond the surgical procedure. You see, this medical station serves aliens from across the universe. However, it appears that Mrs. Pan is something clinicians call a _humanoid abnormis_."

Baymax clarified after a pause. "An _abnormal human_. With every _humanoid abnormis_ , there is something distinctly non-human about their anatomy, making them difficult to treat. Mrs. Pan has an abnormal brain and nervous system. These peculiarities caused significant complications during her surgery."

Peter grew frustrated. "Non-human? Peculiarities? What are you talking about?"

Baymax pointed to his chest. An image appeared, cast by an internal projector. The image was that of a brain, sliced vertically like a bagel.

"This is a normal human brain." Baymax said. "You can think of the human brain like a tree. The trunk is the spinal cord. The branches are nerves. And the leaves are brain tissue, where information is stored. Now, this part of the brain –"

Baymax circled a deep, middle region.

"This part stores memories. Specifically, _emotional_ memories. Think again of the tree: If the brain were a tree, this would be the part where branches split off the trunk and leafs start to sprout. Everything comes together at this point. This part of the brain is called the _limbic system_."

Baymax lowered his arm. The image disappeared. The robot prepped his diagnosis.

"Mrs. Pan's limbic system has malfunctioned. During the surgery, it manifested in visual hallucinations, similar to nightmares, and a strange, black discharge. These symptoms became worse as the surgery progressed. Mrs. Pan began emitting an energy force. This energy force was very painful. It prevented the surgeons from touching her."

Ariel cleared her throat. "It's not an energy force, it's magic. It's called shadow working. And Wendy wasn't doing it on purpose. Her magic takes over when she loses control."

"Regardless," said Baymax, "Because the surgeons could not touch her, they could not help her. Therefore, I was called to complete the surgery. Much time was lost. There was a great deal of damage. However, for some reason, I was able to mend her abdominal incision without getting hurt."

"Yer a machine," said Silver, rubbing his robotic arm, "Shadow workers feed on souls and unhappy memories. Ye don't have a soul for her to hurt."

"Interesting," mused Baymax, tilting his head. "Shadow worker. Hm. I will add that to the medical center's list of _humaoid abnormis_ species."

Peter slapped his face.

"None of this is important!" he growled, "I don't care about your brain lesson or your stupid surgeons! Just tell me: _where is my wife_!?"

Baymax put a hand on Peter's back. "Mr. Pan. Please...this way..."

They spoke separately, out of earshot. Initially, Peter hovered over Baymax like an angry wasp. Then, as the conversation progressed, he slowly lowered to the ground, his thoughts too unhappy to fly.

Baymax departed. Peter walked back. He sat, hands in his lap.

It looked like a breath would break him.

"Peter?" Jim finally said.

Peter closed his eyes. "They think...they think she's...they want us to say goodbye."

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

They were escorted to the ICU, the Intensive Care Unit. The ICU was a dark place, full of flickering medical lights and somber clinicians. It was very clean and very calm, but one could almost hear the ticking as people's lives counted down.

It was like stepping into the intersection of life and death.

Baymax brought them to Wendy. Her room was identical to the others, _she_ was the only thing that made it different and special inside. The rest was uniform: Wendy lay on a hovergurney attached to a thousand medical monitors.

Baymax invited them in. He told them to take their time, to stay as long as they wanted.

"The doctors don't think she has long." Baymax patted Peter's shoulder. "They recommend you say goodbye."

Peter tried, but he could not enter. He just couldn't.

Hospitals are very grown-up places. They are the antithesis of childhood, forcing encounters with pain, old age, and death. Peter was _born young_ , as they say. Placing him in a hospital was traumatizing.

But Jim was _born old_. He went to Wendy first, drawing Ariel by the hand.

They entered. They saw Wendy.

"Oh no..." Ariel covered her mouth. "Oh no, no, no."

Jim stared. He couldn't move.

Wendy was unrecognizable. Out of sheer panic, Jim looked down. He thought of Wendy as a child. The memory was comforting: Wendy had always been a little fairy of a thing with unbreakable convictions. Her strength lay in her ability to nurture and her undying loyalty. She was a champion for her family and a true best friend.

But here...now...

Jim looked up.

Wendy was a corpse.

She lay unconscious. Her brain activity was low, almost completely smothered by her shadow working magic. Every vein in her body was black, and her eyes were inky globs of fat. Ariel called her name, but Wendy didn't respond. Even Shadow couldn't rouse her from the dark spell.

"This happened during the Battle to Give Fantasia." Ariel sniffed. "Remember? When Wendy thought Peter didn't love her? She must be so sad now. Do you think this happened because of her baby?"

Jim didn't respond. However, his gaze fell to Wendy's stomach.

Gruesome stitches covered her abdomen. The pale skin was stretched like a patchwork quilt. Tubes entered every part of her body, the largest of which slid down her throat to deliver oxygen to her lungs. Her body was bloated here, skeletal there, and matted everywhere with blood.

She looked like a doll, dragged through the mud and thrown in the trash.

Jim placed a hand on Wendy's forehead. Gently, he rubbed. And as always, his fingers drifted to her bright, blue bow.

"Wen." he breathed. "We're not done yet. We're best friend forever – and that means forever. You pinkie swore. Remember?"

Jim bent. As Ariel cried behind him, he whispered in Wendy's ear. "You've got a lot of pages in your story left. So just...wake up Wendy. Wake up."

Jim kissed her cheek. Refusing to 'say goodbye' as the doctors suggested, he turned to leave.

Peter was standing in the doorway. Obvious to Ariel or Jim, he stared at Wendy.

"Peter?" Worriedly, Ariel held Jim's arm. "Peter? Are you okay?"

Peter didn't answer. He only stared. Then, he staggered into the room. He tripped along the way, falling to his feet. He rose, then stood over his wife.

Peter stared. He lifted a finger. He touched her.

Then Peter Pan, the one and only, sunk to his knees.

He folded his hands around Wendy's...

...and prayed. He savagely and agonizingly begged to the almighty.

"I've never asked you for anything." Peter snarled, "Never. Not once when I was in the orphanage. Not once when I was hungry. Not once when I was scared. _Never_. But...I am asking you now..."

Peter ground Wendy's hand against his mouth.

" _Don't_. Don't take her away from me. I don't know why she loves me. But you made her – you sent her to me. _Please_. Please don't take – she's–– I _love_ her – _Wendy_ – "

Peter sobbed. He stayed with Wendy all night, smoothing her hair and squeezing her hand, trying to press the life back into her.


	35. Ch 35 NLM – The Healthcare Proxy

**Chapter 35: Neverland Misadventures - The Healthcare Proxy**

 _(When: Approximately 6 Years and 2 Months Ago)_

"Come on." Jim ushered Ariel and Silver to the door. "Let's get out of here."

Silver nodded grimly, but Ariel was hesitant.

"Jim..." she ventured, eyes darting to Peter. His shoulders shook uncontrollably over Wendy. "We can't just leave him here...alone...and sad."

"Actually," Jim said, guiding Ariel away. "I think that's exactly what he needs. Come on baby...trust me. Everything will be okay."

Jim didn't believe it. Not for a second. And he felt absolutely rotten as he squeezed Peter's shoulder on his way out.

When the room was empty, Jim closed the door. He turned, expecting Ariel, but came face to face with Baymax.

"Although I am a robot," Baymax said, "I can tell you are sad. My facial recognition software is programmed to recognize over 1000 emotions. And based on the upward angle of your eyebrows, downward angle of your lips, and overall wrinkle pattern, I can tell you are _very_ sad."

Baymax extended both arms. "Would you like a hug?"

Jim frowned. "No."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"It is _alright_ to cry."

"I don't have tear ducts."

"That is an anatomical rarity for your species."

"Yup it's fan-fucking-tastic. Did you want anything else?"

To Jim's surprise, Baymax nodded and pointed to a paperless medical form, conveniently projected onto his chest.

"When someone gets seriously hurt," Baymax explained, "They may not be able to tell their doctors what type of medical care they want. They also may not be able to tell their doctors if they want life-sustaining treatment. What does that mean, you ask? Well, that means _someone else_ must make important decisions for them."

Jim blinked, trying to concentrate. Baymax was speaking painstakingly slow, it was almost baby talk.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Baymax directed Jim to the medical form's heading: HEALTHCARE PROXY

"This is a Healthcare Proxy." said Baymax, "A health care proxy is a legal document that allows a person to pick another person to make medical decisions when they cannot. Mrs. Pan submitted this document when she was seen here last. That was approximately..."

Baymax scrolled down the form, zooming to the date. "Approximately nine years ago."

Jim glimpsed Wendy's signature.

"We did come here once." he remembered. "Wendy came right before Gwen was born. I didn't know she requested end-of-life paperwork."

"She didn't. It's policy."

"Oh. That makes sense. Did Peter fill one out too?"

Baymax scanned the medical center's internal records.

"No." he finally said, "It seems Mr. Pan declined. But there is documentation of him stating: _I don't need a healthcare proxy because I'm going to live forever. Haha I win. Suck it_."

"That sounds like Peter." Jim glanced uncertainly into Wendy's room. Peter was crumpled at Wendy's side. He was still holding her hand. Jim doubted he would ever let go.

Jim looked at Wendy's medical records. The forms were unending. He looked back at Peter.

Peter was sobbing as only a loving husband could. But he was innocent and naive as a little kid.

There was no way Peter was ready to be Wendy's healthcare proxy.

"Look Baymax..." Jim shifted, blocking Baymax's view, "Peter can't deal with this right now. He's not used to hospitals. He's not comfortable with illness. This would be too overwhelming for Peter. I know he's Wendy's healthcare proxy but –"

"Mr. Pan is not Wendy's healthcare proxy." Baymax pointed to the form. "You are."

Jim stepped back. Then he leaned forward, one hand on Baymax's vinyl torso and the other underlining the healthcare proxy statements as he read aloud:

"I, Wendy Moria Angela Darling Pan, herby appoint James Pleiades Hawkins as my healthcare agent to make any and all healthcare decisions for me. This proxy shall take effect only when and if I become unable to make my own healthcare decisions. Unless I revoke it, this proxy shall remain in effect indefinitely."

Jim straightened, stunned.

"So..." he stammered, looking at Ariel, "What does this mean?"

Baymax ushered Jim from the ICU. "It means Wendy has placed her life in your hands. Come with me."

Thereafter, Jim was hounded by medical providers. They bombarded him with paperwork and asked him to make impossible decisions regarding Wendy's treatment, all of which amounted to: _Mrs. Pan is not waking up. Does she want to stay alive?_

Jim's answer was always the same: "Keep her alive. Do whatever you have to do."

That was the easy part. Jim knew exactly how to respond because he had a flawless understanding of Wendy's desires. _Of course she wanted to live. Duh. No brainer. What the fuck sort of question was that?!_

The hard part was staying calm.

Well actually...the hardest part was not going insane.

Once Jim was identified as the healthcare proxy, he became responsible for _everything_. He had to sign _every_ document. He had to interpret _every_ medical meeting and explain _everything_ to Peter. He had to watch _every_ time Wendy was examined, diagnosed, opened, reopened, closed, and stitched.

He had to make _every_ decision.

And _every_ night he had to wonder if his decisions were right.

It was a drudging existence. Jim was tired after the first hour.

But it got worse. Much worse.

Queen Illysa showed up.

Illysa arrived at the _Uranus Medical Station_ within hours of Wendy's admittance to the ICU. However, Jim was not alerted until _after_ he had signed the initial healthcare-proxy documents.

In any case, when Silver told him that Queen Illysa had arrived _and_ had requested a private meeting, Jim was already exhausted. All he wanted was to crawl next to Ariel and lay their heads together.

Queen Illysa met him in the most unusual place – the engineering room.

The engineering room was the central nervous system of the hospital. It collected solar energy from the exterior panels, converted it to usable power, and transmitted the energy across the medical station. Everything from coffee makers to MRI machines were powered by the engineering room's solar storage.

Normally Jim would have been enraptured. Solar energy was kind of his thing. He'd been in a wild romance with solar energy since building his first solar surfer at age eight. But right now, the hum of the solar batteries was giving him a headache.

Queen Illysa was somber as Jim approached. Reflective eyes holding the glow of the solar batteries, she immediately offered condolences.

"I came the instant I heard about the attack. Lord Hawkins...you must be devastated to have lost your children."

Jim frowned, slightly bothered that Illysa had not addressed Wendy's wellbeing. _Hm. That was weird. Perhaps she hadn't heard about Wendy yet._

Jim joined Queen Illysa behind a pod of golden batteries.

"Who told you?" he asked.

"Silver." Illysa replied. "He and I have... _conversated_ over the years. We keep in touch."

Jim snorted. "I'll bet. So Silver must have told you that the kids are in Fantasia."

"He told me you pushed them _towards_ Fantasia in a longboat. With your permission, Lord Hawkins, I can send a search-and-rescue team to retrieve them. You remember Agent Pleakley, our human specialist? He can take the team to Fantasia and –"

"No." said Jim, cutting her off. "King Arthur will close the realms if aliens invade, even if it's a temporary rescue mission. Fantasians aren't used to aliens _at all_. If I'm not there to moderate, people will panic. Arthur will have no choice but to close the realms. Besides..."

Jim thought of his son, "Jon made it. He's a good flier. I know he got the kids there safe."

Queen Illysa was not the warm-and-cuddly type. But for a moment she was heartbroken.

"Lord Hawkins...you and I both know the improbability of that statement. Please, let me help you. Let me send a search-and-rescue team. If anything, they will bring the bodies back."

Jim swallowed knives.

"No," he repeated, "Jon made it."

"Lord Hawkins..."

"Jon made it." Jim insisted, this time hard and caustic. "They are in Fantasia, I know it. And I would go get them myself but...I can't."

"Because the _Second Star_ needs repair?" Illysa nodded knowingly, "Silver told me about your ship. Not to worry, I will give you all the resources you need to fix her. Now..."

Ilysa resumed her stately air. "I do not believe your children are alive. However, if _you_ wish to join Agent Pleakely, he would be happy to escort you to Fantasia."

Jim was so tempted to accept. But slowly, _painstakingly_ , he refused.

"I can't." he said. "I can't go back to Fantasia because – because –"

Queen Illysa narrowed her eyes. Shrewdly, she stepped closer. Beneath the din of the solar batteries, she whispered _exactly_ what Jim was thinking.

"Because you fear Captain Hook and Eris will follow?"

Well... _almost_ exactly what JIm was thinking.

Jim turned sharply. "Who is Eris?"

Queen Illysa's answer was indirect. But it stopped Jim's heart.

"Lord Hawkins...how is Wendy?"

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Queen Illysa told Jim everything.

She confessed to introducing Wendy to Eris, a rogue shadow worker, and convincing the pair to combine their powers to find Captain Flint and Captain Hook.

"Wendy was hesitant at first." Queen Illysa explained. "And I know why. Eris is a volatile and mysterious woman. Wendy sensed that I did not trust her, and neither did she. Still...she agreed. I instructed them to operate in secret. Wendy would continue to shadow work from the Second Star, and Shadow would accompany Eris. Together, they could track the Jolly Roger."

"And it worked." Illysa said. "Wendy and Eris caught glimpses of the Jolly Roger. And do you remember when we trapped Captain Flint? On the cruise ship? That was Wendy and Eris, they lead us to Flint. The collaboration seemed to be working. But now...considering what happened to Wendy..."

Illysa closed her eyes. "Silver told me Shadow delivered a message to Peter, after Wendy was kidnapped. He said it was an unhappy memory, one that included Captain Hook. Jim..."

Illysa opened her eyes. "Shadow was with Eris. Therefore..."

Jim spoke harshly. "Therefore Eris betrayed Wendy. It means Eris was working with Captain Hook."

The queen nodded. "And...still is."

Jim stared. Then he fled, brushing angrily into Queen Illysa as he left.

The second Jim turned, every emotion exploded. Every feeling invested in his dying best friend, his heart-stricken wife, and his abandoned children detonated like dynamite. It was overwhelming. It was terrifying. Jim didn't know what to do.

So he ran. Suddenly he was twelve years old again, running faster than his heart could beat, running because his father had sailed away forever, running because no one understood his pain.

Like then, Jim ran blindly, trying to escape his feelings.

And like then, he ran straight to Wendy.

For the longest time, he just stood there, staring at her lifeless body.

Then, swallowing tears, Jim spoke. Loud and clear.

"I'm calling you out Wendy Moria Angela Darling. Get up."


	36. Ch 36: NLM - Get Up

**Chapter 36: Neverland Misadventures - Get Up**

 _(When: Approximately 6 Years and 2 Months Ago)_

"You've always doubted yourself!" Jim rounded the bed. The ICU staff peered curiously from the hallway as he leaned over his best friend.

"You've always sold yourself short! You've always depended on other people to find your courage, but you've _never_ found it _for_ _yourself_! Well let me tell you something Wendy – "

Jim slammed the mattress. "That's bullshit! That's pathetic! I know you're scared of shadow working! I know you're scared of Captain Hook! I know you're scared to die and leave your children, just like your mother did to you! And I know you're afraid to try because you've fucked up in the past! But listen to me _Wendy -"_

Jim growled. "You _will_ fail if you don't _try_. And trust me...I know more than anyone...you can't rattle the stars if you've buried yourself alive. So – "

Jim removed Wendy's brainwave monitor. He went for the heart monitor next, snapping telemetry wires from her chest.

"Get up! I am calling you out! You are stronger than this! This is _not_ the end of you! This is just a time where life forces you to be all that I KNOW you already are! Get up Wendy! GET UP -"

Jim didn't realize he was shouting until the entire ICU team wrestled him from Wendy's bedside.

"Lord Hawkins! Stop! Stop! What are you doing? Are you trying to kill her? Those leads need to be there! She needs a _miracle_ to survive! If you remove all her monitors she's good as dead! Please Lord Hawkins... _please_."

Jim stumbled from the room, escorted by Baymax. He slumped against the wall, head in hands, not because the medical staff had interfered, but because Wendy had not woken up.

However, as Jim blinked away tears in the hallway, every shadow in the ICU stirred.

"Baymax?" the nurse reapplying Wendy's electrodes stared at his shadow. The tendrils were slinking towards Wendy's hand.

Unnerved, he backed away. "Baymax? Baymax could you come here for a –"

Wendy's eyes opened. They were still black and slimy, but with hints of blue. For a moment she stared, wide-eyed, like a doe, disoriented by the tubes running down her throat and through her body.

Then her eyes spasmed. PAIN. The pain was horrible, it was unbearable, it was burning from her abdomen.

 _Abdomen._

 _Womb._

 _Baby._

 _Peter Michaleen._

Wendy remembered _everything_. It hit her all at once.

Wendy looked at the nurse, by now joined by several more. Clawing her fingers, she gave one twitch, summoning their shadows.

Jim heard the screams. He raced into the room.

"Wen!"

Jim dove into the attack, pushing nurses from Wendy's reach. He swam through the shadows and unhappy memories, propelled by a single happy thought: _She's awake. She's awake_.

By the time he reached her, Jim's mind was raw. But he didn't stop. Grabbing Wendy's cheeks, Jim placed his forehead on hers, dumping all his memories into her head.

"Wen it's me!" Jim screamed. The memories were bursting like hot coals from his brain. "It's Jim! Best friends forever! Forever! _Forever_!"

Wendy recognized the memories. Very slowly, her shadow working subsided. When the storm had calmed, Jim opened his eyes.

Wendy was looking at him. She couldn't speak, and Jim couldn't see her face behind the oxygen tubing.

But Wendy was crying.

And her eyes were bright blue.

Jim pressed against her.

"You're okay." he whispered. "I promise. You're okay."

 **...**

 **sultal's note: The song above is obviously the inspiration for this chapter.**

 **I believe in this idea. You need to try. Whatever challenge in your life, you need to attack it. It's okay to be scared. But you need to try.**

 **Because you never know...**

 **You might be selling yourself short. You could be bulletproof.**

 **So, I'm calling all of you out. Get up.**

 **Thanks for reading. All of these chapters. All of these stories. All of these years.**

 **keep writing -**

 **sultal**


	37. Ch 37: NLM - The Physio I

**Chapter 37: Neverland Misadventures - The Physio I**

 _(When: Approximately 6 Years and 2 Months Ago)_

"Mrs. Pan? Mrs. Pan? Mrs. Pan, can you open your eyes?"

Wendy stirred. Everything sounded hazy. Her ears felt stuffed. But after several repetitions, she gathered that someone was urging her to wake up. She tried. Her eyelids were heavy. But with an extraordinary effort, Wendy managed to squint upwards like a baby bird.

Someone was hovering over her. Someone with green eyes inside a blurry face. Slowly, the blurry features pixilated into a girl wearing grey scrubs and a bright expression.

The girl smiled. "Good morning."

Wendy blinked. She had no idea who this was. However, the girl had wished her good morning, so Wendy opened her mouth to respond.

Nothing came out.

Wendy tried to speak again, but she couldn't. Her voice was reduced to scratches and whistles.

Wendy moved reactively, rotating to grab her throat. Instantly, sharp pains radiated across her stomach. Wendy flumped back. A wire attached to the oxygen monitor snarled behind her ear. The wire pulled. Wendy reached to untangle it, but her IV line was too short. The lined yanked, painfully jarring the IV cannula in her forearm.

Wendy started to panic. _Where was Peter? Where were Ariel and Jim? Her children! Where were her children? Why was she alone? Where were Eris, Pitch, and Captain Hook? Why did she hurt EVERYWHERE?_

The girl touched Wendy's shoulders.

"It's okay. Lay still for a second."

Wendy froze. She watched as the girl carefully unraveled the complex tubing.

"You can't speak because you were _intubated_." the girl explained. "That means a tube was placed down your throat to help you breathe. You've only just started breathing by yourself again. The intubation tube got removed, or _extubated_ , last night."

The girl ran two fingers along her neck. "When the intubation tube gets pulled out, it can bruise the tissues inside your windpipe. That can cause you to have a really sore throat and difficulty speaking. Once those tissues heal, your voice will come back. Please try not to panic."

Wendy settled into her pillow, but it almost impossible not to panic. Her memory of Captain Hook and the kidnapping was extremely threadbare, and the details that she did remember were harrowing.

Wendy knew she had been badly hurt. She also knew she was in a hospital, although the location was still a mystery. She knew that she had tried to shadow work the medical staff, but Jim had stopped her. Therefore, Jim was _somewhere_ in the hospital and she _assumed_ Ariel and Peter were with him.

But the children. Where were her children? Where was her baby boy? Was he...alive?

Wendy closed her eyes, wishing desperately for Peter. She heard the _beep, beep, beep_ of the heart rate monitor increase with her anxiety.

Wendy opened her eyes. She dabbed her forehead. Because there was no one else in the room, she looked at the girl.

The girl smiled. "Freaking out a little?"

Wendy nodded. She certainly was.

"That's totally normal." assured the girl, stacking her clipboard and stethoscope behind the IV. Wendy noticed that she also set aside a walker before crouching down and continuing her reassurance.

"Being in the hospital is traumatic, but when you wake and you have no idea where you are, it's scary as hell. So, let me try to help. You are in the _Uranus Medical Station_. This is the Milky Way Galaxy. You came with your family on a solar sailer ship. I believe it was a crash landing. But you all made it okay."

Wendy processed the information. She nodded slowly, although she still wondered about her children.

The girl seemed enthused by their interaction.

"I have to say Mrs. Pan, it's nice to finally see you awake! I heard that you woke up during the ...er...shadow incident, but this is the first time you've been awake _and_ fully oriented. I've actually been coming in to move your arms and legs for the past three days, just to make sure your joints stayed healthy. Do you remember me?"

Wendy squinted. _Move her joints? Past three days?_ She shook her head. _No_.

The girl smiled. For a second she looked smug, but not in a malevolent way. It was more of an _adrenaline_ smile; she looked like a child that peeked her Christmas presents early.

"That's okay if you don't remember me." the girl shrugged. "You were groggy. I know you've been through a lot, and you probably feel weak. But don't worry – that is why I am here."

The girl tapped her medical badge. She flowed into a _clearly_ rehearsed speech but delivered it well.

"My name is gi. Like the letter _g_. I spell it all lowercase. It's easier to remember that way. I am a physical therapist and I've been sent by your doctor to help you move."

Wendy frowned.

gi read her mind.

"Sounds funny, right? Basically, my job is to make sure you can go home without falling. That means I have to make sure your muscles are strong, your balance is good, and you have enough stamina to get through each day."

Wendy nodded diligently, but with an air of skepticism. Admittedly she felt a little feeble, but she _certainly_ wasn't crippled. After a cup of tea she'd be right as rain.

gi sensed Wendy's skepticism.

"Don't doubt me just yet," she warned lightheartedly, "You'll understand what I mean once you get up and try to move. Trust me. It won't be easy the first time. You've just had surgery _and_ you've been asleep for a few days. Both of those things decondition your muscles, make you weak. Plus, you're incision – "

gi motioned across her stomach. Wendy felt the stitches in her abdomen tingle.

"—your incision complicates things. I'll have to teach you safe ways to get out of bed and stand up. So we've got a lot of work ahead of us. However, I think we should start by getting out of bed. Sound like a plan?"

Wendy remained dubious. But gi looked _outrageously_ excited to help her out of bed. Wendy softened. This girl was similar to Ariel: she was overflowing with energy.

So, Wendy resigned.

"Okay!" gi grabbed her clipboard. Deftly, she started untangling Wendy's lines and tubes. As she cleared the space, gi spoke.

And boy: how she could speak.

"Now Mrs. Pan, I do have some questions about your home environment. I need to know what sort of home you are going to, so I can teach you how to move safely inside it. However, since your throat is still healing and I hear that your family is in the hospital, I think we can skip that part and proceed with the movement part of my evaluation. Let's check your vitals first. SpO2 good – heart rate excellent – blood pressure little low, but within normal ranges. We'll just have to make sure it doesn't drop when you go from supine to sitting, you know, orthostatic hypotension and all that – "

Wendy blinked. gi was talking a million miles an hour! ( _And Peter thought that she talked too much!_ ).

Not only was gi talking a million miles an hour, but she was also _moving_ a million miles an hour. She _powered_ through her routine. Wendy was amazed. gi was a petite little thing, actually about Wendy's size, but there was an athletic aggressiveness to each step. However, Wendy was humored to find that gi was also a tad clumsy. She'd drop her clipboard or bump into the IV, but dismiss it with a bashful shrug.

For some reason, Wendy found that comforting. Moving aside her covers, she prepared to rise.

"Okay. Thank you for waiting." gi unfolded the walker. She placed it at the head of the bed. "Ready?"

Wendy nodded. She patted the mattress, emphasizing her readiness.

"Good. Take this."

gi surprised Wendy. She handed her a pillow. "Hold this against your stomach."

Wendy obeyed, although she felt silly.

"It's for your incision." gi explained. "When you sit up your stomach might feel like it's falling out. The pillow will make you feel more comfortable."

Wendy grimaced. Again she was doubtful, but the description was gruesome enough to force her compliance. Yieldingly, she clutched the pillow.

"Now..." gi elevated the head of the bed. Slightly. "I'm going to teach you how to _log roll_. This is the safe way to get out of bed. First, roll on your side."

Wendy did.

"Next," said gi, "Put your bottom arm against the mat. This will help you sit up. Put it there now."

Wendy did.

"Okay finally. You're going to swing both legs over the side, like a pendulum." gi crouched, ready to assist. "Then you are going to push up with your arm. Okay? Ready? One...two...three..."

Wendy was amused by gi's hypervigilance. However, when she tried to sit up –

"Whoaaa. Okay, okay. Don't panic."

Wendy gasped. She was dizzy. She felt sick. _gi was right!_ _Her stomach felt like it had splurged onto the floor._ Her vision blackened, vomit burned in her chest, up her mouth.

gi supported Wendy halfway, preventing her from tipping sideways onto the mattress. Firmly, she completed the motion, drawing Wendy upright.

"You're doing great." she soothed, rubbing Wendy's back. Eyes on the monitor, she held a bedpan under Wendy's chin. "Bucket is here if you need it. Just breath in and out...deep breathes...hold the pillow."

Wendy remembered. She squeezed the pillow. It felt supportive, like a brace holding her stomach together. Determined not to vomit, Wendy turned from the bedpan. She took a breath. Then another. Then another.

It was horrifying. It was humiliating. She could hardly sit upright.

"Just breathe." reminded gi. "Just breathe."

Minutes passed. Finally, Wendy stabilized.

"Alright." gi's hand rest on Wendy's back. "Blood pressure is back to baseline."

Tilting, she caught Wendy's eye. "You okay?"

Wendy exhaled. She was sweating. However, she gave a stiff nod.

gi crouched, one hand on Wendy's shoulder, the opposite on her hip. "Phew. What a workout, huh?"

Wendy attempted a smile.

gi gently released, allowing Wendy to sit on her own. "No worries, you're doing great. Don't get discouraged. Like I told you, it's _tough_ the first time."

Wendy nodded. She placed a fist on the mat, supporting herself. The other she kept against the pillow.

gi studied her a moment. "Can you use your core muscles to sit upright?" she asked, pointing to Wendy's hand on the mat. "You're leaning awfully hard on that arm."

Wendy was almost insulted. _This girl was demanding!_

Again, gi seemed to read her mind. "I know you're working hard.I know you're tired. But it's my job to push you."

Wendy's reproachfulness faded. Pursed-lip, she pushed off her shaking arm and sat upright.

gi rocked her first. "Nice. Think you can try standing? I'll be right here to help you."

After the disastrous sitting attempt, Wendy was nervous. But she nodded.

"Great. You're a fighter, I like it. Okay..."

gi stood to the side. She placed the walker at Wendy's feet. "You look about my size, so we'll go with this height for the walker. You always want the walker handles to reach your wrists. Okay...here's what you're going to do..."

gi spoke meticulously. Wendy hung on every word.

"Scoot to the edge of the mat. Put your feet back, behind your knees. Push up with your hands. Lean forward. Then stand. You can grab the walker once you are up. Okay?"

Wendy nodded. She glared at the walker, determined not to use the device.

gi counted to three. They stood.

Wendy almost threw up.

"Walker." gi instructed.

Helplessly Wendy obliged. She grabbed the walker, both hands. The pillow fell. Her stomach felt like it split open.

"Your stomach is fine." gi placed a hand on Wendy's stomach. She pressed lightly, proving that the stitches were still there. Standing slightly behind, she positioned herself to catch Wendy if she buckled. "And you are doing great. Just breath. Push down on the walker handles. Look up."

Wendy obeyed. She breathed. She pushed down on the walker handles. She looked up.

She stood a little straighter.

"And..." gi smiled. "Now you're standing. Hard part is over. Okay...let's try to walk. The destination is that bedside chair. Move the walker forward, then take a step..."

The therapy session didn't last more than 20 minutes. But by the end, Wendy was _exhausted_.

But gi was ecstatic.

"Made it to the chair! Nice! So..." gi poured Wendy water. "We've got a little work to do."

Wendy gratefully accepted the water. She gulped and then gave a look. _A little?_

gi laughed. "Okay, so a lot of work to do. But, if we both work together, you'll be on your feet in no time."

gi scribbled on her clipboard. "Okay Mrs. Pan – what is your pain number?"

Wendy cocked her head, confused.

"Oops." gi apologized. "Sorry. So easy to forget, most of my patients just shoot me the number automatically. On a scale of 0 to 10, 0 being no pain and 10 being I'd have to call the emergency room, how much pain are you in? Your abdomen?"

Wendy considered. She felt her incision, compared it to the moment Captain Hook gutted her...

 _4.4_ she decided, using her fingers to mime.

gi grinned. "Okay. Four _point_ _four_ it is. Thank you. Alright Mrs. Pan, I am going to leave you now. But I would like for you to sit upright in your chair as long as possible. You don't want to stay in bed too long – that's not good for the body. Okay?"

Wendy nodded, chipper and resolute.

gi placed a glowing button on Wendy's lap.

"This is a call bell. If you want to use the ladies room, please notify one of the nurses. The nurses are on terribly busy schedules, so call in advance. I'll leave the walker here – you can start walking with the walker _only_ if a nurse is with you. Not with family, and not on your own. Okay?"

Wendy nodded again, but she was glum. She fingered the call bell, ashamed by her invalidity.

And...afraid.

gi paused. Kindly, she lowered.

"Hey. This is a process. Strength is easy lost over a short time. I will see you at least once a day and twice if I can. If you work hard, I will get you better. Okay?"

Wendy nodded. Sadly.

gi bit her lip. "I read your medical note. And I don't want to be too forward but...I'm sorry. About your baby. The way...it happened."

Wendy darkened. She didn't know what had happened to her baby boy, but without Peter or Jim to confirm, she feared the worst.

Vigorously, gi rubbed Wendy's knee. "All will be well. It will. I'm sure your baby is fine. Let's just get you strong so you can get to him?"

She extended a hand. "Deal?"

Wendy smiled. She gasped gi's hand. She wasn't surprised to feel a strong grip – the grip of someone that works with her hands.

Wendy shook heartily as she was able. _Thank you._

"No problem." gi shouldered the walker. "See you tomorrow?"

Wendy nodded.

"Okay. I'll leave this sheet for you and your family to fill out. It's a questionnaire about your home environment. In the meantime..."

gi saluted. "Keep moving your legs and ankles. We'll start you on a formal exercise program tomorrow. Have a good day Mrs. Pan! Think happy thoughts!"

Wendy waved, gazing after gi as she jogged down the hall. Then sitting back, she sighed and overlooked the sheet.

Three seconds later, she was fast asleep.

She was awoken by Peter, Ariel, and Jim.

The three entered in the middle of a heated argument, bickering about something that Wendy couldn't quite discern. However, when they saw her –

"You're up!" Ariel beamed. Morph burst into confetti behind her as she shrieked. "Wendy you're up! You're up! You're –"

Bang! Peter lifted so high, he crashed into the ceiling. When he came down, he blocked Wendy's view. He hugged her. He kissed her. He sent her heart rate into outer space.

"I love you!" Peter wept, "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Jim lifted a hand, staying the nurses. "Give us a minute," he said, "A long one."


	38. Ch 38: NLM - The Physio II

**Chapter 38: Neverland Misadventures - The Physio II**

 _(When: Approximately 6 Years and 2 Months Ago)_

The guardians' happy reunion was short-lived.

Wendy was crushed to find their children were gone.

"We couldn't get them safely onto the _Second Star_." Ariel explained, "You would have died, so we had to save you first. Jim put the kids in a longboat...and Jon flew them down to Fantasia..."

There was a mournful pause.

"I'm sure they're alright." Ariel forced herself to finish. "And I'm sure your baby is _more_ than alright. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see."

Wendy waited until they left to cry.

She knew they were lying. Their children could be dead. It was that simple. Although Wendy _dearly_ wanted to believe Ariel, she couldn't rely on false hopes.

All she could do was wait. She had to _wait_ for her body to heal. She had to _wait_ for the _Second Star_ to be rebuilt. And she had to _wait_ for Jim to devise a plan that would evade Captain Hook.

Lots of waiting. Agonizing waiting.

Thank goodness for physical therapy.

"Life is movement," gi said on their second day. She had started Wendy on a seemingly simple exercise (repeated sit to stands) that was outrageously fatiguing. As Wendy performed the standing transfers without stopping, gi gradually let go.

Soon, Wendy did not require assistance to stand.

"Nice!" gi clapped. "Keep going! Once you stop moving, you're dead. Remember, immobility is an illness."

Wendy huffed. But she kept going as gi spoke.

"Immobility can be caused by anything," gi said. "Tight muscles, weak muscles, pain, surgery, stroke. _Anything_ that causes you to stop moving may be treatable by exercise. Physical therapists are the doctors of movement. So it's my job to make you move."

Well, gi was true to her word: she made Wendy move.

Wendy was not an athlete and she had never aspired to be one. Like her mother, she was blessed with a delicate stature and restrained appetite, eliminating the need for exercise.

But physical therapy introduced her to exercise and fitness. It was a world full of everything Wendy _normally_ despised (namely sweat), but it was a _godsend_ during her hospitalization for three reasons.

One: it provided her with a goal. ( _If I get better, I can find my children in Fantasia_ ).

Two: it provided her with a distraction. ( _No more listless waiting!_ )

Three: it _actually_ made her happy.

"Of course physical therapy makes you happy," gi said after their third session. Delighted, she circled the word _happy_ that Wendy had written on Baymax's digital stomach screen.

"Exercise releases endorphins. Endorphins make you happy. Honestly, there is _nothing_ better than a kick-ass workout to make you feel like a million dollars."

"Oh sorry!" gi covered her mouth. "I didn't mean to swear. That was super unprofessional. Plus I know you don't like swearing. _Language_ , right? Sorry Mrs. Pan, I just get so pumped when other people get excited by exercise."

Still unable to speak, Wendy batted her hand forgivingly. However, she thought it strange that gi knew she disapproved of profanity. It was equally strange that gi's apology included Wendy's favorite reprimand: _language_.

Was it coincidental? Wendy assumed so.

Dismissing her qualms, Wendy leaned over her bedside chair and reached for Baymax. Baymax shuffled closer, allowing Wendy to write on his digital stomach screen.

 **Do you exercise quite often?** she asked.

gi nodded.

"Mostly every day." she said, strapping five-pound ankle weights to Wendy's feet. After reconsidering, she replaced the five-pound weights with fifteens.

"I _really_ enjoy running," gi specified. "Partially because I have no hand-eye-coordination, but mostly because I get to eat like a caveman afterward!"

gi directed Wendy to lift her leg toward the ceiling, then kick the knee straight. Wendy obeyed: her thighs were burning after three repetitions.

gi didn't let her stop. Squatting to monitor Wendy's progress, she continued to talk.

"Running is also my mental release," she said. "I run when I am stressed, I run when I am sad, I run when I need to think. I love running because my body can just go on autopilot and my brain can decompress. Running is like champagne: it makes me feel sparkly _and_ relaxed at the same time."

gi patted Wendy's calf, signaling her to stop.

"I know you don't drink Mrs. Pan," she said, removing the ankle weights, "But trust me - champagne is something you _definitely_ need to try before you die. It makes any occasion special. Added benefit: you'll understand my champagne-running analogy!"

Again Wendy was slightly baffled. _How did gi know she didn't drink?_ Reaching for Baymax (while simultaneously catching her breath) she wrote out the question.

"Oh." gi shrugged dismissively, "How do I know you don't drink? I read it in your medical record."

Baymax cocked his head. "My apologies doctor, but I do not believe that information is in Mrs. Pan's medical record."

"Sure it is." gi said, smoothly turning for the blood pressure cuff. "Where else would I have read it? Okay Mrs. Pan, let's take one last blood pressure..."

Wendy supplied an arm, allowing gi to don the cuff and position her stethoscope. As the cuff was inflated, Wendy wrote on Baymax's stomach with her free hand.

 **Where are you from? Do you have a family? Do you like your job?**

gi glanced. Smiling, she returned to read the monitor as the cuff deflated. "You asked a lot of questions. I bet you'll be talking non-stop when your voice comes back. Okay, blood pressure looks great, low 120s over 70s."

Wendy exhaled through a huge grin (which was the closest exclamation she had to a laugh). Again, gi's remark was _eerily_ similar to Peter's comment that she "talked too much."

Wendy tapped Baymax's stomach, highlighting her questions. The young physical therapist seemed to know everything about her, so naturally, Wendy wanted to reciprocate. gi was a curious character, and Wendy was interested about her life.

gi slung the stethoscope around her neck.

"Well, I'm from Earth, that's four planets away from here, much closer to the sun. My family still lives on Earth, right now they live in a foresty area near a mountain lake. It's beautiful. I love it there. Haha –"

gi winked. "I guess I came to Uranus just so I could treat you, Mrs. Pan!"

Wendy beamed, humored, but also flattered by the joke. She pointed to the last question.

gi frowned.

"Do I like my job? Hmm."

Baymax misinterpreted gi's expression for confusion.

"Do – you—" he repeated, pointing helpfully to each word. "—like—your—job?"

gi sucked a cheek. Contemplatively, she gathered her equipment.

"It's a good job," she admitted, more to herself than to Wendy. "I get to work in healthcare, but I never have to tell someone that they are going to die. Physical therapy is a doctoral profession, which means seven years of school and _lots_ of student loans... _but_ I get to wear sneakers to work and I _do_ like helping my patients improve. So it's a good job. But..."

gi shouldered the walker. Her little shoulders sagged. "But a job's a job, you know? Everyone has to work, so really there's no other option but to thrive in your profession, even if it's not your passion. You know?"

Wendy nodded emphatically. Having been forced into shadow working by the Wishing Star, she knew _exactly_ how gi felt.

Scrolling her finger across Baymax's stomach, Wendy asked one more question.

 **What is your passion?**

gi peered at Wendy. Her expression was hard to read. But when she spoke, it was the most bittersweet sound that Wendy had ever heard.

"I like to write."

Wendy gazed at gi. She smiled.

gi returned the smile. Then she waved out the door.

"Have a great day Mrs. Pan. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember...no walking without me just yet. You're almost there, but I'll get you where you need to go. All you need faith, trust, and a little bit of..."

gi disappeared down the hallway before Wendy heard the rest.


End file.
